A New beginning
by theshepardslamb
Summary: Ten years after Hannibal Dr. Lecter decides to visit France and ends up meeting an interesting teenager who is on her Junior class trip. Will she become his dinner? Or will she become a companion?
1. Forwarning

AN: As I'm nearing the end of my story, I'm rereading it an making som seriously need corrections. Please be patient as chapters go up and down. I will try to make the switch as seamless as possible :D

~*~TheShepardsLamb 


	2. Paths Cross

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Silence of the Lambs" or "Hannibal". I do not profit in any way from this site. None of my original character are linked to any other movies, tv shows, books, or songs. Any similarities between my characters and characters from movies, tv show, books, or songs is mere coincidence.

* * *

Setting: After the movie "Hannibal" in Paris, France. The story follows Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Gabrielle Helfire who is on her Junior Class Trip with her high school and has already been in Paris for three days. Dr. Lecter arrived in Paris at five-thirty that morning.

**Chapter One: Paths Crossed**

**Monday, March 12th '07, 10:15 AM**

"Gabbs c'mon! Get up! Mrs. Mathews is taking us to the Louvre! C'mon!" Becky yelled excitedly as she shook her best friend awake.

"I'm up, I'm up! My god Becky." Gabrielle said as she opened her eyes, "Now what were you saying? I heard you talking but I couldn't understand you 'cause you were talking so fast."

"I said..." Becky replied as she rolled her eyes, "Get up. Mrs Mathews is taking us to the Louvre! The bus will be here in fifteen minutes!"

Gabrielle threw off the covers as she exclaimed, "Yes! I knew it. She said she would be taking us to her favorite place in Paris. I remember her talking about how much she loved the Louvre at the beginning of the year. This is gonna be so awesome."

Becky and Gabrielle were best friends and because they had been the first people to hand in their permission slips and money were able to room together. Gabrielle quickly looked through her side of the closet, trying to find something to wear. She grabbed a light blue, flowing, knee length skirt from the closet. Then she grabbed her favorite tank top. It was white, lacey, form fitting and semi low cut. Then she ran to her side of their dresser and grabbed nylons and a bra. Gabrielle dressed while Becky was in the bathroom putting her make up on.

Gabrielle grabbed a pair of white, open toed, one and a half inch heels out of their closet, and brushed her hair and put her favorite white hairband on. She loved this hairband because it made her hair flair a little. Gabrielle then did her make up and stood away from the mirror to look herself over.

"Cute." Becky said when she saw that Gabrielle was fully dressed, "Your gonna have a list of French boys wanting you by the time this trip is over ya know that right."

"Oh please. Just because I know how to wear my clothes and not let them wear me doesn't make me pretty." Gabrielle protested pathetically.

See Gabrielle is five three with blue eyes and brunette hair. Her hair is barely shoulder length and when the sun hits it just right you can see her natural blonde and red highlights. Becky is five two with brown eyes and black hair that goes down just below her shoulders.

"Yes it does." Becky argued with a smile, "Now before we're late, lets get down to the lobby."

Gabrielle nodded and grabbed her purse and the left.

* * *

When they got down to the lobby all their classmates were there.  
"Its amazing how fast we can all get ready." Gabrielle said as she looked around.

"Not all of us are going to the Louvre today." Becky said as she started walking through the crowd.

"Well duh. I figured that. It would be a little hard if all two hundred of us took the tour on one day. So how have we been split up?" Gabrielle asked as she followed Becky through the crowd.

"Mrs. Mathews broke us up into four groups of fifty. One group is going to the Eifle Tower, one group to the Opra Garnier, one group to Versailles, and the last is going to the Louvre." Becky replied as she stopped infront of the front door next to Mrs. Mathews, their main chaperon.

"So what is our schedule?" Gabrielle asked.

"You two are together, just like you asked to be. Today you are going to the Louvre. Tomorrow you are going to the Opra Garnier. Wednesday you are going to the Eifle Tower, and Thursday you are going to Versailles." Mrs. Mathews piped in.

"Sweet! So what are we doing after that?" Gabrielle asked turning to her teacher.

"What you do from Friday till the day we leave is entirely up to you. All I ask is that you keep a journal of where you go each day." Mrs. Mathews answered as the buses arrived.

"You're kidding?! Mrs. Mathews you're the best. Oh this field trip is gonna be soooo much fun!" Gabrielle said as she waved to her teacher and followed Becky to the right bus.

When they got on the bus they found a seat near the front and sat down.

"Oh, we're gonna have a blast!" Gabrielle said when they were seated.

"Either your hyper cause you haven't eaten yet or your hyper cause you've never been out of the country before." Becky said as the bus pulled away from their hotel.

"It's a combination of both I think. Plus I've been wanting to come to France since I was seven. This is like a dream come true for me and the best part is, is that we will be here for the next three months! I can't believe the school is allowing us to stay here that long! It's great! Now before I get to crazy I'm gonna put my headphones in and get lost in my music. You won't mind will you?" Gabrielle replied as she pulled out her Ipod out of her purse.

"No I don't mind. I'm gonna do the same as well." Becky said as she opened her purse.

* * *

For the next thirty-five minutes they both daydreamed as they listened to their music on the way to the Louvre. When they arrived they got off the bus and headed for the entrance. As they walked they put their music away at the same time and it was a mirror image. The girls looked at each other and laughed as they realized what they had done.

The girls were the first in the group to reach the door. They were greeted by a smiling door man and when he opened the door for them and he directed them to the main desk. The girls smiled and thanked his as they entered the building. When they arrived at the main desk they were met by five tour guides. The girls nodded in greeting then turned to wait for the rest of their group.

The guides watched as the group filled the space in front of them. They were surprised at how enthusiastic the group was.

"Wow!" said one of the guides, "This is the most enthusiastic group we have had in months."

"Yeah it is." said another guide, "And this is a foreign group."

"Well that explains it. American?" asked the first guide.

"Yup. This is the first of four." said the third guide, "The others will span till Thursday."

As the third guide finished her sentence the last of the group caught up. Gabrielle and Becky turned back to face the guides.

"Welcome to the Louvre." said the center guide, "My name is Tish. The two guides on my right are Jay and Crystal. On my left is Charlie and Amy. We will be your tour guides today."

"How many are in your group?" Jay asked.

"There are fifty of us." Becky answered.

"Well, at least there should be." Gabrielle added with a chuckle.

"Alright, well " Amy said as she took a quick headcount, "We'll break you guys up into five groups of ten so its not overwhelming."

Becky and Gabrielle looked at each other and linked arms, determined to not be separated. As they turned back to the guides they saw Jay step forward.

"Alright, I'll take the first group. Starting with... you two." Jay said as he pointed to Becky and Gabrielle.

The girls smiled at each other and moved to stand behind their guide. After Jay had completed his group they left down the left hallway, leaving the rest to be sorted.

"Alright We'll start with my personal favorite." Jay said as they walked down the hallway, "The Mona Lisa."

* * *

The tour lasted three hours and by the time they got back to the main desk it was twelve-fifteen.

Gabrielle noticed there was a large box on the main desk with their school initials on it and asked, "What's in the box Jay?"

"Just a memento of your time here at the Louvre." Jay said as he opened the box, "We have t-shirts for the boys and tank tops for the girls. We also have purses too."

The t-shirts and tank tops had a picture of the glass pyramid that stood in front of the building on the front with "The Louvre" under it and "Appreciate Art" at the top on the back. The purses were a medium size. What was on the purse was what was on the t-shirts and tank tops.

There were two colors of everything, white and black. The writing on the white ones was black and the writing on the black ones was red. Gabrielle grabbed a black tank top and a black purse. Becky grabbed a white tank top and a black purse.

"Thank you Jay." Gabrielle said as both her and Becky put their tank tops in their new purses.

"Yes, thank you." Becky said as well, "Umm, just a question though. When does our bus come back?"

"Your bus will be back at twelve-forty-five, so you have a half'n hour before it arrives." Jay replied.

"Okay, thanks." said Becky as they turned to go outside in the sun.

As they started to walk to the door a man walked in carrying a couple of boxes piled on top of one another. Gabrielle stopped when she saw the top box start to sway and when she saw it was going to fall she dropped her stuff and ran toward the man. She got to him just in time to catch the box before it hit the ground. Gabrielle heard the clinking of glass has she caught the box and hoped that nothing had broken.

"Thank you miss." said the man.

"You're welcome." Gabrielle replied politely.

"Would you carry that to the front desk for me miss? I don't want to risk dropping it again." the man asked as Gabrielle got a better hold on the box in her hands.

"Of course. I hope nothing has broken." Gabrielle answered as she turned around and started to walk back to the front desk.

"I hope so as well. I would be quite disappointed as would the curator." the man agreed.

When they got to the front desk Jay took the box from Gabrielle and put it on the desk and asked, "Are these are the vases the curator has been waiting for?"

"Yes they are. They have to go up to him immediately." said the man as he put the other box down.

"Alright, well Amy should be down in a minute. When she is finished with her group we'll bring them up to him." said Jay as he took a marker and wrote 'For Curator' on the two boxes.

"You won't remember where they're supposed to go Jay?" the man asked.

"Oh, no. I will it's just that I don't want them to get mixed up with the boxes that we have behind the desk for the class tours we're doing." Jay said as he picked up the box Gabrielle had been carrying and put it behind the desk.

Gabrielle backed away from the desk so as not to get in Jay's way when he came back to get the other box. Becky came up behind Gabrielle and handed her, her stuff.

"Nice catch back there Gabbs." Becky said as Gabrielle took her stuff.

"Thanks Becky." Gabrielle responded.

"Yes that was a nice catch." said the man as he walked toward her and extended his hand, "My name is Dr. Williamson. Richard Williamson."

"Gabrielle Helfire. Nice to meet you doctor." Gabrielle said as she shook his hand, "This is my best friend Rebecca Perry."

"Ms. Perry." Dr. Williamson said as he shook Becky's hand.

"Doctor." Becky replied.

Gabrielle took the time when the doctor and Becky shook hands to give him the one over. He was tall, about five-eight five-nine. He wore black shoes, white pants, and a black belt. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that was buttoned up all the way, and a white suit coat. He also wore a white fedora with a dark blue strip around it and dark sunglasses.

"You have great reflexes Ms. Helfire." Dr. Williamson asked.

"Thank you Doctor. Martial arts has definitely helped with that. I used to be such a cluts." Gabrielle replied.

They all started to walk to the front doors as they saw another group coming down the hall.

"I had a friend who trained in Aikido. It's a soft form of martial arts, where a person uses their attackers energy against them to defend themselves." Dr. Williamson said as he held the door open for the girls.

"Thank you Doctor." Gabrielle said as she went through, "I'm currently taking Shoalin Kung-Fu. I find it to be a great work out."

Doctor chuckled as they stepped out into the sun.

"So what type of doctor are you? If you don't mind me asking." Gabrielle asked as they started walking toward the huge glass pyramid.

"I'm a psychologist." Doctor Williamson replied then asked a question of his own, "You're accent, you're not from France are you?"

"No, no we're not." Gabrielle answered with a chuckle.

"We're from America. The New England area." Becky added with a small smile.

There was something about the doctor that didn't seem right to Becky. She couldn't put her finger on it but her gut feeling was telling her to get away from him. She convinced herself that it was just because they didn't know him and a good portion of it was probably her fear of psychiatrists. Ever since Becky's mom was committed to a psyche hospital for the damage her psychiatrist, who wasn't really a psychiatrist, had done Becky never really trusted therapists or psychiatrists. So Becky just followed her friend as she talked to him, but stayed out of the conversation so she could keep watch, keeping her and her best friend safe.

"New England huh? I've been there a few times. The winters there are unpredictable. Especially in New York. One day its seventy the next its forty." Dr. Williamson said with a smile.

"I think Massachusetts is worse." Gabrielle said as they stopped in front of the pyramid that is in front of the Louvre, "The weather man could say we're supposed to get eight to ten inches of snow and we only end up with like three or four. I don't know if that's because our weather is so unpredictable or if it's because the weatherman doesn't know how to do his job."

Becky laughed at Gabrielle's statement and Dr. Williamson cracked a smile.

"So I take it you're from Massachusetts?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Yes, weird weather and all. So where are you from? You can't be native to France 'cause you don't have a French accent." Gabrielle asked.

"Italy, but I have houses in many different countries. One for every season one might say." Dr. Williamson replied, "Have you ever been to Italy before Ms. Helfire?"

"No, actually this my first trip out of the country. My family has never had money for such things. I worked as much as I could last year so I could come here. Even then I fell short. Mum gave me the rest of the money I needed then pulled more out of her own savings to give me some spending money. I told her to keep it but my mom is one of those people who doesn't take no for an answer." Gabrielle said as she looked up the length of the pyramid.

Just then Gabrielle's cell phone went off. Her ringtone was "See who I am" by Within Temptation and it was on high.

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

When Gabrielle looked at her caller ID it said "Out of Area" but she recognized the number immediately.

"You've go to be kidding me! How did he get this number? How dare he! You know the man doesn't give me a minute of his time for eight years. All that time I'm try'n to get his attention, then I basically ignore him for two years and now he won't stop call'n me. He seems to think he deserves an explanation, when the explanation is something he refuses to face and take responsibility for. God he's good at ruining a good day! " Gabrielle fumed to herself as she put her phone back in her pocket not even bothering to answer it.

"It might have been your brother you know." Becky said knowing who Gabrielle was talking about.

Becky saw the tears start to form in Gabrielle's eyes and she rubbed her back trying to calm her. Becky knew the last thing her best friend wanted to do was breakdown in front of some one they just met.

"No" Gabrielle said as she took a deep breath to calm down, "It's too late. It's eight in the evening and Jim is in bed by seven 'cause he's still young. You know the man's probably drunk on the couch watching food network."

"But it's Monday. Doesn't he work nights?" Becky asked.

"That's probably where he is supposed to be but knowing him, he had another all day beer fest and called out sick because of a small headache. Besides it was his house number not his cell." Gabrielle said as she finally calmed down, "I'm gonna have to call mum later and ask her how he got my number."

"Well that's for later. Right now lets just get back to the good day we were having." Becky said with a smile.

"It might take some work this time, but okay." Gabrielle said and she turned back to Dr Williamson and said, "I'm so sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to freak that much."

"That's alright. It sounds like you have some issues with your father that go deep." Dr. Williamson replied, "Anyone will tell you that you have every right to 'freak' as you call it. It's better to get it out than to keep it bottled up."

"Yeah I know, I've already been down that road. It's not fun. Martial Arts helps me get out those feelings." said Gabrielle as she looked at the pyramid again, "Is it true that the man who had this built requested there to be six hundred and sixty-six panels of glass and when he counted one too many he smashed one and told the builders to start over? I learned that in school but I don't really believe it."

"I'm not sure. I've never heard that before, so I couldn't tell you." Dr. Williamson replied.

Just then one of Gabrielle's and Becky's class mates walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me. Gabby do you know the day we're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's the seventh of June, why?" Gabrielle answered.

"I was just told that there is going to be some kind of concert in May and I wanted to know if we would be here for it." said the class mate and then he left.

"I hope you're aware the it's a Celine Dion concert! Not that Screamo stuff you listen to!" Gabrielle called after him with a small chuckle.

"You know whatever he's doing is to get some." Becky said with a chuckle.

"Probably, seeings how Tasha broke up with him a week ago 'cause he was pressuring her for it." Gabrielle said as she felt happy again, "Hey, I thinks that's just what I needed."

"What? An idiot boy who will do anything to get laid?" Becky asked as she started to laugh.

Gabrielle could only respond with a nod because she was laughing too hard to say anything. Just then Gabrielle's phone went off again.

"Excuse me Doctor." Gabrielle as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello? Hi Mrs. Mathews Yeah we're still at the museum not for another ten minutes Yeah she's here hold on a sec." Gabrielle answered.

"Mrs. Mathews is doing check in and wants to talk to you." Gabrielle said as she handed her phone to Becky.

"Chaperon?" asked Dr. Williamson.

"The head chaperon. Check in is around twelve thirty. So how long have you been a psychiatrist?" Gabrielle replied.

"About thirty years or so. You're going to be here for the next three months?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Yeah. It's our junior class trip. What's really cool is that from this Friday till the end of the trip we can do what we want. The only thing that our teacher wants is for us to keep a journal of where we go every day." Gabrielle replied.

"Here's your phone." Becky said as she gave Gabrielle's phone back to her.

Gabrielle put her phone back in her pocket as she asked, "How long are you gonna be here?"

"Just until the end of the summer. Then I'm headed to Spain." Dr. Williamson replied.

Just then the bus Gabrielle and Becky had been waiting for pulled up.

"That's our bus Gabbs." Becky said as she looked at Dr. Williamson, "It was nice meeting you Doctor."

"Like wise." Dr. Williamson said to Becky and then turned to Gabrielle and pulled a card out of his jacket, "Here's my card. Give me a call any time if you need to talk and "unbottle" things."

"Thank you Doctor. It was nice meeting you. I hope we run into you again." Gabrielle said as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going to be tomorrow?" Dr. Williamson asked, "I would like to continue our conversation."

"Umm We'll be at the Opra Garnier tomorrow." Gabrielle said as she turned to look at him.

Becky gave Gabrielle a little tug to tell her to pay attention to where she was going. When they got on the bus they sat in the same spot they had sat in on their ride there.

When they sat down Gabrielle pulled out her phone and said, "I'm gonna see if IfatherI decided to leave a message."

"For your sake, I'm hoping he didn't." Becky said as she pulled out her Ipod.

Gabrielle checked her voice mail and found that she did have a message. She was surprised that her father had left a message but she wasn't surprised to here that he was drunk.

Gabrielle's face became stern as she heard her father slur, "Hey hun, just wan'd to say hi. You were always talk'n 'bout how I ne'er call you so I decided to give you a cahl. Thought maybe you wan'd to talk. Your bro'der misses you and was woner'n if you could come up this weekend. If you woner'n how I got your number, I just called the operator. They can find cell phone numbers now, did ja know thah? Well gotta go, my bottle's empty. Bye."

"God he makes me sick." Gabrielle muttered to herself as she dialed home, "Hey Steve, it's Gabby... Is my mom there? Thanks... Hey mom yeah I'm fine for the most part... Did you give dad my cell number?.. Are you sure 'cause some how he got my number... yeah he left a message...yeah he was drunk ...he called at twelve thirty, my time... no I didn't pick up... yeah just checked it... yeah I saved it, figured you would want to here it... no he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was drunk... no don't say anything to him... I don't want to give him a reason to call me again ...yeah Becky was with me. She helped me keep calm for the most part... yeah we're rooming together... nope just us... alright I just wanted to let you know he called... love you too... I will, buh-bye."

Gabrielle shut her phone and put it in her pocket. Then she pulled out her Ipod and got lost in her music. When the girls got back to the hotel they went up to their room. Gabrielle transferred everything from her old purse to the one she got at the museum while Becky ordered room service so they could eat lunch. Then the both got changed into some comfortable sweats and the tank tops they had also gotten at the museum.

The girls decided to start the journals they were required to keep while they waited for their lunch. They were finished by the time room service got to their room and after they ate they pulled the thick curtains on the room windows shut and they both took a nap. They got up at dinner, checked in, ate and and then went back to their room and went back to bed.

* * *

After Dr. Lecter saw that Gabrielle and her friend were on their bus he got in has car and went back to his house. He was some what surprised that the girls hadn't recognized him. He knew his face and description were everywhere in the US. He knew Gabrielle's friend, Becky, was uncomfortable around him but she had pushed it aside, but her could tell she kept on her toes.

From the conversation he had with Gabrielle he was pleased with her. She was very polite to him and he could tell she had a good upbringing, at least with her mother. When he got in his house he started planning for the next day.

* * *

I know Clarice isn't in this fic but its my first one. I wanted to be able to write Dr. Lecter convincingly before I even attempted Clarice. Please Review!


	3. Examination

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Silence of the Lambs" or "Hannibal". I do not profit in any way from this site. None of my original character are linked to any other movies, tv shows, books, or songs. Any similarities between my characters and characters from movies, tv show, books, or songs is mear coincidence.

Chapter Two: Examination

Tuesday, March 13th '07, 9:30 AM

Gabrielle awoke to a knock at the door.

"Ugh!…My god…that was a good dream too." Gabrielle said as she got up to answer the door.

"Room service!" said a spunky bell hop.

"What? Umm…we didn't order anything." Gabrielle said in a sleepy voice.

"This was sent up by your teacher, Mrs. Mathews." replied the bell hop with a smile.

"Oh, alright…. Wow how nice of her. Come right in. You can put it right next to the table." Gabrielle said as she opened the door wider so the cart would fit through.

"Alright miss…." said the bell hop as she brought the cart in.

"Thanks." Gabrielle said as the bell hop walked towards the door.

"No problem, have a nice day miss." said the bell hop as she left the room.

"You too. "Gabrielle replied and she shut the door.

Gabrielle walked across the room the breakfast cart and took the lid off of one of the plates. Her eyes went wide and she smiled from ear to ear when she saw it was piled high with pancakes and waffles. She then put the cover back on the plate and looked at her sleeping friend. Without hesitation Gabrielle ran to Becky's bed and jumped on it.

"Get up Becky!" Gabrielle said as she flopped lightly on her friend, "C'mon get up! Breakfast is here!"

"We didn't order breakfast. Would you get off me damn it." Becky said as she woke up.

"No we didn't. Mrs. Mathews is the one who sent it too us. Besides its nine-thirty, the bus will be here in an hour." Gabrielle said as she got off Becky's bed, "I'm gonna jump in the shower while you wake up."

Before Gabrielle went to the bathroom she went to the window and opened the curtain half way to let in some light. She knew that would keep Becky up and if she wanted to be in the dark she would have to get up. Gabrielle knows that once Becky gets out of bed she wont be able to go back to sleep.

"Shit girl!" Beck said as she hid her face, "That's frick'n bright."

"I know." Gabrielle said as she walked to the bathroom, "I don't want you to fall back to sleep."

Becky muttered as Gabrielle went into the bathroom. Becky knew she was too awake to go back to sleep s she decided to get up and pick out what she would wear that day. Gabrielle was out in ten minutes and when she came out Becky went in.

Gabrielle pulled a black, flowy, ankle length skirt out of her side of the closet. Then she grabbed a red, semi low cut, three quarter sleeve shirt. Gabrielle loved the shirt because the sleeves flared a little at the bottom like a bell.

Gabrielle was deciding on whether or not to where nylons when she remembered Dr. Williamson saying, in not so many words, the he would see them at the Opera house and decided on wearing them. She then grabbed her two inch, black, open toed heels and was putting them on when Becky came out of the bathroom.

"God I love that shower." Becky said as she went to her bed and sat down, "You look nice. Very classy. You're not dressed like that 'cause of that Doctor Williamson guy are you?"

"No. But that did help me decide on wearing nylons today. I like looking nice, is that a bad thing? Besides I think I'm a little overexcited that mom isn't here telling me what I should wear." Gabrielle said as she put her hair up into a half ponytail.

"No its not a bad thing to wanna look nice. But I gotta tell ya, you look nice in anything you wear so you don't need to worry about that." Becky said as she got dressed.

Gabrielle helped Becky with her hair and then they went to the table and ate breakfast. When they were done they brushed their teeth and helped each other with their make up. When they were all ready it was ten-twenty so they decided to go down to the lobby and wait for the bus.

The girls put what they wanted to save from the breakfast cart in the Styrofoam containers that were put on the cart, and put the containers in the mini fridge that was in their room. There was a microwave in the room to so they knew reheating the food wouldn't be a problem. The girls left the breakfast cart outside their door when they left so that room service could take it.

* * *

When the busses came the girls got on the one going to the Opera House. Like they had done the day before, they each got lost in their music for the thirty-five minute ride. Gabrielle found that she was looking forward to talking to the doctor again. She thought he was nice but at the same time knew she should be careful because she didn't know him that well.

When they got to the Opera House the were greeted at the front door this time. Once again they were split up into five groups only this time Gabrielle and Becky were separated. Gabrielle was astonished when they walked into the Opera House. The grand staircase was more amazing than she had imagined it. She soon got lost in the tour and the beauty of the Opera House and didn't mind that Becky wasn't with her. She knew they would get plenty of time to spend with each other over the next three months so she didn't worry about not having her there.

When they got to the lead actress's dressing room Gabrielle felt as though she had gotten thrown into the Phantom of the Opera movie. She took in every detail especially the huge full length mirror. Gabrielle soon found herself quietly humming "music of the night" from her movie sound track and was embarrassed when some of her class mates looked at her funny.

When they finished Gabrielle noticed they were the second group done. They were given t-shirts with the Opera House on them like at the Louve as keepsakes. Gabrielle was the last to get a t-shirt and when she asked for her size the guide handed her a copy of The Phantom of the Opera book as well.

"I noticed you had more of interest in the tour than the others. Do you have the movie of The Phantom of the Opera?" the guide asked as he handed her the book.

"Thank you. Yes I do. My parents took me to see the play version for my sixteenth birthday. I have the movie soundtrack and the theater soundtrack as well." Gabrielle replied.

"There's a play opening next Friday night, if your interested. The tickets aren't that expensive and there should be a couple floor seats left." The tour guide said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you. I'll have to get tickets. I don't have to much money on me right now but do you think they'll still have tickets this Friday, 'cause that's the earliest I'll be able to get back here. We have two more mandatory tours so I won't be able to get back here tomorrow or Thursday." Gabrielle asked as she saw Becky coming toward her.

"Umm… they should I can try to hold a couple for you. How many would you like?" said the guide as he grabbed a pad and pen.

"Do you wanna see a play with me next Friday Becky?" Gabrielle asked her friend as she stopped next to her.

"Umm… the theater really isn't my thing Gabby. If you want to, go ahead but I'm gonna have to pass on this one." Becky replied.

"Oky doky. I guess just one then." Gabrielle said as she turned back to the guide.

"Okay, I need your name. And do you want a floor seat or a balcony seat?" asked the guide.

"Gabrielle Helfire, H-E-L-F-I-R-E and a floor seat please." Gabrielle replied.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do, but to be honest with you I can't promise anything." said the guide as he put his note pad away.

"That's alright." Gabrielle said as she shook the guides hand, "Umm... When does our bus get here?"

"The bus won't be her till one-thirty, and it's twelve o'two now, so you have an hour and a half 'till it gets here. Feel free to walk around the opera house s'more if you want." said the guide.

"Okay, thanks." Gabrielle said as she looked up at the Grand Staircase.

Becky started to walk to the door, but Gabrielle walked toward the Grand Staircase. Gabrielle's group didn't go up to the balcony during the tour and she wanted to know what the stage looked like from there. Becky was halfway to the door when she noticed her best friend wasn't with her.

Becky looked around and found her friend reaching the top of the stairs and called, "Hey Gab! Where ya go'n?"

"I just wanna see the balcony. I'll meet you outside." Gabrielle called as she waved to Becky.

"Kay. Just don't get lost." Becky chuckled as she started walking toward the door again.

Gabrielle hadn't heard her though. She had already started walking toward the left balcony door.

* * *

Gabrielle went through the door and went straight to the edge of the balcony. She sat down in the first row of seats in the center rows. She could see the whole stage and thought about going back to her guide and asking for a balcony seat instead, but she didn't want to come off as picky after all he was doing her a huge favor.

Gabrielle looked at the rail in front of her and noticed how there were carvings in the dark wood. Gabrielle thought it looked as though it was a scene from a play but she couldn't tell which one. She decided to go to the left end and work her way to the right to see if she could figure it out, she wasn't very knowlegable in the different plays but she was real good at picture riddles.

By the time Gabrielle got back to the middle she thought she had some idea of what the play might be. She continued down the rail and was so consentrated on the railing that she hadn't even seen Dr. Williamson enter the balcony. He was wearing a black suite with a forest green shirt, black tie, and a black fedora. Dr. Williamson leaned up against the door jam and watched her as she muttered to herself while she examined the rail. As she reached the end of the rail she seemed a little confused then a look of cetainty crossed her face.

Gabrielle stood up and looked back at the stage as she said softly, "That's gotta be it."

"What's got to be what?" Dr. Williamson said startling Gabrielle.

"Doctor... you scared me." Gabrielle said as Dr. Williamson took off his sunglasses and started to walk down the isle toward her, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you were about half way down the rail. You haven't answered my question. Again, what's got to be what?" Dr. Williamson asked as he got down to her.

"I was trying to figure out what play was carved on the rail." Gabrielle said as she walked back to the middle of the first row and sat down.

"And what play do you think it is?" Dr. Williamson asked as he sat down as well, keeping one seat between them.

"It looks like it's a depiction of The Tempest. I've never seen the play, but I've seen some pictures of it online." Gabrielle answered as she looked at Dr. Williamson.

"You would be correct. It is a depiction of The Tempest. It was carved on the railing when they remodled the opera house." Dr.Williamson said as he nodded his head slightly amused at how she had come to the right conclusion when she's only seen pictures of the play, "When does your bus get here?"

"It won't be here till one-thirty." Gabrielle answered and her stomach growled softly.

Gabrielle flushed slightly and wrapped her arms around her stomach as if to quiet it.

Dr. Williamson looked at his watch then said, "Well you've got an hour and twenty minutes and it sounds like you could use something to eat. There's a nice resturant next to the opera house. Would you like to go get something to eat? You could bring Ms. Perry too if you wanted."

"Thanks, lunch sounds perfect. I'll ask Becky, but she ate almost twice as much as I did at breakfast so I don't think she's going to be hungry." Gabrielle said as she stood up.

As they left the balcony Gabrielle felt shelfish, she didn't want Becky to come to lunch with them. For some reason she felt like lunch would be a lot better without her. As they were walking to the door Becky was walking back into the building.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried. You said you were just going to look how the view was." Becky said in her usual over dramatic way and then she noticed Dr. Williamson and said, "Hello Doctor."

"Ms. Perry. We were just about to go get something to eat, would you like to join us?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry. I had a big breakfast." Becky replied and then turned to Gabrielle and said, "If you need anything call me okay."

"Yup, thank you Becky." Gabrielle said as she gave her friend quick hug.

Becky nodded to Dr. Williamson then headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"It seems that you were right Ms. Helfire." Dr. Williamson said as they resumed their walk to the door.

Gabrielle only nodded her head in agreement as they went outside. Gabrielle was trying to figure out why her stomach was doing cartwheels inside her. She was a little too excited for her own good, especially seeings how she had only known Dr. Williamson for about a day. She figured she was nervous 'cause he was older and she didn't know him that well, so she thought this nervousness was normal.

Her excitement took a little more thought. As they walked from the opera house she figured that she was just excited 'cause none of the adults in her life, other than her parents, really took and interest in what she had to say. With an explination for her feelings found she was able to relax.

As the walked the short walk to the resturant Dr. Williamson told her some of the history of the street they were on and the buildings around them. He was delighted when she asked for more detail and history about the surounding buildings. Gabrielle soaked up the information like a sponge and made a mental note to include it in her journal entry that night.

* * *

When they got into the resturant it was kinda crowded and noisy so Dr. Williamson requested a table that was in the courtyard behind the resturant. Gabrielle could bairly here herself think as they walked through the resturant and was glad that the courtyard was quiet.

Gabrielle thanked Dr. Williamson as he helped her to her seat. After Dr. Williamson was seated the waiter handed them their menus.

"May I get you two anything to drink?" the waiter asked as he pulled out his note pad.

"What's the oldest year of the Chianti you have?" Dr. Williamson asked while Gabrielle looked over the beverage list.

"Sixty-three sir." Said the waiter.

"Very nice. I'll have that then." Dr. Williamson said with aproval.

"Miss?" asked the waiter.

Finding her favorite drink on the list (luckily that part of the menu was in English) Gabrielle replied, "A virgin Sherly Temple please."

(Note: a virgin sherly temple is a sherly temple without alcohol in it)

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." said the waiter and he turned and left.

"Unfortunately the menu is all in French and I am unable to read French, is there anything on the menu you would recomend Doctor?" Gabrielle asked as she looked over the menu feeling a little stupid.

Dr. Williamson looked at the menu for a minute then replied, "The steak is delicious, if you like your meat cooked no more than medium rare. Their shrip scampy is fairly good as well."

"The scampy sounds good." Gabrielle said as the waiter came back with thier drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked as he placed their drinks on the table.

"Yes we are. I will have the..." Dr. Williamson said as he ordered for the two of them.

When Dr. Williamson was done the waiter took their menus and left.

"Thank you for ordering for me Doctor." Gabrielle said as she took a sip of her drink.

"My pleasure. So tell me, did you enjoy todays tour?" Dr. Williamson asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes I did. The opera house is bigger than I thought it would be. And the mirror in the lead actress's changing room is absolutely gorgeous." Gabrielle said as her eyes widened slightly, "I take it you like the arts as well."

"Yes, very much so. Thats why I brought in those vases to the Louve yesturday. They were left in my home from the previous owners and I really have no place for them so I decided to donate them to the museum." said Dr. Williamson delighted to have met a teenager who had an interest in the arts.

"I'm so glad none of them broke yesturday. How many were there?" Gabrielle asked.

"There were ten between the two boxes. There would have only been five if you hadn't caught the second box yesturday though. I thank you again for that." Dr. Williamson replied then asked, "So how were you introduced into the world of fine art?"

"Well, I grew up watching old movies like Man of La Mancha and My Fair Lady. When I was six I enrolled into my first ballet class. I had to stop when I was twelve because we had moved and it took me an hour toget to classes three days a week. My grades slipped because I wasn't getting enough sleep and couldn't concentrate." Gabrielle replied as Dr. Williamson listened intently, "Last year for my sixteenth birthday my parents took me to see The Phantom of the Opera which was playing at the Providence Performing Arts Center. Then my parents took me to see Man of La Mancha for my birthday this year. I've always loved museums. Seeing all the artifacts that have been uncovered. Looking at a peice of history up close and personal. What about you?"

After she finished Gabrielle mentally scolded herself for divulgeing so much to someone she met only yesturday, but it just came out like water over a waterfall.

"I've lived in many places during my lifetime and I find the arts to be the most entertaining. I like it because there is always something to learn from it." Dr. Williamson said and took another sip of his wine.

_'See! He was able to wrap it up in two sentences and I had to go and give him a fricken monolog!!!'_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

Just then Gabrielle's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her purse, checked the caller ID and saw that it was Mrs. Mathews.

"Sorry Doctor it's my chaperone." Gabrielle said as she flipped open her phone, "Hi Mrs. Mathews...I'm at the resturant right next to the opera house...nope, it won't be here till one-thirty... no...yup her cell should be on...alright talk to you later, bye."

Gabrielle ended he call then preceded to shut her phone off, then she put it back into her purse.

"Shouldn't you keep that on?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"I don't have to now. Becky won't call me because she knows I'm busy. The next check in isn't untill dinner, my parents don't get out of work untill five-thirty, six o'clock and none of my other class mates have my number. The only reason I kept it on when we entered the resturant was for when check-in time came." Gabrielle said as the waiter came out with their food, "Wow, that was fast."

* * *

Dr. Williamson and Gabrielle talked while they ate. They talked about the theater, dance (tap, jazz, ballet, and such), great composers and musicians. When the check came Gabrielle offered to pay for her meal but Dr. Williamson insisted she keep her money and said it was his way of thanking her for the day before. Gabrielle thought he was being overly nice but said nothing and put her money away.

When they left the resturant Gabrielle turned her phone on to see the time and found that it was only twelve-forty-five. Dr. Williamson sugested a little window shoping to pass the time. As they walked down the street away from the opera house Dr. Williamson told her more about the history of he buildings they passed. Gabrielle saw a dress she liked and pulled out a note pad. She wrote down where she was, the name of the store, and the description of the dress, then put the pad away and continued walking. She did this with a couple more stores and when Dr. Williamson asked her what she was doing she told him that she was writing down what she liked so that when she had more time she could go buy them.

They started to head back to the opera house when it was one-ten.

As they walked back Dr. Williamson asked, "I don't mean to pry but back in the resturant you kept talking about your parents but yesturday you became upset when your father called, why is that?"

"My mother and father got devorced when I was very young and then they both remarried. I don't consider my FATHER to be my DAD because he was never really there for me. My mom met my step-dad when I was three and he's always been their for me, so as far as I'm concerned he's my father figure." Gabrielle replied, "My FATHER is a drunken fool who doesn't know how to respect himself, never mind his wife and son. I haven't seen him, or any of them for that matter in three years. My brother calls me once a month to keep in touch though."

Again Gabrielle scolded herself for letting out so much information. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about Dr. Williamson that just made her want to pour out her life story and get everything off her chest. She didn't have a hard life persay but it wasn't exactly easy either. Becky was they only one she ever trusted and personal information but her gut feeling was telling her that this man walking with her could be trusted even more.

Was it becuase he said he was a psychiatrist? No, no it was something about him, not his title. The energy that she felt when around him was comforting and made her feel protected even if she didn't know him very well. Gabrielle had never felt this safe before, except when her mother took her father to court three years ago to pull visitation from him when she had become frightened of his drinking habbits and where they might lead.

Gabrielle knew she should be a lot more careful but for some reason she didn't see the need. When Dr. Williamson had sat with her on the balcony of the opera house and took off his glasses, Gabrielle felt his as if his ice blue eyes could see into every corner of her soul. It was all most unnerving.

"It sounds like you had the courage to make the desision to stay away from your father and keep youself safe. Unfortunatly addicts don't like to be told they have a problem and as a result almost never take responsibility for what they've done." Dr. Williamson said as they sat on one of the benches in front of the opera house.

Dr. Williamson sat about an arms length away from Gabrielle, he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Mum has told me that a couple of times. Most of the time I don't even think about him because I'm focused on my school work and my friends." Gabrielle said, "Is that wrong? After all he is my father, whether I like it or not. Is it rude not to think about him?"

"No, no its not. You have to live your life the way you want and not let the past pull you down. If he is no longer in your life then he is part of your past and you have no obligation to him." Dr. Williamson said and he saw relief in her eyes.

Gabrielle gave a sigh and nodded her head a little. Dr. Williamson watched quietly as Gabrielle fought back tears like she had the day before when her father had called. One lonely tear escaped and Gabrielle was quick to wipe it away not wanting to be seen as weak, she hated it when people thought she was weak.

Dr. Williamson understood that the subject of her father was too hard for Gabrielle to talk about in public so he decided to talk more about the history of Paris. The talked for the next seven minutes untill her bus arrived. Before she left she pulled a peice of paper from her note pad and wrote her name and cell number on it.

"Here's my number. I forgot to give it to you yesterday when you gave me yours. I don't know what you'd need it for but..." Gabrielle said as she handed the peice of paper to Dr. Williamson as they stood up.

"Thank you. You said yesterday that you would be at the Eifle Tower tomorrow right?" Dr. Williamson asked.

(A/N: Try follow'n that one readers. lol)

"Yes I will. I should go now, before the bus leaves." Gabrielle answered and turned to leave, "Bye"

"Good Bye." Dr. Williamson said as he watched Gabrielle run to the bus.

* * *

Gabrielle got to the bus right before the doors closed. She appologized to the driver then looked for Becky.

"I'm over here Gab." Becky said as she waved her hand to get her friends attention.

Gabrielle walked own the isle to her friend and sat down as the bus started to move. Becky turned to Gabrielle and looked at her with a smile.

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

"So...How did your little date go?" Becky replied with a mischievous grin.

"It wasn't a date!" Gabrielle exclamed softly.

"Oh? Then what was it?" Becky asked.

"Lunch, just lunch. God Beck I've known the guy for a day and besides you were invited as well, but you turned it down." Gabrielle replied.

"So, he still asked you while you two were on the balcony. And who paid? You, him, or did you split it?" asked Becky.

"He did. I offered to pay for my meal but he refused. He said it was his way of paying me back for saving those vases." Gabrielle replied.

"See!" Becky exclaimed quietly, "That is soooo a date, and you know it!"

"Fine, call it what you want, but I don't consider it one. And anyway weren't you telling me yesterday when we got back to the room that you didn't like him that much, that he gave you a bad feeling?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, but like I told you after that, I think its only because he said he was a psychiatrist and you know how I don't trust them. But you're not his patient so I'm not as worried. Besides most of the time your gut feeling is way more accurate than mine, and you don't seem to have a problem with him." Becky replied.

"Good point." Gabrielle said and she started telling Becky about her time with Dr. Williamson.

* * *

Like the day before Dr. Lector watched Gabrielle's bus pull away before walking to his car. As he drove toward his house he realized that Gabrielle was a lot like Clarice. She had a strong will to keep in controll of herself. She was honest and polite to him. And she respected and cared for people who didn't seem to give a second thought about her.

Dr. Lector sensed that Gabrielle had some deep wounds in her heart from her father that she needed to heal and decided that he would be the one to help her do that. When he got back to his house he grabbed a wine glass from the kitchen cabinet and a bottle of wine from his wine cellar and headed to the patio that was off of the living room. Dr. Lector sat himself at the table in the corner and poured his wine. He took a sip then sat back and closed his eyes, entering his memory palace. It was time for him to make a new room.

When he was finished he left and opened his eyes. He took a sip of wine and pulled Gabrielle's number out of his pocket. Her handwriting was suprizingly neat for having writen so fast. Dr. Lector looked out into the countryside and thought about his hour and a half he spent with Gabrielle.

Dr. Lector was happy with his decision to buy a house in the countryside rather than an appartment in the city. It was nice and quiet here so he didn't have to exert any extra energy to block out any unwanted noise...

* * *

Hmmmmmmmm... Wanna know what happens next? Can't promise anything but I think you'll like it!!! Reviews Please!!!!!!


	4. The Eifle Tower

Chapter Three: The Eifle Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Silence of the Lambs" or "Hannibal". I do not profit in any way from this site. None of my original character are linked to any other movies, tv shows, books, or songs. Any similarities between my characters and characters from movies, tv show, books, or songs is mear coincidence.

Wednesday March 13th '07, 9:00 AM

Usually whenever Gabrielle spoke about her father she always had dreams about him when she slept, but not this night. She had only one dream that night. She was in an open field on a horse. They rode around the field and she felt free as a bird. They came to a forest and she entered with interest. They weren't following a path but soon they came upon a beautiful cabin and there was smoke rising from the chimney. A minute later the front door opened and then just as she saw someone start to walk out she had woken up.

"Damn! I hate when that happens. I wonder how long it will take me to finish this one. The last one took me a month to finish." Gabrielle said to herself as she looked at the clock, "Well at least I slept through the night this time. And for the first time in forever I didn't dream about father."

Gabrielle then called the front desk and ordered room service. When she was told that her teacher had once again ordered room service for them and had for the rest of the week she thanked the receptionest and asked when breakfast would be brought up. Gabrielle hung up the phone with a smile.

"Nine thirty again, leave it to Mrs. Mathews to have everything all planned out, god love her." Gabrielle said to herself as she got out of bed, "Might as well shower now, I have to wash my hair this morning anyway."

Gabrielle's shower lasted longer than she though it would. She got out and put on her bathrobe, which she loved because it was made out of a towel like cloth. She started to towel dry her hair as she looked through her close for something to wear. She didn't want to wear a skirt because they were going to the Eifle Tower and she like the feeling of being up high and having every one under her able to see her underwear.

Gabrielle had just decided black and white camo, cargo pants that went to just below her knees. A black tank top that had a heart encircled with vines. A white, down, zipper up vest. And her black, knee high, two inch heel boots when there was a knock at the door. Gabrielle made sure the tie on her bathrobe was tight before answering.

"Room service" said the bell hop, and Gabrielle noticed it was the same one from the day before.

"Hello again, right by the table again please." Gabrielle said as she opened the door wider for the cart to be brought in.

"Hello again to you too miss." said the bell hop as she brought the cart right in, "Have a nice day."

The bell hop walked out of the room and Gabrielle shut the door. She then walked over to the cart wondering what was for breakfast today. This time when she lifted the lid off one of the plates she found pancakes and french toast.

Gabrielle gave a little chuckle as she replaced the lid and said, "French toast, how ironic... Well I guess it's time to wake Becky."

Instead of jumping on her freind to wake her, Gabrielle walked over to the curtains and opened them fully letting in as much light as possible. Becky being a semi-light sleeper woke up almost immediately.

"What the hell!!! Gabby why did you do that? I was sleeping quite nicely thank you!" Becky protested as she pulled the covers over her head.

"It's time to get up, breakfast was just delivered compliments of Mrs. Mathews again. Get up and get in the shower, like the past two days the bus will be here at ten-thirty. We have an hour to get ready." Gabrielle said as she pulled her friends covers to the bottom of her bed, "I've already taken my shower so you can get in now. C'mon get up."

Becky got out of bed reluctantly and went into the bathroom for her shower. Gabrielle plugged her straightener into the outlet on the vanity and got dressed while it was heating up. When she was dressed she brushed out her hair then used the straightener to dry her hair and straighten it at the same time. Gabrielle decided to not wear a headband and by the time she was done with her hair Becky was out of the shower and more awake.

"Have I said how much I love that shower?" Becky said as she went to find something to wear.

"You've said it every morning since we got here." Gabrielle said with a laugh as she went to the breakfast cart and put their plates on the table as Becky got dressed.

When Becky was done fusing with her hair they ate, brushed their teeth, and did their make-up. When they were ready to leave they grabbed their purses and once again put the breakfast cart outside their door as they left for the lobby.

They arrived down in the lobby just as the buses pulled up and got right on the bus to the Eifle Tower. The girls once again listened to their music as they took the thirty minute ride to their next tour.

* * *

Dr. Lecter awoke at eight-thirty and took a shower. He then proceded to dress in a black suit with a deep red shirt. He then put on his black shoes, black tie and black fedora with the deep red stripe around it. Dr. Lecter then went down to the kitchen and had breakfast. By nine fifteen he was in his black Jag and headed toward the Eifle Tower.

Dr. Lecter parked in a parking lot three blocks away from the Eifle Tower. As he got out of his Jag he checked his watch: quarter of ten. He knew that none of the buses in Paris started making their rounds till ten-thirty, and the closest hotel was at least a half hour away. Today, Dr. Lecter decided, he would only watch Ms. Helfire. He wanted to see how she acted with her friend and classmates.

Dr. Lecter walked toward the Eifle Tower and started thinking up a plan to watch Ms. Helfire without either her or her friend Ms. Perry noticing.

* * *

At eleven o'five Gabrielle's bus pulled up to the Eifle Tower. Both Gabrielle and Becky gasped as they got off the bus and looked at the tower. It was a lot bigger than either of them though it would be. Again their group was split up into ten smaller groups, and again Gabrielle and Becky were separated. Gabrielle was tempted to ask to be kept with Becky because she knew Becky was deathly afraid of heights but something inside her said that Becky had to face her fear on her own, so she said nothing and followed her tour guide.

Some of the facts her tour guide told them Gabrielle had already known because they had learned a little about the Eifle tower the week before the trip. They had learned a little about every major place in France the week before the trip. Still Gabrielle soaked up the new information like a sponge. During the tour Gabrielle wondered how Becky was doing up on the tower, but she quickly put it aside knowing she would here it all from Becky when they were done the tour.

The tour took an hour and fifteen minutes. Their momentoes for this tour was a keychain of the Eifle Tower and a keychain of the French flag. Gabrielle looked around for Becky and found her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Gabrielle sat down next to Becky and put her arms around her and noticed she was crying slightly.

"My stomach is in knots." Becky said softly, "Do you have any Tums on you Gab?"

"Yeah." Gabrielle said as she opened her purse and pulled out a small bottle, "Here ya go hun."

"Thanks." Becky said as she to the two tablets from Gabrielle hand.

Becky took the tablets then washed it down with half her water bottle she had brought with her. Gabrielle rubbed Becky's back as she put her head bac in her hands.

"Is everything alright miss?" asked Gabrielle's tour guide.

"I think so." Gabrielle replied, "She has and extreme fear of heights which puts her stomach in knots. I gave her some Tums."

"I see,..." said the tour guide as he took his backpack off and opened it, "I have some saltines. That should help aswell...here."

The tour guide handed Gabrielle a small pack of saltines then put his backpack back on.

"Thank you sir." Gabrielle said as she opened the pack.

"You're welcome." said the guide and he turned and left.

"Her hun, they might help a little." Gabrielle said softly as she held out a couple of crackers.

Becky took them with shaky hands and ate them slowly. Dr. Lector watched from a distance as Gabrielle rubbed Becky's back and gave her a couple more crackers when she had finished the first ones. Slowly Becky stomach started to calm down and she was feeling a lot better when she had ate them all.

Gabrielle put the cracker wrapper in the trash that was next to their bench then sat back down next to Becky. Just then Gabrielle's phone went off and was relieved to see it wasn't her father.

"Hello Mrs. Mathews...Yeah we're still at the tower...I'm not sure, I didn't ask. I was helping Becky calm her stomach...Yeah one of the guides gave her some crackers... sure hold on." Gabrielle answered then handed the phone to Becky, "Check-in time."

"Like clock work." Becky joked as she took the phone, "Hi Mrs. Mathews...yes I'm fine now...I'm afriad of heights...umm, my guide said one-thirty like yesterday...alrighty...buh bye."

Becky ended the call then handed Gabrielle's phone back to her. Gabrielle put her phone in her purse then looked back to her friend.

"So, we have an hour till our bus gets here. Do you wanna look around and go in the shops?" Gabrielle asked as she stood up.

"What about Dr. Williamson?" Becky asked jokingly as she stood as well.

"I don't know. He asked where we would be today, so I told him. He never said if he was coming or not, but don't you think that if he was coming he would be here by now." Gabrielle answered completely seriously, "Besides he most likely has to work today. I gave him my number so if he wants to talk to me, he'll call."

"Alright, I guess you're right. But what if he's late?" Becky asked as they started walking.

"I may have only known him for two days, but he doesn't seem like the type that would tolerate anything less the puctuality." Gabrielle said as they looked in the window of the first store.

Dr. Lecter followed them as they walked down the street and was impressed by Gabrielle's profiling skills.

_'Yet another thing she has in common with Clarice'_ - Dr. Lector thought to himself, _'The F-B-I would be proud.'_

_

* * *

_

The Girls went into the first clothing store they came to and looked around. Gabrielle didn't find anything she liked but Becky found a nice skirt and top that she liked. After Becky had made her purchase they left the store and continued walking. As they walked they talked about what they wanted to do while they were in Paris. They entered a jewlery store and came out with a couple of necklaces each.

Gabrielle stopped in front of a shoe store and looked in the window.

"Gab you are one person who doesn't need anymore shoes, c'mon." Becky said as she laughed.

"I know." Gabrielle chuckled, "But look at those ones!"

"Which ones?" Becky asked as she looked through the window.

"The ones with the ryne stones in them." Gabrielle said as she stepped away from the window.

"Oh, you mean the ones priced at five hundred dollars?" Becky chuckled as she stepped away to look at her friend with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look.

"Yeah, they're absolutely gorgeous. If they weren't so expensive they'd be mine." Gabrielle said as they started walking again.

Dr. Lecter looked at the window of the shoe store as he passed and saw the shoes the girls were talking about and saved the image in his new room for Gabrielle. The girls entered another clothing store and looked around. Gabrielle bought a couple of tops she liked and a pair of caprees. Becky bought a shirt that said "kiss me I'm NOT Irish".

When they left the store Gabrielle checked the time on her phone and said, "We should start heading back now Beck, the bus will be here in ten minutes."

"Alright, just give me a minute. I'll be right back." Becky said and she went across the street into yet another clothing store.

"You've gotta be kidding. What's gotten into her?" Gabrielle asked herself allowd while she waited for her friend to return.

A minute later Becky walked out of the store and back across the street.

Becky smile at Gabrielle and said, "Okay, now we can go."

"What did you get?" Gabrielle asked as they started walking back.

Before Becky could answer Gabrielle's phone went off.

"Hello?" Gabrielle answered, "Hi Mrs. Mathews what's up?... Mail for me?...Front desk?...Alright I'll pick it up when we get back to the hotel, thanks...it should be here any minute... ok bye."

"You got mail?" Becky asked.

"Apparently. Wonder what mum sent me." Gabrielle said as she put her phone back in her purse.

"How do you know its from your mom?" Becky asked as the got back up to where the bus had dropped them off.

"She's the only one who knows what hotel we're at, other than my step-dad." Gabrielle said as the bus pulled up, "Talk about perfect timing."

* * *

Dr. Lecter watched the girls get on the bus and headed back to his car as it drove away. He was glad to Gabrielle wasn't one of those people that you talk to once or twice and then you can't get rid of them. She wasn't one of those people who thinks everyone revolves around her. She wasn't upset that he hadn't come to talk to her, she wasn't even expecting it.

Dr. Lecter got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot. Instead of going home however, he decided to go back to the Paris Opera House. (also known as the Opera Genier I think) There were a couple of balcony seats calling his name.

* * *

When the girls got back to the hotel they went straight to the front desk.

"Hello my name is Gabrielle Helfire my teacher Mrs. Mathews said I had some mail." Gabrielle said when the receptionist looked at her.

"May I have some identification please?" Asked the woman as she held out her hand.

Gabrielle nodded and put her bags down. She quickly grabbed her school ID cardout of her purse and handed it to the woman.

"Very well, hold on a moment." said the woman as she handed Gabrielle's ID back to her.

The receptionist then turned to the man who was standing behind her and said something in French. The man she had spoken to disapeared through the door behind the desk. A minute later he came back carrying a medium size box and a large mailing envelope.

"Holly crap." Gabrielle and Becky said at the same time as the man put both items on the desk.

Becky put all her bags in one hand then said, "Here Gab. Give me your bags so you can take your mail."

"Okay, here." Gabrielle said as she handed her bags to Becky.

Gabrielle then thanked the receptionist and picked up the box and envelope. The girls went up to their room and when they got in Gabrielle put her mail on the table. She then took her bags from Becky and hung up the clothes she had bought and was glad she had asked to keep the hangers. Becky hung up everything except what she had bought last. She put that bag under her bed.

"The box looks like a 'care package'. You know with shampoo and stuff." Becky said as she pulled her container with Tusedays breakfast in it, "Do you want your leftovers for lunch? I'll heat it up for ya."

"Sure, it is lunchtime anyway. Thanks. I'm gonna open the box." Gabrielle said as she pulled her pocket knife out of her purse and cut the tape on the box.

"Shit girl where did you get that!?!" Becky asked when she saw the pocketknife, "And how the hell did you get it on the plane!?!"

"I got it a couple of years ago from my grandfather before he died and I put it in my suitcase's secret pocket. I don't like being in unfamiliar territory without some form of protection." Gabrielle said as she pulled the box open.

"Aparently. Remind me never to piss you off or run into you in a dark alley." Becky joked as she took her left overs out of the microwave and put Gabrielle's in.

"You were right Beck. It is a care package. We now have a three month supply of shampoo, body wash, shaving cream, and shaving razzors. Plus there's also perfume, body lotion, hair spray, nail polish, make-up, and nylons." Gabrielle said as she looked through the box.

"Any note or letter to go with said care package?" Becky asked.

"Yep" Gabrielle said as she pulled a folded piece of paper from the bottom of the box.

It read:

_Hey Gabby and Becky,_

_We thought you could use more bathing supplies than what the hotel probably gave you so here's a three month supply. LOL!_

_Hope you two are having a great time in Paris and we already can't wait till you get home. Stay safe and have fun!!!_

_Love,_

_Your parents._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Well that's nice of them. Leave it to our parents to get together and send us this. Perfect timing too 'cause we were running out of body wash." Becky said as she pulled Gabrielle's food out of the microwave and handed it to her.

"Go figure. Thanks Beck..." Gabrielle said as she took a bite then put the container on the table.

Becky put her food down and picked up the box and said, "I'm gonna put this under the vanity so it's out of the way.

"Alright. I'm gonna open the envelope." Gabrielle replied as she picked up the second part of her mail.

Gabrielle opened the envelope and pulled out a two smaller envelopes and a letter.

"Hey this isn't one of those box inside a box, inside a box things is it?" Becky asked jokingly.

"I hope not, 'cause the last box is usaually empty." Gabrielle chuckled as she unfolded the letter.

It read:

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_I know you don't have much spending money with you, so I thought I would send you some more. In the larger envelope half the money there is from me and half of it is from your step-grandparents. In the smaller envelope is some money from your father's wife. She said there was a note in it with an explination. I hope you and Becky are having a great time._

_Steve_

"They sent you more money? Thats better than the care package." Becky said as she started eating again.

"No, my step-father sent the money. Which probably means my mum knows nothing about it. The return address on the envelope is Steve's work address. I'll have to call and thank him later. Lets see how much he sent me." Gabrielle said as she put down the letter and picked up the thicker envelope.

Gabrielle opened the envelope and pulled out all the money. Her eyes went wide as she counted it all out.

"Well!!! How much?!?!?" Becky asked excitedly.

"Eight hundred!!! Half of it is in twenties and the other half is in tens. Damn! I thought my step-grand parents liked me but I didn't think they liked me this much! I haven't spent that much time with them. Mums gonna flip if she finds out Steve sent me four hundred dollars." Gabrielle said as she put the money back in the envelope.

"How much did your step-mum send? Seems kinda weird she'd be sending you money don't you think?" Becky asked.

"It's no weird if she's trying to get me to talk to my father, she tried that before. Trying to buy my attention is what she does best." Gabrielle said as she opened the second envelope and took out the money, "Six hundred from the wife of my drunk father, wonder what she wants this time."

Gabrielle put the money back in the envelope and pulled out the letter that was with it.

The letter read:

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_I'm sorry we missed your birthday. Your brother wanted to send you a present, but he wanted to give you was too large to ship to you. Two hundred of this money is from your brother, he pulled it out of his own bank account. The other four hundred is from me and your father. I hope your having a good time in France._

_With Love,_

_Karren_

"Of course they missed my birthday. They've forgotten it for the past three years. Then they suddenly remember when Jim's birthday comes around because his is five days after mine!" Gabrielle said as she ripped the letter to shreads and threw it away.

Gabrielle then sat at the head of her bed and said, "You know, you'd think that if they wanted me to talk to them so fricken much that they'd remember a date as important as my fricken birthday!!!"

And with that Gabrielle completely broke down. Becky had expected this ever since Gabrielle's father had called. Becky put Gabrielle's money her friend's suit case then climbed up on her bed. Becky wrapped her arms around her best friend trying to comfort her. After an hour or so Gabrielle had fallen asleep. Becky got off the bed carefull not to wake Gabrielle and pulled the spare blanket over her.

Becky then went over to the table and put the cover back on Gabrielle's left overs that she had bairly eaten and put them back in the fridge. Then she pulled the curtains half shut so the light wouldn't wake Gabrielle. Becky went to her own suit case and pulled out a book to read while her best friend slept.

* * *

OH!!! Gabrielle is pissed!!! Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Part one:In the Palace

Chapter Four (part one): In The Palace

AN/ Chapter four is WAY to long to put into one chapter so I split it up into two. Here's Part One. Hope you like!!!!

* * *

Thursday March 15th '07, 9:30 a.m.

Both Becky and Gabrielle woke to the familiar knock of room service. Gabrielle answered the door while Becky got in the shower. Breakfast this morning was waffles and sausage. While Becky was still in the shower Gabrielle went to her side of the closet to find and outfit to wear.

Gabrielle decided to wear the white caprees she had bought yesterday along with the light pink halter top she had bought with them. She aslo pulled out a pair of red, open toed, two inch heels. Gabrielle layed her clothes out on her bed as Becky got out of the bathroom then got in the shower herself.

Becky decided the wear the skirt and top she had bought at the first store they had gone into yesterday and finished with her hair when Gabrielle came out of the bathroom. Gabrielle got dressed and put her hair up in a half ponytail. She then asked Becky where she had put her money and Becky tolled her it was in her suit case. Gabrielle pulled three-hundred out of the money her fathers wife sent her. She put the money in her purse then they had breakfast, finished getting ready and went down to the loby, and as they had done before, left the breakfast cart outside their door.

"So how much are your carrying now? Your mom only gave you two hundred and you went through eighty of it yesterday." Becky asked as they got on the bus to Versailles.

"Four-hundred and twenty." Gabrielle replied as she watched Becky's eyes go wide, "Last night at dinner Tasha said that the gift shop there had some really nice jewlery. And Sara said they sold the old style clothes they used to wear back then."

"The jewlery sounds enticing, but unlike you, I'm not found of the Renaissance garb." Becky said with a smile, "Are your sure it safe to be carrying so much money?"

"Nobody knows thats how much I'm carrying, besides you, and I put my wallet at the bottom of my purse so if it's open and anyone looks inside they won't see it. " Gabrielle replied as she pulled out her IPod.

"Alright, I'm just look'n out for ya. Just wanted to know you got things under control." Becky said as she put her head phones in.

"Thanks Beck." Gabrielle said as she turned on her music.

* * *

Dr. Lecter pulled up to Versailles as Gabrielle and Beck were getting off the bus. Dr. Lecter parked his Jag in the parking lot on the side of the building and waited for Gabrielle's group to enter. He didn't want to be noticed right away so he waited about ten minutes before getting out of his car. 

Dr. Lecter entered the building as the different tour groups were headed off into the building. Dr. Lecter found Gabrielle rather quickly and noticed that Becky wasn't with her. He found Becky in another group that was headed in the oposite direction of Gabrielle's group and saw that Becky wasn't happy about the situation.

Dr. Lecter followed Gabrielle's group at a safe distance during the tour and noticed Gabrielle was one of the only ones asking questions. He watched in amusement as looks of surprize and amazment crossed Gabrielle's face simultainiously in almost every room they entered.

Near the end of the tour Dr. Lecter left and went down to the front of the palace, he wanted it to look like hed had been waiting for Gabrielle instead of following her. He sat in the chair closest to the door and pulled the "National Tattler" out of his suit coat pocket.

* * *

Gabrielle wasn't surprized when she and Becky were split up again, and she wasn't even upset about it. She was surprized however that Becky looked both pissed and devistated that they had been split up. Gabrielle had noticed that Becky had started to become very protective of her lately, but she decided that it was because they were out of the U.S. and didn't know the suroundings. Gabrielle also thought Dr. Williamson's sudden presents in their life, well... her life, was probably a big reason. 

Gabrielle put becky out of her mind and paid attention to the tour guide. Gabrielle was facinated by the rooms in the palace and made a mental note to get a really good job so she could get a house that was even a tenth of the palace. During the tour Gabrielle kept getting the feeling she was being watched. She looked back over her shoulder a few times but never saw anything out of the ordinary.

The ballroom was Gabrielle's favorite room in the whole palace. Her mouth dropped open when they entered the room and her eyes darted from left to right and back again trying to take in every detail all at once. Some of her classmates looked at her like she was nuts, but she didn't care. It wasn't her fault they had no appreciation for history.

* * *

When the tour ended they were brought back to the front of the palace. When the tour guide told them where the gift shop was Gabrielle headed toward it immediately. The gift shop was like any other, coffee mugs, pens and pencils, key chains and note pads, and posters with Versaillies on them. Then Gabrielle noticed a door at the back of the store and headed towards it. 

As she got closer she saw the jewlery and clothing she had heard of the night before along the back wall of the store. The door Gabrielle had noticed had beads hanging down like a curtain. Half of the beads were pulled back so Gabrielle decided to go through the door. There were jewlery cases lining the walls and rack of clothes in the center. Gabrielle started to walk around the room looking at the jewlery.

A few seconds later she heard the sound of beads moving and heard someone say gently, "You're not supposed to be back here miss. My boss will throw a fit if he finds you."

"Huh?" Gabrielle said as she turned to see a man standing in the doorway, "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't... the beads were open. I though it was another part of the store."

Gabrielle walked quickly to the door and exited the back room back into the store.

"It's alright miss, just stay to the main part of the store, okay?" said the man.

Gabrielle nodded her head and the man walked away. Gabrielle turned to look at the clothes she had seen before she went into the back room. She found a beautiful, pastel blue, Renaissance style gown. When she checked the size and was happy to find it was her size. Then she checked the price tag, and sighed in relief when she saw the dress was only eighty-five dollars.

Gabrielle took the dress off the wrack and went to the jewlery case next to the clothes and picked a necklace, earings, and bracelet to match it. When she had everything she went to the front counter to pay. Gabrielle grabbed a Versailles key chain as well for a momentoe. When everything was wrung up the total came to one-eighty. Gabrielle paid and thanked the cashier as she boxed the dress and jewlery, then bagged it all.

Gabrielle walked out of the gift shop and headed to the front door. As she got there she saw Becky pacing in circles. When Becky saw Gabrielle she practically ran up to her.

"Are you alright Beck?" Gabrielle asked as her best friend hugged her, "We've only been apart for...(Gabrielle looks at her watch)...lets see, we got here at eleven and it's now twelve thirty so... an hour and a half, which is amazing cause this palace is HUGE."

"She got a little shook up when she fell into one of the secret passage ways in the 'Kings Office' She happened to fall right into a spider web." said a tour guide Gabrielle hadn't notice before, "I take it your Miss Gabrielle."

"Yes I am. Thanks, I can take it from here." said Gabrielle as she nodded to the guide who nodded back then left.

Gabrielle felt Becky shaking and could hear her crying slightly. Gabrielle put her bag down and hugged her friend tightly, trying to calm her.

"I was so scared." Becky said meakly, "I was just leaning against the wall, listening to the guide when the wall turned on me. As I fell my head went through a spider web and when they pulled me up the spider was on my head. The thing was huge!!!"

Gabrielle rubbed Becky's back and said softly, "It's gone now. You're safe, you weren't hurt which is good."

Becky nodded her head in agreement and pulled away to get a tissue from her purse.

"Hey, you've been kinda emotional the past day or so, are you PMS-ing?" Gabrielle asked with a smile trying to make a joke.

"You know, it is quite possible." Becky said with a chuckle

Just then one of the girls classmates came through he front door and walked right up to Becky and asked, "Hey Beck, Tasha, Carla and I are gonna go get some lunch. You wanna come with?"

"Sure but what about Gabby?" Becky asked.

"You go Beck, we room together so its not like we don't get to see each other all the time." Gabby said before they're classmate could respond.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to leave you behind." Becky asked.

"I'm sure, you go have fun. I'm sure I can find something to do." Gabrielle replied.

"Alright, then I'll see you later. The bus, as usual, will be here at one-thirty." Becky said and she left with they're classmate.

After Becky had left the builing Gabrielle sighed and ran her hand over her head. she then picked up her bag and started to walk towards the door.

* * *

Dr. Lecter watched Gabrielle comfort Becky and came to the conclusion she did it a lot, because it only took her about two minutes to calm the girl down. And when he saw Gabrielle sigh he knew she did it too much and too often. He admired her patients with Becky though. From what he had seen of Becky he found her some what anoying and found that Gabrielle was more comfortable when she wasn't around Becky. 

He could tell that Gabrielle felt a little trapped when she was around Becky and Gabrielle didn't seem like the type of person who would do well in a cage. She needed to be free, and with him she would be. It had only taken him four days to come to the decision that Gabrielle would be enjoyable company.

* * *

"Miss Helfire." Gabrielle hear a fimiliar voice call from behind her as she reached the front door. 

Gabrielle spun around to find "Dr. Williamson" about ten feet behind her. He was wearing a deep blue suit with a white button up shirt, deep blue tie, and deep blue fedora with his dark sunglasses.

"Dr. Williamson. Nice to see you again." Gabrielle said felling stupid that, that was all she could manage to say.

"It is nice to see you as well Miss Helfire. Your friend seems to have run off with others from your school. Does this mean you're free to have luch with me again?" Dr Williamson asked kindly as he held the door open for Gabrielle.

"It would seem that way, yes. Does this mean I get to learn more about the history of France, Doctor?" Gabrielle replied with a smile.

"If you would like to, yes. ... There's a nice resturant to our left." Dr Williamson said as he pointed to his left.

"Okay, ...I would love to learn more." Gabrielle said as she followed Dr. Williamson.

"Alright, well this building here..." Dr. Williamson said as he pointed to a building on they're way.

Gabrielle listened intently as Dr. Williamson told her more about her suroundings. Dr. Williamson was pleased when she compared the new information he was giving her to the information he had given her two days ago, this ment she was good at retaining information. When they got to the resturant they were seated at a table that was, again, near the back.

"France is more facinating in person than it is in our text books. How do you know all this information Doctor?" Gabrielle asked as they sat down.

"Well,...As well as being a psychiatrist, I'm also an Art Historian." Dr. Williamson replied as they were given menus.

"Oh, thats interesting..."Gabrielle replied as she looked ad the menu then said with a chuckle, "Hey I can read this one!"

Dr. Williamson chuckled and smiled as he looked the menu over as well. Dr. Williamson already knew what he wanted so he decided to watch Gabrielle as she tried to find something to eat.

When the waiter came back with glasses of water he asked if they were ready to order.

"Have you found something?" Dr. Williamson asked Gabrielle.

"Yes, yes I have." Gabrielle replied as she closed her menu.

Dr. Williamson gestured for Gabrielle to order so she did.

"I'll have the ceasar salad with italian dressing and a sprite please." Gabrielle said as she handed her menu to the waiter.

Gabrielle looked around the resturant while Dr. Williamson ordered. When Dr. Williamson was done the waiter left with a small smile.

Gabrielle looked back and asked, "Doctor do you know where the restrooms are?"

"Yes, behind me to the right." Dr. Williamson replied.

"Thanks, be back in a second." Gabrielle said as she got up from the table.

As Gabrielle made her way to the bathroom she was glad "mother nature" had left the day they had gotten to France. She hadn't realized how much she had to go till she looked at the beverage side of the menu. She was glad she wasn't wearing a skirt today, and she reapplied perfume before she went out.

_Only one spray_ Gabrielle thought as she pulled out her perfume, _This stuff is really strong if you use too much_

Gabrielle left the bathroom and sat back down at the table as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Your meals will be ready in about ten minutes." said the waiter as he put the drinks on the table.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said and the waiter gave a small bow then left.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what did you buy at the gift shop?" Dr. Williamson asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"I bought dress and a bracelet, necklace, and earings to go with it, and a keychain." Gabrielle replied and she took a sip of her sprite, "Though I don't know where I would wear a Renaissance gown."

"Well, the opera house has a galla every so often to pay tribute to the old ways. They usually have one on every major holliday." said Dr. Williamson his eyes dancing with interest.

"Really? I'll have to ask when the next one is when I go back tomorrow." Gabrielle said as she lit up and then she said half to herself, "I have to remember to rent a car."

"You're going back to the opera house? What for, the only thing they do during the day is tours?" Dr. Williamson asked as he leaned forward slightly in his chair.

"Well, my tour guide said he would save a ticket to next friday's play for me. I have to go get it before some one else tries to buy it and tomorrow is the first available day I have." Gabrielle replied.

Just as Dr. Williamson was about to say something Gabrielle's phone vibrated.

"Excuse me Doctor." Gabrielle said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Hello." Gabrielle said quietly, "Hi Mrs. Mathews, a little late checking in...oh...having luch...no she's with Carla and others...it better be on...one-thirty same as the last two days...yes I was planning on renting a car...I got my lisence on my birthday...seventeen...yep she has hers as well...alright talk to you later...buh bye."

Gabrielle ended the call then shut her phone off and put it back into her purse.

"Sorry about that Doctor, I was expecting her to call earlier than this." Gabrielle appologized as the waiter came up to the table with their food.

"It's not a problem, its her job to keep track of you." Dr. Williamson said as the waiter put their food on the table and left, "So is your friend going with you to the play?"

"No, she's not really the art and theater type. The only type of theater she likes is the movie theater. She's not one for change either which is a shame." Gabrielle replied as she carefully mixed her salad.

"Yes it is. Wich do you prefer? Movies or plays?" Dr. Williamson asked and he took a bite of what Gabrielle thought looked like steak.

"Definately plays." Gabrielle said when her mouth was empty, "The speacial effects in movies are nice, but I like the drama of the theater. Plays are so much more real, you know, because the actors are right there. Theres no recording, everything is in the moment, and you know the actors are giving it their all because they have one shot to get it right. There's no 'take one' or 'take two' in a play."

"I must agree with you..." Dr. Williamson agreed and they compared movies to plays through the whole meal.

* * *

When the check came Dr. Williamson allowed Gabrielle to pay for her meal. Thankfully Gabrielle's meal came to an even thirty dollars. When they left the resturant Gabrielle looked at her watch an saw that it was only one o'clock. 

"There's store acouple buildings down that I think you might like." Dr. Williamson said as he pointed to his left, "It's an antique book store. They sell copies of plays as well. Would you like to check it out before your bus get here?"

"Sure. I could use some new reading material. One can only read "The Picture of Dorian Grey" and "The Elric Saga" a few times before they become boring, and after you've read through all the Harry Potter books over and over five times you know you need a larger book selection." Gabrielle said with a chuckle.

Dr. Williamson laughed lightly as he jestured to the right store and followed Gabrielle inside. Gabrielle looked around in amazement at all the books. From the outside of the building she thought the store would be small, but it was quite large and filled with the smell of old books. Gabrielle loved the smell of antique books. The smell of the leather cover and the smell of the old syle paper were her favorite scents in the world.

"Wow! Thats a lot of books." Gabrielle said as she started walking down the first isle.

"There genre oriented. What's your favorite genre?" Dr. Williamson as he watched in amusement as Gabrielle looked up and down the bookcases.

"Fantasy. I love dragons, magic, vampires, and other stuff like that. I like romantic fantasy as well." Gabrielle said only half paying attention as she looked through the titles.

"Alright, those are on the other side of the store. This way..." Dr. Williamson said as he pointed to the right.

Dr. Williamson passed Gabrielle and started walking to the end of the isle. Gabrielle was so wrapped up in trying to read every title she saw she hadn't even seen Dr. Williamson pass her. When Dr. Williamson realized she wasn't following he walked back to her and gently took her arm and guided her down the isle, around the corner and down to the first book shelf marked "Fantasy".

"The fantasy section starts here." Dr. Williamson said as he motioned to the book case, "The romantic fantasy books are mixed in as well."

"Thank you." Gabrielle said quietly as she started down the isle, then stopped and asked, "How expensive are these books?"

"Actually they are quite cheep, ten dollars a piece." Dr. Williamson replied.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide and she looked back to the books. Dr. Williamson watched and studied Gabrielle as she walked down the isles. She would skim through the titles and when one caught her eye she would pull it out of its place and read the first page. If she liked it she would hold on to the book and keep going, if not she would put it back in it's place and keep going.

There were five isles in all of fantasy books and when she finished with the last isle she had thirteen books in her hand, some of them were thin and some of them were quite thick. When she got to the register, she had to put the books in two piles so they wouldn't topple over.

The man at the registar was an elderly man and was asleep in his chair. Gabrielle saw a bell on the counter and rang it, she didn't want to be rude by shouting at the sleeping man. He woke with a start at the sound of the bell and when he saw Gabrielle with all her books his eyes went wide.

"Good afternoon miss." the man said as he started to wring up the books.

Gabrielle opened her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"That will be one-thirty miss." Said the man as he bagged her books then took the money Gabrielle held out, "Thank you miss have a lovely day."

"You too sir." Gabrielle said as she picked up her two bags of books and walked to the exit.

How to kick the shit out of four-hundred dollars in one day Gabrielle thought as she stepped out into the sun, I only have sixty bucks left.

"So how much spending money did your mother give you exactly?" Dr. Williamson asked as they walked back to the palace.

"Well mum only gave me two hundred." Gabrielle replied, "But I got mail yesturday. My mum and Becky's mum sent us a care package. My step-father and my step-grandparents sent me money, as well as my father's wife. She sent me six hundred because she suposedly feels bad about missing my birthday. Which I know is a bunch of bull because if she really did feel bad they wouldn't have forgotten about it three years in a row. And what makes it more stupid is that my birthday is five days before my brothers, so you'd think they would remember. And I'm not really upset that they do forget my birthday. What upsets me is that they make excuses for it and try to buy me off. I tell ya, my father and his wife have some serious issues. I'm surprised my brother has managed to stay relatively unscathed both emotionally and physically."

"Your father is violent? Has he ever hit you?" Dr. Williamson asked conserned he wanted to know just how deep Gabrielle's wounds were before he tried to help her heal, he didn't want to risk missing something and burrying as she healed.

"Yes my father is a violent drunk and luckly he has only hit me once,...well...I won't lie...it was more of a beating. It was right before mum took him to court and was one of the main reasons she did. When my father gets drunk he is angered very easily. I've seen him throw things, not just into the middle of the room or at the wall, but at people as well. He put his fist through a wall once, then he hit the wall again because IT hurt HIM and ended breaking his hand because he hit a stud the second time." Gabrielle said with a forced chuckle, "My father's a real piece of work."

Gabrielle sat on the edge of the fountain that was infront of the palace and put her bags down. She then looked at her watch, one-twenty. How long had they been in the book store?

Dr. Williamson sat on the fountain about half an arms length away. He felt the urge to comfort her but burried it. Now wasn't the time for comforting, that time would come when Gabrielle got everything out and could begin to heal, but not before. No for now he would listen and watch, learning how she reacted to certain things, learning her triggers as well as her comforts.

Gabrielle became aware of how glad she was to have met Dr. Williamson. The past few days she had been able to get things off her chest and know that someone had heard her. She had talked to Becky about her problems with her father, but she always got the same reaction, a big hung, a huge bowl of ice-cream and a "you'll get throught it don't worry. when you turn eighteen you can move and not have to tell him where you are, and forget about him completely."

As much as Gabrielle knew Becky was trying to help she was actually making it worse. Gabrielle felt like she had to stiffle and burry her feelings towards her father when she was angry at him and around Becky because she knew her friend thought she was being childish and should just move on. When the truth was that she couldn't just move on, her father had hurt her too much for her to be able to do that. Gabrielle was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Hey Gabby, you alright? You look kinda pale." Came the voice of her best friend.

Gabrielle didn't look up from staring at the blank white bags in front of her. She could tell her friend was waiting impatiently for a response, but she could also feel Dr. Williamson looking at her. She could feel he wasn't waiting for a response for he already knew the answer she would give. He was waiting to see if she would fall into her perfected rythm of hiding what she trully felt from Becky.

Just as Dr. Williamson had predicted Gabrielle put on her best fake smile and said, trying to be cheerful, "Yeah Beck I'm fine. I was just thinking thats all."

"Uh hu,...so what did ya buy? Those bags look kinda heavy." Becky said paying no attention to Dr. Williamson at all.

Gabrielle quickly became annoyed with Becky's insensitivity and was in no mood to play "happy go lucky" with her. She wanted to talk more with Dr. Williamson and she knew she wouldn't be able to talk to him fully with Becky around. She was at the point where she was glad they were able to rent their own cars, because it ment she wouldn't have to play shoufer to Becky for the next two months and three weeks.

"I bought some books, and clothes." Gabrielle said a little more shortly than she had intended, "What about you?"

Gabrielle didn't really care if Becky had bought anything she was just desperately trying to be polite so she wouldn't let loose on her.

"Nothing. Carla and I went into a few stores but I didn't see anything I liked. Carla on the other hand almost bought out the store two buildings down over there. It's called fox pox or something like that." Becky said wrapped up in herself.

"Do you mean Faux Paux?" Gabrielle asked as he annoyance flew to an all time high.

Gabrielle knew Dr. Williamson could sense her annoyance, after all he was a psychiatrist. Feelings were his fortay. She just woundered if he thought it was funny. Gabrielle looked at Dr. Williamson and found that he looked just as annoyed as she was, but it seemed darker and more dangerouse than she was feeling.

"Whatever, any way, we saw a lot of cute French boys and caught a few of them staring as we walked by. How cool is that? I got some number as well. I was think'n of call'n two of them and you and I could go on a double date and go club'n this weekend." Becky said as she looked around not even really paying attention to Gabrielle.

What has gotten into her? Gabrielle asked herself, She's never acted like this before. I swear to god if she just acting like this to get rid of Dr. Williamson I'll kill her

Gabrielle stood up and turned to look at the fountain as she said, "No thats alright. Dancing with boys I don't even know isn't really my thing. Why don't you ask Carla to go with you instead. She loves clubing."

"Alrighty, I'll go do that now. I'll see you on the bus." Becky said and she walked away.

"I think I need to rethink my standard of friends." Gabrielle said to Dr. Williamson when Becky was out of ear shot, "She's never acted like that. I wonder what's gotten into her. I swear if I find out she's on something I'll switch rooms with someone. I don't care if I have to room with a teacher. Better yet I'll tell Mrs. Mathews and Beck will be on the first available flight home and I'll have the room all to my self. Then if there's a room of girls that only has one bed I'l switch with them and have a nice big bed."

"You would do that to your best friend?" Dr. Williamson asked his annoyance being replaced by amusement and intrest.

"Yes I would. I can't stand drunks and junkies, I have no tolerance for bull like that. Guess thats something I can thank my father for." Gabrielle said as a dark smile crossed her face.

"Heh, always looking on the bright side of things I see. What time is your next check-in?" Dr. Williamson asked as he stood up, "Your bus wont be here for another seven minutes and it looks to me like you could get some more off your chest."

"Next check-in isn't till dinner which is at seven. I have to be there for that check-in though. Thats when the chaperones do the nightly head count. Why?" Gabrielle replied tilting her head in curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking...If you trust me enough we could go some where quieter and could talk more without anymore annyoing interuptions." Dr. Williamson sugested woundering if he had moved to far to fast, after all they had only known each other for four days.

Gabrielle though for a minute. She knew she couldn't be around Becky right now. She was semi-emotionally unstable and Becky would just make everything much worse. She knew she wanted to talk to Dr. Williamson more and could do without the destractions. Plus she was starting to feel a little crowded with fifty-plus people around her, and if they left now they could get to her hotel and she could grab some things she needed and leave before the bus even got back.

Gabrielle had done the math. If they left now they would have five minutes before the bus arrived then another ten minutes while it waited for all its passengers to board. That wound give them fifteen extra minutes before anyone noticed she was gone. She consulted her instincts and conscience and was glad they were saying the same thing.

"Sure, that sounds great. I could really use some time away from highschool drama. Could we make a slight pit stop though?" Gabrielle asked as she picked up her bags and looked at Dr. Williamson.

"Sure where do you need to go?" Dr. Williamson replied as they walked toward his car.

"The hotel my class and I are staying at. I want to grab the rest of my money, my insticts are telling me not to trust Becky with my money while she's there and I'm not. I just want to be on the safe side, my instincts have never steered me wrong." Gabrielle said as Dr. Williamson popped the trunk of his car and put her bags in it.

"No problem, which hotel are you staying at?" Dr. Williamson asked as they got in and he started the car and pulled out of the palace parking lot.

* * *

Both Dr. Williamson and Gabrielle were silent as the drove to her hotel. Gabrielle was trying to think of everything in her hotel room she would have to safe gard from Becky while she was away. She didn't like having to hide her stuff from her best friend but it had to be done. If she knew her best friend right, Becky and Carla would probaly go up to the room she and Becky shared to spend the rest of the day talking about the boys they met and which ones they would want to date. 

Then when they had chosen the boys they would want to pick out something to wear. Gabrielle also knew the Becky, Carla and herself were all the same size. She didn't want them going through her clothes because when she invited the two to her birthday party last year, they had gone through her closet with out her knowing. The next time Gabrielle went through her closet she noticed that four of her best shirts were missing. She wasn't about to take that chance again.

Gabrielle decided that she would put her clothes in her suit cases and lock them. She thought about hiding them under the bed but she didn't want Becky getting the idea that she had left and ask Mrs. Mathews to switch Carla into her room, so she decided she would leave them in the closet. She knew the girls wouldn't be able to get into the locks because they were the "Master Lock" locks like the ones on highschool lockers. She had everything planned out and was certain her safety plan would work.

Dr. Lecter watched Gabrielle out of the corner of his eye while he drove. It had only taken her two minutes to make her decision to leave with him, instead of taking the bus. He knew that Becky had crossed a line with Gabrielle and he was interested as to how Gabrielle would confront her friend about it. He had made his decision to ask Gabrielle if she wanted to leave with him and talk more after she had looked at him when Becky was talking to her.

He saw complete annoyance and raw anger toward Becky when she looked at him. He knew she needed to vent, she didn't seem like the type who would take her anger out on herself but he wanted to be on the safe side just incase. As he drove, Dr. Lecter made note of the first similarity between Gabrielle and himself. Neither one of the tolerated rudeness or disrespect. Something in the back of his mind said there were many more similarities to be found.

* * *

As they pulled up to the hotel Gabrielle looked at he watch and noted that they had a little less than fifteen minutes till the bus arrived. 

"I'll be back in less than ten." Gabrielle said as she got out of the car.

"I'll be right here." Dr. Williamson said as he nodded his head.

Gabrielle ran into the hotel. She went straight past the elevator and headed for the stairs. She knew the elevator was to slow, and she wanted enough time to get everything locked up. Gabrielle bounded up three flights of stairs to the third floor, and was happy her room was only three doors away. She got into her room and set to work like she had planned.

She pulled her money out of her suit case and put it on her bed so she wouldn't forget it. She then put all her clothes from her side of the closet, her clothes from her side of the dresser and all her shoes in the three large suitcases she had brought. Before locking them she went to the care package her mom and Becky's mom had sent and pulled out the extra nylons and the perfume they had sent. She knew Becky never wore perfume and Carla couldn't live without it. She didn't want Becky just giving it away, and she had notied that the perfume was her favorite she she definately wouldn't allow Carla to have it.

Once she had everything she wanted safely in her suit cases, Gabrielle locked each one with two locks. She had brought extra locks on the trip anticipating problems with Carla. When the suit cases were back in the closet, Gabrielle shut it and grabbed her money off her bed, leaving the room like she haddn't been there since the morning.

Gabrielle raced down the stairs and out of the hotel, geting back into Dr. Williamson's car making sure to shut the door without slamming it. She hadn't noticed what type of car it was till just now and she would not be the one to scratch such a beautiful Jag. She put the envelope with her money on her lap and then put her purse on top of it. After that she put her seat belt on and looked at Dr. Williamson...

* * *

A/N: This is only the end of the first part of this chapter!!! Please review!!!! 


	6. Chapter 4pt two:The Tip of the Iceburg

Chapter Four (part two): The tip of the Iceburg

Thursday March 15th '07, 2:00 p.m.

"All ready to go?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Yes I am, and thank you." Gabrielle replied as Dr. Williamson pulled away from the hotel.

"For what?" Dr. Williamson as the bus Becky was on pulled up to the hotel as they left, "That was close."

"Yeah it was, and I'm thanking you for listening. I mean I know it's your job but it still helps to be able to get this stuff off my chest. Becky just doesn't undertand, she never has and she never will." Gabrielle replied as she watched the buildings go by.

Dr. Williamson was unsure how to repond. The way he saw it he could answer in two ways: the perfessional psychiatrist way or the more personal friend like way. The last thing he wanted to do was offend Gabrielle, he didn't want her to shut herself in so he chose the latter of the two.

"You're very welcome. This may sound rediculous but I know what it's like to have to hide your emotions and bottle things around those who don't understand, it's not fun. I want you to remember that you don't have to hide your feelings from me, I'll be there for you." Dr. Williamson said and the he thought, That was so corny it belongs on a soap-opera.

"That wasn't rediculous and I will. Now may I ask where it is we're going?" Gabrielle said as she looked at Dr. Williamson, they had just left the city and were now in the countryside.

"You can ask but all good things come to those who wait. We don't want to spoil the surprise." Dr. Williamson said with a smile.

Gabrielle chuckled, Dr. Williamson was proving to be a very interesting man. For the first time in a long time Gabrielle felt a genuine happiness.

"Alright Doctor, I'll play along. I do enjoy a good surprise." Gabrielle said returning the smile.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Dr. Lector pulled up the drive way to his countryside home, and was pleased to see Gabrielle had the same look on her face as she did on the Versailles tour.

"You like it?" asked the Doctor.

"It's beautiful, Dr Williamson! I take it you live here." Gabrielle asked as she got out of the car.

"Yes I do." Dr. Williamson as he popped the trunk and got out of the Jag, "You can put your money with your other things if you wish. They can stay in the trunk till we get back to your hotel."

"Okay, thanks." Gabrielle said as she put her money in with her bag from the gift shop, "It must be great living out here. Being able to come home to a nice, peaceful, quite countryside after a stressful day at work."

_I need a house like this_ Gabrielle thought to herself as Dr. Williamson shut the trunk and lead her to the front door.

_Here we go._ Dr. Lector thought to himself as he unlocked the front door and opened it for Gabrielle then said alowd, "After you, Ms. Helfire."

Gabrielle walked into the house and found herself in what she assumed to be the living room. As she looked around she saw a fireplace, beautiful paintings on the walls and beautiful furniture. The only electronic device in the room was the phone that was on an end table next to one of the two couches.

"Would you like something to drink? I have milk, juice, water..." Dr. Williamson asked as he watched Gabrielle.

"Umm...water's fine. Thank you." Gabrielle said as she turned to face him and noticed he had taken off his hat and sun glasses.

"Alright, well have a seat on the couches and I'll be back in a moment." Dr. Williamson said as he gestured to the couches then left in the opposite direction.

Gabrielle walked over to the couch and sat down on the nearest one. As she waited she woundered if Becky had even noticed she wasn't at the hotel. She decided to turn her phone on and find out. As her phone came on Gabrielle saw Dr. Williamson walk back into the room with two glasses of water.

"Here you are." Dr. Williamson said as he handed Gabrielle her water, "Has she noticed you're gone yet."

"Thats what I'm gonna find out now." Gabrielle replied as she took the glass from Dr. Williamson, "Well I don't have voice mail or a missed text message. I'll check the recent calls list, Becky doesn't always leave a message."

Gabrielle expertly went through her phone to the correct menu. Seeing no missed calls she exited the menu with a half hearted chuckle put her phone and purse on the coffee table infront of her and took a sip of her water.

"I take that as a no." Dr. Williamson said as he put two coasters on the table and sat down on the couch across from Gabrielle.

"You would be correct. She's two wrapped up in herself to notice. Which I guess can be a good thing, it means I won't be getting a text message every five minutes." Gabrielle said as she sat back.

"Are you always optimistic?" Dr. Williamson asked with a chuckle.

"Most of the time. Mum says I get it from her, but she also thinks I automaticaly find the good in any situation because I've developed a habit of trying to keep everyone who's around me happy." Gabrielle replied drinking more of her water.

"What do you think? Do you agree with her?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Yes I do. Ever since I was little thats was my main goal when I was around people." Gabrielle replied as she sat forward and put her glass on one of the coasters, "My mum suffered from depression after she got devorced. I remember dressing up in her clothes and doing little skits just to make her smile. I hated seeing her sad and it upset me more because I didn't know exactly why. I knew it had to do with my father but I had no idea what he had done. When I was around my father I was always on my best behavior so as not to anger him. When my father met Karren, his current wife, I saw how she made him happy. I did what ever I could to make her happy with me and like me, I wanted her to stay with my father so he would be happy and not angry."

"What about with your mother and step-father?" Dr. Williamson asked when Gabrielle paused, she was off to a good start and he wanted her to keep going.

"Heh, mum was always easier to make happy than my father. I remember one time when she was really upset. She was curled up on the couch staring blankly at the TV, almost like she was looking right through it. I remember puting on my play doctors uniform and walking out of my room with the play clipboard and stethascope." Gabrielle replied with a small smile, "I walked right up to her and put the scope to her head. Then I put it on her shoulder and where I thought her heart should be. I remember talking to my pretend nurse and saying 'she seems alright, but she's sad. nurse please go get me the laughing gas tank.' Mum cracked a smile and I tilted my head and looked at her, when she broke out laughing I dropped my clip board and stethascope and jumped into arms and gave her the bigest hug I could manage before she started tickling me."

Gabrielle chuckled and dropped her gaze from Dr. Williamson to her glass.

After a minute of silience Gabrielle continued, "When mum met Steve I became defensive. I knew father had hurt my mum bad, even though I didn't know exactly what it was he had done, I knew it wasn't something small. So I appointed myself my mother's personal body gard, I wasn't gonna let anyone hurt my mum again. The first few times Steve came to the house I never left my mums side, not even for a second. I never talked to him, I just glared at him trying to find any sign that he intended to hurt my mum. Then about the fifth time he came over he asked to talk to me alone, and he asked me why I never smiled or laughed when he was around. I told him I was my mother's body gard and was in charge of keeping her safe. I told him that I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. And when he asked how I had become such a good body gard I told him that I knew my father had hurt her bad, and wouldn't allow her to be hurt anymore. He seemed to understand and promised me that he would never try to hurt mum, and with that we had a sort of contract. I had come to trust he would keep his word and he knew that if he ever did hurt her I would be all over him."

Gabrielle paused to take a breath and a sip of water.

"And has he kept his word?" Dr. Williamson asked as he put his now empty glass on the other coaster.

"So far as I've seen yes. And he still knows that if he ever hurt her today he'd have to go through me, because now I know what my father has done to my mother and I won't tolerate it from anyone else. Over the years I have come to love Steve like he was my father. He has always been fun and has always paid attention to my mother and I. Mum and Steve are the only two people I have never had to try to please. It always came naturally, mom or Steve would say or do something I though was funny and I would go with the flow and build on it. There have been times when I'd have them laughing for hours. Theres one thing that Steve did that trully earned my respect when I was younger, and that was when I was three and a half. He asked me if he could marry my mother, and what was awesome was that he hadn't even bought the engagement ring yet. When I said yes he took me to the jewlery store to help him pick it out, and he even asked for ideas on how he should propose." Gabrielle smiled and looked back at Dr. Williamson.

"I still remember the night he proposed." Gabrielle continued, "It was a week after we had bought the ring, by that time we had come up with our own code so we could talk about it with mum in the room and she wouldn't have any idea what we were talking about. He told my in our speacial code before dinner that he was going to do it after dinner, and it took all my energy to keep the secret. After dinnner Steve and I cleared the table and when that was done I remember jumping up and down saying 'Do it Steve do it! If I try to keep it a secret any longer I'll burst!' He laughed and said 'Are you sure?' I gave this look like 'Duh' and he winked at me. When mum asked what was going on I just sqealed and ran around the table several times to keep form splilling the secret. I still remember the look on mum's face when he finally proposed, it was the best thing I had ever seen. I remember jumping up and down yelling 'say yes! do it mum! say yes, say yes, say yes!' and I let out a big whoop when she did. That was one of the best days of my life."

Gabrielle paused again and took another sip of water.

"How did your father react when he heard your mother was getting remaried?" Dr. Williamson asked calmly.

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not sure. Steve moved in with us after mum axcepted the proposal and was the one to answer the door the next time me father came to pick me up for his visitation. He made no mention of it when I was with him, and I never talked to him about it because it was my special thing and I didn't want him to ruin it, but two months later he proposed to Karren. He always was the jelous type." Gabrielle answered, "I was part of mum's bridal party and they even made me part of the ceramony. When the priest asked me if I had any objections to Steve marrying my mother I stood up as tall as I could and said 'No sir, I do not. I'm for it all the way' Then I turned around and said to all the guests 'Steve even let me pick out the engagement ring!' Then I turned back around and said 'How cool is that!' Every one laughed, god I felt like the luckiest daughter that day. I stayed with Steve's parents while they were on their honeymoon, and when they got back I remember running up to them yelling 'yay mum and dad are home!' Mom's mouth dropped open and Steve had a smile on his face from ear to ear when they heard it. I jumped straight into Steve's arms and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. He told me he was honored that I called him dad and I looked him square in the eye and told him he earned it and deserved it. I've called him dad ever since, and I still see his eyes light up when I say it."

Just then Gabrielle's phone vibrated. Gabrielle glared at it upset to have been interupted but picked it up any way.

When she saw Becky's number she sighed and said, "Well, here we go."

* * *

Dr. Williamson chuckled at the remark then was quite as Gabrielle picked up.

"Hello..." Gabrielle answered.

"Where the hell are you?!?!" both Gabrielle and Dr. Williamson heard Becky scream, "It's two thirty and you're not here!!!"

Becky was yelling so loud Gabrielle had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Your point being what Becky?" Gabrielle asked as calmly as she could, she could feel her anger building as she said, "I wasn't aware I was to lock myself in my room after the tour, and why do you care?"

"Are you kidding me?!?" Becky screamed, "I thought we were tour buddies. Why did you ditch me?!?"

Dr. Williamson's eyebrows shot up and Gabrielle gave him a 'You've got to be kidding me!' kind of look.

"How can I ditch you if you weren't even around?" Gabrielle asked as she felt herself start to shake a little.

"I told you I would see you on the bus! You weren't there missy!" Becky threw back.

Okay this ends now Gabrielle thought to herself no longer able to hold back her anger.

"Oh, like you fricken noticed." Gabrielle shot back angrilly, "You were probably too busy talking to Carla about clubing with French boys you didn't even notice I never got on, so don't give me that crap."

"Yes we did, and we were worried sick abo..." Becky started before Gabrielle interupted her.

"Bull shit!" Gabrielle yelled, "If you were so fricken worried, why did you wait so goddamn long to call huh?"

Gabrielle didn't even wait for an answer from Becky she just kept yelling, "Let me guess, you and Carla were looking for something to wear to impress your little boy toys in our closet and your realized that all you have to chose from is your clothes and hers! You had no idea I wasn't on the bus 'cause you and Carla were so wrapped up in yourselves you had no time to give a damn about anyone else!"

There was silence on the other end of the phone so Gabrielle said, "Yeah, thats what I thought. Well ya can't borrow ANY my clothes OR shoes, because you can't be trusted to return them."

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Becky finally responded, "And I don't undestand why you locked your suit cases, wanna explain that to me? Because I don't see a reason for it."

"I've already explained it, and had you been listening you would know the answer to that question." Gabrielle shot back, she was standing by this time and was pacing back and forth infront of the fireplace.

"What you don't trust your own best friend? C'mon you know I would never take you clothes." Becky tried to say in her sweetest voice.

"Don't try to pull that sweet talk shit on me, you know it doesn't work and you've always been a bad liar so don't expect me to believe you." Gabrielle fired and Dr. Lector could taste the poisoness tone in her voice and she continued, "The only person you care about is yourself, you conceited little bitch and I'm sick of it. I'm done talking to you."

And with that Gabrielle ended the call. She the preceded to call her chaperone.

"Hello Mrs. Mathews?..." Gabrielle said still shaking from her argument with Becky, "...she did...well I'm fine...sorry I just got into a fight with her and I didn't give myself time to calm down before I called you...I was woundering if I could get my room switched...Well if I'm roomed with her any longer we're gonna go home with one less student, and I'm not the one who's gonna be missing...Well you said when we first got here that there was one girl who had their own room...Well Carla seems to be her new best friend...uh hu...really you would do that?...Thank you so much Mrs. Mathews I owe you big...I'm fine, I met a psychiatrist monday and he's helping me with my stuff...about half an hour...I'll be there for dinner...alrighty thanks again...Yeah my stuff is in my suit case, oh and Mrs. Mathews?...My mum sent a care package and it under the vanity in my room. Could you have them grab that as well?...Thanks...buh bye."

Gabrielle ended the call and looked at Dr. Williamson with a weak smile. The fight took more out of her than she thought it would. Gabrielle sat back down on the couch and tried to take a sip of water, but when she picked up the glass she found she was shaking to much to be able to take a drink without spilling water all over herself so she put the glass down and tried to calm her nerves.

"Hold on." Dr. Williamson said as he rose from where he was sitting and left the room.

A minute later he came back carrying a straw and a pitcher of water. He refilled Gabrielle's half empty glass and put the straw in it. Then he refilled his own glass grabbed another coaster and put the pitcher on it as he sat back down.

"Thank you Doctor." Gabrielle said as she leaned closer to the table and drank her water from the straw.

Gabrielle then quickly remember her low cut shirt and brought her hand up to cover what the shirt didn't. It only took Gabrielle half a minute to drain her glass. As Gabrielle sat back, Dr. Williamson once again refilled her glass.

"Do you feel better after telling Ms. Perry what you really thought of her?" Dr. Williamson asked as he sat back.

"Yes, I'm glad I don't have to play pretend anymore, it really wears a person down. And now I have my own room, thank god. Dinner is going to be hard enough to get through, if I had to share a room with Becky tonight nobody in the hotel would be able to get any sleep. I feel like I just got rid an unnecissary responsability, and I feel a little lighter." Gabrielle replied with another weak smile.

"Feeling lighter is a good thing. It means you were able to let go of something painful. Its a step in the right direction." Dr. Williamson said and then he asked gently, "Did you need a rest or would you like to continue with the conversation we were having before we were interupted?"

"I don't need a break, we can continue with our conversation. Where were we though, before the interuption." Gabrielle replied as she sat forward and crossed her legs.

"You were talking about the first time you called your step-father 'dad' and how it still makes him light up today." Dr. Williamson said as he refreshed Gabrielle's memory.

"Oh yeah, thank you. Yeah mum still lights up if she's in the room when I call him dad. I rarely call him by his first name, it just doesn't feel right. I think the only time I've called him by his first name after the wedding was at his family reunion. I had yelled out 'Dad!' when I was trying to get his attention and I had seven guys answer me, so I yelled out his first name and waved to make sure I got the right 'dad'." Gabrielle said as she continued her trip down memory lane.

"I remember when I was thirteen, he came up to me one day and asked me if he could adopt me. I screamed yes at the top of my lungs and gave him a huge hug. The only problem with that plan was that my father had to sign the document giving his permission for Steve to adopt me, and he told my mother, Steve and I that if he let Steve adopt me then Karren had to be alowed to adopt me as well. I think my mother and I said no at the same time. Karren actually tried to force me to call her mom for the first few years after she had married my father, and then when my brother was born she used the excuse that I was to call her mom because she didn't want my brother to call her by her first name to keep me calling her mom. I totally disregarded the excuse and from then on called her by her first name. I didn't, and still don't, feel that she deserves the title mom from me, it hurts to call her mom so I just don't do it." Gabrielle said as she finished that little section of memories.

When she had finished Gabrielle noticed she was no longer shaking and was glad her body finally decided to calm down.

"Well you certainly have your priorities straight when it comes to parent status, thats good. And you don't feel guilty that you call your step-father 'dad' but you don't call your step-mother mom?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Nope, Karren hasn't been in my life enough for her to deserve me to call her mom, at least in my opinion." Gabrielle replied as she took a sip of her water, pushing the straw out of the way so she could drink right out of the glass, "I think we've strayed way off our initial subject."

"Thats not necissarily a bad thing." Dr. Williamson said with a small smile. "Trying to make sure everyone around is happy and stays happy can be a good habit, but if you become too concerned with keeping people happy you could end up losing yourself and that is not good. I think you've gotten through enough for one day, why don't we talk about something lighter."

"Alright..." Gabrielle said as she put he glass back on the coffee table, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

For the next four hours Gabrielle and Dr. Williamson talked about many things. They talked about plays, plays that had been made into movies, and movies that had been made into plays. They also talked about books and their favorites authors. Gabrielle was glad she had decided to leave with Dr. Williamson today. He treated her as an equal and not as just another teenager, he trully respected her.

"Very nice Ms. Helfire. You are a very good driver." Dr. Williamson said as Gabrielle turned off the Jag and handed him the keys.

Dr. Williamson had sugested Gabrielle drive back to the hotel. He said it would help her get used to driving in Europe. Gabrielle almost fell over when he had asked, never in her life did she think she would ever have the privilage of driving such a fabulous car.

"Thank you Doctor. Both mum and Steve took my driving for hours before my road test, I passed with a perfect score." Gabrielle said with a smile as she unbuckled and got out of the Jag.

"That I have no doubt of." Dr. Williamson said with a chuckle as he popped the trunk so Gabrielle could retrieve her bags.

"There you are!" Gabrielle heard her teacher call as Dr. Williamson shut the trunk.

"Hi Mrs. Mathews, I told you I'd be back for dinner." Gabrielle said with a smile as she turned to her teacher.

"I must say, I was starting to get worried." Mrs. Mathews said as she gave Gabrielle a hug.

The hug wasn't necissarily for Gabrielle's benifit. Mrs. Mathews was just reasuring herself that Gabrielle was infact safe and no harm had come to her.

"Becky's dramatic personality probably didn't help any when she told you I wasn't with her." Gabrielle said as she rolled her eyes.

"She made it seem like you were dead. I was going to call you but my phone died almost right after I hung up with her. I tell ya that girl would make a great actress. And how is this?" Mrs. Mathews asked as she acknowlaged Dr. Williamson.

"Doctor Richard Williamson, ma'am." Dr. Williamson answered as he shook Mrs. Mathews's hand, "I'm the psychiatrist Mr. Helfire mentioned the last time she talked to you."

"I see, well thank you for keeping her safe Doctor. Now I must take Gabby inside, it's there's only ten minutes till dinner and I need to show her where her new room is." said Mrs. Mathews as she looked at Gabrielle, "Your new room is on the fifth floor with the teachers."

"Nice." Gabrielle said and she turned to Dr. Williamson and said, "Thank you Doctor, see you tomorrow?"

"How's nine-thirty?" Dr. Williamson asked, "That way we can get to the opera house before any tours come in."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Doctor." Gabrielle replied.

"Good night Ms. Helfire." Dr. Williamson said as he nodded then headed to the driverside of his car.

Gabrielle followed Mrs. Mathews into the hotel as Dr. Williamson got into his Jag and started it. When he saw that they were inside Dr. Williamson pulled away from the hotel and headed home.

* * *

Buyah! Take that Becky!!! LOL!!! Reviews Please!!!


	7. Big Girls Do Cry

Chapter Five: Big Girls Do Cry

Friday, March 16th, '07 8:00 a.m.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello" Gabrielle answered her hotel phone sleepily.

"Good morning Ms. Helfire, this the wake up call you asked for last night. It is now eight o'clock." Gabrielle heard the receptionist's voice on the other end.

"Oh, thank you. Could you have room service send up pancakes and sausage with orange juice please?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sure Ms. Helfire, no problem. They should be up in a half an hour." replied the receptionist.

"Thanks." Gabrielle replied as she sat up.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day miss." said the receptionist.

"You too." Gabrielle said and she hung up the phone.

Gabrielle faught the urge to slide back under the covers.

"No...I have to get up, Dr. Williamson is comming." Gabrielle said to herself as she threw off the covers.

Gabrielle shivered from the temperature change of her nice warm bed to the cold room. She then got up and opened the curtains. Her new room had a beautiful view of the city. The room was about twice the size of the room she had shared with Becky. She had a king size bed with a pretty big closet. With all her close hung up they only took up about a third of the closet and she was able to spread out her shoes so she could see every pair without having to move any others.

She had a large bathroom with a good size tub/shower and the dresser doubled as her vanity. She had a four person table and her mini-fridge was twice the size of the one in the room she and Becky had shared. As Gabrielle got in the shower she remembered the convesation she had with Becky at dinner.

* * *

LAST NIGHT

"What nobody pays attention to you so you have to go and make a fuss!?!" Becky whispered angrily in Gabrielle's ear from behind her.

"I don't care about attention Rebecca. I'm just tired of your fickle attitude." Gabrielle said calmly as she continued to eat, not bothereing to look at who was talking to her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?" Becky hissed.

"One day you're all budy budy with Carla and her friends and the next day you're complaining about how much you hate them." Gabrielle said as she faught to keep her anger under control, the last thing she wanted to do was create a scene, "I sick of listening and helping you with your problems and then having you ignore me when I need to talk about mine. I can't take this one way friendship anymore."

And with that Gabrielle stood up and left the table where she was sitting, she wasn't going to let her ex-best friend bait her into a fight. As Gabrielle walked from the dinning room to the lobby she noticed Becky, Carla and their friends were following her and was glad to spot Mrs. Mathews reading in a chair in the sitting area. Gabrielle walked over and sat in the chair opposite her teacher. Gabrielle had noticed that Becky and the others stopped following her when they noticed where she was headed.

Gabrielle talked with her teacher for about an hour and a half, and every so often she would look out of the courner of her eye and see Becky and the other girls sitting in the chairs farthest from her watching her. When Gabrielle stood again, Becky and the other girls stood as well and were going to follow her when they noticed Mrs. Mathews stand up too.

Gabrielle and Mrs. Mathews kept talking as they walked to the elevator together. It was then that Gabrielle was trully thankfull that she was on the greatest terms with her teacher.

* * *

PRESENT

Gabrielle wasn't sure just how Mrs. Mathews was able to give her, her own room. She was just glad to be out of Becky's room and away from Carla

After Gabrielle had washed up, washed her hair and rinsed she got out, put on her bathrobe and put her hair in a towel. Then she went to her closet and looked for something to wear. Gabrielle had just decided on a deep purple, form fitting, semi-low cut tank top and black dress pants with a pair of two inch heels when there was a knock at the door. When she looked through the peep hole and saw it was room service she opened the door.

"Good morning miss." said the bellhop, and Gabrielle noticed it was the woman from the past few days.

"Good morning,...again." Gabrielle said with a smile.

The bell hop chuckled when she recognized Gabrielle and asked, "Aren't you the girl from a couple floors down? Would you like the cart by the table?'

"Yes and yes please." Gabrielle answered as she stepped out of the way.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing up here with the teachers?" asked the bell hop as she put the cart by the table and started walking back to the door.

"Well..."Gabrielle answered, "I was having troubles with my room mate. My teacher was kind enough to move me. So do you work this whole wing?"

"Nope, just the rooms your female school mates are in. My name is Claire by the way." said the bell hop as she stepped out of the room and turned to Gabrielle.

"Mine's Gabrielle." Gabrielle said as she shook hands with Claire.

"Well have a nice day Ms Gabrielle. If there is anything else you need just give roomservice a call ok?" said Claire as she gave Gabrielle a smile.

"Alright, you have a good day aswell. I hope none of my class mates give you any trouble, some of them can be pretty grouchy in the morning." Gabrielle said returning the smile.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Claire replied with a chuckle, "See ya round."

And with that the bell hop left and Gabrielle shut her door. She decided to eat before she got dressed. When she was done breakfast and dressed she brushed her hair and dried it with her straightener. She parted her hair on the left and decided to leave it completely down and did her make-up. She then put on her heart shaped locket her mother and step-father had given her for her birthday this year.

Gabrielle grabbed a hundred and fifty dolars from the money her stepmother had sent her. That gave her a total of one-eighty. It was enough for lunch, her ticket and the dress she had seen on Tuesday when she had gone window shoping with Dr. Williamson after they had lunch. By the time Gabrielle was ready it was nine fifteen so she put the breakfast cart just outside her door and went down to the first floor.

* * *

Gabrielle decided to sit on the bench just outside the main doors and listen to her music and wait for Dr. Williamson. Gabrielle moved her head with her music and soon got lost in it. Her favorite song had just ended when Dr. Williamson pulled up to the hotel. Then right after, a limo pulled up behind him. Dr. Williamson got out of the car as Gabrielle stood up and she walked toward in him.

"Good morning Doctor." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Good morning Ms. Helfire. Would you like to drive to the opera house?" Dr. Williamson asked as he held up the keys.

"I would love to thanks. The only thing is, I don't know how to get there. I wasn't paying attention during the ride there on Tuesday." Gabrielle answered.

"I'll tell you where to go, don't worry." Dr. Williamson said with a smile.

As Gabrielle was accepting the keys Becky, Carla, and their friends came walking out of the hotel.

"Jealous Gabby?" Becky asked hotly.

"Why would I be jealous of you ridding in a limo Rebecca, when I have the oppertunity to drive a Jag?" Gabrielle asked calmly and Dr. Lector could taste the hint of venomous pride and smugness in he voice and he found it interesting and refreshing.

The only reply Becky gave was a roll of her eyes and she said, "Whatever, at least my only friend isn't a psychologist."

"I'd rather have one friend who listens than five who can't be trusted not to talk about me behind my back." Gabrielle said and she walked to the driver's side of the car and got in.

As Gabrielle adjusted the seat and rearview mirror Dr. Williamson got in the car. Becky and the others just stood there watching like idiots. Gabrielle fastened her seat belt and started the car.

"Have a nice day Rebecca." Gabrielle said and she pulled away from the hotel with a smile.

* * *

"You are a very interesting young lady, Ms. Helfire." Dr. Williamson said when they were half way to the opera house.

"Am I?" Gabrielle asked as she raised and eyebrow, "What makes you say that Doctor?"

"Well, yesturday you yelled at Ms. Perry with shear venom in your voice. Today you had the same hint of venom only without the yelling and you completely toung tied her." Dr. Williamson replied, "When you pulled away from the hotel she flipped you off and yelled some kind of insult."

"Thats Rebecca for ya, she always been a hot head. Is it this turn Doctor?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

"Yes it is, then its straight ahead till you see the opera house." Dr. Williamson replied. "Was your teacher upset with you for not coming back to the hotel on the bus yesturday?"

"No, she said that she would have been if I hadn't called after my argument with Rebecca. She had gotten worried when Rebecca finally noticed that I was gone and called her." Gabrielle replied, "She knows that I've had problems with Rebecca and Carla before and she said she try to keep an eye on them when ever she was around them, which will probably only be at breakfast and dinner."

"Well thats good, I would hate to have gotten you in trouble. What are you gonna do if you run into Ms. Perry while your not at the hotel?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Well, I'm not really worried about running into her while I'm not at the hotel. The only reasons she's glad to be in France is for the designer clothes and the under eighteen clubs." Gabrielle replied, "And the only time I'm not in my room when I'm at the hotel is for dinner, and she doesn't know what floor I'm on never mind what my room number is."

Gabrielle pulled into the opera house parkinglot, parked, and turned off the jag.

"If, by some chance, I do run into her I probably won't have to do anything because she'll be so wrapped up in what ever she's doing she won't even notice me." Gabrielle continued as she got out of the car.

"I see, so she's not a threat to you is what you're saying. Gabrielle nods as she hand Dr. Williamson his keys Well thats good. So did you ask for a floor seat or balcony seat?" Dr. Williamson asked as they headed for the front door.

"Floor seats, but that was before I saw the view from the balcony. If they still have tickets, I'm going to ask if they have a balcony seat available." Gabrielle replied.

"I thought you said your tour guide was going to hold one for you?" Dr. Williamson said as he opened the door.

"I said he would TRY to hold one for me. He said he couldn't give me any garuntee he would be able to hold one." Gabrielle replied as they walked toward the ticket office, "I'm not gonna get my hopes up to high."

"I see... so you said MS. Perry was happy to be in France for the clothes and clubs. Why are you happy to be in France Ms. Helfire?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Well like I said Monday at the Louvre, I've never been out of the U.S. before so this is a wounderfull expirence. I love France for its artistic side. The monuments, historical buildings and the art is what I'm interested in. I might like to go to a club but its not like it's at the top of my list." Gabrielle replied as they got to the ticket office.

There was no one behind the counter so Gabrielle rang the bell a couple of times. A minutes later a man came to the counter and Gabrielle noticed it was the man that was her tour guide on Tuesday.

"Hey Chuck!" Gabrielle said with a smile.

The man behind the counter looked confused and then he recognised Gabrielle.

"Ms. Helfire! I'm sorry it took me a minute to recognise you." Chuck replied.

"I'm here to pick up my ticket, you said you would try to hold one for me." Gabrielle said, "Please tell me you were able to hold one."

"I'm sorry Ms. Helfire." Chuck said Gabrielle's smile faded, "We had some very important people come in right after your group left and the bought the last ten floor seats, and the balcony seats were all sold out by Wednesday ."

"Oh, thats alright. Well what about the weekend then?" Gabrielle asked wishing she had bought the ticket the first time she was here.

"We have a show on saturday but that's for the VIP's I'm sorry miss." Chuck replied as he watched the hope dissappear from Gabrielle's face.

"Ok, well...umm.." Gabrielle started.

"We have a mailing list. We can mail you a flyer when tickets fot the next play go on sale." Chuck added with a small smile.

Gabrielle's eyes lit up and Chuck got out a mailing list form.

* * *

Ten minutes later Gabrielle and Dr. Williamson were walking out of the opera house. Gabrielle stopped infront of the bench that was next to the door and pulled out her note pad.

"Whats the matter?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Nothing,...There's a shop around here that I wanted to go back to today." Gabrielle replied, "I just can't remember what the name was."

"Alright,... well the only shops we walked by Tuesday are on that side." Dr. Williamson said as he pointed to the right, "It shouldn't be that hard to find.

"Ok,...ah ha there's the name. It's a dress store. I may not be able to go to the play this Friday but that doesn't mean I should wait a couple of weeks to buy a new dress." Gabrielle said as they started walking.

Both Gabrielle and Dr. Williamson were silent while they walked. Gabrielle was thinking of what she wanted to do the rest of the week. She wanted to find things she could do by herself because she figured Dr. Williamson had to work, and she didn't want him to think she couldn't do anything alone.

Dr. Lecter was watching Gabrielle as they walked. He was thinking about when he should ask her to go to the play with him. The tickets he had picked up were for the Saturday show. The opera house had put him on the VIP list last year after he had become a secondary curator at the Louvre. He didn't work with the art that was already in the museam that much. His job was more trying to find lost art and any other art that would benifit the museam.

"This is it." Gabrielle said as she stoped infront of the store, looking at the dress in the window.

They went into the store and were greated by a very friendly woman. She spoke to them in French and Gabrielle looked at Dr. Williamson with a quizical look. He explained to the woman that Gabrielle didn't understand French the woman spoke in almost perfect English.

"I'm sorry miss. Welcome, my name is Bridgette. Would you like some help with finding what you need?" the woman asked

"Yes please." Gabrielle replied, "Just a question though, how expensive are your dresses?"

"Are dresses are very inexpensive. The prices start at twenty dollars and go no higher than sixty." the woman replied as she saw Gabrielle's eyes go wide, "We don't carry designer lables so we don't have to jack up our prices. Would you like to get started?"

"Yes please." Gabrielle said and then she looked at Dr. Williamson and asked, "You don't mind, do you? I shouldn't be too long, I already have an idea of what I'm looking for."

"Not at all Ms. Helfire. And if you don't mind, I'm just going into the store next to this one while you picking out what you want. There's something I've been meaning to get." Dr. Williamson replied.

"Alright, I shouldn't be more than thirty minutes. Why don't we meet outside this store at...(Gabrielle looks at her watch: it is now ten thirty) ...eleven?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sounds good, ...well have fun." Dr. Williamson said with a small laugh.

Bridgette took Gabrielle gently by the arm as Dr. Williamson left and said, "Lets get your measurments before we start. It will help with picking out your size and the styles that will look best on you."

* * *

When Gabrielle came out of the store, half an hour later, she was carrying five dresses in a dress bag. She had been able to buy three floor length and two knee length dresses for only a hundred and ten dollars, she was quite pleased with herself. Gabrielle looked around she saw Dr. Williamson walking toward her from two stores down on her right.

"Did I take that long?" Gabrielle asked when Dr. Williamson reached her.

"No, I went down to the store on the corner after I was done in the store I told you about and got us each a bottle of water." Dr. Williamson replied as he held out the bottle of water he had bought for her, "I see you were able to find something you liked."

"Yes I did." Gabrielle said as she drapped the dresses over her left arm and took the bottle from Dr. Williamson, "Thank you Doctor."

Gabrielle was glad the bottle was the new Poland Springs bottle and not a twist off, it was easier to drink out of.

"Are there any other stores you wanted to go to around here?" Dr. Williamson asked as Gabrielle took a sip out of her water bottle.

"No this was the only one." Gabrielle answered and the started to walk back toward the opera house, "I had written down a couple of other stores but they were stores I thought Rebecca would like. We had planned to come here together before we had the argument, but I have no interest in them."

"Alright, well if there is nowhere else you want to go today we can go back to my house and have another therapy session, if you want." Dr. Williamson suggested.

"I don't know France well enough to want to go some where!" Gabrielle joked.

"Good point." Dr. Williamson said as he chuckled and then said, "My house it is then."

When they got to the car Dr. Williamson popped the trunk and Gabrielle layed her dresses flat, then Dr. Williamson put his bag in the trunk with them and shut it. This time Dr. Williamson was the one driving, and as they pulled out of the parking lot Gabrielle saw a horse and carrage go by.

"France still has horse pulled carrages?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes they do. France is trying to be more enviromentally friendly. There are a lot of other countries in Europe that trying to be more enviromentally friendly." Dr. Williamson replied still thinking about when to ask Gabrielle to go to the play with him.

"Thats cool, America isn't that dedicated unfortunately. Instead of the horse and carrage they're trying to invent cars that run on corn oil and hydrogen." Gabrielle said as she watched the builings go by; then she turned to Dr. Williamson and said with a chuckle, "They don't have the patience for 'one horse power' anymore."

Dr. Williamson laughed as he pulled of the main road onto a back road. The back road was lined with trees and it was cool a quiet. Gabrielle was glad it was so quiet, the noise of the city was giving her a head ache. It may only be eleven-fourty but it had sounded like it was three or four. She could completely understand why Dr. Williamson had a house in the countryside.

Gabrielle sat in silence and listened to the birds quietly singing, and the sound helped relieve her head ache some what. Just then Gabrielle's phone went off and startled her out of her meditation.

"Hello?" Gabrielle answered, "Hi Mrs. Mathews...early check in? why?... Oh cool, go you...(Gabrielle laughs) ...Okay ...yep... yeah have fun...no they were sold out, but I signed up for the mailing list...you do?...sure that would be fun...(Gabrielle laughs again) ...at dinner?...Okay... was I going to what?...oh yeah, why should I leave it on?...six thirty, got it...buh bye."

Gabrielle hung up, shut off her phone and put it in her purse.

"Everything Okay?"Dr. Williamson asked.

"Yep, Mrs. Mathews was doing an early check in because she's going to see a movie that starts a twelve." Gabrielle said as she put her head back and watched the birds that were flying over them.

Gabrielle could smell the scent of fresh cut hay and inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. A memory of her step-grandparents farm played in her head. When the memory was finished Gabrielle opend her eyes and found that her head ache was gone. The scent of hay was strong and sweet, and Gabrielle couldn't help but smile.

Dr. Lecter watched Gabrielle out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed that she had been tense while the were in the city, and he sensed she had subconsciencely put up walls to protect herself. What she was protecting herself from he had no idea, but once they got out into the countryside he felt those walls come down and she completely relaxed.

Gabrielle was looking into the trees when she felt the car start to slow down. When she looked through the windshield she saw why Dr. Williamson had slowed to a stop. It was a doe and her baby, they were crossing the street. Gabrielle watched in awe as the mother deer helped her baby across the street. When they were both in the trees Dr. Williamson resumed driving.

"That was beautiful." Gabrielle said in a half whisper.

Dr. Williamson said nothing. He knew Gabrielle had said the statement more to herself than him. It took another ten minutes for them to get to Dr. Williamson's house. Dr. Williamson got out and grabbed his bag out of the trunk as Gabrielle got out of the car.

"Did you want to bring your dresses in and hang them so they don't wrinkle?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"That would probably be a good idea, thank you." Gabrielle replied as she walked to the trunk and took her dresses out of the trunk.

Dr. Williamson shut the trunk as Gabrielle hung her dresses over her arm. Dr. Williamson opened the front door and once again Gabrielle stepped into the living room.

"There's a hook here on the right side of the door, you can hang your dresses there." Dr. Williamson said as he shut the door.

"Thank you Doctor." Gabrielle said and she hung her dresses on the specified hook.

Dr. Williamson looked and his watch then said, "It's twelve, how about we make lunch then talk a little bit more about your father?"

"Alright,...I am kinda hungry." Gabrielle replied and she followed Dr. Williamson into the kitchen.

The kitchen was quite large. There were counters spanning three of the four walls. There was a table up against the fourth and an island in the middle of the room. All the appliances were stainless steel and the counters were made of black marble.

"Do you like to cook Ms. Helfire?" Dr. Williamson said as he opened the fridge.

"Yes, but I can't make much." Gabrielle replied.

"Well, what can you make?" Dr. Williamson asked as he looked at Gabrielle.

"Fried egg with cheese sandwiches, grilled cheese, tomato soup, spagetti, pizza if I have a bread machine and two hours, rice, taccos, and I'm really good a toasting marshmellows." Gabrielle replied, "Like I said, not much."

Dr. Williamson chuckled and said, "Well, it's more than most of the rich people in France. How about we have something simple like a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with tomato soup?"

"Alright." Gabrielle replied, "Sounds good."

* * *

After they ate lunch they cleaned up the kitchen and headed back into the living room with two glasses and a pitcher of water. They placed everything on coasters and sat down.

Dr. Lecter decided to ease into the difficult memories today. For the first hour and a half he had Gabrielle recall her happiest memories that involved her mother and step-father. Then he had her recall her happiest memories that involved her father, half-brother, and step-mother for another hour and a half. Gabrielle found that it was harder to remember her happiest memeories with her mom and step-father because she had so many.

Gabrielle had a much easier time finding her happiest memories with her father because most of her memories that involved him were unpleasant. For the next hour Dr. Lecter asked her to remember was her worst memories with her mother and step-father. Dr. Lecter found these memories to be quite mild, they were mainly of reprimands, her worst memory was when she was seven and got separated from her mother and step-father in the mall.

Dr. Lecter didn't spend much time on Gabrielle's best memories because he knew those weren't the problem. He had her remember them simply to to help her become comfortable. The purpose of going through her worst memories with her mother was to ease her in to the part of her life that was troubling her and holding her back.

Gabrielle had many subconscience triggers that were stopping her from doing what she really wanted to do, and Dr. Lecter's goal was to try to eliminate some of those before she had to go back to the U.S. What had to be done next wasn't going to be easy for Gabrielle but it had to be done, but first Dr. Lecter decided she should take a break.

"Alright,...It is now four o'clock. We've been talking for four hours, I think that's earned a break. What do you think?" Dr. Williamson asked with a chuckle.

"I think you're full of great ideas today Doctor." Gabrielle replied with a laugh.

Gabrielle stood up and streched, she had long since lost all feeling around her tailbone and was greatful for a chance to move.

"May I use your bathroom Doctor?" Gabrielle asked as she walked around the back of the couch.

"Of course, there's one off of the kitchen." Dr. Williamson replied as he motioned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said and she walked away toward the bathroom.

When Gabrielle had left the room Dr. Lecter ran his hand through his hair. He was glad to help some one as a psychologist again. He had refrained from seeking a job in that profession becuase it would send up red flags and he would be found. He valued his life and freedom too much to risk being put in another cage. Being an art historian gave him some good job options but it was more of a hobby for him than a carreer. Dr. Lecter drained his glass then stood up and grabbed the pitcher.

Gabrielle came out of the bathroom and found Dr. Williamson refilling the pitcher and said, "That's a beautifull bathroom Doctor."

"Thank you Ms. Helfire. When I moved in here I had all the plumbing updated and ended up redoing every bathroom in the house, so the bathrooms and kitchen look more modern and every other room is still eight-teenth century." Dr. Williamson said as he shut off the faucet.

Gabrielle followed Dr. Williamson back into the living room and sat back down on the couch. Dr. Williamson refilled their glasses then walked over to the fire place and leaned against it.

"Are you ready to continue or would you like another minute?" Dr. Williamson asked gently.

"I'm ready to continue Doctor." Gabrielle said with a nod.

Dr. Lecter was a little surprised, most of his previous patience tried desprately to avoid their more painfull memories. They were afraid to plunge into the darkness that is pain, but not Gabrielle. She was ready to dive right into what made her hurt so much, to face it head on with her eyes open.

"Alright,..." Dr. Williamson said as he put his arm on the mantle, "When was the first time you were afraid of your father? I mean trully afraid, not when you were being reprimanded."

Gabrielle thought for a minute the said, "The first time I was trully afraid would be when I was eight. It was about a month after my birthday."

"What happend?" Dr. Williamson asked as he saw a grim look crossed Gabrielle's face.

"It was the first time I had seen him drunk and understood that he was drunk." Gabrielle said and she bowed her head, "My step-mother had been trying to keep me from seeing him drunk for years, but that night he came home before she could get me upstairs and in bed. It was then that I started learning the pros and cons of living right next to a VFW, on the up side we never had to worry about my father drinking and driving, the down side was that I only got to see my father about ten percent of the time I was at his house. Anyway...that night I was heading up the stairs when I turned around to ask my step-mother something when I saw him standing infront of the house. I remember beging my step-mother to let me say good night. I remember her carrying me out to him and when I said good night he smiled at me, and when he smiled he looked like the Joker from Batman with foundation on."

Gabrielle took a sip of her water and Dr. Williamson sat back down on the couch.

Dr. Williamson noticed Gabrielle was shaking a little as she continued, "I remember becoming frightened and burrying my face in my step-mother's shoulder. I don't remember what my step-mother said to my father but I know she scolded him. I kept my face burried in her sholder till she layed me in my bed. I remember her leaving my room the a minute later I heard her scolding him again. All he did was laugh and his laugh almost sounded evil. I put my head under my bed till I heard the front door close and the dead bolts locked. I crept out of my bed and looked out my window to the front yard. I saw my father pass out and collaps right before my step-mother shut off the front lights. That was the night I finaly understood why my father's breath was always bad. That was also the night I realized my father had a problem that he didn't want to fix."

One lone tear rolled down Gabrielle's cheek with her last sentence and she made no atempt to wipe it away, she was sick of hiding her feelings. Gabrielle felt something soft brush up against her hand an looked up to see Dr. Williamson holding out a pillow.

"Go ahead and let it out." Dr. Williamson said gently as Gabrielle took the pillow.

Gabrielle didn't need to ask what the pillow was for, her mother had done the same thing with her when she was younger. Gabrielle took a deep breath, put her face in the pillow and screamed as long and as lowd as she could. She broke into tears immedately following the scream. For the next hour Gabrielle cried and screamed into the pillow allowing her emotions to flow freely.

When Dr. Lecter sensed Gabrielle was done he went into the kitchen and came back with a cold, wet face cloth. He could tell the crying and screaming had taken a lot out of Gabrielle and was surprised she hadn't passed out. It had taken a lot for Gabrielle to let herself just cry.

Dr. Lecter sat down next to Gabrielle and said quietly, "Here, lay back."

Gabrielle allowed Dr. Lecter to gently push her back so her head was resting on the couch and put the cold face cloth over her eyes. A minute later Gabrielle had fallen into a light sleep.

* * *

For an hour and a half Dr. Lecter watched Gabrielle as she slept. Today he had found two differences between Gabrielle and Clarice. The first was that Gabrielle had the strength to just let her feelings out and break down, and the second was the way Gabrielle slept. Dr. Lector had watched Clarice sleep that night at the lake house while he had been waiting for Krendler to come home. Clarice had tossed and turned a lot in her sleep because of her "screeming lambs" that turned her dreams into nightmares. Gabrielle slept comfortably without tossing and turning.

When Dr. Lecter's watch said six-thirty he stood up, went around the coffee table back over to Gabrielle, took the face cloth of her eyes, and shook her gently.

"Ms. Helfire,...Ms. Helfire..." Dr. Lector called finding she was in a deeper sleep than he thought then said with a little more force, "Gabrielle."

Gabrielle worke with a start and sat right up. Looking around and remembering where she was, Gabrielle's face flushed slightly, and she became embarassed for falling asleep.

"I'm sorry Dr. Williamson, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Gabrielle appologize then asked, "What time is it?"

"You don't need to appologize Ms. Helfire. It's six-thirty, you've been asleep for the past hour and a half." Dr. Williamson replied.

"Thank you. I need to turn my phone on. Mrs. Mathews said she'd be calling around now." Gabrielle said as she reached for her purse.

Gabrielle pulled out her phone and turned it on. A minute later it rang and Gabrielle chuckled to herself.

"Hello Mrs. Mathews..." Gabrielle answered, "Yes...dinner's in what room?...okay...yeah I'm fine...yes I remembered...alright see you at dinner...buh bye."

Gabrielle hung up and put her phone back in her purse. When she looked around again she found Dr. Williamson at the door with her dresses draped over his arm.

"We should get going if you want to be on time for dinner." Dr. Williamson said as Gabrielle stood up.

Gabrielle nodded and walked to the front door.

When she tried to take her dresses from Dr. Williamson he ushered out the door as he said, "I'll carry them for you. You go get in the car, I'll drive."

Gabrielle didn't argue. She went to the car and got into the passenger side and buckled up. Dr. Williamson handed her, her dresses and shut her door. When he got in the car, he started it and put up the top. During the day, when it was sunny, it was nice to have the convertible top down but at night it was cold with the top down.

Neither Gabrielle or Dr. Williamson spoke during the ride back to Gabrielle's hotel. As they pulled up to the hotel, Gabrielle noticed Mrs. Mathews waiting for her again.

"Is nine-thirty good for tomorrow?" Dr. Williamson asked as Gabrielle got out of the Jag, "I'll take you site seeing around some of the outer towns of France."

"Yeah, thats sound good." Gabrielle answered, "Thank you,...Good night Doctor."

"Good night Ms. Helfire." Dr. Williamson said through the open window of the passenger side door.

Dr. Lecter waited till Gabrielle and Mrs. Mathews were inside before pulling away from the hotel and heading back home...

* * *

Please review!!!!! Chapter six is comming VERY soon!!! 


	8. Surprises

Chapter Six: Surprises  
Thursday March 22nd '07, 2:30 p.m.

* * *

During the week 

Over the next week Gabrielle and Dr. Lecter fell into a pattern. In the morning Dr. Lecter would take Gabrielle sight-seeing till lunch time. Some times, if they were in a small and quiet town, they would eat lunch at a resturant. If they were in a city or noisy suburb they would go back Dr. Lecter's house and he would teach her how to make a new dish. After they had eaten, they cleaned up and went into the living room where they would continue Gabrielle's sessions. The sessions would go up until six-thirty and then Dr. Lecter would take her back to her hotel.

Gabrielle's chaperone, Mrs. Mathews, stopped waiting for Gabrielle's return for dinner because she knew she would be back on time. Becky gave up on trying to provoke Gabrielle, and even started ignoring her completely. Gabrielle would write in her required journal and call her mother every night after dinner and tell her about her day. Her mother was glad she had found a psychiatrist and was dealing with with her "stuff" from her father.

Dr. Lecter was pleased with Gabrielle's therapy sessions. It had only been about a week since Gabrielle had started her sessions but she was making real progress. Dr. Lecter was surprized at how numb Gabrielle had made herself when it came to her father. She had started to break down some walls, but Dr. Lecter noticed there were walls she didn't want to break down and she was determined not to. Dr. Lecter came to the conclusion that the walls she didn't want to break down were built around the memories she had not yet managed to numb herself to, and he knew he would have to fight with Gabrielle to break these walls down.

* * *

Present 

Gabrielle and Dr. Lecter walked into the living room and sat down. They had gotten back to Dr. Lecter's house later than usual because of a small acident on a rotery. The pillow Gabrielle had become accustomed to screaming into was on the couch she sat on. Gabrielle took her shoes off and crossed her legs "indian style" while Dr. Lecter poured their water. Dr. Lecter looked at Gabrielle when he was finished pouring the water. Gabrielle looked up to meet his gaze and noticed a color change.

"Dr. Williamson?" Gabrielle said as she tilted her head slightly.

"Yes, Ms. Helfire." Dr. Williamson responded, amused by her head tilt.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Gabrielle asked.

"No, why do ask that?" Dr. Williamson replied smiling to himself, he'd had no doubt she would notice him not wearing his contacts.

"Because they're a completely different color than yesturday. They were blue yesturday, and today the look almost maroon." Gabrielle said as she straightened her head.

"This is my natural eye color. I usually were the blue contacts when I go out because my natural eye color tends to scare people." Dr. Williamson said and then asked, "Does it scare you, Ms. Helfire?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, thats all." Gabrielle said with a small smile, "I like your natural eye color."

"Thank you." Dr. Williamson replied.

He had given no explination as to why he wasn't wearing them today, but Gabrielle didn't care. She had been modest when she said she liked the maroon. The truth was that she loved his natural eye color, it was almost intoxicating. She knew she shouldn't be thinking that way about him but she couldn't help it, his gaze made her whole body tingle. Gabrielle took a sip of water and forced her body to relax.

"Alright, when was the first time you saw your father get violent when he was drunk?" asked Dr. Williamson getting right to work, he no longer saw the need to ease Gabrielle into her harder memories.

"Umm... I think it would have to be when I was nine." Gabrielle answered, "My step-mother had put my half-brother and I to bed and my father came home about an hour later. I hadn't been able to fall asleep and was thirsty, so I got out of bed to go down stairs. Dad came in the front door right before I got to the stairs and I could tell by the way he had shut the door that he wasn't happy. I got down on my stomach and looked around the corner and down the stairs. When my step-mother asked what was wrong he started screaming about how he had lost a hundred and fifty bucks playing poker. When our dog came up to him looking for some attention my father hit him hard in the head then kicked him out onto the porch, in the litteral sence too, he actually kicked the dog. Gabrielle shook her head It scared the crap out of me. On top of that, my father's yelling had woken my brother. He was only two at the time so he was too young to understand what was going on. He wanted to go see dad, but I didn't think it would be safe for either of us to go see him. I told my brother that dad was mad and needed his space so we should wait till morning to see him."

Gabrielle paused to take a sip of water the continued, "Luckily my brother was only half awake so it was easy to get him back into his room and back into bed. He fell asleep almost immediately and I went back into my room and got back into bed. About a half an hour later my father came up stairs and into my room. I wasn't asleep but I pretended to be so he'd leave me alone. When he kissed my cheek I could smell the alcohol on his breath and when he left my room I could still smell it on my cheek. I quietly reached under my bed and grabbed the baby wipes I had hidden under it. I wiped my whole face down to get rid of the smell. After I was sure the smell was gone I threw out the wipe, put the baby wipes back under my bed, and fell asleep."

Gabrielle let out a small sigh as she leaned back. She felt like a small, minuscule weight had been taken off her chest. She usually felt that happen when she told Dr. Williamson another mild memory, but the weight of her worst memories still felt like they were trying to suffocate her. She was beginning to recognize what fears were from memories and which fears were her own.

Gabrielle brought her eyes up to meet Dr. Williamson's waiting for his next question and saw a look on his face that she had never seen before. The expression wasn't on his face, it was in his eyes. Gabrielle had noticed that when his facial expressions changed his eyes usually stayed emotionless, but this time it was the other way around.

"Doctor are you alright?" Gabrielle asked as she sat forward.

"Hmmm... oh yes, I fine. Why do you ask?" Dr. Williamson replied.

"Well, you seem kind of distant. Is today not a good day for a session?" Gabrielle asked with concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem distant. But there is something I've been meaning to ask you." Dr. Williamson said as he sat forward.

_'It's now or never. A play is not something to see alone.'_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself as he took a sip of his water.

Gabrielle wasn't sure what to expect. Had she done something wrong? Did he not want to be her psychologist anymore? Was he sick of the morning tours or teaching her to cook? Or did he think she like him romantically and was trying to let her down easy? She knew she didn't like him like that, at least she didn't think she did, but wondered if she had done anything to suggest she did. The last thing she wanted was for him to stop the sessions because he thought she wanted more.

"Have I done anything to offend you Doctor." Gabrielle asked uncertain.

"Oh no, no no no. You haven't offended me at all. This has nothing to do with your sessions. I've trully enjoyed showing you around France and teaching you how to make new dishes as well." Dr. Williamson replied as he refilled his glass.

_'Why the hell am I so nervous? She's a young adult, she loves the theater, it's a guaranteed yes.'_ Dr. Lecter thought as he refilled Gabrielle's empty glass.

"Then watsup?" Gabrielle asked gently as she tilted her head.

Dr. Lecter smiled to himself, Gabrielle was such an interesting young lady. For every similarity he found between her and Clarice he found at least two that made her nothing like Clarice. For example; Clarice told him intimate details about herself but that was because it was the only way he would give her the information she wanted. Gabrielle gave him details freely. She needed him, not because it was the only way to save some politician's kid, but because she was stuck in an emotional termoil and wanted to move on away from her past, she trully needed his help. Which was why he was willing to help her. Clarice was his experiment, Gabrielle was his charge.

"Well,... as you know the opera house has a special showing for those who are on their VIP list the Saturday after a play opens." Dr. Williamson replied hoping Gabrielle would know where he was going with this, "I'm on that VIP list...Gabrielle's eyes went wide... and I was wondering if you would accompany me to the play on Saturday."

Gabrielle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dr. Williamson has asked to take her places, but that was because it was historical or artistic, sometimes both. What he was asking now was on a personal level. He wanted her to be his date! To be seen in public with her on his arm! Gabrielle was honored and flattered, but part of her wondered if he was just asking because he knew she was dissapointed she hadn't gotten her ticket the first time she was at the opera house. She decided it didn't matter why he had asked her, the fact that he had asked her instead of finding some one else was enough for her.

"I would be honored Dr. Williamson, ...thank you." Gabrielle replied with a smile.

"Wonderful." Dr. Williamson replied with a smile, "I've had the tickets since last Wednesday. I waited so long to ask because I thought it would be inappropriate to ask three days after meeting you."

Ever the gentleman he is Gabrielle thought to herself as she took a sip of water.

"It requires a formal outfit right?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes it does." Dr. Williamson answered.

"Okay,...I'm not trying to get too personal or anything, but what color tie are you wearing?" Gabrielle asked, "I would like to know so I can match."

"I thought it was the guy who was the one who had to do the matching." Dr. Williamson replied with a small chuckle.

"It usually is, but you're the one on the guest list, not me. I'm just the guest of the guest, there for I should be the one matching you." Gabrielle said with a small smile.

"Alright, well in that case I will be wearing my favorite shade of red, blood red." Dr. Williamson said and he saw Gabrielle raise an eyebrow.

That will bring out the red in his eye color, unless he's planning to wear his contacts. Gabrielle thought to herself.

"That happens to be my favorite shade as well." Gabrielle said as she sat back.

Blood red had been Gabrielle's favorite color for as long as she could remember. It wasn't because of where the shade's name came from though. It was because it is a deep and rich color. Deep shades of red, green, blue, and purple had always looked really good on her and they made her feel as pretty as her mother would say she was.

Dr. Lecter knew they had gotten off track and it was his fault, but he had sensed it was the right time to ask. Now that she had accepted his invitation he didn't think he should push her through hard memories. The memories she had gone through over the past week were mild but they had taken a lot out of Gabrielle and he wanted her to be well rested for they play so she wouldn't miss anything, though he doubted she would anyway. Dr. Lecter did think she deserved a break though.

"The play starts after seven on Saturday, is you teacher going to have a problem with you leaving after final check in?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"She shouldn't,...She loves the theater like 'Narsissus' loves his own relfection, so I don't think she'd be able to say 'no' even if she wanted too." Gabrielle said with a laugh.

Dr. Williamson chuckled and sat back. The past two weeks with Gabrielle had been quite enjoyable for him. He didn't normaly keep company with the younger generation because he found them to be too wrapped up in themselves and wanted nothing to do with anything that happend before they were born, but not Gabrielle. She was very mature for her age, and very interested in history.

Gabrielle sensed they were not going to continue her session today but she didn't mind. They had been having sessions every day this week, which normaly people only had one therapy session a week, so she was glad for the break. She covered her mouth as she yauned slightly. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, she had dreamt of her father again and it wasn't a pleasant dream. Gabrielle hoped that the therapy would help her get rid of the upleasant dreams of her father.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"I had that dream about my father again, the one I told you about on Monday." Gabrielle answered, "The one variation this time was that he was caught right before I woke up."

"I see" said Dr. Williamson, "Maybe the dream will change more as the sessions go on, like a 'Picture of Dorian Grey' kind of thing only it changes for the better instead of the worst."

"I hope so, after I wake up from that dream I feel like a lead weight. I hate it." Gabrielle said and then a smile appeared on her face as she said, "French news is very interesting."

"Is it now? Why do you say that?" Dr. Williamson asked as he sat forward.

"Well I had turned the TV on this morning because I hate being in a silent room and I'm getting sick of my music. I put the news on 'cause I couldn't find else that was interesting." Gabrielle laughed lightly as she said, "The top story was about how someone suposedly spotted Dr. Lecter in Portugal two days ago."

_'Interesting indeed, to think I would be in Portugal this time of year. I wonder if they showed a picture of me.'_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself.

"Really?...Why do you laugh? He's a dangerouse man." Dr. Williamson asked intrigued.

"Every summer we have to read one book for English and one for History and they give us a list of books we can choose from. We get tested on the books we read at the beginning of the next school year. For history I read a book on the top ten serial killers in America, and Dr. Lecter was listed as the number one most wanted." Gabrielle answered, "They had put one of his more fruitfull interviews in the book, and when he was asked 'Why Venice' he answered 'Because it is never cold and almost never humid'. Portugal is almost always humid, so it stands to reason he wouldn't go there. I didn't get to see the picture they showed of him when they asked for people to keep their eyes pealed 'cause I was drying my hair."

"The story will probably be on again tonight, so if you want to see it you'll be able to." Dr. Williamson said, "It doesn't bother you that a cannibal roams free?"

Dr. Lecter couldn't believe he had just handed Gabrielle his actual identity. What would she do if she saw the picture and put two and two together? Would she turn him in? Or would he get lucky and she wouldn't recognize his picture on the news at all? He was hoping for the latter of the three. But there was also the very slim possibility that she would recognise him and not care who he was and they could continue with the pattern they had fallen into.

Gabrielle shook her head as she said, "I've already heard the story so it would be boring to watch it. Its like reading a book then starting the book all over again the next day. You zip through, skipping ten or twenty pages at a time, and you don't even enjoy it the second time around. As for the picture, the one they're showing is probably the one they took when he was arrested, and that was before I was born so there's a good chance it's not even accurate."

"You're not worried he might be in France? That he might deside to prey on you and your classmates?" Dr. Williamson asked.

Gabrielle shook her head again and said, "If he was following us I'm not sure I'd be worried. I don't think I've given any reason for him to prey on me. The people I'd be worried about are my teachers and maybe some of my classmates, but there are a couple handfuls of people I wouldn't mind if he got rid of."

There was a dark smile on Gabrielle's face and Dr. Lecter found it both interesting and refreshing. The one thing Dr. Lecter disliked more than sarcasm or rudeness was fake people. He had encountered his fair share of those kind of people in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and even with his "circles of friends" in the many countries he resided in. They were the ones who would act a certain way to impress someone. They were the ones who would tell you what you wanted to hear just to get what they wanted and gave no thought to how it affected others.

Gabrielle was straight forward and told you what she thought without holding back. She had the control to know when and where it was appropriate to say things and she didn't just say anything for the sake of hearing her own voice. It was one of the things that made her more mature than others in her generation.

"And even if he was in France, there are a lot of cities and towns he could be in here. Thats assuming he is actualy in France." Gabrielle continued after she took a sip of her water.

"True,...quite true. Then technicaly we have nothing to worry about. Other than the sighting were there any other interesting stories you saw?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"No, that was the 'top' story and unfortunately the only story. I sortof remember them telling about the good Doctor from the time he stabbed a mister...Graham I think it was... up untill his first escape. Then they talked about when he came back to America and was captured by one of his victims and his second escape. " Gabrielle replied.

_'Time to change the subject. Talking about myself while acting as another person is easy, but talking about Clarice...I can't take the risk and Will, although he died three years ago still manages to make my blood boil.'_ Dr. Lecter though to himself.

"I must admit though, I do feel bad for Dr. Lecter." Gabrielle said.

"You do?" Dr. Williamson asked surprised.

"Yeah, actually. They talked about an Agent Clarice Starling. According to the news he helped her with a big case and there are people who used to work at the hospital the doctor was being held in that think Dr. Lecter may have become attached to the woman. They say she died five years ago in the line of duty. No one knows if he had actually become attached to her but if he did it must suck to not have someone he cared about around. Hell I balled my eyes out when my dog, that was at my father's house and I hadn't seen in three years, had to be put down and that was a pet." Gabrielle replied, "I know my world lost a little colour when my dog was put down."

Gabrielle was right, Dr. Lecter's world had lost some of it's colour when he found out that Clarice had been killed in the line of duty. Over the years that colour had started to come back but it still wasn't as bright as it had once been, and he wondered if it would ever be that bright again.

"So,... where are we going tomorrow Doctor?" Gabrielle asked.

Gabrielle didn't want to think of her dog, it brought back memories of her father she wasn't ready to face just yet. Plus thinking about how there was a cannibal was a little unsettling though for some reason she felt that if he was in France she was safest with Dr. Williamson, why was that? She would have to think about it later.

"All good things come to those who wait, Ms. Helfire." Dr. Williamson said with a grin that could have scared the wool off a sheep.

_'This is the third time he has done this to me.'_ Gabrielle thought to herself, _'I wonder what the surprise is this time.'_

Dr. Lecter could hear, smell, and see the curiosity coming from Gabrielle as she asked, "Another surprise Doctor?"

"It keeps life interesting don't you think?" Dr. Williamson asked amused.

"Yes it does..." Gabrielle started.

* * *

From three to four-thirty they talked. At four-thirty Dr. Lecter brought Gabrielle back to her hotel. When she asked why they were leaving early he told her truthfully that he had some last minute things to do to get tommorrows surprise ready. When she asked if she was going to need anything, he just told her to wear something she could sit cross-legged in and to bring one of the books she had bought last Friday. Dr. Lecter could see the gears turning in Gabrielle's head as she started to try to think of reasons she wear such clothing as they said good-bye. 

When Gabrielle got up to her room she had given up trying to figure out what he was planning. She knew it was garunteed she would get it wrong and if she did keep trying to figure out what he was planning she would give herself a headache like the last time. So instead of causing herself such pain she decided to get into a comfy pair of swetpants and a big shirt, call room service for some snacks and to a movie. When she was changing she had the sudden urge to watch a "Celtic Woman" concert. Lucky for her the hotel had all of them, so...she asked for all of them. She wrote in her journal while she waited for the movies and snacks.

When Dr. Lecter got home he went to work making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. They would be eating "on location" tomorrow so he had to make sure he had everything he needed to keep their meal fresh until they ate. They he went to his library (not to be confused with his study. The study has medical books lining the shelves, his library holds stories both fiction and nonfiction alike that had caught his attention) and picked out a book for tomorrow. When that was done Dr. Lecter called Gabrielle's hotel and confirmed the spa appointment he had schedualed for Gabrielle for Saturday, the only thing was that she has no idea about it yet. He loved surprises in surprises...

* * *

See! I told you I'd get the next chapter up soon!!! Please review!!! 


	9. authors note

Disclaimer: Don't really need one for this but as always I don't own any of the characters Sobs quietly...Kay, all better .

AN: I'm sooooooo sorry chapter seven is taking so long! I had it mostly typed up about a month and a half ago.  
Then I got a new job and the only spare time I've had has been spent sleeping! I've been working on the ending  
a little lately and I plan on working on it on thanksgiving and this coming weekend! I should be done by this  
coming monday. Again I'm sorry for such the long wait!

I have to warn you though, when I wrote chapter seven my fingers almost had a mind of their own...and the good doctor acts very much  
out of character. But you may find it a little, tiny bit funny...well at least I hope you do!

theshepardslam


	10. Out of Character

Disclaimer: i think we all know...I don't own ANYTHING!...well, anything thats not of my own creation...sobs quietly in corner

Chapter Seven: Out of Character

Friday March 23rd '07, 8:00 a.m.

Gabrielle awoke to the sound of her wake-up call.

"Damn it!!!...Why does this always happen?" Gabrielle cursed as she sat up and picked up the phone, "Hello?...this is she...thank you...you as well"

As Gabrielle hung up the phone she felt excitement course through her body, and a smile crossed her face.  
"Another surprise..." Gabrielle said to herself as she got out of bed.

As she got in the shower Gabrielle thought about the dream she was having before she was awoken...

* * *

)))))Dream((((( 

Again she was riding her horse through an open field. Once again she came across the forest and entered it. This time she led her horse instead of riding her through the forest. She found the cabin again rather quickly and looked around. The sun was high and was warm on her face. Smoke was rising form the chimney, and then about a minute later the front door opened.

Gabrielle gasped. She was, for some reason, very eager to know who the occupant was. She had come to the conclusion that the occupant was male the last time she had the dream. She had also noticed that he was a well built man. For this reason and this reason alone she knew this man was not her father. He had been built at one time, but he let himself go when he married her mother.

As the man started to step out of the house a shadow crept up from his feet. When the shadow got to his chest Gabrielle felt herself being pulled out of the dream. She faught it as hard as she could and tried to take a step forward. Gabrielle found as she tried to move it was harder to keep herself in the dream. Just as the light was comming up to the man's face, Gabrielle was pulled fully out of the dream.

)))))End of Dream(((((

* * *

Gabrielle stepped out of the shower and put on her bathrobe and put her hair up in a towel. She then went to her closet and started to look for something to wear. She remembered Dr. Williamson telling her to wear something she could sit cross-legged and to bring a book so she had deduced that if they sat they wouldn't be sitting in chairs. The only pants she had that weren't snug around her when she sat cross-legged were her sweatpants. Some how she felt that her sweatpants would be too casual for what ever the doctor was planning. 

Gabrielle decided on a flowy, light brown skirt that went to just below her ankles. She also chose a cream colored, semi low cut, semi form fitting, three-quarter sleave shirt. For shoes she chose a pair of cream colored pumps. Gabrielle had just finished drying her hair with her straightener when she heard a knock at the door. Gabrielle looked through the peep hole and opened the door when she saw it was room service she opened the door.

"Good morning Ms. Helfire." said the bellhop as she entered the room with breakfast.  
"Good morning Claire." Gabrielle replied with a smile.  
"My, don't we look nice today. Who's the lucky boy?" Claire asked with a huge smile.  
"There's no lucky boy, a friend has a surprise for me today and by the few clues I was given this seems the most appropriate. Thank you for the compliment though" Gabrielle replied feeling a little better about how she looked.  
"Uh hu,..." Claire said her smile turning into a sly grin.  
"I'm serious!!!" Gabrielle said as Claire was leaving the room.  
Claire chuckled and said, "Alright,...alright. No need to get defensive"  
"I'm sorry." Gabrielle apologized, "I guess I'm a little nervous. I got some bad surprises when I was younger." "Is this the first surprise you've gotten from this person?" Claire asked lightly.  
"No, no it's not." Gabrielle said as she shook her head.  
"Was the last surprise a good one?" Claire asked.  
"Yes, yes it was." Gabrielle answered.  
"Then what is there to worry about?" Claire said, "If this person has given you a good surprise before, you shouldn't need to worry about a bad surprise now." "Good point,...thank you." Gabrielle said as she nodded her head.  
"You're welcome. Have a good day miss." Claire said and she turned to go.  
"You too." Gabrielle said and then she shut the door.

After the door was shut Gabrielle leaned against it and sighed. It was true, she was nervous, but not for the reason she had given Claire. She hadn't lied to the woman. She has had some bad surprises, but they weren't so bad as to scar her for life. She was nervously excited, (if that makes sense) she loved surprises. Adrenaline always ran thick in her blood when she knew she was getting a surprise, no matter who she got it from.

Gabrielle ate her breakfast, then finished getting ready. When she was sure her makeup was perfect she went to her dresser and opened the right, middle drawer. She didn't have enough clothes to fill the dresser because they only thing she didn't hang was her under-garments, her pj's, and her "bum around" clothes, and all that barely took up half the dresser. She had decided to put the books she had bought about a week ago on the other side of the dresser.

They all fit nicely in one drawer, with their spines up so Gabrielle could easily read the titles. She had organised them in the order in which she wanted to read them first. She quickly grabbed the first book and shut the drawer. Gabrielle flipped to the back of the book to check how many pages there were.

'Three-hundred and twenty pages' Gabrielle thought to her self as she walked over to her night stand and took her phone and Ipod off their chargers, 'That should take me at least a day to read, if I can keep myself from speed reading'  
Gabrielle had a habit of speed reading when she was really into a book. As a result she usually had to read the book twice to be able to enjoy it. She didn't want to speed through the book and then have nothing to do afterward, so she would have to get herself to slow down while she read. It would be a challenge, but she loved challenges so there was no problem.

Gabrielle tucked the book under her arm and looked through her purse to make sure she had everything. Once she was satisfied, she put her phone in the side pocket. She then put hear left head phone in her ear and turned her Ipod on. She picked up her purse and, like always, pulled the breakfast cart behid her as she left the room and left it in front of her door.

* * *

Gabrielle checked the clock above the main desk as she walked to the front doors.  
'Nine twenty.' Gabrielle thought to herself as she sat on the bench outside the main doors, 'Ten minutes, I both love and hate being early. It's better than being late but at the same time the anticipation can get to be too much. I'm glad Rebeca isn't around, it would make waiting worse' 

Just as Gabrielle had finished her thought Rebeca came walking out of the hotel.

_'Shit...I though too soon. Well at least she's alone, for now anyways, and she has been ignoring me the last couple of days. Let's hope she keeps ignoring me. It is quite peaceful without her talking my ear off, whether it be compliments or insults.'_ Gabrielle thought as she put her other head phone in her ear and looked out into the street for Dr. Williamson's Jag.

Rebeca sat on the bench on the other side of the doors and stared into space. She said nothing to Gabrielle and when Carla and the others came out they didn't acknowlage her presence. They stood around Rebeca, only Carla sat next to her on the bench. It seemed to Gabrielle that Rebeca was the "Queen Bee" of the group, and wondered how that had happened because Carla had always been a control freak.

Gabrielle had become fidgety, and didn't want to sit any longer. She glanced around to see if there was anything interesting in front of the hotel. There was, thank goodness. A small, decrative pond was to her left. She decided to get up and see if there were any fish in it. When she leaned on the rail protecting it she could see clown fish, "rainbow" fish (as her step father called them), and she thought she saw a couple of shrimp walking on the bottom.

As she watched the fish she thought they looked like they were playing with each other. A couple fish seemed to be hiding in the plant life that was also in the pond and it reminded Gabrielle of hide 'n seek. Gabrielle chuckled as the ones who had been hidding were found and they fled to find a new hiding spot. With her back to the street Gabrielle had not seen Dr. Lector pull up to the hotel.

* * *

Dr. Lecter got out of the car and looked around. He noticed Gabrielle's former friend Ms. Perry sitting off to his left, and a young woman leaning on a rail to his right. Dr. Lecter inhaled deeply and was quickly able to identify the young woman leaning on the rail to be Gabrielle. A smile came to his face, Gabrielle was always early. She was usually sitting on the bench, lost in her music when he pulled up. Today something had caught her attention, and he was interested to see what it was.  
As he walked towards Gabrielle, Dr. Lecter saw the other girls raise an eyebrow and chuckled to himself. The past week the other girls had been showing off, trying to make Gabrielle curious and jealous and it hadn't been working. Today, Gabrielle was the one making people curious and jealous, and the best part was that she wasn't even aware of it. 

As Dr. Lecter got closer to Gabrielle he could see she was looking into a pond watching the fish. She chuckled once and shook her head. As she did this Dr. Lecter noticed her right head phone fall out of her ear, and she made no atempt to put it back. This gave him an idea and he hoped she wouldn't be offended by it.

Dr. Lecter walked up behind Gabrielle and cupped his hands over her eyes, being careful not to smudge the makeup he was sure she was wearing, and whispered in her ear, "Guess who, you've got three shots and the first two don't count"  
Gabrielle became frightened when she saw the hands come over her eyes, but relaxed when she heard Dr. Williamson's voice in her ear.  
"Hmmm...let me think." Gabrielle said as she put her finger to her chin and pretended she had no idea who it was, "Are you my step father"  
"Nooooo." Dr. Williamson replied with a chuckle.  
"Are you...myyyyy... godfather?" Gabrielle asked with a huge smile.  
"Mmmm...Nooooo" replied Dr. Williamson.  
"Hmmmmm...Well then you just have to be... my friend, slash tour guide, slash psychiatrist, Dr. Williamson." Gabrielle said and she laughed.  
"You are correct!" Dr. Williamson said with a laugh as he took his hands away from Gabrielle's eyes and threw them in the air like he was surrendering.

Gabrielle turned around and laughed at the sight before her. Their laughs could be heard by Rebeca and the others, and when they heard them they all rolled their eyes. Dr. Williamson put down his hands and offered Gabrielle his arm. She accepted without question and he lead her to the Jag. Rebeca watched, her eyes burned with anger, as the two walked to the car. When they got to the passenger side, Dr. Williamson opened the door and waited for Gabrielle to be fully in the car before shutting the door and getting into the driver seat. Neither one of them had acknowleged the other girls were there. Dr. Williamson started the car and pulled away from the hotel. The last thing Rebeca saw Gabrielle do, as the jag pulled away from the hotel, was throw her head back and laugh.

"Do I get any other clues to my surprise, other than what you told me yesturday?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.  
"Nothing other than tody is a day to relax." Dr. Williamson said returning the smile, "We won't be talking about anything stressfull or upsetting, it's not allowed"  
"Ok,... so there is to be no therapy session today is what you're saying." Gabrielle said.  
"Precisely." Dr. Williamsonsaid with a nod.  
Gabrielle knew by the shortness of Dr. Williamson's answer that she wasn't going to get any more clues from him. They sat in silence as they headed out of the city. When they were half way to their destination Dr. Lecter pulled the car over and parked.  
"Is this...?" Gabrielle started to ask confused.  
"No, we're not there yet." Dr. Williamson replied shaking his head.  
"Then why have we stopped?" Gabrielle asked even more confused.  
"It's part of the surprise." Dr. Williamson replied, "Do you trust me"  
"Would I be here if I didn't?" Gabrielle said with a little more force than she had intened.  
"Point taken..." Dr. Williamson said as he reached into his pants pocket then said, "In order to not give the surprise away immediately I must ask if I can put this on you"  
Dr. Williamson held up a blindfold. Gabrielle, who had gone rigid when the doctor had asked his trust question, relaxed once more. It was just another part of the surprise.  
"Alright." Gabrielle said as she unbuckled her seat belt.  
When Gabrielle had turner her back to Dr. Williamson, he unbuckled his seat belt and leaned forward. The doctor gently placed the blindfold over Gabrielle's eyes and tied it around the back of her head. He made sure it wasn't too tight, but tight enough that it wouldn't fall off. When he was finished they both sat back in their seats and buckled up. Dr. WIlliamson put the Jag in drive and continued the journey towards the surprise.  
"I'm sorry if I worried you." Dr. Williamson said after a minute or two, "That wasn't my intention"  
"It's alright, I understand it's part of the surprise." Gabrielle said as she turned and smiled.  
Dr. Williamson shook his head and wished there was more he could say. He felt his aproach to the blindfold thing had seemed a lot better in his head. She may not have been able to see the doctor's face but Gabrielle could sense he was still worried.  
"Doctor, it's time for you to stop worrying. I'm not angry or frightened, it makes the surprise more interesting." Gabrielle said and then chuckled, "So turn that frown upside-down, smile and be happy damit"  
Dr. Williamson chuckled and said, "How do you...can you see through that? I thought it would be thick enough, there's five layers of black fabric there"  
"I can't see through the blindfold but that doesn't mean my other senses don't work. I could feel you worrying from here." Gabrielle said as she chuckled again, "I told you, I wouldn't be in the car if I didn't trust you, never mind let you blindfold me. So please stop worrying, after all it was you who said today is a day to relax." "Touche..." Dr. Williamson said with a chuckle.

* * *

They drove for about another half hour. Though she had the blind fold on, Gabrielle knew they were out of the forest. The scent she smelled now was clean and crisp, the scent from the forest was thick and musky. As Gabrielle felt the car slow down and pull to her right she sat up and reached for her seatbelt buckle. 

"Let me help you out." Dr. Williamson said as he shut off the Jag, "The ground right around the car is a little rocky, and I don't want you to fall before the surpise"  
"Alright." Gabrielle said as she released her seatbelt.

Gabrielle rerached down between her feet and found her purse as she heard Dr. Williamson walk around to her side of the car. When she sensed her door was open she swung herself around and put her feet on the ground.

"Give me your hand." Dr. Williamson said gently.  
Gabrielle extended her hand blindly into the air infront of her. Dr. Williamson took her hand and gently pulled her from the car, and when she was clear of the door he shut it. As Dr. Williamson led her, he had her left hand in his left hand his right hand rested lightly on the small of her back.  
Gabrielle was glad she had chosen her lower pumps. It would have been much harder to walk through the grass in anything than her one inch heels. After about three minutes of walking, Dr. Williamson stopped and let go of Gabrielle.  
"Hold on a moment please." said Dr. Wiliamson.

Gabrielle felt Dr. Williamson leaver her side. After about five minutes she sensed more than heard him return. She heard something being set on the ground then the slight squeak of a hinge.

"Here, please sit." Dr. Williamson said as he led Gabrielle to the chair he had just set up, "Just a moment more, then I'll take the blindfold off"  
"Alright, there's no hurry." Gabrielle said quietly as Dr. Williamson helped her sit.

Dr. Lecter stared at Gabrielle for a moment. The tone of her voice had sent a small shiver down his spine. The small effect she had on him made him curious. There was only one other woman he had known who had any kind of effect on him, and that was his Clarice, but she no longer walked this earth.

As Gabrielle sat waiting, she listened. She was listening for any sound that might give her any idea as to what the doctor was doing. All she could hear were his steps in the grass and a thump here and there. As she listened to the background noise, she heard birds and crickets. She could also hear kids playing far off in the distance. She quessed they may be somewhere near a public park.

After about five minutes Gabrielle heard Dr. Williamson come towards her as he said, "Okay, are you ready"  
"Yes, doctor." Gabrielle replied as she nodded her head.  
"Good,... Give me your hand again." said Dr. Williamson.

Once again Gabrielle extended her hand out blindly infront of her. Dr. Williamson took her hand and led her from the chair. After a few steps he stopped and postitioned her so her back was to him.

Dr. Williamson the put his hands lightly on her shoulders and said with his mouth close to her ear, "This surprise is a reward for the great progress you have made over the last week. It may not feel like it but you have made great progress... Okay, here we go"

Gabrielle felt the doctor untie the knot that held the cloth over her eyes. She kept her eyes shut to allow them to adjust to the change in light. She felt the doctor move from behind her to next to her, and when she was ready she opened her eyes. A small smile crossed Dr. Lecter's face when he heard Gabrielle's breath catch in her throat. He had decided to give her the one thing she had wanted to do with her mother and step-father, but never had time for, a picknick.

Gabrielle was speachless for a good five minutes. Her head was spinning, a picknick was the one thing she had not expected. Sure she had taken a good hour to talk about how she had never gone on a picknick with her parents. She talked about how she had gone on one with a friend, but whenever she asked her parent to take her they were always too busy.

When Gabrielle finnaly found her voice, she spoke bairly above a whisper as she said, "Doctor...You...I...Wow, thank you"  
"You're very welcome." Dr. Williamson said with a smile as he motioned to the blanket.

As Gabrielle moved towards the blanket she noticed how large it was. It looked to be at least a nine foot by nine foot blanket. The blanket was set at the base of a large tree, and there was a large basket next to the tree.

Gabrielle decided to sit near the bottom of the blanket, where the sun wasn't blocked by the branches of the tree. She put her book and purse near the corner of the blanket to her left. Dr. Lecter watched as Gabrielle closed her eyes and turned her face up toward the sun. He would have been content to sit in the chair she had waited in and watched her, but today that would have been rude and possibly made her uncomfortable.

As Dr. Lecter walked onto the blanket, Gabrielle opened her eyes and took off her shoes and put them with her purse. Dr. Lecter sat with his back against the tree and removed his shoes as well, putting them next to the tree, but on the side that the basket wasn't on. Gabrielle took a minute to look the tree over. The branches were a good thickness and length. there were a couple of braches low enough for her to reach, if she wanted to climb. When Gabrielle looked back to Dr. Williamson she found he was watching her, and flushed slightly.

"I used to climb trees all the time when I was younger." Gabrielle said and she looked back up at the tree, "It looks like a strong tree"  
"I don't think I'd be able to picture you as the 'tomboy' type." Dr. Williamson said as he tilted his head slightly.  
Gabrielle chuckled and shook her head as she said, "The only time you could get me in a dress when I was younger was if I was going to something formal. As I got older I started weraing more skirts and dresses. Now I love them! If I'm not wearing a skirt or dress I'm wearing dress pants. The only time I wear sweats or jeans is when I'm doing yard work, in gym class, or working out"

Dr. Lecter had no doubt Gabrielle rarely wore jeans or sweats. Even when they went on their "sight seeing" trips, and jeans would have been acceptable, she wore dress pants or skirts. He had yet to see her in jeans, and didn't think he ever would. He had to admit, for someone her age, she did have a good sense of taste and style.

"Interesting...Tell me, when was the lastime you climbed a tree?" Dr. Williamson asked.  
"Ummm...I think I was about ten or eleven. I stopped when my brother got to the age where he wanted to do everything I did." Gabrielle answered.  
"You never climb trees at your mother's house?" asked Dr. Williamson.  
"Most of the trees at my house are either too small or their lowest branches are too high up." Gabrielle answered as she shook her head slightly.  
Just then Gabrielle's phone rang. She gave her purse a glare then looked back at Dr. Williamson with an appologetic smile.  
"I'm so sorry doctor, I ment to shut it off when I first got in the car." Gabrielle said and she reached for her purse.

Gabrielle pulled out her phone and looked at the number. Her expression immediately became and icy glare. Dr. Lecter guessed it was either her father or her ex-bestfriend. Gabrielle was tempted to shut her phone off before it was done ringing, but thought better of it. Only after it stopped ringing and there was no sign of a voice mail did she hut it off and put it back into her purse.

"It was Rebeca." Gabrielle said as she put her purse back with her book and shoes, "She didn't bother to leave a voice mail"  
'Why am I not surprised' Gabrielle thought to herself as she looked back at the good doctor.  
"Has she started talking to you again?" Dr. Williamson asked.  
"No, she probably called to see if I'd pick up and yell at her." Gabrielle answered, "She used to do it to Carla when she was mad at her. If she has anything imortant to say, she'll leave a message." "I see,..." Dr. Williamson said and Gabrielle saw he was somewhat lost in thought.  
"Did you ever climb trees as a kid doctor?" Gabrielle asked as she looked again at the tree.

Dr. Lecter was thown into a memory. He could see himself climbing a tree to gain an advantage over an unsuspecting, and unaware victim. The last man who had eaten a peice of his sister, Mischa.

"Sometimes, but probably not as often as you did." Dr. Williamson answered.

Gabrielle sensed it was a sensitive subject for the doctor so she didn't ask any more on the subject. She grabbed her purse and took out her bookmark. Then she put her purse back and grabbed her book. She then layed down on her stomach and opened her book. Dr. Lecter watched Gabrielle with an eyebrow slightly raised. Every time he though he had figured her out she managed to do something that would throw him way off course. Dr. Lecter shook his head and took his book out of the basket.

* * *

Gabrielle's book only held her attention for about an hour and a half. It was too nice out, in her opinion, to sit still. She wanted to play, but what do you when the only other person near you is at least three time older than you and you're to old to resort to immaginary friends? Gabrielle read the same sentence five time before she finaly shut her book. 

Gabrielle sat up and crossed her legs. The wind was blowing lightly, and Gabrielle turned herself so she was facing into it. Gabrielle closed her eyes and tried to meditate. The feel of the wind blowing softly through her hair was normaly calming, but not today. No, today it only made her more restless. Dr. Lector had stopped reading the minute Gabrielle had shut her book. He kept his open and pretended to read to disguise the fact that he was watching her. He could tell she was restless, and was trying to find something she could do by herself without desturbing him. He was amused by her determination to stay "out of the way.

Gabrielle was glad she had decided to wear her knee high nylons today, it meant she could take them off. And take them off she did, but she made sure her back was to the doctor before she did so. She put her nylons in her shoes and put her feet into the grass right off the edge of the blanket.

Dr. Lecter watched as Gabrielle stood up, and made her way around the field they were in. He had noticed, the second or third day after they had met, that she had a slight bounce in her step. He had also noticed that the amount of bounce in her step varied with the hight of the heel she was wearing. Now as she walked barefoot he saw her steps were more fluid. She looked like she was just gliding over the grass, he thought she seemed so at home here.

Gabrielle loved the feeling of the cool ground under her feet. She loved nature above almost anything else in the world. Gabrielle was a spiritual person, she tried to meditate everyday, and the feel of the earth on her bare feet made her feel connected to the life around her. She was almost always outside, even when it is raining. She has a computer but it's mainly used for home work and emailing friends who live too far away, and she only watches about an hour of TV a week.

Gabrielle has never had an obsessive need for technology. The only things she probably couldn't live without would have to be her stereo and her MP3 player. Gabrielle hates absolute silence, and music fills her with emotion while helping her to stay in control. Gabrielle spread her arms out wide, closed her eyes, lifted her face to the sun, and started to twirl slowly. Dr. Lecter shut his book and watched as she did so and a small smile crossed his face. The sight reminded him of Mischa before all the madness came into their life and took her from him. He watched as slowly Gabrielle started to spin faster and faster, and she pulled her arms in trying to gain speed. Then suddenly Gabrielle lost her balance and fell backwards with a squeal.

Dr. Lecter put his shoes back on, rose to his feet and walked towards her, concerned she had hurt herself. Gabrielle broke out into laughter as she shook her left hand. She ended up laughing so hard she threw herself backward into the grass. Dr. Lecter stopped to watch her, quite amused. As her laughter died down and stopped, Gabrielle lay there on her back, the warmth of the sun covering her. Dr. Lecter couldn't really see her after she layed down because the grass was quite long, but he could hear her humming.  
As Dr. Lecter continued walk toward Gabrielle he recognised the song she was humming to be "All the little Ponies", and he was again reminded of Mischa. Gabrielle never even heard him come up next to her and crouch. He made sure he stopped before his shadow hit her face, and he had crouched to be more at her level.

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself miss Helfire." Dr. Lecter said in a soft and gentle tone.

Gabrielle squealed and sat up like a bat out of hell, she had completely forgot about him.

"Doctor Williamson!" Gabrielle said, "My goodness you scared me"  
"I'm sorry that wasn't my intension." Dr. Williamson appologised, "I saw you fall and came to see if you were alright"  
"Oh, I'm fine. I may have a bruise on my hip in the morning, and my wrist is a little sore, but other than that I'm fine." Gabrielle replied as she held up her left hand for emphasis, "Thank you though"  
"May I check your wrist?" Dr. Williamson asked as he held out his hand, "Just to make sure you haven't sprained anything, you hit the ground pretty hard." "Okay." Gabrielle replied and she stood up and held out her hand.

Dr. Williamson stood up from his crouch and took a step toward Gabrielle taking her wrist in his hand. Gabrielle was surprised at how warm his hands were, and watched as he checked up the length of her forearm to her elbow. When he was saticfide nothing was sprained or broken Dr. Williamson let go of her arm. When he had taken her arm, Gabrielle felt her heart beat quicken slightly and she hoped to god he didn't notice.

It wasn't the fact that it was him, that made her heart skip a beat. Her last boyfriend had been kinda old fashion. When they were together, he used to take her hand and kiss it lightly. It had always mad her feel special. Once in an attempt to make her first ex (who wanted her back and was always following her) jealous he took her hand and kissed all the way up her arm and neck finally kissing her on the mouth while he dipped her. It was one of those feelings she couldn't control, no matter how hard she tried.

"Good, I'm glad to see you aren't hurt." Dr. Williamson said as he nodded, "But what about your clothes"  
"Ummm..." Gabrielle replied as she checked herself over, "There surprisingly fine. Not a grass stain on them. (then feeling kinda childish and playfull she added) Go me"  
Dr. Lecter chuckled and shook his head, closing his eye slightly as he did so. Gabrielle saw an opertunity when the doctor closed his eyes, and when he opened them she was no longer infront of him.  
Just as he was going to look around he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder and heard Gabrielle say, "Tag! You're it"  
Dr. Lecter turned around in time to see Gabrielle run off towards the trees that surounded the field as she said again, "The blanket is baaaaaaaase"

_'This could be fun!'_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself, _'Alright if she wants to play, we'll play. After all this day is for her'_

Dr. Lecter ran off in the direction Gabrielle had run off in. He caught up enough to see her run into the trees and a huge smile crossed his face.

_'Hide and seek tag huh?"_ the doctor thought to himself, _'This is definately going to be fun'_

_'I can't believe I just did that! What the hell has gotten into me?!?'_ Gabrielle asked herself as she leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath.

Gabrielle held her breath when she heard a twig snap some distance away. She let it out slowly and tried to breath as quietly as she could. He had followed, that was a good sign. At least she hadn't made an ass out of herself. As she heard him comming closer she looked on the ground in front of her and found a rock. As she looked around she saw a tree to her right that she could easily climb but had enough leaves to hide her from anyone looking at it from a distance.

Gabrielle threw the rock to her left and as he luck would have it she had she ended up scaring a deer that she hadn't seen before. As it ran from the rock she heard the doctor follow it.

_'He must of taken the color of the deer for my skirt'_ Gabrielle thought to herself, _'Point one for Gabrielle'_

Gabrielle bolted for the tree she had decided to hide in. She pulled herself into the tree with relative ease, even for being in a skirt. She climbed quickly, and with little effort till she was in the middle of the tree. Gabrielle sat on the branch like she was ridding a horse, crossing he ankles under it so she wouldn't fall off. For where she was sitting she could see between the leaves, and she looked for the doctor. She spotted him, he was walking in her direction. Gabrielle didn't think he could see her but she decided it would be better if she left the tree. The branches were pretty thick so when she got to her feet the braches made no obvious movement. The trunk itself was very large, at least twice her width, which made Gabrielle very happy.

Gabrielle climbed her way to the otherside of the tree, making sure she didn't shake the braches too much. Gabrielle decended and when she got to the lowest branch she wrapped her self loosely around it and let her body weight pull her down and swing her under it, making her look like a sloth. She then unwrapped her legs till she swung vertically and dropped silently onto the ground.

She brushed herself off and faught her curiosity to look around the tree to see where the doctor was. Thats how she always lost when she had played with her cousins. She ran from the tree and hid behind a tree about twenty yards away. Then and only then did she carefully look for the doctor.

_'Can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!'_ Gabrielle thought to herself and faught back a laugh.

When Gabrielle didn't see the doctor she ran behind another tree, making her way to the edge of the field. She did this about three more times, everytime looking for the doctor before running to the next tree. She was about another two trees a way from the edge of the field when she saw him. He was walking around the tree she had climbed. When he looked up into it she bolted for the next tree. Her luck ran out when she tried to look around the tree she had just hidden behind. When she took a small step to see around the tree, she stepped on a stick that had been hidden by dead leaves. The doctor swung around at an amazing speed and met her gazed, a smile forming on his face.

_'Damnit!'_ Gabrielle thought when he saw her.

_'I see you!!!'_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself.

When the doctor started to run at her Gabrielle thought, _'Oh shit! Time to go'_

Gabrielle bolted from behind the tree into the field. She could hear him running after her and pushed herself to run as fast as she could. The sudden sprint made her sides hurt, but she wasn't about to loose the game she had started, so she kept running. She was about twenty feet from the blanket and was confident she had won, when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pick her up.

"Meeeeep!" Gabrielle squealed.

_'Damnit! I was soooo close too!'_ she thought to herself.

Dr. Williamson swung her around a few times then gently put her down. Gabrielle was dizzy from being swung around, and between that and laughing she couldn't keep her balance. Dr. Williamson held onto her arm as she steadied herself, laughing as well.

"You have...to be...the most unpredictable...and spontaneos person...I've ever met." Dr. Williamson said between laughs.  
"Are you kidding!!!!"Gabrielle said laughing and panting, "You can't have a picknick without some kind of game!" Gabrielle felt so happy she felt like doing a backflip, so thats what she did. She yelled "Yahoooo!" as she did a cartwheel, going into a round-off, into five back handsprings, and ending with a backflip, landing it pefectly. Dr. Lecter laughed when he heard her yell, "I feel so happy I feel like Gumby"

He watched her as she did some more cartwheels and back handsprings. She was laughing the whole time, and only stopped her gymnastics when she felt her arms would no longer hold her body weight. When Dr. Lecter saw that she was walking back he went over to the basket and pulled out the water bottle he had packed for her.

"Thank you doctor." Gabrielle said when he tossed her the bottle.  
"You're welcome." Dr. Williamson said as he sat down in the middle of the blanket.

Gabrielle drank half of it then sat down on the blanket as well. She felt so alive, she hadn't felt like this in years. She felt so light and was almost afraid she might float away. She wished she could feel like this forever. Gabrielle's game had actualy been fun for the doctor. It had felt good to be on some kind of hunt again. He wondered what it would have felt like if they played that game when Gabrielle knew who he really was.

"It's amazing!" Gabrielle said as she stood and looked herself over again.  
"What is?" Dr. Williamson asked.  
"Whenever I wear knew clothes and I try my best not to ruin them they are always ruined somehow anyway. Yet when I wear good clothes and pay NO attention to them theres not a spot or rip on them!" Gabrielle answered, "Look at me! I swung around a tree branch like a Sloth or Kawala and not a single rip or stain! It's not right!!!"

Dr. Williamson laughed at the exasperated look on Gabrielle's face. There were times when she acted like tomboy, like in the game they had just played. Then there were times when she acted like the teenage girl she was. The way she was reacting now was a little of both, but it was a little more of the teenager in her.

"What, you think it's funny?!?!" Gabrielle asked trying to sound mad but failing miserably which made Dr. williamson laugh harder.  
"Oh, you're gonna get it!!!" Gabrielle yelled with a laugh and she dove at him.

Before Dr. Lecter had time to realize what was going on Gabrielle pounced on him. He fell back and instinctively rolled her off of him over his head. Gabrielle was quicker than he thought she was. The doctor only had time to sit upright before she jumped him again, this time from behind. This time the doctor bent forward with the attack and rolled her off his shoulder so she landed in front of him with her head right in front of his lap.

Again Gabrielle gave him no time to react. She rolled over and lunged at him again and managed to keep herself from being thrown again and was able to pin him to the ground. Gabrielle saw surprise in the doctor's and he saw it in her's. They were both amazed that she had pinned him. Her victory was short lived though, because the Doctor quickly regained the upperhand.

Gabrielle squealed and her eyes went wide as he flipped them over so the roles were reversed. Gabrielle noticed he wasn't even breathing hard which made her curious. The doctor had her hands pinned to the ground above her head, it wasn't so tight as to be painfull but when Gabrielle tried to free them she found she couldn't move them at all.

_'No! I will be the one to win this game! Not him!'_ Gabrielle thought and she chuckled outloud.

Dr. Lecter tilted his in inquiry and Gabrielle felt his grip slacken a fraction. Noticing her opertunity, Gabrielle threw all her body weight into rolling him. It worked! She once again had him pinned, but what to do with him? Hitting him was the right thing to do and would be extremely rude. Tickling him? She had no idea if he was even ticklish and it seemed very innapropriate considering the age difference. Then it was the doctor's turn to laugh.

"What?!?" Gabrielle asked as she titled her head as he had done, but making sure her grip didn't falter like his had.

The doctor didn't answer, he just kept laughing.

"What!?!?!" Gabrielle asked and she stood abruptly, "You didn't think I was strong enough to pin you, did you!?!? Well let me tell you"  
Gabrielle never got to finish her sentence. This time it was Dr. Lecter who pounced. When Gabrielle hit the ground she managed to roll him off her like he had done the first time she jumped him. She got up and was in the middle of pouncing when the doctor caught one of her arms and twisted it around her back, but not enough to hurt her.  
Dr. Lecter put his mouth by her ear and said, "I would never underestimate you miss Helfire"

_'Alway the gentleman, calling me by my last name.'_ Gabrielle thought to herself, _'I think it's time to change that'_

"Good." Gabrielle said shortly.

Then without warning she swung her leg behind her and pushed him back so she wouldn't get squished under him. When he let go of her, Gabrielle turned around and when he lay on his back she pounced again.

"Also,..." Gabrielle said as she pinned his hands above his head, "Could you stop calling me by my last name, please? You may be my psychiatrist, but your also my friend and it feels a little weird."  
"Alright Gabrielle." Dr. Williamson answered trying to move.  
"Thank you doctor." Gabrielle said with a smile and then asked, "Would you like to be able to get up now"  
"Yes, that would be very much appriciated. I think I'm on a rock." Dr. Williamson answered.  
"Heh, well, you wouldn't be down there if you hadn't jumped me when I stood up!" Gabrielle said as she stood and offered her hand, "You brought that on yourself."  
"I am aware of that. But the fun can't be one way now can it?" Dr. Williamson said with a chuckle, as he took Gabrielle's hand and got to his feet.

Both Dr. Williamson and Gabrielle heard her stomach grumble and they laughed. Dr. Williamson looked at his watch and smiled.

"Perfect timing." Dr. Williamson chuckled, "It's already twelve-ten"  
"Wow!" Gabrielle said, "Where did the day go?!?" "Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" "Guess so,...So may I ask what's for lunch?" "Yes you can ask. It doesn't mean you're going to get an answer." "Oy...Gabrielle chuckled...how did I know that was coming"  
"If you knew it was coming, Dr. Williamson chuckled as well why did you ask"  
"Ehh...for some reason I thought I'd get lucky this time"  
"Really...well then I guess today is just not your day"

Gabrielle laughed as they sat on the blanket. Dr. Williamson grabbed the basket from next to the tree and set it next to him. He then proceeded to pull out plates and silverware.

* * *

Gabrielle sat on the second lowest branch of the tree their blanket was under, finaly calm enough to read the book she had brought. She let herself speed read at will, seeings how she hadn't read most of the morning. She finished the book by four-thirty, and when she was done she closed the book with a quiet sigh, content with the way things turned out in the end of it. She noticed the doctor was still ready so she slipped quietly out of the tree and put the book back with her purse. She the grabbed her cellphone and climbed back into the tree, this time climbing about half way up. 

She turned it on and checked her messages. She noticed she had about five missed calls from Becky and one from Mrs. Mathews. Becky had left no voice message but Mrs. Mathews had and she seemed very happy. When the message was done she called her teacher as she had been instructed.

"Hello? Mrs. Mathews?..." Gabrielle said, "Yes I got your message, what's the good news?...You're kidding right?...no way! Oh that's awsome!...Of course, have I ever been late?...Okay, see you then...buh bye..." Gabrielle hung up the phone and climbed down to the lowest branch.

She tossed it into her open purse and smiled when it made it in. As she turned to climb back up the tree she saw the doctor looking at her.

"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" she asked.  
"No, I just wanted to see where you were when you threw that." He answered, "You were pretty high up earlier, I was just curious"  
"Oh, oky doky." Gabrielle said then she started climbing the tree again.

This time she climbed up about three-quarters of the tree. She wanted to sit in the sun. When she got comfortable and was sure she wouldn't fall, Gabrielle closed her eyes and meditated. While she meditated, she thought. She thought about all the new things Dr. Williamson had shown her and taught her. She thought about all the memories and feelings she had delt with in his therapy sessions. She also thought about Becky. The fact that she had called was interesting in and of itself, but the fact that se had called five times made Gabrielle rather curious. She knew there was a good possibility that is was a set up, but part of her wished Becky had called because she actually wanted to talk to her.

Not to make fun of her or critcize her, but to talk to her like she used to when they were best friends. She missed that side of Becky, not the bitchy "queen bee" she had become. Slowly Gabrielle let all the things she had been thinking of go. One by one they floated of into the darkness, and as each one left she felt lighter and lighter. When the last one was gone she slowly brought herself out of her meditateive state. When she was once again aware of her suroundings she took a deep breath to completely clear her head. She was surprised to feel that the sun was still on her face. She has no sense of time while meditating, but she thought it would have taken longer than it obviously had.

"Are you ok?" She heard Dr. Williamson ask.

Gabrielle's eyes flew open, and if she hadn't been so well balanced she would have fallen out of the tree because she was so startled. There he was in the tree with her! What the hell was he doing in the tree?!?

"Doctor!" Gabrielle almost yelled, "What are you doing up here"  
"Well, I called you four times earlier and you didn't answer." He said with a smile, "So I climbed up here to see if you were ok. I almost thought you were sleeping, but your breathing was way to even. So I figured you were in some kind of meditation and decided to wait up here patiently till you were done. Sorry to have startled you." "It's ok, you called me?" she asked.  
"Yes, your teacher called me about ten minutes ago. She would like me to bring you 'home' a little early today." he answered, "She moved dinner up a couple of hours because I guess she's taking you and your fellow classmates out tonight"  
"Interesting. When I called her she told me she wanted to take some of us girls out to a club tonight. I didn't think she wanted to go so bad as to move up dinner. Heh...there's still a lot I have to learn about Mrs. Mathews." Gabrielle said as she ran her hand over her face, "Do we have to leave now"  
"Unfortunately, yes." Dr. Williamson answered, "I've got everything but your stuff loaded into the car"  
"Okay." Gabrielle said as the doctor started to climb down.

She waited till he was almost to the bottom of the tree before she started climbing down. She jumped out of the tree and went over to her stuff. She put her nylons and shoes back on, grabbed her purse and book and started walking to the car. By the time she got to the car the doctor was already there and had her door open for her. She got in and buckled up as he shut her door and got in his side.

* * *

See I told you it was WAY out of character for the good doctor!!! I hope you like it!!! Please review!!!! 


	11. Christmas note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry every body for the delay on chapter eight. I have it done I just have to get it posted.

Unfortunately I won't be able to post it for another two weeks. I'll be on "holiday" break (aka. Christmas vacation)  
and I won't have access to a computer during that time.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!


	12. The Club

**Chapter Eight: The Club**

Friday March 23rd '07, 6:30 p.m.

Gabrielle looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a deep red halter top . It was her favorite halter because the bottom came to a point just below her bellybutton. It was made out of fake leather, but it wasn't overly shiny. The bottom of the back of the shirt ended up about four inches above her black, low rise, dress pants. They were real leather and had a dull shine to them. She was wearing her knee high boots and she decided to zip them up over her pantlegs. She wore a black, fabric choker and lightweight, silver, chandelier earings. She decided to not wear a bracelet because she didn't want to loose it while she was dancing.

There was a knock at the door and she called as she fiddled with her half ponytail, "It's open!"

"We're here hun." She heard Mrs. Mathews say as her teacher closed the door.

"I'm in the bedroom!" Gabrielle called still looking herself over in the mirror.

Mrs. Mathews and, another one of Gabrielle's teachers, Mrs. Bernard (a.k.a. Mrs. B.) walked into the room. Mrs. Mathews plugged in a curling iron and set it on the dresser to warm up. Mrs. Bernard put a bottle of hairspray, curling rollers, and some hair clips on the other end of the dresser.

"Alrighty then, let's see what we're working with here." Mrs. Mathews said as she turned Gabrielle full circle.

"You look very nice." Mrs. Bernard said.

"Thanks Mrs. B! And thanks for helping me with my hair. I've never been able to curl my own hair." Gabrielle replied.

"No problem hun." Mrs. Mathews said as she checked to see how hot the curling iron was.

For the next twenty minutes they all talked and laughed while Gabrielle's hair was being put into medium curls. Gabrielle was happy. They weren't too tight to make her look like Shirly Temple but they weren't so loose that they only looked like waves. They had a nice body to them too. The hair that was in the half ponytail was curled as well.

"You like?" Mrs. Mathew asked.

"I love it!" Gabrielle said as she hugged them, "Oh, thank you so much!"

Gabrielle couldn't wait to get to the club...

* * *

Dr. Lecter sat in front of the hotel. Gabrielle's techer, Mrs Mathews, had mentioned she was taking Gabrielle and some of her classmates out tonight. He was interested to see what her idea of "out" was. Dr. Lecter wasn't in his usual Jag. Tonight he was driving his deep, almost black, purple Volvo. The engine was so quiet, he had almost forgot the car was running. He was reading the book he had brought with him to the picknick that day and was almost finished when he saw the hotel door open out of the corner of his eye.

Gabrielle walked out into the night with Mrs. Mathews, Mrs. B, Clarla, Becky, three other teachers and twenty other girls. She hadn't even noticed Becky or Carla until they were all outside, and she felt a little awkward. Becky further suprised her by walking up to her and trying to strike up a conversation.

"Hi Gabby." Becky said with a small smile.

"Hello Becky." Gabrielle said lightly.

"You look really good tonight."

"Thanks, so do you."

"Hey, listen...about when we first got here..." Becky started quietly, "I didn't mean to become such a bitch, I just..."

Becky stumbled a little.

"You just what?" Gabrielle asked patiently.

"I was just scared, thats all." Becky finnaly finished after a minute or two.

Gabrielle chuckled and smiled, "Scared?...What the hell were you scared about?"

"Well, to be quite honest...that you were gonna ditch me for that Doctor Williamson guy."

Gabrielle cracked up laughing. Becky cracked a weak smile.

"Oh, Becky...Becky Becky Becky. Did you honestly believe that I would ditch my bestfriend for a psychologist? You should know me better than that hun!"

"But thats EXACTLY what you did!"

"No I didn't. The day I left with Doctor Williamson, I only left because; one, we were in the middle of a really good conversation; and two, you were off with Carla so I didn't think you needed me or cared whether or not I was with you. And in all fairness, you DIDN'T even notice I was gone until an hour or two after you got back to the hotel!"

"Yeah, I'm real sorry about that. Carla and I were so wrapped up in our own little world, we didn't notice anyone else."

"Well, it happen's sometimes. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, hey Gabby?"

"Yes, Becky?"

"I'm sick of being 'mad' and I miss talking to you. Do you think we could be friends again?"

"I think so, but we'll have to work to get back to being as close to each other as we used to be."

"Okay."

"And I may seem on edge sometimes, because I've been having therapy sessions with Doctor Williamson. I've been talking about A LOT of painful memories and such, so I've been emotionally unbalanced lately."

"I'll try to remember that...Hey did you want to hang with Carla and I at the club?"

"With all due respect Becky, I can't stand Carla. She makes my skin crawl, and I was gonna take this night to just let loose. I think I need to dance by myself tonight, but thank you anyways."

"Alright, well if you decide you wanna join us feel free alright?"

"Okay, I will."

Becky just nodded and walked back over to Carla. Gabrielle let out a sigh and looked around. She found Mrs. Mathews and walked over to her.

"Exscuse me, Mrs. Mathews?"

"Yes Gabby?"

"What are we waiting for?"

"The stretch limo I asked for. It should be here in about ten minutes."

"Oh, okay. Thanks"

Gabrielle turned and walked away. She walked straight over to the pound she had found earlier, and was happy to see that there were lights on in the pond so she could still watch the fish. She found them to be very calming and was glad she could watch them as they all waited for the limo.

* * *

When Dr. Lecter had first spotted Gabrielle, he actually had to do a double take. She looked very different this evening than she did this afternoon. Today she had looked like an innocent, nature loving girl. Tonight she looked like a free woman who was set out to get anything and everything she wanted. Even when he saw Becky walk up to her, Gabrielle's new mood never wavered. At the end of the conversation Becky was the one who looked a little girl who had just been scorned. Gabrielle looked as though she was ready for anything.

He saw that confidence waver ever so slightly as he watched her walk over to the small pond he had found her at this morning. Gabrielle didn't look away from the pond until a limo pulled up in front of the hotel. Dr. Lecter watched as her teacher becond her to follow. Her "free woman" attitude had returned by the time she got to the limo.

Dr. Lecter put the car in drive and followed the limo at a safe distance. He didn't think any of the passengers would notice, but he still didn't want the driver to notice. As Dr. Lecter drove he allowed his mind to wander. He started to think about the ball the Opera House would be having soon. They held a Ball (and/or Galla) to celibrate a great winter season and the transition into spring. He was unable to attend the last couple of years because it wasn't quite safe enough for him to attend such "public" parties. But this year he was sure enough time had passed and he could once again attend.

What surprised him the most was the almost immediate decision of who his "date" would be. It would be Gabrielle. His growing attachment to this girl was starting to scare him. Yet he knew he was unable to pull away even slightly. For some reason pulling away did not seem like a good idea. He had never allowed himself to form any serious attachment with anyone because he was always on the move, and he couldn't afford to become preocupied with anything other than survival. So why was he now risking his freedom by allowing such an attachment? That was one question he honestly couldn't answer, and that scared him more than the attachment itself.

Dr. Lecter watched the limo pull over at a club and drove past. He drove down another block to park the Volvo out of sight. By the time he got to the entrance of the club, Dr. Lecter was able to see the group already inside and spreading out. Dr. Lecter paid the cover charge and entered the club.

* * *

Gabrielle looked the club over. It was a nice size and the DJ was playing "U Turn" by Usher at the moment. She was distracted from her observations by a hand on her shoulder.

"Gabby."

"Yes Mrs. Mathews?"

"You can go and have fun. We're all going to meet back here at eleven-thirty, okay?"

"Alrighty."

Gabrielle walked into the crowed the song had changed, "I Like That", another Usher song. Gabrielle found a good spot on the dance floor and started to dance. She started somewhat docile but that didn't last long. She let herself get lost in the music and her moves soon turned somewhat provocative. She didn't care if anyone was watching, so when she saw a few older boys starring she smiled politely and kept on dancing.

The song ended and she smoothly altered her movements to go with the new beat. She felt free and alive. It wasn't quite the same feeling as how she felt today on the picknick but very close. Today in the field her inner child felt free and she was ready for any sort of game. Now the woman in her had taken over and felt right at home. She was free to dance as she pleased.

They're no parents to make her feel dirty or slutty. No friends to make her feel weird or stupid. Also no teachers to make her fell like she was breaking some kind of rule. Yes, there were five of her teachers in the club, but they didn't care how anyone danced. After all they weren't on school property, there was nothing they could do anyways.

Gabrielle had listened to the current song a million times, she had it on her Ipod. She knew the song inside and out, and timed her moves perfectly. She started hearing quiet cat calls and the ocasional "Daaaaaaamn" as she dropped low, came up slow, and broke into a booty shake. She pretended not to hear the comments and started doing figure-eights with her hips. When the song sped up a little she did a little circle while also doing circles with her hips. She then went into a hip twist. (I don't really know what to call it, but if you've seen the Smirnoff comercials you should know what I'm talking about)

At the end of the song she decided to get a water. As she walked through the crowd she hear some clapping from the guys who had been watching her. She ignored them and walked up to the bar.

"Can I have a bottled water please?"

"Sure thing hun." said the female bartender and she walked to the other end of the bar.

Gabrielle tapped her fingers to the music as she waited.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Gabrielle swiveled around on the barstool and opened her water. She drank half the bottle then put the cap back on and looked around. There were a lot of good looking people around and most of them were older than her, but she didn't mind. She was just happy to be able to dance freely. Gabrielle relaxed on the stool for the length of the song that was playing. When it ended she finished her water, left the empty bottle on the bar and returned to the crowd.

* * *

Dr. Lecter walked through the crowd, keeping an eye out for Gabrielle, Mrs. Mathews, and the other students who had seen him pick Gabrielle up at the hotel the past couple of weeks. The last thing he wanted to do was be found and be thought of as a stalker, even if at the moment that was exactly what he was doing. He looked up to the balconies and found Gabrielle's classmates instanly. They were going into one of the lounges. He counted them, fifteen.

_Okay, so where are the others._ Dr. Lecter thought to himself, _There should be five more, counting Gabrielle._

Dr. Lecter spotted Mrs. Mathews, what he assumed to be four other teachers, and four more student going into a room on the opposite balcony. Gabrielle was not with them.

_She must be down here then._ Dr. Lecter thought.

(Thank you captain obvious! lol!)

Dr. Looked around for a while. When he spotted her, he once again had to do a double take. He was seing a totally different side of her than he was used to. He looked behind him and found a table that had a perfect view of the dance floor. He watched her dance for a couple of songs. His eyes followed her as she went to the bar, and followed her back to the dance floor when she had finished what he assumed to be water.

As he watched her dance he noticed some men on the dance floor that were watching her as well. He could also hear some of the cat calls that were aimed her way, and with some of them he was throroughly disgusted. Then he watched as one of them approached Gabrielle. He knew tonight his limits would be tested.

* * *

Gabrielle saw one of the guys who had been watching her start to walk towards her, but she paid no attention. Tonight she wanted to dance by herself, she didn't need "a man" and she would make that very clear.

"Hello there." said the guy who had walked toward her.

He was tall, built, had reddish brown hair, an Irish accent, and his eyes held a lustful shimmer in them.

"Hello." Gabrielle said shortly still dancing as if he wasn't there.

"M'name is Gary."

"Nice to meet you, Gary. My last name is Helfire." (Oh, shut down!)

"What, I don't get the pleasure of get'n yer first name?"

"No offense, but I never tell people I meet in a club my first name." Gabrielle replied and she glared at him, "Especialy when they've been cat calling me."

Gary put up his hands in surrender and said, "We ment no offense. Really miss, we're just look'n for a good time. After all miss, it is Friday."

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to look for a "good time" somewhere else. I'm not interested."

And with that Gabrielle turned her back to Gary. Gary put his hand on Gabrielle's waist but it didn't last long. Gabrielle had anticipated this and she pulled a martial arts move on him. She had him on the floor and pinned without making a scene. Nobody but Gary's buddies semed to have noticed.

"If you or any of your buddies try to put another hand on me, I'll shatter every bone in your or their arm. Is that understood?" Gabrielle hissed in Gary's ear.

"Yes, perfectly." Gary said with some effort, his face was after all squished against the floor.

"Good."

Gabrielle released Gary and stepped back. Gary got up and went back to his friends without a second look at her. Gabrielle resumed her dancing as if nothing happend, slightly upset that one of her favorite songs was half over and she had missed it because of a horny male. She was pleased to note that none of the others that had been watching her tried to approach her. She had also noticed that they had stopped their cat calling. After a song or two she saw them head towards the upper levels. Gabrielle smiled, thoroughly pleased with the fact that she had not hesitated to defend herself.

* * *

Dr. Lecter chuckled when he saw the man throw his hands up in surender. The whole time he was talking to her, Gabrielle was dancing. This amused the good doctor. However, his harpy was in his hand in a flash when he saw the man advance toward Gabrielle when she turned her back to him. Gabrielle's reaction subtle but quick. Dr. Lecter was impressed and also happy to know she wasn't completely helpless. After all, she wasn't armed. At least, she didn't seem to be. Even as far away as he was, Dr. Lecter could see the triumph in Gabrielle's face when the men left the dance floor.

He sat back and relaxed a little. The fact that she takes martial art classes had completely slipped his mind, and was glad to be reminded of such things. For the first time since entering the club, he listened to the music while he watched Gabrielle. The song currently playing was a little vulgar for his taste, but compromises could be made.

_Where did that come from?_ Dr. lecter asked himself as the last five words ran throught his head again.

* * *

"Burn it up" by R Kelly came on and Gabrielle's moves once again became a little provocative. She felt as if she were being watched again and she looked around. No one in the immediate area was paying any attention to her so she looked to the balconies, nothing. Sure there were people on the balconies watching those who were on the dance floor, but no one was staring in her general direction. She blew it off as paranoia, the encounter with Gary had left her a little shaky.

What she didn't realize was that she had looked right over Dr. Lecter's head and had not spotted him. But she remain oblivious to that fact and kept dancing. Her hip movements were very fluid and natural. Her hand movements went perfectly with her hip movements, and Gabrielle finally felt totally free. Soon she was lost again in the music making perfect transitions from song to song. Another three songs went by when her phone vibrated.

She took it out of her pocket and saw Becky number on the caller ID. Gabrielle flipped her phone open happy to see that Becky had left a text message rather than try to talk over the noise of the club.

The text read:

where r u G?

Gabrielle text her back:

1st floor Y?

Becky:

mathews phone died. she wanted 2 let u kno

but could not find u on 2nd floor.

Gabrielle:

OK thx

Becky:

welcome

Gabrielle shut her phone and put it back in her pocket. She then went to the bar again and got another water. She relaxed through the next song, then went back to the dance floor. The next song she knew the moves from the music video and was going to start the rutine when she saw a small group on the dance floor who seemed to know them as well. She saw the group start to grow so she went and joined in as well.

She was surprised to see everyone in step with each other. Even with the sound efects they were all together! At the end of the song, everyone who had been watching was clapping, and so were some of the people who had been dancing. She turned to the person next to her and gave them a high-five. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around.

"Yes?" Gabrielle said a little fiercer than she ment to.

She was facing semi-tall, handsom, built, african american man with ice-blue eyes.

"That was pretty good." He said, then added with a smirk, "For a white girl."

Gabrielle laughed and said, "I guess that's what many years of dance will get you. Especialy when you have no life and have so much time on your hands you can watch one music video all day and memorize it."

The man chuckled and took something out of his pocket.

"Here's my card, I'm a scout. I've been looking for new dancers for some upcomming music videos. The artists are growing tired with the same old dancers. Call me if you're interested."

"Thanks."

With a nod the man walked off. Gabrielle put the card in her pocket without even looking at it. She went back to her spot and started to dance again. After another three songs Gabrielle checked her phone for the time.

_Eleven twenty-seven_. Gabrielle thought, _Looks like its time to go._

Gabrielle put her phone away and made her way to the door.

* * *

Dr. Lecter watched as Gabrielle jump in with a group that seemed to be doing a rutine. She kept perfect time with them and when it was over she was aproached by someone. After a minute of two the person left and Gabrielle went back to her spot on the dance floor. He watched and got himself ready to leave. After about five minutes the group was back together and were just about to leave.

Dr. Lecter carefully walked to the door and left, turning his head away from them as he passed. Gabrielle was closest to the door and an idea occured to him. As he passed her he dropped his harpy right in front of her, close enough for it to hit her foot on the bounce. He walked toward his car, but stopped halfway up the block. He turned just in time to see Gabrielle put something silver in her pocket. He knew without a doubt, it was the harpy.

Dr. Lecter turned around and walked to his car. As he got in the car, the limo Gabrielle was in passed him. He started the engine and pulled out of his hiding spot. Dr. Lecter saw no need to follow the limo back to the hotel so he headed home. Tomorrow night was the play, and he had a feeling he would be seeing another side of Gabrielle.

* * *

Gabrielle sat on her bed in her pajamas. The second she got into her hotel room she had emptied her pockets onto her bed. She then got out of her clothes and got into the shower. After all the necessary washings she got out, dried off, wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her bedroom. She changed into some loose sweatpants and a pajama tanktop. After her hair was dry and straightened she climbed into bed, careful not to throw off the items that had been in her pockets.

Gabrielle grabbed the stuff from the center of her bed and out it in her lap. She took her phone shut it off and plugged it into the charger. She then looked at the card she had been given. It looked legit but she still wasn't sure, she would ask the lady at the main desk in the morning. After putting the card on her night table she turned her attention to the only thing left in her lap, the harpy.

Gabrielle knew what type of blade it was from talking about Dr. Hannibal Lecter in her history class. One of her classmates had asked the teacher if they could see what his "weapon of choice" looked like. The teacher had a picture of the weapon printed out the next day, and all the students got a copy. She had always wanted to get some type of switch blade, thats why she had her pocket knife.

Gabrielle felt her pocket knife was nothing but a plastic butter knife compared to the blade she now held in her hand. She flipped and turned the blade in her hand. It was lighter than she had expected it to be, and she was able to flip out the blade with a flick of her wrist. The thought that the man who had dropped it could have been the Dr. Hannibal Lecter, came and went from her mind so fast it almost felt like a fragment of a thought.

She convinced herself that there were other people in the world who would use this kind of weapon for protection and that she was just over reacting. Gabrielle put the harpy on top of the card on her nightstand, shut off her light and layed down. She pulled up the covers and the warmth of the bed soon lulled her into a peacfull sleep...

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! Please Review!!!


	13. Preperation

Chapter Nine: Preperation  
Saturday March 24th '07 9:15 a.m.

Gabrielle woke to the sound of a nock on the door. She didn't remember ordering room service. When she opened the door she saw Claire, who had a huge smile on her face like she was hiding something.

"Good morning miss." Claire said as she wheeled the breakfast cart into the room.

"I didn't order breakfast Claire. Did Mrs. Mathews send it up?"

"No but I was told this should explain everything." Claire responded as she handed and envelope to Gabrielle, "Have a nice day miss."

"You too." Gabrielle answered not really paying attention.

She shut her room door and looked over the envelope. Her name was written in an elegant script across the front. She opened the envelope and pulled out the short note that was inside.

It read:

_Yesturday was a day for your mind to relax.  
Today is a day for your body to relax. A light  
but healthy breakfast this morning. Then a full  
day of pampering at the hotel spa. There is no  
room for any objection. These are doctors orders._

_Richard Williamson M.D._

A smile crossed Gabrielle's face. He knew she hated it when people spent a lot of money or did big things for her, she often spoke of it in her sessions with him, hense the "no room for objection" and "these are doctors orders". He wanted to make sure she actually did it. It explains Claire's expression when she brought in breakfast.

Oh well Gabrielle thought Might as well enjoy it. Wonder what he sent for breakfast.

As she took off the lid from her plate her eyes went wide. In the center of the plate was strawberry filled crapes, and there was caramelized apples around them. Gabrielle took the plate and sat down at the table to eat.

* * *

Ten minutes after Gabrielle had finished her breakfast there was a nock at the door. When she opened it she saw Claire, and she was wearing the same smile she had when she had brought breakfast.

"Hello Claire."

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Your spa treatment silly."

Gabrielle looked down at her clothes, she was still in her pajamas.

"Don't worry miss, you can wear your pjs to the spa."

"Okay, just give me a sec."

Gabrielle left the door open as she went to the bed room. She quickly grabbed her phone, the buisiness card, and the harpy and put them in the drawer with her books. She took out the dress and shoes she would be wearing to the play. She hung the dress on the hook on the vanity and put the shoes right under it. She turned around, went to the breakfast cart and grabbed the note and envelope. She put those with her phone as well. She grabbed her room key and slippers and put them on.

"Alright, I'm ready." Gabrielle said with a smile as she left the room.

They were silent as they walked down the hallway. After they passed a few rooms Claire spoke.

"I take it the surprise went well yesturday."

"Yes it did." Gabrielle answered with a smile.

"May I ask where this friend took you?"

Gabrielle chuckled, "Sure. We went on a picknick in a quiet field."

"That's so nice!"

"Yeah, I totally wasn't expecting it! He never seemed like the picknick type to me. It was so much fun!"

They got in the elevator and Clair hit the button for the main floor. Gabrielle asked if any of her class mates had given Claire any trouble yet. Claire told her about a few hillarious scenarios and they were laughing as they got off the elevator. The nearly ran into Becky and Carla as they got off. Carla glared at Claire and Becky gave Gabrielle a curious look.

"Oh, sorry Becky." Gabrielle said still laughing and when she saw Carla's glare she said, "Carefull Carla. If you keep that look on you face constantly it could get stuck like that."

This statement made Claire laugh harder, which in turn made Gabrielle laugh harder. The two continued down the hall like they had never seen Becky or Carla. They contained their laughs as they passed the main desk, they didn't want to get Claire in trouble. The second they were out of sight of it they cracked up laughing again.

* * *

Claire lead Gabrielle out to a back courtyard. Gabrielle looked around, soaking in everything. The court yard was quite large, it had to be at least a 45x45 foot square. There was a large fountain in each corner and an even bigger one in the center. There were five benches that actually looked comfortable. There were flowers around all the fountains and along the walls connecting each corner. The paths around the courtyard were gravel. Where there wasn't flowers or fountains there was lush, soft, full grass. This was definately a place she would have to come back to.

"This place is beautiful."

"We have two courtyards. This is the smaller one."

The smaller one Gabrielle thought This is the smaller one?!?

"Will you show me the larger one sometime?"

"Sure, how about I show you it after your done at the spa? I'll be the one taking you back to your room."

"Okay, that sounds great."

Clair lead her through another door and down another hallway. They came to two frosted glass doors with the word Spa across each one in large letters.

"Here we are." Claire said and she held one of the doors open for Gabrielle.

Gabrielle walked in and was greated by a smiling woman.

"Gabrielle this is Charlette." Claire said with a smile.

"Hello, Gabrielle" Charlette said warmly then turned to Claire, "We haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been on room service, take good care of this one okay. Gabrielle is here on Dr. Wiliamson's orders."

Gabrielle saw Charlette's eyes go wide and say, "So this is the one he called about. Is she also the one..."

"Yes." Claire cut her off, "Don't spoil the surprise!"

"Surprise? What surprise? Claire!" Gabrielle asked.

"Ugh, now you've done it Charlette."

"Sorry Claire." Charlette said with a sheepish grin.

"Miss Helfire, Dr Williamson called the other day to set up this spa treatment."

"Yes, I know. I read the note this morning."

"He also set some other things up to help you stay relaxed while you get ready tonight."

"Does Mrs. Mathews know about this?"

"Yes, She's the first one he talked to, don't worry."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not surprised." Gabrielle then cracked a huge smile, "That's why you had that smile on your face this morning."

Both Claire and Charlette exhaled and smiled, glad Gabrielle wasn't upset.

"Yes now go. He won't be very happy if you're late because of us. I'll see you later."

"Oh, okay. Buh bye." Gabrielle said and laughed, she would definately have to squeez the details out of Claire at some point.

Gabrielle watched Claire leave then turned to see Charlette smiling at her.

"What?" Gabrielle asked and she tilted her head.

Charlette chuckled, held out her hand and said, "Come, time to get you relaxed."

* * *

Charlette stayed with Gabrielle the whole time. Gabrielle went through three different massages, a seaweed wrap, a mud bath, an exfoliating hot salt water bath, an extensive hair wash and treatment, and finally a hot shower with mineral water. As she went through each thing Charlette explained what it was doing for her body.

"Wow." Gabrielle said as she walked out of the shower room wrapped in a long bathrobe and her hair up in a towel.

"What?" Charlette asked.

"I feel great! I should do this more often."

Charlette laughed and lead Gabrielle to another part of the spa. She brought Gabrielle over to a chair that was slightly reclined and in front of a mirror.

"Here, sit down." Charlette said gently, "It's time for your manicure, pedicure, and facial."

As Gabrielle sat down two other women walked up to them. One of the women started on Gabrielle's as the other gave her a facial. When the woman was done with her facial, she started on Gabrielle's hands.

"You take good care of your hands, don't you?" Charlette asked.

"I try to. Why do you ask?"

"Well you can't see it with those cucumber slices on your eyes, but Tess over here seems to be very happy with you."

Gabrielle heard the woman she assumed was working on her hands say something in french and Charlette laughed.

"What?"

"Tess says they look beautiful, for an american girl."

Gabrielle laughed lightly, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yes, Tess doesn't normally even smile like this. Half the time she's dissapointed with us French women!"

Gabrielle laughed again. Then after a minute or two she decided to ask the question that had been running through her head almost all day.

"Charlette?"

"Yes Gabrielle."

"Why is the fact that the doctor set this up so important? You act as if you were taking care of a celebrity."

"Doctor Williamson has donated a great deal of money to the hotel. He's also given us most of the artwork you see throughout the hotel."

"I see."

Then Tess said something and Charlette translated.

"Oh, yeah. Can't believe I forgot that. He also saved the owners daughter."

"Really?"

"Yes, they had both been staying at the hotel. He was in the larger courtyard reading, I think. Anyway, there are balconies for the rooms that face the courtyard and the owner's daughter's room was one of them. Her room was on the third floor and she was on the balcony. The railing she was leaning on gave out and she fell. Gabrielle gasped Doctor Williamson caught her before she hit the ground."

"Oh my goodness."

"She was a little shaken, but otherwise okay. Luckily there was no one under the balcony, so when the railing fell it didn't hit anyone."

"Wow, thats insane."

"Yeah, now he can stay here for free and if he requests anything for a guest here there's no charge."

"So why were you so surprised when Claire to you who I was?"

"Because Doctor Williamson hasn't stayed here since and he's never requested anything for a guest. This is the first time, and the incident happened almost three years ago."

The woman who had been giving Gabrielle had finished and she was now taking off the facial mask. The woman Charlette had said was Tess was now on Gabrielle's other hand. By the time Tess was done with Gabrielle's nails the other woman had her face clean and moisturised.

Charlette's phone went off and she picked it up. Tess helped Gabrielle out of the chair and lead her into the next room. She sat Gabrielle down in another chair infront of a large, lighted mirror. She took Gabrielle's hair out of the towel and began to brush it out.

* * *

Charlette came into the room after she was done talking and had a small smile on her face. She spoke to Tess in French and the woman nodded in agreement. Tess then called in one of her assistants and started giving the girl what Gabrielle thought was a list of orders. The whole time Tess was talking she kept brushing Gabrielle's hair. The girl left the room in a hurry, which made Gabrielle curious.

"What was that all about?"

"Claire just called me, She's bringing down your dress and shoes."

"What? Why?"

"Two reasons. First it will save you a lot of time by getting dressed here instead of getting dressed in your room then comming down here to get your hair and make up done. Second is that Claire just heard Doctor Williamson is coming to get you at five thirty instead of seven."

"What time is it now?"

"Two thirty."

"Wow, this day went by fast."

"Tell me about it. Also Claire was told by your teacher that your class was going out tonight."

"All two hundred of them?"

"Yes, apparently she got them into a bunch of clubs around France. Anyway, they're leaving at five-fourty-five so there all going to be in the lobby at the time you're supposed to be leaving. It will be easier for you to get through them, without messing yourself up, if you leave from here and let our staff help you through the crowd."

"There leaving at quarter os six? Why so early?"

"Most of the eighteen and under clubs are anywhere from an hour to an hour and a half away. There's no cover charge from five to eight. I think she's trying to get them in before eight."

Tess finished brushing out Gabrielle's and left the room. A minute later she came back with a few guys carrying a platform. She left again and came back with a cart that was covered. She was setting something up on the cart when Claire came into the room.

"Hi Miss Helfire." Claire said as she handed the dress and shoes to one of the guys in the room.

"Please call me Gabrielle" Gabrielle reponded as she watched the guy hang her dress on a hook next to the large mirror and put her shoes under it.

"Okay. I hope you don't mind, but I went through your dresser and grabbed you a pair of underwear to match your dress. I also grabbed a the pair of nylons off your vanity" Claire said and she handed Gabrielle a pair of red, lacy underwear.

"Thanks."

Gabrielle stood and put them on without taking off her bath robe. Tess came over to Gabrielle with a piece of cloth in her hand. She spoke to Charlette who translated.

"Tess wants you to take off your bath robe."

"What?!?"

"She's going to rub your body down with scented oil before you get dressed. The cloth in her hand is to wrap around your chest so you're not exposed."

"Okay." Gabrielle said as she untied her robe tie.

Tess came up to her and turned her around so she wasn't facing the guys. Tess held the cloth over Gabrielle's chest as she took the robe off. When the cloth was tied securely Tess turned her back around and lead her to the platform. Charlette followed to translate for Tess.

"Would you like lavender, lilac, or rose oil?"

"Umm...Lavender is fine."

Tess spoke to the woman who had given Gabrielle the pedicure and the two of them started to rub in the lavender oil. The started with her feet and worked their way up. When they got to the cloth in the front they didn't go under it, the worked around it. In the back however, Tess untied it while the other woman held it up at Gabrielle's sides. They retied it when they were done with her back and continued to her arms.

* * *

It took an hour to rub on the body oil. After they were done two other girls helped her into her nylons, dress, and shoes. The dress Gabrielle had chosen to wear was a halter, blood red, and floor length dress that exposed her back. After she was dressed two of the guys took her back over to the seat Tess had brushed her hair and set to work on her hair and makeup.

"What about the jewlery I was going to wear?" Gabrielle asked as she was sitting.

"I saw your jewlery on the vanity, but I thought you could use some new stuff. I talked with the owner and she let me pick out some stuff for you. I chose three different pairs of earings, bracelets, and necklaces. What ever you pick you're allowed to keep." Claire answered.

"Alright."

While they were still working on her hair and makeup, Gabrielle chose the set of six sterling silver bracelets that had white(clear) cubic zirconiums set all around them. She put three on each wrist. She chose a set of chandelier earings also sterling silver. For a necklace she chose a sterling silver chain that had a half inch by half inch rose pendant on it, which was set in the same gem as the bracelets.

Gabrielle hadn't been able to see herself while her hair and make up so when they were done she gasped.

"What you don't like it?" Charlette asked worried.

"I love it!" Gabrielle said as she stood to examined herself closer.

They had curled her hair. Then they had taken a couple of curls from right above her ear on either side and pulled them back, securing them with a rose clip. They had let a couple of curls fall in her face, just to the side of each eye. Then to finish it, the put sparkles in her hair.

Charlette looked at her phone then said, "It's five now, we should start heading for the main entrance."

"We can take her through the large courtyard, I had promised I would show it to her today." Claire said looking at Charlette, who nodded.

Claire motioned to Gabrielle as Charlette started talking on her phone.

"Will you thank everyone for me Claire."

"Sure."

Claire then spoke a couple of sentences in French to Tess and the others who then smiled and bowed their heads slightly. Claire ushered Gabrielle through the closest door, not waiting for Charlette to follow. She lead Gabrielle through a couple hallways and then stopped at a set of double doors.

"This is the larger courtyard." Clair said and she opened one of the doors.

Gabrielle walked through and gasped. The courtyard was at least twice as big as the one she had been through this morining, but just as beautiful. There were flowers, grass, and gravel paths just like the smaller one, but instead of fountains there were trees. There was a tree in each corner and a large tree in the center.

"Do you allow you guests to climb these trees?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anyone try. Why?"

"I love to read in trees."

Claire chuckled, "Well after you leave I'll ask and tell you when I see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Just as they go to the other door, eight men came through it and shut the door.

"Why are they here?"

"Charlette is out side. When Doctor Williamson pulls up she's going to call me. They are going to creat an 'isle', moving your classmates so you can get out without being jossled."

"Thats nice, thank you."

"No problem. You just spent all day getting ready for this. We don't want you to get squished and ruin that beautiful hairdo."

Gabrielle smiled and sat on the nearest bench.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Fifteen minutes." 

* * *

I hope you like this chapter is much as the last...Please review!!!


	14. so sorry

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry every body for the delay on the next chapter! I haven't had any time to work on it. I'm in the middle of rewriting it for the  
3rd time. It always ends up become too personal between the doctor and Gabrielle and I don't want that to happen...

For those who have been sending me flames...NOCK IT OFF!!!! This only my first fic!!! If your going to criticize at least  
make it constructive criticizm!

For those who have given me encouragement THANK YOU. It's been a great help and I'm glad to see that you like it  
so far.

theshepardslamb


	15. Man of LaMancha

AN: I'm so sorry it took me FOREVER to get this chapter up! I just want to warn you, this chapter is LONG!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Hannibal Lecter sniffles But all the original characters are mine.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Man of LaMancha

Saturday March 24th '07 5:30 p.m.

Gabrielle sat silently, wishing she had her Ipod. She was nervous, not because of where she was going or who she was going with, but because she knew what kind of looks she was about to get from her classmates. With the staff forming an isle through them she knew that her classmate were going to think that some one special was going to walk passed them. She knew they were going to want to know why she was getting special treatment. She wished she had her music to calm down.

"Oh, here Gabrielle, I meant to give this to you earlier. Your phone, wallet, and harpy are in it." Claire said snapping her out of her thought.

Claire was holding out a red clutch purse. Gabrielle took it with a small smile. Claire saw through Gabrielle in an instant and knelt down next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You look scared."

"I'm just not looking forward to the looks I'm gonna get from my classmates."

"Who gives a flying monkey what they think." Claire said as she cracked a playful smile, "Just think of how the doctor's eyes are gonna pop out of their sockets when he sees you."

Gabrielle smiled and looked at her nails, knowing that Claire had a very good point. The only opinion that really mattered tonight was the Doctor's. She wanted to make sure her appearance complimented his.

"Anyway, where did you get that blade of yours? I haven't seen one like that in a long time."

"Some one dropped it last night at the club I was at."

Just then Claire's phone went off. She answered it, talked for all of thirty seconds then hung up. She nodded to the guys who left through the door to make a path for Gabrielle to leave. Then she turned to Gabrielle and held out her hand.

"He's here hun."

Gabrielle took Claire's hand and stood up. One of the men opened the door saying something in French.

"The sea of kids has been parted. You now have room for safe passage." Claire said dramatically, making Gabrielle laugh.

"Well thank you Moses, I don't know what I would do without you." Gabrielle said carrying on the joke.

"You would drown!" Claire said and they both cracked up laughing, "Now let's go before they send a search party.

Gabrielle calmed down and nodded. She followed Claire through the door and into the main lobby.

* * *

When Gabrielle stepped into the lobby she felt everyone nearby turn their heads in her direction. She paid no attention as she walked passed them. Just as she predicted, they started to whisper. When she was just about to walk out the front door someone caught her arm. She looked over to see Mrs. Mathews smiling at her.

"Pay no attention to them hun. You look beautiful, have fun."

"Thanks."

Gabrielle walked out the door and saw Dr. Williamson leaning against a limo. All her fears disappeared when she saw the look on his face. She wasn't sure whether it was shock or awe but she did know that it was a good look. As she walked up to him, Dr. Williamson took a step towards her and took her hand kissing it lightly.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you Doctor, so do you."

As Dr. Williamson opened the limo door Gabrielle looked back to Claire and Charlette. They both had huge smiles on their faces and Claire gave her two thumbs up. Gabrielle giggled silently and got in the limo. Gabrielle noticed they were not alone; there were two other couples with them.

* * *

The look on Charlette's face had told Doctor Lecter that he was in for a surprise, but he never expected the sight before him. Gabrielle looked elegant in her blood red dress, and he forgot for a moment that she was only seventeen. The way she carried herself made her seem twenty-one or so. When she got close to him, Doctor Lecter could smell lavender coming from every part of her and made a mental note to get her some hand lotion in the same scent.

It took him a minute to realize his eyes were wide and managed to compose himself while he opened the limo door for her. When she passed him to get in the limo he noticed the sparkles in her hair and the rose clip. She slid into the limo with the same fluidity she'd had when she was walking around the field yesterday.

Dr. Lecter wanted to watch and study her just as he had wanted to do yesterday, but this time not only did he not want to make her uncomfortable he also had company in the limo as well. He had already gotten a round of raised eyebrows when he had told them how old she was. He didn't feel like being patronized again. It hit him again just how attached to Gabrielle he had become, but this time for some reason it didn't bother him.

* * *

"Gabrielle." Dr. Williamson said after telling the driver he could go.

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Alan Sharp and his wife Amy." Dr. Williamson said motioning to the couple closest to them.

"Hello." Gabrielle said as she nodded politely.

"And this is Doctor Henry Tanner and his wife Hannah." Dr. Williamson said motioning to the couple farthest from them.

"Hello." Gabrielle said nodding again.

Dr. Sharp and his wife looked to be in their early fifties. Dr. Tanner and his wife looked to be in their late thirties. Amy and Hannah smiled at her. Dr. Sharp looked at Dr. Williamson a little concerned, and Gabrielle could have sworn she saw lust in Dr. Tanner's eyes as he looked her over.

"So, do you like the theater?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I love it." Gabrielle said as she smiled, "I grew up watching all the old movies and musicals."

"What's your favorite?" Amy asked.

"Umm...It's a toss up between My Fair Lady and Man of LaMancha."

The two women nodded thoughtfully and Dr. Sharp looked at her in surprise.

"I didn't think the younger generations were interested in the old movies."

"Most of my classmates aren't. If you were to mention Peter O'toole to them they would think you were talking about a drink." Gabrielle said with a chuckle.

Everyone laughed and Gabrielle looked at Dr. Williamson.

"May I ask why you picked me up two hours early? You threw the girls into a tizzy with this change of plan."

"You can ask." Dr. Williamson said and he cracked a mischievous smile.

The expression on his face actually reached his eyes, and Gabrielle noticed that he wasn't wearing his contacts.

"This is going to be like yesterday isn't it?" Gabrielle said and she rolled her eyes, "Are you going to give me anything to go on?"

"Alright, I'll tell you this. Dr. Sharp has invited us to dinner, but I'm not going to tell you the name of the play until we get to the opera house."

"Am I allowed to play twenty questions?"

"No, you don't."

"Why not?"

"Because that will ruin my fun at seeing the look on your face when you see our seats and what play it is."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes again and heard Amy and Hannah stifle a laugh.

"Fine, if I don't get to play twenty questions with you can I play with anyone else?"

"No you can't."

"That's not fair."

"Yes it is. Again, it would spoil the surprise and ruin my fun."

Gabrielle just shook her head and looked out her window. Amy and Hannah continued to ask her questions about the movies she liked, how her schooling was going, and what type of job she wanted after school. Every so often Dr. Sharp would ask something but other than that he stayed quiet. Gabrielle enjoyed the conversation, but she didn't like the way Dr. Tanner seemed to be watching her. What she didn't know was that Dr. Lecter had noticed as well, and he was very unhappy with it.

* * *

When the limo pulled up to the restaurant Gabrielle let Dr. Williamson help her out. She took the arm he offered her with a smile and was happy to note that Dr. Tanner was the farthest from her as they all walked to the door together. They were seated at their table quickly and Gabrielle noticed it was next to a dance floor.

Dr. Williamson helped Gabrielle sit then sat himself between her and Dr. Tanner, who he had noticed had been trying to get as close to her as possible. He looked over the menu quickly then looked over to Gabrielle to see she had a slightly horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered with a small chuckle.

"It's all in French!" She whispered back.

Dr. Williamson chuckled and helped her find something to eat. After they had found something for her Dr. Williamson turned back the menu to find something for himself. Gabrielle closed her menu and set it down in front of her. When the waiter came Dr. Williamson ordered for the two of them. After the waiter left Gabrielle sat and listened as Dr Sharp, Dr. Tanner, and Dr. Williamson talked. Some times Amy and Hannah commented but they otherwise stayed quite as well.

When their food arrived their conversation was interrupted slightly. Dr. Williamson watched Gabrielle out of the corner of his eye as the drinks were brought to the table. When Gabrielle realized it was a Shirley Temple she smiled to herself and took a sip. She put her drink down and caught Dr. Williamson's eye.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." he whispered back.

By the time they were finished it was quarter to seven. Dr. Williamson paid for Gabrielle's portion despite Gabrielle's quiet protests. As they stood to leave Dr. Sharp's cell phone rang.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Sharp said and he answered it.

Dr. Sharp fell behind slightly as he talked. Gabrielle was the third to get into the limo, and as a result she ended up next to Dr. Tanner. She made sure to keep a persons width between them. This put her within a half inch of Dr. Williamson. Gabrielle flushed slightly when she noticed their proximity and hoped no one noticed the color in her cheeks. When Dr. Sharp got in they headed for the opera house.

* * *

Dr. Lecter noticed Gabrielle's hesitance as she got into the limo. When he got in and sat down he realized why, she had gotten stuck next to Dr. Tanner. The next thing he noticed was how close she was to himself. He knew she was trying to stay as far away from Dr. Tanner as possible.

It took them a half and hour for them to get to the opera house, giving them fifteen minutes before the play started. Dr. Williamson and Gabrielle said good bye to Dr. Sharp, Dr. Tanner and their wives and headed inside on their own. Dr. Williamson introduced Gabrielle to a few other people. Then, when there was five minutes until the show they went to their seats.

When they got to the door to the balcony, Dr. Williamson took their programs.

"Close your eyes." He said before they walked any further.

"What?!"

"Close your eyes."

"Doctor it's not safe for a girl to walk with her eyes closed when she's in heels."

"Don't worry I won't let you fall. Now close your eyes."

"Ugh, fine." Gabrielle said as she rolled her eye then closed them.

Dr. Lecter chuckled then led her down the front of the balcony. Their seats were in the center of the front row. Gabrielle opened her eyes when he told her to and gasped slightly when she saw where she was. They took their seat and Gabrielle looked at the doctor with a smile.

"Do I get to know the name of the play now?"

"Yes, you do."

Dr. Williamson handed her, her program just as the lights went down.

"You did that on purpose!" Gabrielle whispered, now unable to read the program.

"You are correct."

"Oy." Gabrielle said as she rolled her eyes.

The curtain came up and Gabrielle's eyes went wide. She recognized the set immediately because she had the movie and had watched it over and over as a young girl.

"Man of LaMancha!" she whispered to herself.

Dr. Lecter smiled slightly. He figured she would recognize it.

* * *

Gabrielle sat, eyes glued to the stage until the intermission. Dr. Lecter would glance over every once and a while to see her mouthing the words to the songs. When the intermission came and the lights came up Gabrielle blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust.

As some of the other people around them were getting up Gabrielle looked over to Dr. Williamson and said, "I'll be right back, I need to use the ladies room."

"Alright"

Gabrielle got up and left the balcony. As she reached the stairs Gabrielle felt someone brush up against her. She looked to see Dr. Tanner going up the stairs, thankful they were going in opposite directions. As she entered the ladies room and found a stall she caught a conversation that a couple of other women were having.

"Have you seen Dr. Williamson's date?"

"Yes, she can't be more than twenty-three!"

Gabrielle smiled at the compliment.

"I heard from Mrs. Tanner that she's only seventeen!"

"You're kidding? What's he doing with such a young girl?"

By this time Gabrielle could tell they were at the sink.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Tanner doesn't know either. She says Dr. Williamson just said she saved a couple of vases he was bringing into the museum and he wanted to thank her."

"Taking her to a play is a rather large thank you, don't you think?"

"Yes but its good to seem him at these public functions again, it's been so long."

Gabrielle exited the stall and went to the sink and washed her hands. The conversation stopped immediately. She kept her face indifferent but with a hint of happiness the whole time. She noticed the women were watching her and looking her up and down the whole time. Gabrielle watched them through the mirror as she fixed a stray hair and then left.

Just as she reached the door Mrs. Sharp walked in. They almost walked right into each other.

"Oh, hello dear." Mrs. Sharp said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Sharp." Gabrielle said returning the smile.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I wish I could have been there to see the look on your face when he told you what the play was."

"We'll he didn't actually tell me."

"Really?"

"He handed me my program just as the lights went down. He did it on purpose too!"

Mrs. Sharp chuckled.

"I knew the play as soon as the curtain came up though. I heard him chuckle after I did so he must have been watching me. I think my face resembled something like this..."

Gabrielle recreated the face she had made when she had realized what play it was.

Mrs. Sharp chuckled again, "I still whish I could have seen it. Well I hope you like the second half just as much dear."

"Thank you. Have a nice night Mrs. Sharp."

"You too dear."

Then Mrs. Sharp surprised Gabrielle by giving her a hug. Gabrielle smiled and left the bathroom. As she made her way back to the balcony she could feel eyes on her, but she ignored them. As she made her way back to her seat she could see Dr. Williamson and Dr. Tanner leaning against the railing of the balcony as they talked. As she got closer she noticed the seemed to be arguing and she got a little nervous.

Dr. Tanner had looked frustrated, and when he caught sight of Gabrielle his look changed back to that lustful stare he had, had in the limo. When Dr. Williamson caught sight of her he said something to Dr. Tanner which seemed to piss him off because he became angry and stormed away.

"What was that all about?" Gabrielle asked as she walked up to Dr. Williamson.

She noticed he was extremely tense. When they made eye contact he seemed to relax somewhat.

"Nothing really." Dr. Williamson said trying to fake a smile.

"That's bull and you know it."

Dr. Williamson looked at her in surprise but she continued.

"I know a fake smile when I see one; I use them all the time in school."

_Nothing gets passed her, does it?_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself, _Oh, what the hell. It's not like she hasn't noticed either._

Dr. Williamson motioned for them to sit while he explained.

"Dr. Tanner came up here shortly after you left."

"I know, he brushed up against me when I was going down the stairs."

"Well, long story short I confronted him about the way he had been looking at you tonight and he didn't like that very much. I saw the look he gave you a moment ago and I told him that if he came near you again I would have him arrested."

Gabrielle looked at him in surprise, "I wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed tonight."

"I noticed right away. I wasn't totally surprised; I've seen him check out other women at past events as well."

"That doesn't make it less creepy or unwanted." Gabrielle said as she shivered involuntarily.

Dr. Williamson agreed with her and then changed gears and started talking about the play. He was glad to see Gabrielle was having a good time. He didn't really have to say anything though, because when he had asked her how she like the play she started comparing it to the movie and had been talking almost nonstop. He saw her blush slightly as the lights went back down, realizing how much she had been talking.

"I'm sorry for talking so much." Gabrielle whispered as the curtain came up.

"It's ok," Dr. Williamson whispered back, "I'm just glad you're having a good time."

* * *

Gabrielle smiled and she was once again pulled into the drama of the play. This half she couldn't help herself and sang quietly with each song. She didn't notice Dr. Lecter watching her more than he watched the play. He couldn't help it this time. The way she just let go of problems she couldn't control, like Dr. Tanner's unwanted gaze, amazed him. Most of the teenagers he had encountered became nervous or angry when they didn't have control of certain situations. Gabrielle just let it roll of like rain on plastic.

Dr. Lecter tried to focus on the play, but he was no longer interested in it. He had seen it before so it wasn't like he was missing anything. Instead he focused on finding Dr. Tanner. He wanted to be able to leave without worrying about running into him. It took him about fifteen minutes but Dr. Lecter eventually found him.

_Fifth row from the stage in the center section._ Dr. Lecter thought to himself, _This is good. It will take him longer than us to get out and into the lobby._

During Don Quixote's death scene Dr. Lecter heard Gabrielle hold her breath and exhale slowly. When the play was over and the lights came up, he noticed a tear making its way down her cheek. As he watched her wipe it away, he found himself wishing he had been the one to do it.

"Are you ok Gabrielle?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Gabrielle replied with a smile, "The last two scenes always get me, but I'm ok."

"Alright."

Gabrielle accepted the arm he offered her, and they made their way to the lobby. Gabrielle felt eyes on her again and she did her best to ignore them. However they became harder to ignore when she heard the whispering. Her heart rate picked up speed when she heard someone call her a tramp and say that she didn't deserve to be on his arm.

"Doctor?" Gabrielle pleaded quietly.

"I hear them. We're leaving, don't worry."

They were almost to the door when Dr. Lecter caught the scent of Dr. Tanner. Dr. Lecter was very pleased to see their limo waiting for them when they got outside. He saw Dr. Tanner come out of the building as her opened the limo door for Gabrielle. Gabrielle had seen him too which didn't help her nerves any.

"Doctor, we've got company."

"Yes, I see that. Go on and get in, I'll deal with him."

Dr. Lecter turned around just as Dr. Tanner came up behind him. He noticed that Dr. Tanner's wife was waiting by the Opera House doors. He thought she almost looked frightened.

"Can I help you Henry?" Dr. Lecter asked in a light tone as he shut the limo door, keeping Gabrielle from view.

"Richard..." Dr. Tanner started as he tried to look around Dr. Lecter and into the limo.

When Dr. Lecter shifted to block his view further he asked, "Why are you trying to hide her?"

"Because I told you that if you tried to come near her again I would have you arrested. Do you really want to embarrass yourself and your wife in front of almost all of the most important people in France?"

"I have no intension of being arrested."

"Then I suggest you leave. My patience's is growing short with you Henry."

"What are you afraid that someone will steal her from you?" Dr. Tanner asked with a sly grin.

The two hadn't notice, but Gabrielle had gotten out of the limo and was right behind Dr. Lecter.

Dr. Tanner took a step back as Dr. Lecter took a step forward and continued, "Are you afraid she'll find someone more interesting and leave you?"

"I'm not his girlfriend if that's what you're implying." Gabrielle said as she stepped around Dr. Lecter, the venom evident in her voice.

Dr. Lecter was surprised. Not by what she had said, but by the fact that he hadn't heard her get out of the limo. He took a couple of steps back, creating more space between him and Dr. Tanner. The smell of the man's cheap cologne was starting to make his stomach turn.

"Oh really?"

Dr. Tanner took a step toward her, but Gabrielle didn't move a muscle. She would let this sorry excuse for a man think she was afraid of him. Out of the corner of her left eye she saw his wife take a few steps forward then stop.

"Then what are you?" Dr. Tanner asked as he ran his finger down her left arm.

Dr. Lecter took a step forward to intervene but Gabrielle took this opportunity to strike. She pushed his hand away with her left hand and back-handed him with her right hand. She smiled a wicked grin as he almost fell over. She was glad she was wearing her class ring, because it had made a nice cut across his cheek.

"Touch me again and you'll loose you're ability to have children." She hissed.

"You little bitch."

She grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look at her.

"You are a wretched and perverted man who should learn to hold his toung on matters he knows nothing about and keep his dick in his pants."

And with that she shoved him away from her. She then spun around and got back into the limo. Dr. Lecter gave him a warning look and got in as well. As the limo left the Opera House Dr. Tanner's wife ran up to him.

"I told you not to start anything Henry."

"Oh shut up!" Dr. Tanner yelled as he felt his cheek.

"That girl's got a nice back-hand, I'll give her that much." Dr. Sharp said as he and his wife came up to them then added darkly, "You should have known better Henry."

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"For what doctor?"

"For you having to here those things that were said about you. For subjecting you to the unwanted gaze of Dr. Tanner, when I new he would most likely start lusting after you the second he saw you."

"It's alright; I got my shot at him and was able to make him bleed. The other people don't matter; I enjoyed the play too much to let it really sink in."

"I'm still sorry, and I want to make it up to you."

"You're forgiven and you don't have to."

"Still, I want to. Besides, it's only...nine-fifteen."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and gave in. It was obvious that as long as she remained in his limo she didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright...What did you have in mind?"

Dr. Williamson's worried look turned into a smile and Gabrielle wasn't sure what to expect.

"You said in one of your first sessions that you had learned how to ballroom dance. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?"

Dr. Williamson's smile got a little bigger.

"Hold on a second." He said and he got up and went to the partition separating them from the driver.

He lowered the partition and talked to the driver for a few minutes. When he was done he raised the partition and sat back down next to Gabrielle. He chuckled at her puzzled look.

"Dr. Williamson how many times do you plan on surprising me tonight?"

"Um,...I was thinking every chance I get"

Dr. Williamson chuckled as Gabrielle rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They sat in comfortable silence as they headed to a destination only know to Dr. Williamson. Gabrielle shivered slightly as a chill ran down her back, and Dr. Williamson turned the heat on without a word. After about twenty minutes they stopped in front of Versailles. It looked like there was a party of some sort.

"Doctor why are we..." Gabrielle started.

"It's the Winter Ball. They have one every year."

"Can we just walk in like this?" Gabrielle asked as they got out of the limo.

"Heh, don't be silly." He said as he pulled out and invitation, "You need to be invited."

"You had already planned this, didn't you?"

"Of course. As you've said, this is your first time out of the country. I think that deserves the grand tour of France, which happens to include its night life."

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Dr. Williamson smiled and bowed dramatically as he shut the door, "Thank you."

Gabrielle laughed hysterically and took the arm he offered her. When the got to the door, the doctor gave the doorman his invitation and they were let in. The people nearest the door turned to look at them. A man in the crowd recognized the doctor and came right over.

"Richard, it's so nice to see you."

"Hello Drake, it's nice to see you as well."

The two shook hands and then Drake noticed Gabrielle.

"And who is this?"

"This is Gabrielle Helfire; she's a friend of mine." Dr. Williamson said as he turned toward Gabrielle, "This is Mr. Drake Alexander. He's one of the American Ambassadors here in France.

"Hello Mr. Alexander, it's a pleasure to meet you." Gabrielle said as she held out her hand for a hand shake.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss Helfire." Drake said taking her hand, but instead of shaking it he kissed the back of it lightly.

The Doctor and Gabrielle talked to Drake for another minute or two then they headed off deeper into the palace. Dr. Williamson introduced her to many other people. Gabrielle wasn't exactly sure how they had gotten there, but eventually they ended up in the ballroom.

"May I have this dance?" Dr. Williamson asked and he held out his hand.

Gabrielle flushed slightly as she put her hand in his and said, "It would be and honor, but what am I to do with my clutch?"

"Give it to me. I'll put it in my inside pocket."

Gabrielle handed him here almost wallet size purse. Dr. Williamson then led the way through the crowd to the dance floor. As they started to dance Gabrielle became nervous. She hadn't ballroom danced in years and there were so many people watching. Then she remembered a line from her favorite movie, the 10th Kingdom.

_Do not think, become._ she thought to herself.

Gabrielle relaxed and instead of thinking about the steps she let herself get lost in the music. Soon she completely relaxed and forgot about those who might be watching her.

"I'm glad to see you have relaxed." Dr. Williamson said startling her.

Gabrielle had been unsure where to look when they had first started dancing so she had focused on the doctor's tie. Her head snapped up when he had spoken and ended up eye to eye with him. Her body didn't have time to tense up again because his maroon eyes had made every fear and every nervous feeling disappear. For the first time tonight she didn't see anger or concern in his eyes. She saw happiness and something else, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

As they danced the orchestra shifted into another song and they changed their style of waltz to fit the song effortlessly. They did this song after song ignoring the whispers that were starting to go around. When the conductor called out "last dance" Dr. Williamson checked his watch without breaking their momentum.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was already twelve in the morning?"

"You're kidding right?" Gabrielle asked in surprise.

Gabrielle was amazed. She had lost all sense of time as they had been dancing, but she didn't think they had been dancing for two and a half hours. Nothing more was said as they glided around the room. At one point Gabrielle was sure Dr. Williamson was planning something new because she could see a hint a mischief in his eyes.

_Uh oh, what now?!?_ Gabrielle thought to herself.

Gabrielle was right, he had been planning something. At the end of the song, and without warning, Dr. Williamson dipped her. The shock was obvious on her face. Dr. Lecter chuckled to himself as he brought her back up.

_How did she not see that coming?_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself.

_I should have known!_ Gabrielle thought.

Gabrielle heard people clapping as they walked off the dance floor and she saw a few of the women smiling at her. There were also some women glaring at her, jealousy was written all over their faces. Dr. Williamson gave her purse back to her and as he did her phone vibrated.

"Talk about perfect timing." Gabrielle said with a chuckle.

As Gabrielle took out her phone Dr. Lecter caught a sight of the harpy he had dropped last night. He was very pleased she had kept it. At least now he knew she was armed, and it also indicated that there was a chance she could handle his secret. He wasn't about to test this theory just yet though.

"Hello?..." Gabrielle said as she answered the phone, "Hello Mrs. Mathews...no I haven't gotten back yet...umm about a half an hour...alright see you then...buh bye."

Gabrielle hung up and put her phone back in her purse. She took the arm Dr. Williamson gave her as they left the building and made their way to the limo.

"Is she back yet?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"No, she's about five minutes away. She's gonna wait for me at the front door."

"I see."

There was a comfortable silence between the as the limo pulled away. Two minutes later Dr. Lecter felt something on his shoulder. He looked over to find that it was Gabrielle's head, she had fallen asleep. Dr. Lecter smiled, happy that she felt so comfortable around him. He wondered if she'd be asleep if she knew who he really was. He let her sleep and went inside his mind to his memory palace to add more to the room he had created for Gabrielle...

When they got to the hotel Dr. Lecter saw Gabrielle's teacher walk out. He got out of the limo without waking Gabrielle, then gathered her into his arms bridal style and walked toward her teacher. The woman rushed over almost looking frantic. Out of the corner of his eye Dr. Lecter saw Claire walk out of the hotel.

"What happened?" Mrs. Mathews asked.

"Nothing, she's fine. She just fell asleep that's all."

"Oh thank goodness."

"I didn't want to wake her, so if it's alright with you I'll carry her to her room."

"That's fine."

"I'll show you where it is." Claire said as she opened the door for him.

"Thanks, I do believe her key card is in her purse."

Claire took Gabrielle's purse and pulled out the key card. They walked silently to the elevator, then from the elevator to Gabrielle's room. Every so often, out of the corner of her eye, Claire would catch Dr. Lecter looking at Gabrielle. Claire opened the door to Gabrielle's room and followed Dr. Lecter inside. She watched as he layed Gabrielle on the bed and took off her shoes. He then took off her bracelets, necklace and earrings. After he had put those items on her night stand he lifted her head and took the rose clip out of her hair. Once he was satisfied she would be comfortable he pulled up the extra quilt and covered her with it.

"You still have her purse right?" Dr. Lecter asked Claire.

"Yup." Claire said as she held it up.

"Could you take out her cell phone and hand it to me? I want to plug it into the charger."

"Sure."

Claire handed him the cell phone and put the purse and key card on Gabrielle's dresser. Dr. Lecter shut off the phone and plugged it into its charger.

"Alright, that should do it." Dr. Lecter said as he headed for the door.

Claire followed, shutting the lights off as she went. When they got to the lobby the two said goodnight and Dr. Lecter headed back to the limo. Claire watched the limo leave then went to bed herself, she would have to ask Gabrielle about her night when she brought up the girl's breakfast...

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. It took me forever to get it right. Please review!

theshepardslamb


	16. Girls Day Out

Author's note: Thank you for being so patient with me. I was able to get three chapters done over my vacation.

I hop you're still enjoying the story!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Girls Day Out

Chapter Eleven: Girls Day Out 

Sunday April 22nd '07 11:30 a.m.

Gabrielle was sitting in the center tree of the larger of the hotel's courtyards reading another one of the books she had bought when she had first gotten to France. The day after she had seen Man of LaMancha she had asked the receptionist if it was alright to sit in the tree. It had been about a month since then. After that her rutine with Dr. Williamson changed slightly. Monday through Thursday he would take her around France in the morning, then after lunch she would have her sessions until five-thirty, then he would bring her home. She hadn't told anyone but after the...confrentation with Dr. Tanner, Gabrielle found a self-defence teacher. After she was dropped off, she would grab a taxi and go off to those classes, where she learned how to use her new harpy correctly.

Friday they would go for a picknick and relax, then around six he would bring her home and she would go clubbing with her classmates. She danced by herself, and Dr. Lecter made a habbit of following her to which ever club she chose and watching her secretly. Saturday she would got to the spa and spend the day relaxing. Sunday she would read in the morning then go rock climbing or hiking with Claire and Charlette, who had some how managed to get the day off. She'd call her mother every third day, and wrote in her journal every night as required. She didn't see much of Becky except at dinner, sometimes they would sit together.

Gabrielle's watch beeped, telling her it was time to go get ready to go climbing/hiking. She closed her book and put it in the small pack she had brought with her. After she put the pack on she started climbing down the tree. She was careful not to rip her skirt on the way down. When she was on the ground she crossed the courtyard quickly. Carla had a habit of staying in the hotel on the weekends, and ever since Gabrielle had started to talk to Becky again she'd been trying to pick a fight with her almost everytime they met, and one time Carla tried to swing at her. Gabrielle didn't feel like getting into a screaming match today.

As Gabrielle stepped into the front lobby she saw Carla at the front desk. She turned quickly in the other direction and headed for the elevator. She went up two floors then got off and went up the stairs for the last three floors. She didn't want to risk Carla knowing what room she was in. When she got into her room she changed into jean shorts and a light purple tanktop. She took out her hoop earings and put in her studs. She took the book out of her pack and replaced it with her key card, a zip up sweatshirt, three water bottles, two sandwiches, and a couple small bags of chips. She then grabbed her harpy and put it in the small pocket on the inside of her shorts by her right hip. She put her pocket knife in her left outside pocket and put her hiking boots on.

She then went into the bathroom and put her hair up into a ponytail. She grabbed her phone off the table and just as she was grabing her pack there was a knock on the door. Gabrielle looked through the peephole and saw Becky and Carla standing outside. She backed away from the door quickly and quietly. She didn't know if they knew it was her room but she wasn't about to open the door and let them know.

"Are you sure we have the right room?" Gabrielle heard Becky ask Carla.

"Tasha said she saw Gabrielle go into this room." Carla said and Gabrielle thought she sounded like she was out to kill.

* * *

Gabrielle didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation. She grabbed her pack and went into her bedroom. She opened the closet and pushed her clothes aside and found the loose pannel Claire had showed her. She had showed her after Carla had tried to punch her, then started following her the next day whenever Gabrielle was in the hotel. It lead to an access hallway just bairly big enough for someone to walk through. Claire told her the hotel had been built to be used as a safe haven for those who were in protection programs and the hallways weren't even on the blueprints. The small hallways had been built as the hotel was built as an escape route, and when the hotel was renovated they didn't bother to get rid of them because they had forgotten about them.

Gabrielle closed her closet door and pulled out her pocket knife. She could hear Becky knocking on the door to her hotel room. She opened her knife and stuck it in the crack in the wall. As she turned the knife the pannel moved, and when she had enough space for her fingers she put her knife away and slid the pannel open. She found the switch Claire had showed her and turned on the emergency lights that were by the floor. She stepped in and found the handle that was on the inside, pulling the pannel all the way shut. As she was walking down the hallway she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Claire.

It read:

_its Gby, usng scrt aces hlwy. meet u in the main ktchn._

Gabrielle got a text a couple minutes later saying:

_kay_

* * *

When Gabrielle opened the pannel at the end she almost fell over a roomservice cart. Claire and Charlette were there. Charlette caught her and Claire moved the cart. Gabrielle shut off the lights as she stepped out.

"Why on earth did you decide to use the access hallway?" Claire asked as they shut the pannel.

"Three words. Becky and Carla"

"What?!" Charlette said insurprise.

"Aparently Carla has had someone watching my floor and they found out where my room was. They came knocking just as I was about to head out the door. Carla didn't sound too happy and I didn't feel like having to break her arm in a martial arts pin, so I decided to take the access hallway for a spin." Gabrielle explained as Charlette handed her, her climbing gear and they headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When they got to the front desk Gabrielle grabed the key for her rental car and they headed for the door. They all got in and as Gabrielle pulled away from the hotel she saw Becky and Carla walk out. Carla was obviously pissed.

Gabrielle chuckled, "Heh, dinner is gonna be very interesting tonight."

* * *

When they got to their usual climbing spot, Gabrielle parked, put the top up, and turned off the car. They all got out and she locked it. Claire took a small magnet out of her pocket and motioned for the car key.

"What are you doing?" Charlette asked as she watched Claire put both the magnet and the key in the front, right wheel well.

"Well after we almost lost the key the last time I came up with a less risky solution. This way we won't almost drop it and it's better than just leaving the car unlocked with it in the glove compartment."

"I like the way you think." Gabrielle said with a smile.

The three of them put their packs on and putting their gear on their shoulders they started down the forest path. They joked and talked about how their week went. They all voted that Charlette had the worst week when she told them about how someone had thrown-up on her brand new suit. After about fifteen minutes of walking they came to a clearing and a rock wall/cliff that went up about forty-five feet. They were about fifty feet away from another cliff edge and they all planned on keeping it that way.

They were silent as they put on their harnesses, making sure everything was secure. Then came the fun part, they each put a stake and clip in the rock face as high as they could reach and then clipped in their cords. They talked as they climbed and there was a rythm as they would climb about six or seven feet then add another stake and clip, then clipped in their cords. It took them about twenty minutes to get to the top. When they got there Gabrielle used one of her stakes to pull herself up onto the top of the cliff.

Once she had gotten up she pulled up Claire and Charlette. She then pulled the stake out of the ground and clipped it back onto her hip. Then she pulled a stake off her hip that looked like a giant staple and jammed it into the ground pinning her cord down in place. She pulled up the rest of her cord and coiled it over the stake, then took off her harness and put it on top of the cord. Gabrielle looked up after she was done and took in the sights. At the level they were at, she could see miles of forest and off in the distance one of the small towns she had been to with the Doctor. The sun was briliant and warm, and Gabrielle had the slightest urge to curl up like a cat and take a nap.

"So," Claire said pulling Gabrielle back to reality, "Do we want to eat now or later?"

Just after Claire asked the question, Gabrielle's and Charlette's stomachs growled simultaneously.

"Now it is, then." Claire said and they all laughed.

Charlette pulled a blanket out of her pack and they spread it out.

* * *

After lunch they put their trash in a small paper bag, which Claire put in her pack. Then they folded the blanket and Charlette put it away. They continued their hike through the woods laughing and joking. Claire had her camera and when ever they saw an animal, who ever was closest would take a picture. At one point Gabrielle climbed up into a tree to get a close-up picture of a sleeping owl.

When it was about four-thirty they decided to head back to the car. They had turned around just in time, because by the time they got back to their gear it was starting to get dark. They got their gear on and decended the small cliff. When they got to the bottom, one at a time they each gave their cords a hefty yank, pulling the stakes out of the rock face. After coiling up their cords and gathering their clips and stakes they headed back to the car.

Gabrielle grabbed the key and magnet and opened the trunk of the car so they could put their gear in it. They all got in and Gabrielle pulled a near perfect three-point-turn and headed back to the hotel. They sang along to the radio, well Claire and Charlette did. A lot of the songs were in French, but Gabrielle sang along to the songs that she knew.

* * *

"Your night driving is getting much better Gabs" Claire said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Thanks!" Gabrielle said as they got out of the car.

Claire had started calling her "Gabs" shortly after she went to see Man of LaMancha with the Doctor. They had spent the whole next morning talking about it, which was what prompted Claire to ask for Sundays off. Gabrielle didn't mind, she was glad to have found a female friend she could connect with even if she was four years older. Of course Claire was already good friends with Charlette so when she started talking about Gabrielle basically non-stop she decided to see what all the fuss was about and started taking the same days off to spend more time with them.

Claire had a bad habit of talking a mile a minute when she was excited and when ever she went to say "Gabrielle" she would trip over her words, so she started to call her "Gabs" because it was easier to say. Gabrielle had no problem with it 'cause thats what her mom and step-dad call her. She was just glad that Claire hadn't started calling her "Gabby", because ever since her "falling out" with Becky, the nickname put a sour taste in her mouth.

Charlette grabbed her gear and Gabrielle's while Claire grabbed her own. Gabrielle shut the trunk and lead the way into the hotel. She held the door open for them and was about to say good-bye when the receptionist called her name.

"I'll talk to you guys later, ok."

"Sure, just call for room service." Claire said with a laugh as her a Charlette walked away.

As Gabrielle turned towards the front desk she saw Carla standing there as well.

_"Great"_ Gabrielle though to herself as she walked to the desk, _"Any chance I could knock her out without anyone noticing?"_

Just then a couple came out the dinning room and headed her way.

_"Guess not"_ She thought.

"You called me?" Gabrielle asked as she pretended like Carla wasn't there.

Out of the corner of her eye Gabrielle could see Carla glaring at her.

If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead ten times over by now... She thought.

"Yes Miss Helfire, this came for you and hour ago." Said the receptionist handing her a mauve envelope, "Dr. Williamson brought it in himself."

"Really?" Gabrielle said with raised eyebrows, "Thats interesting...Doesn't he usually have a messenger bring it?"

"Yes Miss Helfire."

"Well this is curious indeed, thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice evening miss."

Gabrielle would have responded but she wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the card in her hands, turning it over and over. She headed for the larger court yard. She knew Carla would be following and without Mrs. Mathews, Claire, or Charlette by her side, she knew Carla would stay close. When she got into the court yard she headed for the center tree. When she got to it, she tucked the envelope into the top of her shirt and climbed just a little more than half-way up. As she opened the envelope and pulled out the note she saw Carla sit herself at the base of the tree.

The note read:

_Gabrielle,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this on such short notice, but for the next two weeks  
I will be in the Caribbean. Some very old items have been found in it's clear  
blue depths and the museum is sending me down to see if there is anything  
it could benifit from. As the receptionist has probably told you by now, I  
brought this note to the hotel personally. If you look at the bottom of this  
note you will see why, I have enclosed a copy of my house key, I trust you  
would be able to remember where my house is. I have given this to you as a  
kind of "safety net". You've been talking about how one of your classmates  
has been rather hostile towards you. If you are ever scared and/or no longer  
wish to stay at the hotel, because of said classmate, you may stay at my house  
instead. I've already talked with your chaperone and she had no problem with  
it. Feel free to explore the house if you do decide to stay there, naturally any  
door that is locked is off limits. I trust you will be able to find the guest rooms  
rather easily._

_See you in two weeks,_

_Richard Williamson M.D._

Gabrielle had to read the note over twice to believe it. It wasn't that he was leaving that got her, he had a job and she knew sooner or later they were gonna need him again. It was the fact that he trusted her enough to give her a key to his home and offer her a place to stay if Carla and her friends became too much to handle. Gabrielle checked her watch and saw that it was six-fifty-five. Leaving the key still attached she put the note back in the envelope then put it in her pack which she still had with her. Gabrielle climbed out of the tree on the oposite side Carla was leaning against.

* * *

She jumped in with a group of people walking across the court yard and made it into the main lobby without being noticed by Carla. When she got into the dinning room she got looked around for her teachers. When she spotted Mrs. Mathews she walked up to her and they started to talk. Gabrielle ate dinner with her teachers and took the access hallway back up to her room. When she got in she pulled the note out and grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. She put the key in the zipper pocket then put her wallet back in her purse. She plugged her phone into the charger, put her harpy and pocket knife on her nightstand, wrote in her journal, then took a quick shower and got into bed.

Gabrielle wriggled down into the sheets until the covers came up to her chin. Her body temperature had risen from the hot shower, and because of this the bed warmed up fairly quickly. It may have only been eight-thirty but Gabrielle was wiped from the hike and fell into a peaceful sleep before she could summon the energy to reach up and turn out the light. Fifteen minutes later she was in such a deep sleep she didn't notice the man come out from behind the curtain. She didn't feel him move her hair from her face or kiss her forehead lightly. She didn't see him turn off her light then watch her for another minute. She never heard him cross her suite and she never heard the door "click" shut when he left...

But in the morning she would find that her breakfast for the next two weeks had already been chosen for her, and the rental car she would be using for the next two weeks was already picked out and paid for...

* * *

I hope liked the chapter! Please Review!


	17. Safety in Another's Home

Hope you like this one! It's shorter than usual but Gabrielle doesn't have much to do...

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Safety in Another's Home 

Friday April 27th, '07 12:30 pm

Gabrielle sat on a blanket, leaning up against a tree reading. She'd been there for about an hour. She'd been coming her all week, in the afternoon. In the mornings she would to one of the small towns that Dr. Williamson had brought her to, have lunch there, then go to the place where they would have their picnics. Then when it was near the hotel's dinner time, she would head back, eat dinner, then go right up to her room. Today however, was different, because today she wouldn't be going back to the hotel...

* * *

Over the week Carla and a few of her friends had gotten worse. When they passed her in the hotel they would "bump" into her, and a couple of times she nearly fell into a room service cart. At dinner time, they would follow her into the dinning room and when she would go to sit down they would take up the whole table, forcing her to find a different table.

They tried to corner her once, and Carla tried to swing at her again, but this time Gabrielle was ready for it and blocked easily and pushed her into her "possie". Carla was about to retaliate when Mrs. Mathews came down the hallway. Carla left before Mrs. Mathews noticed what was going on and Gabrielle stayed by her teacher's side and talked to her the rest of the day.

One of the mornings Carla's limo had pulled up as Gabrielle was waiting for her car. Carla came out, with her friends, and attempted to make her feel jealous about it.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride in our limo Gabrielle?" Carla said with a wicked grin.

Gabrielle noticed the valet pull up with her car and stood. She didn't say a word to the girls as she walked up to the valet and took the keys from him with a smile. She pulled away from the hotel without looking back. She smiled when she heard Carla scream "Bitch!" as she drove away. She didn't have to guess who had picked out her car. The fact that it was a Jag had "Dr. Williamson" written all over it.

* * *

Gabrielle shut her book in frustration. She was too restless to read today, she had to move, she had to do something. She took off her pumps and knee-high nylons and walked around the field. Walking in circles did nothing but make her more restless so she headed for the forest. She found the tree she had hid in before and climbed up into it.

This time she went all the way up and looked around the forest. She found a few other trees the looked climbable. She would climb them but not today. Today she just climbed out of the tree she was in and walked through the forest finding each tree and memorising where each one was, she would climb them at a later time. After she found the last one she looked at her watch.

"Three-thirty already?!" Gabrielle sad to herself, "Sheesh! Where did the last three hours go?!"

As Gabrielle made her way back to the field, she found that she had wandered deeper into the forest than she though she had. It took her another half hour to get back to the field. When she got back, Gabrielle put her nylons and shoes back on, then folded the blanket, grabbed her book and purse then headed back to the car. She put the blanket in the trunk with her suitcases then got in the car and put her book and purse on the passenger seat.

Half an hour later, Gabrielle pulled into Dr. Williamson's driveway. Gabrielle took a deep breath then took the key the Doctor gave her out of her wallet. Gabrielle popped the trunk and took out one of her suitcases. She had brought all of her stuff because she didn't know if she would be stay with Dr. Williamson after he got back. If she was she didn't want to have to go back to the hotel. She wasn't worried about loosing her hotel room because Mrs. Mathews had said she would keep the room for the rest of the trip just in case she did come back.

Gabrielle shut the trunk and walked up to the front door. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She shut and locked the door and put her suitcase to the side of it. She had only been in three rooms of the house; the living room, the kitchen, and the bathroom that was off the kitchen. She decided to explore and find her room before she dragged her suitcase around.

There was a hallway off of the living room. There were two doors in the whole hallway. On the right hand side she found that it lead to the dinning room. There was a door in the dinning room that lead to the kitchen. The door on the left hand side was locked, Gabrielle figured it was the Doctor's study.

Gabrielle went down the rest of the hallway and found a set of stairs leading to the second floor. On the second floor there was another living room with a fireplace on two of the outside walls. There was a set of double doors behind her that she found lead to a ballroom. Gabrielle left the ballroom, closing the doors behind her, and followed the hallway leading from this second living room and found that there were three doors on each side and one at the end.

The three doors on the left were beautiful guest rooms each the size of a master bedroom. They all had king size beds with a vanity, dresser, large closet, and huge bathroom. The bathrooms had a good size shower, sink with a good size mirror, and a tub that was easily big enough for her to stretch out in any direction. The first door on the left gave way to a library. The only section of wall that wasn't ocupied with books was the door and the large window that was opposite her. The next door had a note taped to it with her name on it.

It read:

_Gabrielle,_

_The room behind this door is for you to use in which  
ever way you chose. If you are in here I will always  
knock and not enter unless invited._

_Richard Williamson M.D._

Gabrielle opened the door to find a room that was just about the size of the guest rooms. There was a seven foot by ten foot rug in the center, a couch to her left and a love seat to her right and a large window directly opposite her. On the wall above both the couch and the love seat there were large, woven wall hangings of the French country side. There was one on either side of the window as well.

The window was an alcove with a hope chest filling the space below it. The top was cushioned and when Gabrielle sat on it, she found it to be very comfortable. As she looked out the window she saw she had the most wonderful view of the countryside. Gabrielle got up off the hope chest and opened it to find it empty except for a large and beautiful blanket.

Gabrielle closed the chest and left the room taking the note off the door as she closed it. She found the third door to be locked and figured it was another study. She knew the room at the end was most likely the doctor's room, but she decided to open it anyway. When she turned the handle she found the door unlocked.

* * *

She opened it and only took three steps into the room. The room was huge, and was almost the width of the whole house. To on the walls to her left and right there was each a set of double doors. Gabrielle figured these lead to his closet and bathroom. There was a dresser on the left wall and a desk on the right wall.

In front of her was a bed that looked like a king sized bed and a full bed put together. There was a large double door window on each side of the bed and Gabrielle could see that they lead to a balcony that probably went across the width of the house. Gabrielle smiled and shook her head as she left his room and shut the door behind her.

"You really like these double doors don't you Doctor?" She said to herself and she entered the middle guest room.

She looked around it again and decided it would be her room for the duration of her stay. She also decided on this room because it was right across from the room the doctor said, well…wrote, that she could use. Gabrielle left the door open and went down stairs to get her suitcase. When she had put her clothes and shoes in all the right places she zipped up her suitcase and put it under the bed. Gabrielle checked her watch and when she saw that it was six o'clock she left her room to made something for dinner.

By the time she cooked, ate, and cleaned up it was seven o'clock. She went up to her room and got ready for bed, deciding that tomorrow she would go and find a candle store. When she was all ready, she sat in the middle of her bed and meditated until eight thirty. Feeling lighter she got under the covers and turned out the light. She fell asleep feeling safer than she had all week, despite the fact that she was in someone else's home...

Please review!


	18. The Deepest Cut

Chapter Thirteen: The Deepest Cut 

Sunday May 6th '07, 9:30 p.m.

Yesterday

Gabrielle woke up around nine-thirty, showered, ate, then started cleaning. She cleaned the house top to bottom. It wasn't a mess because she kept all her stuff in her room. Any book on his shelf that she read she put back in the exact place she had found it. It was however quite dusty. She dusted everything, then vacuumed, washed the windows, and wiped down all the french art (vases, figurines, etc.) with a wet paper towel. She wiped the art down with a wet paper towel because the paint on those items looked old and she didn't want to risk taking it off with a cleaner like Windex or Lysol.

She had opened all the windows in every room that wasn't locked, except the Doctor's room of course. She cleaned all the silver and brass, took out the trash, did her laundry, and moved her car to make sure the Doctor would have enough room to park when he got home. Gabrielle washed all the curtains and hung them over the ballroom balcony to dry. The ballroom floor took the longest to wash and by the time she was done most of the floor was dry.

By the end of the day she was too tired to make anything too complicated for dinner so she just had a bowl of Ramen. Gabrielle was very pleased with being able to find a store that sold it. It was even better luck that the store that sold the Ramen was right next to the candle store she had found. After dinner she had taken a long bath then climbed into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Present

When Gabrielle got up this morning she had a light breakfast then went out into the backyard and went through her Aikido and Tai Chi routines. These took up the morning and a little of the afternoon. When she was done she showered and had a light lunch. She cleaned up her breakfast and lunch dishes then went up to her private room (as she now called the room across from her bed room) to meditate. She pulled back the curtains and opened the window. She lit her candles and sat down facing the window. It was now evening and Gabrielle hadn't moved since she sat down.

Mean while...

Dr. Lecter got off the private plain at eight-thirty this morning, then got in a private car for the five hour drive back to the Louvre where he took two hours for lunch while he talked to the main curator about what he had brought back. Then after lunch it took them three and a half hours to date, catalog, and clean everything the Doctor had brought back. They took the next hour planning where and how to set up the new art, then spent another hour moving everything. Luckily most of the tour guides and most of the cleaning faculty were still there and they helped to move the pieces. By the time they were done it was eight o'clock.

"Alright, I think that's it. Let's go home and get some sleep. We can figure out if we like the exhibit like this, or if we want to change it around at a later date. Then once we're satisfied we can decide when and how we're going to open it." Said the main curator and then he turned to Dr. Lecter, "Thank you Richard for going down there on such short notice. You've brought back some very beautiful art."

"It was my pleasure, Tom." Dr. Lecter replied with a nod, "Have a good evening."

With that Dr. Lecter left the room and went down to the employee parking garage to retrieve his car and go home. As he got into his car and pulled out of the garage he found himself wondering if Gabrielle had taken him up on his offer and was now staying in his home. His mind was quickly pulled back to the road as he navigated through the night time party traffic. This ended up taking more time than he though it would and it took him an extra half an hour on top of the normal forty-five minutes to get home.

When he pulled up and into his driveway his earlier question had been answered when he saw the rental car. He was both pleased and curious to see that she was actually here. Gabrielle was naturally a tough girl with a strong head on her shoulders, he was curious as to what her reason was for leaving the hotel was. The next thing that surprised him was that he didn't see any lights on. He knew she liked her sleep but he didn't think Gabrielle would go to bed this early. It was only nine-fifteen.

Dr. Lecter turned the car off and got out. He grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and headed inside. He turned on the living room light and looked around. The room was spotless. He put his suitcase down, shut the door and locked it. As he walked down the hallway he opened the door to the dinning room. He could smell a hint of silver polish but it was only slight. The room also smelled fresh like it had been aired out. He closed the door and continued down the hall and up the stairs.

As he walked across his second floor living room he found that it also smelled fresh. Dr. Lecter shook his head and chuckled.

I hope she wasn't that bored while I was gone. He thought to himself.

Dr. Lecter passed all the rooms and entered his. As he walked in he smelt the scent that was distinctly Gabrielle, but was pleased to note that it didn't go farther than three feet into the room. He had purposely left his door unlocked to see what she would do if she decided to come to his home. Her curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of her but she did have enough sense to just look from a distance.

He put his suitcase on the end of his bed and left the room. He would deal with it later, now he wanted to find Gabrielle. He didn't bother with the guest room closest to his room. He knew Gabrielle was comfortable around him, but he didn't think she would be comfortable so close to his personal space. Her sent lingered around the middle door so he knocked on it lightly. Not getting a response, Dr. Lecter decided to poke his head in to see if she was asleep. The moonlight pouring into her room was enough light for him to see that she was not in her bed.

He closed the door and turned around to face the door he had left a note on. Seeing that it was gone, he smiled, glad to see that she had decided to use the room. He knocked on the door and waited for a response,... like he said he would.

* * *

The knock on the door didn't startle Gabrielle. In fact she had been expecting it for some time now. Because her window was open she had been able to hear his car pull up, his car door shut, and the trunk shut. What had surprised her was that she had been in meditation for so long. She hadn't opened her eyes but she knew it was dark because the room had cooled significantly since this afternoon.

"Enter." Gabrielle said without pulling herself fully out of meditation.

Gabrielle heard the door open as she slipped back into full meditation. If she didn't finish her meditation the right way she was left feeling heavy and weighed down. She knew the Doctor would understand and let her be until she was done. During meditation Gabrielle hears nothing, there's utter silence. Usually she's aware that it is completely silent, but because she had been meditating so long she had become completely used to it and forgotten how quiet it was. When she pulled herself out of her meditative state she was startled by the night's sounds.

As Dr. Lecter entered the room he took in the sight before him. Gabrielle had pushed the couch and love seat up against the walls and had put the rug right in front of the door. She was sitting in the middle of the room on a large cushion that he didn't recognize. He figured she must have bought it along with the thirteen candles that encircled her. Each candle was expertly placed and no more than three feet from her. The candles didn't completely light the room but it cast a lovely glow about her.

As he sat in the love seat, he took in her appearance. Gabrielle was in loose white pants and a white tunic to match. Her feet were bare and her hair was completely down, with no hair band or clip. She wore no make-up and her necklace, earrings, and class ring she usually wore were on the floor in front of her. She looked so relaxed Dr. Lecter almost regretted disturbing her. When he looked out the window he saw that there were three more candles lit on the windowsill and the blanket he had put in the hope chest was half un-folded on the hope chest cushions.

Dr. Lecter looked back in time to see Gabrielle's body jolt and wondered if she was alright, but he refrained from asking until she looked at him. He watched as she exhaled lightly and opened her eyes slowly. She sat up fully and arched her back. Dr. Lecter could hear her back crack as she did this. He smiled to himself as she stretched in a cat-like manner, making sure to stretch every muscle. Then she grabbed her jewelry and turn to face him fully.

"Welcome back Doctor." Gabrielle said as she put her necklace on.

"Thank you, are you alright? I saw your body jolt a little earlier."

"Yes, I'm fine. The night's sounds just startled me that's all." She answered as she finished putting her jewelry on.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure."

Gabrielle nodded and stood. She wavered a little from the sudden rush but kept her balance.

"Did you find anything of interest on your trip?" She asked as she stepped over a candle and headed toward the light switch, thankful it had a dimmer setting.

She turned the dial all the way down the pushed the button, then turned it up so the light was at around thirty percent.

"Quite a bit actually. The main curator was quite pleased."

"That's good."

Gabrielle knelt down in the middle of the circle again and started to blow out the candles. Then she went back to the light switch and turned the dimmer up another thirty percent. She went to the window and blew out the three candles there. As she watched the smoke go out the window she sensed the Doctor stand up, and a couple seconds later he was and a foot behind her.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"What?" Gabrielle asked as she turned halfway towards him.

"What happened at the hotel that made you decide to leave?"

Gabrielle's face dropped and she turned back to the window, but not quick enough for the Doctor to not see the tears build up in her eyes.

"Becky,...I...I lost her completely." Gabrielle said trying to keep her voice from shaking.

Dr. Lecter took a small step forward as she continued, "We were doing so good you know, trying to build our friendship again. If we saw each other in the hotel we would talk for a little bit and sometimes she would sit with me at dinner. Then...then Carla really...really started causing trou...trouble and she came between us..."

Gabrielle was crying at this point and the Doctor was about an inch away, waiting for the right time to embrace her.

"What did Carla do Gabrielle?" He asked softly.

"She...She…started following me again, when...whenever I was in the hotel, an...and the Wednesday after you left she cornered me with a couple of her friends and tried to hit me again. I stopped her then talked to Mrs. Mathews, but she told...told me to try to ignore them. Then the next day they cornered me again, only this time Becky was with them. When I blocked Carla's punch Becky slapped me in the face."

By this point Gabrielle couldn't hold it in any longer and completely broke down, and Dr. Lecter wrapped his arms around her. He could tell she hadn't let any of this emotion out yet, by the way her sobs wracked her body. She could barely stand.

"We started arguing. When I tried to tell her that Carla had changed her she tried hit me again, but... but I was ready for it. I blocked and back handed her. Not hard min...mind you, I didn't want to hurt her, I just wan...wanted her to snap out of it and see what she... she had become. She called me a bi...bitch, said that she would never be friends with me a...again, and that if I tried to talk to her next time she...she would hit me harder."

Gabrielle was starting to calm down, and she felt like a fool just breaking down like that. She turned and as she did Dr. Lecter only loosened his grip slightly to allow her to turn. She burried her face in his shirt as she tried to get her body to stop shaking. She felt the Doctor tighten his grip again and it seemed to help her calm down and stop shaking.

"I'm sorry." She said as she turned her head to the side, "You just got back and I'm already crying."

"You don't have to apologize. I am the one who asked. I'm just glad you came here instead of keeping yourself in that situation."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do. We're going back to the US in a month and three days."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, but why is that a problem?"

"She lives right across the street! We're in most of the same classes! I have no way to avoid her! Oh, what am I going to do?!"

"Have you talked to your mother?"

"Yes, but she doesn't understand. She thinks that we'll be able to fix everything once we're back home. She wasn't there when Becky hit me. I've never seen hatred like that in her eyes before. Especially towards me. That scared me more than her hitting me. I would be able to take the hits but I can't take the hatred"

Alarms went off in Dr. Lecter's mind. No healthy person would say that they would take abuse unless it's in the context of martial arts sparring. He knew there were memories Gabrielle had been avoiding during their sessions and he had gotten some insight to what those memories might contain when she talked about her father. He had kept from pushing her into those terrible memories to keep her from withdrawing into herself but he could tell know that his choice had been a mistake.

"Gabrielle, forgive me for being blunt but..." Dr. Lecter said as he raised her head so she was looking at him (Dr. Lecter wanted to see the reaction in her eyes), "What did your father do to you in order for you to say you would take abuse?!"

He got the reaction he was expecting. Her eyes, that had been an emotional pool, glassed over and became cold and hard. She stiffened and pulled away from him some what. Then she reacted in a way he had not expected. She stepped back a bit. Her walls came down, her eyes became filled with emotion again and they began to tear.

"He shot me..." Gabrielle said almost to quiet to hear.

"What?!" Dr. Lecter asked eyes wide.

"I said," Gabrielle said and she pulled her shirt up slightly and the left corner of her pants down slightly to reveal her hip, "The bastard shot me! He decided to use me for FUCKING TARGET PRACTICE!"

Dr. Lecter looked at her hip there were three horizontal scars. The surgeon who stitched her up did a good job, they almost looked like scratched or stretch marks at a quick glance. To a professional eye however, Dr. Lecter knew exactly what they were. His mind flashed back to Clarice and the night at Muskrat Farm, when she was shot. Gabrielle let go of the elastic on her pants and they went back to where they had rested, she let go of her shirt and then she broke down completely.

* * *

Images from that night flew through Gabrielle's mind and try as she might she couldn't get rid of them. The memory was so vivid it was like it was happening all over again. She was at his house for the weekend, she was eleven. He had come home drunk as usual, but instead of being pissed he was very happy. He came in bragging about how he had won some guys nine millimeter in a poker. It was in his hand, his finger on the trigger as he tried to keep hold of it, the idiot who had lost it in the game hadn't even bothered to put the safety on and it was loaded.

Her father was standing in the living room door way while she was standing in the middle of the living room, she was so scared she couldn't move, she couldn't run and hide in the other room. Her step mother was in the bathroom bathing her half brother. Her father was trying to "teach" her the benefits of being a good poker player. His hands were full so instead of pointing at her with his finger he used the gun. He slipped and he had attempted to walk forward. As his body tensed slightly he ended up pulling the trigger and ended up pulling it three times.

Gabrielle's step-mother had obviously been the one to take her to the hospital. The woman left Gabrielle's brother with a neighbor and locked her father outside. That was the last time Gabrielle had seen her step-mother truly care for her. Gabrielle was lucky, the bullets had been logged in her hip, but it hadn't cracked with the impact. The doctor fixed her up and gave her a calcium supplement to help her body replace the bone that was lost. The only thing a doctor would see in an x-ray now would be three circular lines in her hip where the bone grew back.

* * *

Dr. Lecter caught her as she let herself fall, and eased her to the ground. The second he had seen the scars Dr. Lecter had become furious. No one should be left alive if they shoot their own child. He pushed his anger aside, it would do Gabrielle no good. Instead he brushed the hair from her face. What he saw didn't help his mood any, and he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. Gabrielle had a scar behind her ear it almost looked like a cresent moon.

"Did he do this too?" He asked a finger lightly on the scar so she would know what he was talking about.

Gabrielle shook her head, "No, I...I...had...surgery."

_"Thank god!"_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself.

Dr. Lecter stayed quite while Gabrielle told him what happened that night while she kept crying.

"Your mother must know right?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "No she doesn't. I was old enough to take a shower on my own and the stitches were ready to come out two weeks later which was the next time I went to my father's. My father told me that if I told he would hurt my mom, so I've stayed quiet. His neighbors never did anything because they couldn't prove any of it. My step-mother has supposedly gotten rid of the gun, and my brother was too young to remember any of it. When ever I go swimming I usually wear a one piece and if I wear a two piece I wear a bathing suit skirt to cover it."

Gabrielle kept crying and Dr. Lecter held her as she let it all out. She cried, she screamed, and she punched. The punches didn't have any real power because she was so hysterical, and Dr. Lecter was glad she wasn't taking it out on herself. As she released all this pent up emotion Dr. Lecter thought. He was surprised that she hadn't really fought to stay away from these memories, but then reminded himself that she had been meditating today. That had left her vulnerable mentally and emotionally.

The good side of this was that Gabrielle could now begin to heal, and heal properly. What her father had done had not only left a physical scar but it had left a emotional and physiological scar. Her having to keep it a secret had kept that wound wide open, but now that she had told someone it could heal. Most of her other emotional and physiological wounds had healed, much to his amazement, but now he knew why.

Gabrielle had cried herself to sleep as Dr. Lecter had been thinking, though he didn't notice right away. When he did noticed he gathered up bridal style and carried her out of the room, across the hall, and into her bedroom. He laid her at the end of the bed, pulled back her blanket, then picked her back up and laid her in her bed properly, pulling the blankets up to her shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead, then shut both sets of curtains and left the room. He did all this without even turning the light on.

After he shut her bed room door he went back across the hall and closed the window. He left her candles where they were, she could put them away if she wanted to tomorrow. He shut the light off and left the room, closing the door behind him. He made himself a light dinner then went back up to his room. He put everything from his suitcase in it's proper place then went to bed. He could figure out where to go from here later...

Hope you iked this chapter! I should have another one up soon! Please review!


	19. I'm so sorry

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry every body for the delay on the next chapter! I have been trying to get a job and it's taking up all my time. I have been working on my story when I have time but by the time I get everything done that I need to do everyday I'm so tired...But I promis you I am working on it!

I give props to my best friend .Homicidal.Sharpie.! His story on 's  
sister site (look on my profile to get the site) is AWESOME!

sincerely,

theshepardslamb


	20. Suspicion

Author's note:

Hi hi readers! I was finally able to get the next chapter up! I hope you like it!

Oh and the club I named "Rose Red" is not an actual club in France...I borrowed the name from the book/movie "Rose Red" and I do NOT claim it as my own...

* * *

Summary: A detective talks to Gabrielle and accuses Dr. Williamson of being Hannibal Lecter. Will she believe him?

.

.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Suspicion **

Monday May 7th '07, 10:30 a.m.

Gabrielle awoke and sat up like a bat out of hell. She was breathing heavy and there was sweat dripping down her face. She looked around the room frantically and when she realised she was in the Doctor's house she relaxed and let out a sigh. She put her head in her hands and tried to calm herself, then the events of last night hit her. She had done it, she had told the Doctor her absolute worst memory and biggest secret. Then she had lost complete control over her emotions.

Her mind tried to place blame on the Doctor, _'It's his fault! He asked you that question right after you finished meditating! You were emotionally vulnerable!'_

"No..." She said out loud, "It's not his fault. I'm the one who had decided to meditate the day he got home. I also told him about Becky, _in detail_."

Gabrielle knew what she had said _was_ true. And as she thought about it, she was glad she had meditated. Yes, it left her vulnerable emotionally, but she realized that was the only way she would have told the Doctor about it. If she had been stable she would have been able to keep the walls up, and she had been at the point where even if she had wanted to tell him, her mind would not have let her. The words would have been right on the tip of her tongue, but she would not have been able to say them.

After she was satisfied with stopping herself from blaming the Doctor, the fact that she was in her room finally hit her in the face. She became embarrassed, ashamed and a little scared all at once. She grabbed the covers and looked under the sheets. When she saw that she was still in her meditating clothes she relaxed and put the covers back down. She didn't think that he would have changed her into her pj's but she just had to reassure herself. Then her embarrassment and shame hit her even harder. She had cried herself to sleep while the Doctor had been holding her.

Gabrielle put her head in her hands again and thought, _'God I can't believe I did that! What is he gonna think of me?!'_

But then she realized that it didn't matter. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder after Man of LaMancha and he had no problem with it. She had fallen asleep multiple times during her more painful and stressful sessions. Then, as she threw the covers towards the end of the bed, she became surprised with herself. She had fallen _asleep_ while he had been _holding_ her. The only person she had trusted to do that with was her mother. Her step-father had been there to comfort her many times, cradling her as he did so, but she had never fallen asleep when he did.

Of course Becky had comforted her too while she cried, but the times she did fall asleep it was _after_ she had cried. And even then Becky was never really holding her, and Gabrielle always had her back to Becky when she fell alseep. Gabrielle had fallen asleep with her face buried in the Doctor's shirt. She would have to give this one some real thought the next time she meditated.

As Gabrielle grabbed the hair elastic off her bed post and got out of bed she felt a lot lighter. As she stretched her whole body felt tight, and she could still feel some adrenaline running through her system from her break down. She felt like beating the crap out of something. She didn't fight the feeling as she put her hair into a loose ponytail and made her bed. She wanted it to run it's course and get out of her system, but even as she was walking to the door she knew the only way she was going to get rid of the feeling is if she went to the gym or went to her defense class and fought someone.

* * *

As Gabrielle got to the stairs, she could smell something wonderful cooking. She wondered how long the Doctor had been up, and then she wondered what time it was. She hadn't even looked at her watch on her nightstand to see the time. As Gabrielle walked through the living room, she looked at the clock on the mantle.

_'Ten-forty!'_ She thought, then shrugged, '_Well at least I didn't sleep too late'_

As she got to the kitchen, Gabrielle saw the Doctor at the stove. She knocked on the door jam and he turned his head towards her.

"Good morning Gabrielle." Dr. Lecter said and he turned back to what he was doing.

"Good morning Dr. Williamson." Gabrielle said as she walked to the kitchen table, "What's for breakfast? It smells delicious."

"Gabrielle haven't you learned by now." Dr. Lecter chuckled as he put what he was cooking onto their two plates, "Asking spoils the surprise."

"Oy."

Gabrielle rolls her eyes and thinks _'Should have seen that coming'_

"How did you sleep?"

"Okay for the most part. I woke up in a sweat from last nights adrenaline, but other than that I slept pretty well. How 'bout you?"

Dr. Lecter put a plate in front of Gabrielle and sat down with his own. Crepes filled with caramelized strawberries and raspberries.

"Fine thank you."

That was a lie. Dr. Lecter hadn't slept well at all last night. The memory of the night Mischa was taken had played over in his head. So did the memory of Clarice getting shot at Muskrat Farm and the headline in the paper when she had been killed in the line of duty. These memories had kept him up for most of the night. He hadn't been able to sleep so he had gotten up and checked on Gabrielle. When he had seen that she had been sleeping soundly, he went back to bed, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep.

When Gabrielle had finished helping the Doctor clean up she said, "Doctor, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take a shower then go into Paris. I need to release some energy so I'm gonna go to the gym I found while you were away."

"It's fine with me, it looks like I need to go food shopping anyway. Would you like me to drive you?"

"Sure, if you'd like. Just give me forty five minutes and I'll be ready."

Dr. Lecter nodded and Gabrielle left the room heading for her room.

* * *

Dr. Lecter pulled up in front of the gym and turned to Gabrielle.

"I'm going to go shopping then bring the food back to the house and put it away. There are a couple of other stores I would like to go to as well. Do you that will give you enough time?"

"I think so. If I'm not waiting outside you can come in and get me."

"Alright."

Gabrielle got out with her gym bag and shut the door. Dr. Lecter waited until she was in the building before he pulled away to go do his shopping.

* * *

Gabrielle was practicing her spinning kicks and she was getting angrier by the minute. She had been there for about an hour and a half now and she couldn't seem to get rid of her energy. She was starting to fell like her energy was trying to suffocate her, which sparked a small bit of panic within her. With a frustrated cry she kicked the bag as hard as she possibly could. She kicked it so hard, the trainer who had been holding it was knocked backwards and fell on the floor. He was saying something as he got up, but she wasn't listening. She kept punching and kicking the bag.

There was no one holding it now so it swung freely. Gabrielle attacked it, throwing all her energy into every attack. Her face felt wet but she didn't bother to find out why. Her moves weren't wild and desperate. She knew that if she did that it would make it look crazy and make things worse. Instead her moves were smooth and calculated. She could see her father's face on the bag, which pissed her off more. She knew it was all in her head, his face wasn't really there, her subconscious was just giving her something to focus on.

Gabrielle felt her energy start to dissipate and she threw what she had left into a kick. She let the bag swing back after and she caught it. Unfortunately it swung back with more force than she had anticipated and knocked the wind out of her. The impact knocked her back into reality and she realized she had been crying. As she caught her breath she let go of the bag and wiped away the tears.

"Gabrielle are you alright?" The trainer asked with concern.

"Huh?" Gabrielle asked her mind finally deciding to work normally again.

"I asked if you were alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine...I was just getting rid of some pent-up energy."

"Are you sure? You were crying..."

"Yes, I'm sure...I've just been stuck in a rough spot, and things are starting to smooth out."

"Alright, well if..."

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a Gabrielle Helfire?" Another voice cut in.

"Who's asking?" Gabrielle asked as she walked over to her bag and grabing her towel.

"Detective Thompson, Miss Helfire." Said the man as he followed her.

"Alright, What can I do for you?"

"You are aware that there is a cannibal on the loose correct?"

"Yes, I have been watching French news, why?"

"Well, the Police Department has been contacted and our lead seems to think they've seen you with the infamous Hannibal Lecter."

"Ha!" Gabrielle laughed despite herself, her puzzle oriented mind flying through her memories of her time with Dr. Williamson, "Please, I did a very long report on the man. Even if I'm not an expert, I think I would know if I was ever in the company of Doctor Hannibal Lecter."

_'It would certainly explain _a lot_ if Dr. Williamson is in fact Dr. Lecter._' Gabrielle thought to herself.

"Would you mind looking at a picture of Lecter. Its been updated to what he might look like now."

"Alright but I don't know how much good its gonna do..."

Gabrielle took the picture the Detective handed her and looked at it. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was an almost perfect picture of Dr. Williamson. The only thing was that the nose and mouth were slightly too big and the hair-line was receeded too much. Despite what she had just been shone she wouldn't sell out Dr. Williamson if he really was Dr. Lecter. She wanted to know for sure first.

"I'm sorry Detective, this doesn't look like anyone I know."

"Are you sure." The Detective asked reaching for the picture.

"Yes, but may I keep the picture so that I may keep an eye out for you?"

"Of corse. Would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

Gabrielle tilted her head to the side and thought to herself, _'What are you up to Detective?_.'

"It's just standard procedure Miss Helfire."

"Alright, if you must." Gabrielle said and straightened her head.

"According to your teacher, during your stay here in France you have made a new friend, yes?"

"That is correct."

"His name is... Dr. Williamson, is it not?"

"Yes, but I don't see what he has to do with anything."

"Your teacher has also said he's a psychologist, is this correct."

"Yes, but what..." Gabrielle stopped, understanding what he was really implying and becoming offended, "I hope you don't think he's _actually_ Dr. Lecter, 'cause if you do you're wrong."

"I didn't mean to offend you miss. The Police have to follow every lead when it comes to Lecter."

Just then a car horn sounded. Gabrielle looked out the window and when she saw it was Dr. Williamson she gathered her things.

"Listen Detective," Gabrielle said cooling her emotions, "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but there's nothing to protect me from. Now if you'll excuse me my ride is here."

The detective just nodded as Gabrielle walked past him and out the door. He watched her get into a car and was sure the driver was _Dr. Williamson_. The Detective's gut instinct told him that the man was indeed Dr. Lecter, and his instincts were right ninety percent of the time. The only challenge was getting the girl away from the man safely. If Dr. Lecter had become attached to this girl though, taking her from him could prove to be deadly. The detective left the gym deep in thought, he would need to speak to his boss right when he got back to the station.

* * *

Gabrielle tossed her bag in the back seat and got in. She was glad Dr. Williamson had the top down, the wind would cool her down. As she put her seatbelt on Dr. Williamson pulled away from the gym.

"Do you feel better?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Yes and no..." Gabrielle answered looking at the passing shops.

"Yes and no? I understand the 'yes' but why the 'no'?"

"That man I was talking to..." Gabrielle said unsure on how to proceed.

"Yes?"

Gabrielle decided just to be direct. After all, what's the worst that could happen? He wouldn't kick her out of the car just because of a Detective's theory.

"He was a detective."

"Okay..."

"He was asking about _you_!" Gabrielle said as she turned to look at the Doctor, "He seems to think that _you're_ Dr. Lecter!"

"Really?...Well that's interesting."

"He gave me a picture of what he says the Police think Dr. Lecter might look like, and then tried to make convince me that you were him just because you're a psycologist."

"May I see the picture?"

Gabrielle handed the picture to him.

"I must say Gabrielle, it is a very close likeness."

"Yes it is, but there are still differences." Gabrielle said as she took the picture back, "And it's because of those differences that I said I didn't know anyone who looked like that."

"You lied to the Police? Tsk tsk Gabrielle..."

"No it wasn't a lie! There are too many differences for it to be you."

Dr. Lecter shook his head and chuckled. Gabrielle could be so juvenial at times. As he looked at her, he could tell that she was scared and concerned. He wasn't sure whether or not the fear was that he might _actualy_ be...well himself, or if it was because of the Police and the possibility they may be watching them now.

Dr. Lecter turned his attention back to the road and Gabrielle looked once again at the passing shops. Nothing was said the rest of the way home. Gabrielle grabbed her bag and went to her room. Dr. Lecter didn't see her again until dinner time. Dinner was quiet as well, at least until Dr. Lecter was able to make eye contact with Gabrielle. She had been avoiding his gaze all through the meal.

"What scares you more Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter asked as she forced herself to look away, "The fact that the Detective thinks I am Hannibal Lecter, or the fact that your mind agrees with him on some level, _or_ the fact that your conscience has no problem with it?"

Gabrielle nearly dropped her fork that had her next bite on it and her eyes snapped back up to the Doctor's.

"What makes you think the I believe him Doctor?" She said with a hint of anger.

"You came to dinner armed." Dr. Lecter said simply and Gabrielle's eyes went wide, "I noticed you blade of choice sticking out of your pocket slightly when I took your salad dish from the table."

Gabrielle forced herself to take another bite of her chicken before speaking.

"I guess I forgot to take it out of my pocket after I changed out of my gym clothes. I had put the blade in my pocket before we left this morning. I'm sorry if it has offended you, that was not my intention."

What she had said was only half a lie. She had forgotten she had put it in her pocket this morning, but she had felt it in her pocket before she had gotten to the top of the stairs to go down to dinner. What the Detective had said had indeed made her nervous, having her Harpy in her pocket made her feel some-what safer so she hadn't bothered to put it back in her room. She didn't think Dr. Williamson would notice.

The Doctor seemed to let her of the hook, because he seemed to change the subject ever so slightly by asking, "When did you start carrying that anyway?"

"The night we went to see Man Of LaMancha. Someone had dropped it at my feet as I was getting ready to leave the club I had been to the night before."

"May I see it?"

Gabrielle nodded and pulled the harpy out of her pocket. She didn't really want to show him, but she was a guest in his home and he had a right to know what kind of weapon she was carrying. She opened it with a flick of the wrist, looked at it for about three seconds, then closed it with another flick of her wrist. She tossed it lightly across the table to the Doctor, who caught it just as easily.

The Doctor opened the harpy the same way she had and Gabrielle had to keep herself from holding her breath. Everything was falling into place now. His knowlage about...well...everything. His wounderful and fine taste in food and alcohol. Not to mention his understanding of the mind.

Suddenly Gabrielle was no longer hungry. Infact she almost felt like she was going to be sick. She bairly regestered the he was talking to her again. She picked up the tone of a compliment but she couldn't understand the words. She hadn't realized he had toss the blade back to her until it almost hit her in the face. Thankful she had managed to catch it, Gabrielle stood slowly, putting the blade back in her pocket.

"Will you excuse me Doctor? Dinner was great but I seemed to have lost my appetite. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Gabrielle. Would you like me to save what you have not eaten?"

Gabrielle looked at her plate. There was almost a half a chicken breast and her mashed potatoes and vegies had gone nearly untouched. It would be a waste to toss it.

"Yes please, thank you."

And with that Gabrielle left the dining room for the stairs. When she was out the door, she took off her sneakers so the Doctor couldn't hear and she ran down the hallway, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She closed the door, dropped her shoes, and went to her Ipod dock and turned it on, turning the volume up slightly higher than normal. Then she rushed to the bathroom, bairly making it to the toilet in time before she actually got sick.

* * *

Dr. Lecter was both amuzed and worried. He hadn't been surprised when she came to dinner with the Harpy in her pocket. He had actualy been expecting it. He found it interesting that she seemed to know how to use it, but at the same time he hope she would never have to. He felt the bass from her music slightly and heard the toilet flush. Dr. Lecter hoped she was ok, she had paled very quickly when he had caught her blade and opened it.

As Dr. Lecter started drying the dishes he thought about the detective. If this man decided to act on his theory the Doctor didn't want Gabrielle to get caught in the crossfire. He knew the location of his home was safe, but there was no telling how long that would last. As Dr. Lecter thought this, he wondered if the new rental cars were able to be tracked via GPS. He decided to check just to make sure, he didn't want to have to take Gabrielle's freedom of transportation from her.

The Doctor set down the plate and towel in his hand onto the counter and grabbed the flashlight from under the sink. He checked Gabrielle's car over three times just to make sure there was nothing there, then went back inside to finish drying the dishes. As he walked to the stairs he noticed the he no longer felt the bass of Gabrielle's music. When he passed her room he knew why, there was no light coming out from under her door. He looked at her meditation room then at his watch. It was 9:30pm, too late for her to be meditating, which left only one option...she was sleep.

Dr. Lecter went into the room Gabrielle had assumed was his second study, and indeed she was right. This room wasn't a medical study though. It was an art study. It held all his books about the painters, sculptors, architects, and composers he liked. As well as book versions of every play he had seen and books that explained those plays in depth. On his desk were seven new books that he had bought today. He had bought some medical books and a couple fiction books that had caught his eye, but he had already put those in their proper place. He wasn't able to put these away before dinner.

* * *

After she had gotten sick she had cleaned herself up and decided she needed air. She went into her room and got dressed, putting on her black leather pants, black socks, and a blood red corset. The corset had black lace sleeves that flared like a bell at the wrist. She put on her make-up and did her hair. Then she put her knee high boots, her ankle length black leather coat (of which she had put twenty dollars in the inside pocket), and her car key in front of the closet. She wrote the Doctor a quick note because she didn't want him to think she was running from him and taped it it her closet door so it would be quick and easy for her to put it on the oustide of her bedroom door.

Then she crawled into bed, shut her light off and put her head carefully on her pillow so she wouldn't mess up her hair. She did this so if the Doctor decided to poke his head in the door, he would think she was asleep. Then she waited for him to go to bed. It would be easier for her to get out of the house if he didn't know she was leaving.

Gabrielle had heard him come up the stairs and stop at her door. She sat up when she heard him walk away. She got out of bed when she heard a door close. Without turning on any lights she went to her door and opened it silently. She looked down the hall and saw a light under the door to the one room in the hall she hadn't been able to get into. She closed her door and made her way to her closet. Instead of opening it, she knelt down in front of it where she found her boots, coat and key.

As she stood, Gabrielle found the note she had taped to the closet door and pulled it off, careful not to rip the tape. She made her way back to her door and opened it without a sound. She stepped out and shut it just as quietly and stuck the note to the door. She quickly made her way down the hall, through the upstairs living room, and down the stairs. She ran to the first floor living room and sat on the couch.

She put on her boots and zipped them up over her leather pants. She stood and put on her coat, leaving it open. After checking to make sure her money was still in the inside pocket she went to the door. She was glad the Doctor never locked the front door. If by some miracle he didn't hear her car start she would be able to get back into the house just as easily.

Gabrielle opened her car door and got in, but didn't shut the door. She buckled her seat belt and got ready to start the car. Then she shut the door and started the car at the same time. She pulled out of the driveway and hit the gas, not bothering to look back.

* * *

As Dr. Lecter was about to put the last book away he heard a car start and pull out of the driveway. He wondered if she had finaly gotten scared and ran. He knew however that she hadn't, because if she had she would have been packing and her light would have been on when he had passed her room earlier. When the last book was in its place, the Doctor left the room and looked at Gabrielle's door. Just as he thought, there was a note on it.

_'Where have you gone Gabrielle?'_ Dr. Lecter thought to himself as he took the note off the door.

It read:

_**Doctor,**_

_**I haven't run. I just needed some air to clear my head.**_

_**Be back soon,**_

_**Gabrielle**_

Dr. Lecter noticed she had addressed him as _Doctor_ only. He wondered which she was thinking of when she wrote the note, _Williamson_ or _Lecter_. It didn't really matter though, what he was more concerned about was where she was going.

He knew she wasn't going to the police because even then she would have taken her stuff with her. She wouldn't got to her teacher because the woman would go to the police herself. She wouldn't go to their picknic area because it was too dark. She really like the Opera House but because there were no shows tonight, it would be closed by now. The only other place she would go would be to a club.

Then only question Dr. Lecter had now was which one? Most of the under eighteen or under twenty-one clubs were completely harmless, but he had found a handful that were quite dark. He had found some that were for those who were into the _Dark Arts_, and the last time he had followed Gabrielle to a club she had met a girl who had told her and encouraged her to got to one of these clubs.

Dr. Lecter knew Gabrielle was curious by nature and that she liked those kinds of stories and movies. For once he hoped her curiosity didn't get the best of her and that if it had, that she had her harpy with her. Above all he hope she wasn't going to the club named "Rose Red". It was the most authentic when it came to these types of clubs.

He had only been in that club once a few years back, but when he was there he had met many people (bartender included) that had ceramic caps that had been filed down. They truly thought they were vampires and would try to _feed_ on anyone. Unfortunately for Dr. Lecter, this was the exact club Gabrielle was going to...

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

_theshepardslamb_

* * *


	21. ShellShocked

Author's Note:

Well...here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

Summary: Gabrielle meets someone who seems to have an extreme attraction to her and he's only know her for a few hours! What happens when she goes back to the Doctor's home...will she be able to sneak back in or will he catch her?

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Shell-Shocked **

Monday May 7th '07, 10:15 p.m.

Gabrielle pulled up to Rose Red and the valet came to open her door. Gabrielle stepped out of her car and glared slightly at the valet.

"Harm my baby and I'll bite you..." She threatened as she barred her teeth.

Gabrielle had been a vampire for Halloween, and she had bought the perfect set of fangs. They looked real and they were convincing enough to scare the valet, which puzzled Gabrielle because he looked truly terrified. She quickly dismissed it and went to the door. When she got there she pulled out her money and smiled as she handed it to the bouncer. He waved off the money saying that women get in free before eleven. Gabrielle put her money back into her coat and entered the club.

The club was very dark. There were lots of flashing lights, but the music was very enjoyable. It had a nice beat to it, and Gabrielle thought that it was perfect to get lost in. When she entered a few people turned around to look at her. Gabrielle noticed she was getting many different kinds of looks as she walked further into the club. Some people looked at her with curiosity, some with lust, and others with a wish to control. Some even glared at her in anger.

Gabrielle found, and walked up to the bar. As she got closer she saw a woman with blond hair sitting there looking into the crowd. The woman spotted her and smiled, waving for her to come and sit next to her. Gabrielle recognized the woman as Tanya, the person who had told her about this club.

"Hey girl! I'm so glad to see you here." Tanya said hugging Gabrielle.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me about this place." Gabrielle said as she sat down, "I really needed to get away."

"Heh, this is nothing. The club really gets jump'n after eleven." Tanya said then added a warning, "Be careful though. Like I told you the other week there are people who take their Vampirism seriously...so i suggest you take those plastic fangs out."

"Heh, didn't take you long to notice." Gabrielle said as she took out her fangs and put them in a box, which went into her pocket.

"The Scare Crow fangs are great for holloween but here they could get you hurt."

"How could they get me hurt?"

"Because they're not real. Those who have real fangs could think you are mocking them, and that would be very bad for you."

"I see,...Thank you for the warning."

"You're welcome." Tanya said as she put down her glass, "Here, give me your coat, I'll put it behind the bar."

"Don't you have to work here in order to do that?" Gabrielle asked as she stood to take off her coat.

"I do work here." Tanya answered, "I'm the bartender Tuesdays through Thursdays."

"Wow, ok...Thank you."

"No problem. Just stay put ok? Don't go off into the crowd without me."

"ok"

Tanya left and Gabrielle sat back down and watched the crowd. As she scanned the crowd she saw someone staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She met his gaze a gave a small smile. The man smiled back in return and looked thoroughly pleased. As he walked back into the crowd Gabrielle was sure she was going to meet up with him again tonight whether she wanted to or not. Though she had to admit it didn't bother her. He was rather handsome and she wasn't afraid of him. She supposed she was being cocky 'cause she didn't know any of these people, and she had no idea what they could do but she didn't care. Gabrielle straightened up and watched the crowd again.

"Ok, are you ready to dance?" Tanya said startling Gabrielle

Gabrielle jumped and turned to face Tanya saying, "Dear God you scared me!"

"Sorry, c'mon lets go dance..."

"Alright."

Gabrielle followed Tanya into the crowd. They found a spot near the center of the dance floor and started to dance. Gabrielle let the music fill her and she got lost in it. She saw someone come up behind Tanya and start dancing with her and smiled as the woman practically melted in his arms. Tanya obviously hadn't had the company of a male in a long time.

* * *

Four or five songs later Gabrielle got thirsty. She told Tanya and went back up to the bar to get a bottle of water. She sat at the bar and relaxed during the next song. When she was done she turned back to the bar and was putting the bottle on the bar when she sensed someone come up behind her.

"Why do you drink something so bland?"

Gabrielle turned around to see the man she had made eye contact with earlier standing right in front of her.

"Because I like it."

"That may be so but there are other drinks that have no taste if that is what you are looking for. Why do you chose water over those that could have a more satisfying result?"

"Because water keeps me hydrated." Gabrielle said as she stood up, "Can I help you? Or shall we continue this little game of twenty questions?"

When Gabrielle stood she found herself a mere three to four inches from the man. She saw him lean in ever so slightly and 'take in her scent', even though he was trying to be subtle about it. She was glad she had decided to wear her body oil instead of her perfume. It was much less intense than her perfumes and had a sweet smell, but wasn't fruity. She found when the man had leaned toward her she could smell a hint of musk cologne. It reminded her of something or someone but she couldn't put her finger on what or who it was.

Gabrielle didn't wait for an aswer. She turned and started walking towards the crowd. In the middle of her second step she felt a strong hand catch her arm. She looked back to see the man smiling at her. Gabrielle looked from his hand holding her arm back to his face meeting his gaze with an intensity she didn't know she had.

"You shouldn't leave a person before they answer your question."

"It was retoricle. I don't want an answer. Now will you please let go of my arm? I have a friend waiting for me back on the dance floor."

"Tanya could care less about where you are right now."

Gabrielle's eyes went wide and back to normal so fast the man never noticed. She renched her arm out of the man's grasp and he took a step forward.

"The man with Tanya is John, her fiance. They have been seperated for quite some time and right now they care only about each other."

"Ok..." Gabrielle said as she took a step back.

The step she took was useless as the man closed the space between them and wrapped an arm around her waist. Gabrielle had to wrap an arm around his kneck to keep from falling. The man made a move to kiss her but stopped an inch from her face, never breaking eye contact.

"What is it that you want from me exactly, mr?" Gabrielle asked softly.

The man smiled and said, "My name is Victor, and all I ask for is the opertunity to dance with you."

"That's it?...That's all you want?"

"Yes."

"Well why didn't you just come up and ask when you saw me earlier?"

"Because I wanted to make sure Tanya and John saw each other first...It's a long and boring story." Victor said letting go of Gabrielle.

"Alright, well then lets go."

Gabrielle flashed a smile and walked towards the crowd. Victor just stood there, Gabrielle's moodswing catching him off guard. She turned back toward him as she entered the crowd.

"Well? Aren't you coming? You're the one who asked for the dance."

Gabrielle continued deeper into the crowd when she saw that he was following. She found Tanya and her fiance without a problem, and didn't try to get the woman's attention when she saw the two of them lip-locked. She just chuckled to herself and started dancing, waiting for this Victor person to find her. She was spinning slowly with her eyes closed as said Victor came through the crowd, and had her eyes been open she might have seen how the people infront of him stepped out of his way allowing him to pass with no interference.

Gabrielle jumped slightly when he came up behind her and wrapped and arm around her waist. They danced in perfect time with the music. She only broke his hold on her a couple of times to pull off a few moves she knew would catch his attention, making sure to never really break their contact. She didn't even notice the people watching them.

When a slow song came one Victor turned Gabrielle to face him and she put her arms around his neck. Gabrielle looked into his eyes and found that not only were they a beautiful and hypnotizing shade of green but they were also filled with desire. She smiled at him and layed her head on his chest (seeings how he was a good five inches taller than she was). Hearing his heart beating nearly a mile a minute was both pleasing and interesting.

_'Why am I having such an effect on him?_' Gabrielle thought to herself _'After all...I am new here and he's probably danced with like every woman in the room.'_

The next song was a fast one, and Gabrielle turned around so her back was to him once again. She saw that Tanya was dancing with her man the same way and they made eye contact. They both smiled at each other and when Tanya saw who Gabrielle was dancing with her smile widened and she winked at her.

This left Gabrielle confused but paid no attention to it, she was sure she would get an explanation later. She kept dancing and was pleasantly surprised when Victor followed her as she slowly, and in time with the beat, went down to the floor and came back up. She made eye contact with Tanya again and gave her a mischevious smile, which Tanya returned.

* * *

They danced for a couple more hours. They went to the bar and Gabrielle looked at her cell to see what time it was. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when her cell showed 1:17 am.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"I can't believe how fast the time flew by! It's after one in the morning!"

"Do you have somewhere to be in the morning?"

"Well...not exactly. I'm not sure what I'm doing tomorrow...well today I guess. The person I'm staying with at the moment was showing me around France during my stay. I have no idea where they are gonna take me...if they're gonna take me anywhere." Gabrielle said being careful not to say whether this person was male or female.

She kinda liked Victor...well at least she liked his dancing...she didn't want him to lose interest in her.

"Will this person be mad 'cause ur out so late?" Victor asked his eyes losing some of their sparkle.

"No I don't think they'll be mad...maybe just worried...I left the house angry and confused, and I didn't tell them where I was going."

"Ah...ok." Victor's eyes sparkled again, "would you like to talk about any of it?"

"Not really...It's something that I have to get through on my own, but thank you for the offer." She smiled and then frowned saying, "But I probably should go, I've never left like that before. I wouldn't want them to get too worried."

Gabrielle say the light in his eyes go out and felt bad. But she liked the club and would definately be back again and decided to tell him this.

"I'll be back though, that I can promise you. This club is great!"

His eyes flickered.

"Really?"

"Really really...that is unless you don't want me to come back..." Gabrielle said and she gave a playful smile.

"Of course I would like you to come back. Tonight I've had the most...fun...I've had in months"

Gabrielle felt her heart skip as Victor took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of it lightly.

"I'm almost always here so stop in anytime you need to escape from the real world."

As he said this Victor spun Gabrielle around so her back was to him. The spin moved her hair from the left side of he neck leaving it exposed. Gabrielle felt him kiss her neck lightly and nip with fangs she hadn't noticed before. He kissed her neck one more time before he spun her back around.

"Thank you. Do you know where Tanya put my coat?" Gabrielle asked tilting her head to the right exposing more of her neck.

She watched as Victor's eyes stayed focused on her neck as he said, "Yes. Wait here a minute, I'll get it for you."

He left and quickly walked away, but it seemed like he was forcing himself too. Part of Gabrielle liked this...and part of her was warning her to be careful. She remembered how Tanya had said that there were people who had real fangs and she wondered if Victor's were real. They had to be. The instructions on her fangs said they would break if she bit anything with them.

Victor came back with her coat in hand and she smiled as he held it open and helped her into it. She fixed her hair and searched her pocket for her valet ticket. When she found it she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Until next time" Victor said and he kissed her hand again.

Gabrielle nodded and smiled. She felt his resistance to let her hand go as she turned and walked away.

_'What the hell about me has him so filled with desire?_' Gabrielle thought as she exited the club and handed the valet her ticket, '_I'm not extraordinary. What does he see in me?'_

Gabrielle thanked the valet, still lost in her own thoughts, and got into her car. As she drove away she noticed something. It was something that she had felt and thought when he had payed so much attention to her neck, and what she noticed both startled and scared her.

When Victor had kissed and bit her neck...she had immagined it was someone else, she had wished it was someone else...

* * *

Gabrielle pulled into the driveway, her eyes were wide with more things she had come to realize on her way 'home' and she wasn't quite sure how to handle them yet. She parked and shut the car off, not even caring that she was supposed to be sneaking back into the house. She opened the front door, thankful that the doctor didn't lock his front door, and walked into a dark living room. After closing the door she took off her boots and coat, carrying them blindly down the hall. She may not have been trying to sneak in but her heels were really loud on the hardwood floor and she didn't want to wake the doctor if he was sleeping.

When she found the stairs she held tight to the railing and carefully and slowly made her way up the stairs. Her calf muscles were sore from all the dancing and going up stairs wasn't helping. When she made it to the top she smiled a little. The upstairs curtains were open and the moonlight was streaming through, lighting her path through the upstairs living room just enough so she wouldn't fall over furniture. She had just reached the hallway when the light came on behind her.

* * *

"Good evening Gabrielle." said the Doctor.

Gabrielle turned around to see him standing by the fireplace.

"Hello Doctor." she said wondering how he had turned on the lights when the only two switches were right at the top od the stairs and right next to her in the hall.

As he walked towards her, her question was answered. There was a remote in his right hand. His left hand was in his pocket. That small little detail made her a little nervous but her harpy was at her hip so she wasn't defenseless. The Doctor's face may have been set in a stern expression but his eyes betrayed him. Gabrielle saw fear and concern, but amongst that there was a slice of relief. He stopped about fifteen feet in front of her leaning against the chair next to him.

"I got ur note."

"I know."

"And how would you know that." his voice had a hint of venom in it, like he was testing her.

"Because, you wouldn't be up if you hadn't gotten it, and quite simply..." Gabrielle said as she turned on the hall light, "it's no longer on my door."

"Just because I'm up doesn't mean I was up waiting for you. How do you know I wouldn't just go to bed after I got your note?"

The Doctor took a step toward Gabrielle as he said this.

"Because that's not ur style Doctor." she said as she took her own step towards him, detitermined to show no fear, "Whenever you dropped me off at the hotel, and even when you dropped me off at the gym, you waited till you had seen me enter the building before you left. I don't think you would go to bed after reading a note that said I had gone out but not told you where I was going."

Dr. Lecter had to admit,...she noticed more than he thought she had.

"And besides," she continued, "Who sits in the dark at one in the morning and is able to stay awake?"

This time it was _Gabrielle_ who was testing the _Doctor_. She knew what she had said was at least somewhat rude and 'Dr. Lecter' didn't stand for rudeness. His reaction would serve as a type of indicator for her.

"A person could take that question to be an insult Gabrielle, which would be rude."

_'Ding ding ding! We have a winner!'_ Gabrielle thought to herself, and was actually trying to hold back a chuckle to her own comment.

It wasn't hard to supress it as he took a couple more steps towards her as he asked, "Where did you go?"

Although there was a hint of casual and concern in his voice Gabrielle wasn't fooled. She knew it was another test.

"I went out to release some energy and clear my mind so I could think straight."

"I got that from the note. Now I'm asking _where_ you went to get this 'fresh air' of yours."

Gabrielle was a little confused because his tone had darkened. Did she fail the test? No she couldn't have, he had taken another step forward which ment he was still interested in getting information from her.

"Why does it matter, Doctor?"

Gabrielle asked a little sharply taking another step herself. She knew this was his 'game' but she was determined not to lose.

"Because I'm interested in where a seventeen year old girl could possibly run off to in the middle of the night."

"I went to the field where we have our picknicks and meditated." Gabrielle lied knowing right away that it was not only a bad lie but a very bad idea to lie to him, because he walked towards her nearly closing the gap.

There was more venom in his voice as he said, "Lieing isn't very becoming of you Gabrielle. Not to mention it is very rude."

Dr. Lecter could smell a hint of calogne coming from Gabrielle, knowing obviously that it wasn't her's. He also knew it was nothing _serious_ because the smell would have been MUCH stronger and more musky. This ment she hadn't done anything too irrashional. This filled him with a sence of relief.

"Try again Gabrielle."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Ladies first."

"Exactly, answer my question then I'll answer yours."

Gabrielle could feel the instinct to fight rising up inside her. She was ready for what ever he threw at her.

Dr. Lecter calmed himself. He could feel her ready to fight and that wasn't necissarily what he wanted...at least not in this minute.

"I was worried. You seemed upset by something when you left dinner."

"The day had caused me a lot off stress" Gabrielle said still not letting her guard down, "Did you note believe my note when i wrote that I wasn't running?"

"I wanted to but I wasn't absolutely sure, to be honest with you."

This sentence caught Gabrielle off guard and she took a few steps back. "What?"

"Well, the detective layed some pretty serious stuff on you."

Gabrielle saw something in his eye and knew that wasn't the reason.

"Now now Doctor, lieing isn't very becoming of you. Not to mention its very rude." Gabrielle said using his own words against him.

The Doctor chuckled and retorted, "Then I guess we're even."

"Good," Gabrielle said as she nodded her head, "Then goodnight Doctor."

Gabrielle turned her back to him and started to walk down the hall, instantly feeling like that was another bad idea. Within seconds she felt his strong hands on her shoulders, spinning her around and then pinning her to the wall.

"You didn't answer my question Gabrielle."

His tone made her heart race.

"You didn't answer my question either so I guess we're even."

Gabrielle tried to move but he had her securely against the wall. They stood there staring at each other, their faces mear inches apart. Gabrielle shifted her coat and her boots in her hands, then without warning the Doctor grabbed them from her and threw them down the hall towards her room.

"Answer my question Gabrielle." The Doctor demanded.

He saw something flash quickly in her eye and wondered if he had finnaly scared her or if she believed he was Dr. Lecter. What he didn't know was that she had already come to the conclusion that he was infact Dr. Hannibal Lecter before she had even gotten to the club.

"Which one Doctor?" Gabrielle asked, "The question you had asked earlier or the question thats in your eyes right now?"

This time it was Dr. Lecter's turn to be thrown off guard and his grip on her loosened ever-so-slightly. Gabrielle chuckled and turned her eyes away from him.

"If you must know, I went to Rose Red tonight." Gabrielle said and she looked back into his eyes, "And before you go yelling at me Doctor, yes I know about the people there and their real, denist given, fangs. I'm seventeen, not stupid."

"Gabrielle..." the Doctor started, but Gabrielle interupted.

"I'm aware of the risk that goes with entering that club, and I wasn't bitten," Gabrielle lifted her hair of her neck to show him, "I was nipped at but not bitten, and it wasn't in a mean or angry way either. It was the farthest thing from it. Now will you calm down?"

Dr. Lecter became confused as her eyes softened and he saw that same something in her eyes that he had seen flash in her eyes earlier. He let go of her looking at her curiously as she straightened up.

"May I ask why you ar looking at me like that Gabrielle?"

She shook her head, smiled lightly, and said, "You worry too much about me Doctor Lecter."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked down the hall picking up her coat and boots and heading to her room. She turned head as she opened her door to see him still staring at her.

She chuckled again and said, "Like I said earlier Doctor Lecter. (She made sure to say his real name so it would sink in.) I'm seventeen, not stupid. I've been getting intuitive hints for awhile, (she left out the other feeling she had been having) the Detective's questions and insiuations just put them in the right order...Good night."

With that Gabrielle entered her room and closed her door, leaving a shell-shocked Dr. Lecter standing in the hallway staring at her door.

* * *

So?! What did you think!? Please review!

theshepardslamb


	22. update

Authors note:

Hi every one!

imma sooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long, BUT i PROMISE you there is another chapter comming...work is just getting in the way...lol...imm almost dont the next chapter so it should be up within the next 2 weeks!

LUV U ALL!

theshepardslamb


	23. The Morning After

Hi Hi everyone!

I just want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up! My stupid job got in the way....but now its up! I hope you all like it...as  
always NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is welcomed....

theshepardslamb

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:The Morning After  
**

Tuesday May 8th '07, 9:30 am

Gabrielle came out of her room all dressed and ready for the day. She had nothing planned for the day so she was dressed in light gray dress slacks and a black, off the shoulder shirt that said "ANGEL" in deep pink letters across the chest. She had decided on the shirt for its irony. The night before at the night club had been rather interesting but her conversation with Doctor Lecter had been the icing on the cake. She thought he had turned to stone when she had used his given name because he froze and didn't move as she had entered her room.

She didn't hear him walk passed her room and go into his until ten minutes later and she wondered why it had effected him so. She had though he would have put it off and try to hide it better, but somehow she had caught him off-guard. The fact that she was so comfortable around him even though she knew some of his history was slightly upsetting but she had reasoned that it was because she had kinda gotten to know him before she had actually started to put all the puzzle peices together.

As Gabrielle got the the stairs she walked right passed them and opened the ballroom doors. She walked straight through leaving the doors open and went to the next set of doors that led to the balcony. She opened the doors and was greeted by a nice warm breeze. She walked to the railing and looked around. She found the countryside to be the most beautiful in the morning.

She took a handful of even and controlled breaths to clear her head then decided it was time to say good morning to the good doctor. She left the balcony and the ballroom shutting both sets of doors on the way. As she made her way down the stairs she felt that something wasn't quite right. The house was too quiet. She couldn't hear the sound of running water or a sizzling fry-pan coming from the kitchen, nor could she smell any sent of cooked food.

Gabrielle pulled her Harpy from her pocket and walked through the living room quietly listening for any sound. She walked toward the kitchen her whole body becoming hypersensitive to her enviroment. As she entered the kitchen she looked around quickly then made a second pass, this time being more thurough and taking in every detail and making sure nothing was out of place. She hoped the doctor was ok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. Lecter layed on his bed staring at the celing and for the first time in a very long time he couldn't keep his thoughts in order. He thought that he had finally had Gabrielle pegged, that he had learned all her body language and what it meant, how her mind really worked. He was so wrong. He hadn't suspected that she had seen through his "disguise" until the detective had talk to her, but apparently he was very wrong. He had never sensed anything from her, even when the had made eye contact he had never seen the wheels turning in her head.

The fact that she had willingly looked into his eyes and called him by his actual name floored him. The fact that she did it with a smile on her face hit him like a brick wall. He had been so shocked when she had done that, he couldn't move for about ten minutes. When he was finally able to get his body to move he dragged himself to his room and flopped onto his bed. He was too stunned to get into his pajamas and actually get into bed.

No sleep came to him that night. His mind kept forming different plans in his mind. Some were very dark but others were the complete opposite. The darker plans didn't surprise him, it was part of his survival instincts. The lighter and more pleasant plans surprised him. He had made plans for him and Clarice ten years ago but she had turned him down. He was surprised that these thoughts had once again formed in his mind.

He looked at his clock and it read 9:30 AM. He had been up all night. He heard Gabrielle's door shut and heard her walk down the hall. He listened, not moving a muscle. He didn't hear the wheels of her suit case, this was a very good sign, but he heard her walking across a hard wood floor.

~Ah, she must be headed toward the balcony.~ He thought to himself.

He knew how much she liked the country side in the morning. A thought occurred to him and he got up, took the quickest of showers and got dressed in some fresh clothes. He then opened his door slightly and looked down the hallway and found that the ballroom doors were closed. He stepped out of his room quietly and headed toward the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seeing that there was no one in the kitchen Gabrielle relaxed ever so slightly. She looked out the window to find the doctor's car was still in its spot so he must not have left. She started to think of all the possibilities. She thought of the detective for a second and became scared that he had found them and had somehow taken the doctor. She quickly found this to be a stupid thought because if he had found them he would have had the whole house searched and they would have woken her up.

Then she thought that the doctor might have up and left, but there was a problem with that thought too. She had searched every room she had access to in the house and she had found no door to a basement or garage and there were no trap doors anywhere. The only other door to the outside besides the front door was the door to the kitchen but both doors were locked and seemingly untouched since she had come home.

The only other option that seemed to fit was that he was still in bed, but even that was a weird option. He was always the first to get up before she was and never seemed like he would need this much sleep. She was contemplating on whether or not she should go up to his room and wake him when she heard a soft noise behind her.

In one motion she spun around and opened her harpy swinging her arm out in front of her. She thought that by some small chance it might be the detective so she aimed accordingly, thinking of where his neck might be. A strong hand caught her wrist and she made eye contact with a pair of deep maroon eyes. It took a second for her brain to register who they belong too and then she let herself relax.

"Dear god Doctor!" She said with a sigh, "You shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that."

Dr. Lecter was openly confused and tilted his head as he asked, "Were expecting some one else?"

"Well I didn't know what to expect but there was a possibility you could be some one else. I figured if it was you that you would be able to stop me in time even though I was aiming to kill."

Gabrielle saw a twinkle in his eye that she had never seen before and he let go of her hand. It made her curious and she though it might be some kind of dark amusement. She closed the harpy with a flick of her wrist and put it back in her pocket, never breaking eye contact. As always his eyes seem to see into the deepest darkest parts of her and it was practically exhilarating.

Gabrielle turned to the cabinets and stared gathering things for pancakes. She had been craving them all week, but some how the doctor had made everything for breakfast BUT pancakes. She felt that familiar tingling at the back of her neck and she knew he was watching her and that there was a good possibility that he had moved closer to her.

She didn't mind him watching her, she was used to him watching her meditate or read when they went on their picnics. She was however a little nervous cause she had only made pancakes like four times since her mother had started to teach her how to cook, and he could make practically anything that you could think of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the non-stick fry-pan hot and ready to cook on, Gabrielle poured three pancakes into it. She was careful to not let them run together, and got plates, forks, knives, and napkins ready as they cooked on the first side. She set the table and came back in time to flip them. Gabrielle felt him move closer to watch her better. She had a little trouble with the first one but was able to get the second to cooperate. When it came time to flip the third one however she felt him against her back one hand on her left hip and the other hand on hers holding the spatula.

"That was good, but don't be afraid to use the side of the pan to help you get the pancake onto the spatula." He said as he demonstrated with her still holding the spatula and he continued, "If you aim towards the center of the pan when you flip it will fall perfectly into place for you as well."

The pancake fell into the pan perfectly and without splattering even a little. As always Gabrielle was impressed and soaked up the information like a sponge. His closeness didn't escape her either. It seemed to warm her and she felt a small sense of loss when he left to pull out a couple glasses and fill them with orange juice. She grabbed another plate put the finished pancakes on it then put a new set of three on the pan.

She put the finished pancakes in the oven and turned it on as Dr. Lecter put the glasses on the table and put the butter and syrup on the table as well. He came back and helped her flip the first pancake and watched as she flipped the next two.

She turned to look at him and saw a small smile on his lips as he said, "Much better, and they look great."

Gabrielle turned back to the pancakes and when the were done she took the plate out of the oven and put them with the others. She then turned off the oven and brought them to the table. Dr. Lecter, ever the gentleman helped her to her seat before seating himself. Gabrielle sat patiently, waiting for him to take his pancakes. She was happy when he did move to take pancakes the was surprised and chuckled when he put the first three (the last three she made) on her plate, not his.

"What?" Dr. Lecter asked.

"I was hoping that for once you would take your share first."

Dr. Lecter chuckled and said, "You should know by now Gabrielle....You always come first."

Gabrielle felt her face flush slightly. She was used to him saying that "ladies come first" he had never been that personal before. She saw that mysterious sparkle in his eye again as she smiled then focused on her pancakes. They ate in comfortable silence and when the were done Gabrielle got up to collect the dishes. Dr. Lecter stood up and stopped her by gently grabbing her wrists and making her put down their plates.

As Gabrielle looked at him in confusion Dr. Lecter smiled and said, "The cook never cleans"

Gabrielle gave him a stubborn look and replied, "But you know that I like doing the dishes."

"Doesn't matter...You cooked, therefore the dishes are my responsibility."

"But I want to do them! I _enjoy_ doing them! I don't care if I was the one to make breakfast.....Your throwing off my day here!"

"Well, I don't think today is a normal day for us after last night....Now go into the living room and wait there until I'm finished."

Gabrielle was ready to retaliate but thought better of it as Dr. Lecter pushed her by her shouders out the kitchen door and into the living room. He gave her a little shove and she stumbled forward slightly. When she caught her balance and turned around to comment he was gone, already back in the kitchen. Gabrielle sighed loudly as she heard the water turn on. She paced around the living room fighting the urge to run into the kitchen and push him out of the way and do the dishes herself.

Gabrielle loved to do dishes. She found them to be very calming and they help her think clearly when she really needed it but didn't have time to meditate. She needed to calm down. She was still a little too pumped from last night and she wasn't thinking very rationally. Gabrielle felt a warmth on he leg and looked down to see the sun hitting it. She walked to the window and looked out towards the countryside.

Things may have been the same as any day, even after the confrontation last night, but something was different between them. Something felt different, but yet the change felt good. Gabrielle closed her eyes and turned her face up into the sun, letting its warmth wash over her and calm her down. She didn't notice the water had been turned off or that the Doctor had entered the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. Lecter put the last dish in the strainer and turned off the water. He dried his hands and put down the towel, he would put them away later. As he walked into the living room he wasn't surprised that Gabrielle hadn't started after him again. He knew she liked to think things out rationally and that she felt embarrassed when she acted out of pure instinct. This was a part of her that he could predict. She was where he thought she would be, at the window soaking up the sun.

Dr. Lecter couldn't help but appreciate and admire how the sun reflected of her hair. It brought out both her red and blond highlights, making her hair shimmer like when he puts his favorite wine in his favorite glass into the sun. He saw her sigh and then shutter slightly and wondered what she was thinking.

"Are you alright Gabrielle?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

Gabrielle turned to see the Doctor walking towards her and she leaned against the window.

"About what?"

"About how everything has changed and yet nothing has changed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Heh...now there's a loaded question Doctor..."

She chuckled as the doctor tilted head in confusion and she continued.

"The only difference this morning was that I was the first one out of bed and I made breakfast."

"Okay..."

"But something has changed emotionally between us."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Like a barrier between us has been dropped. It started to fall when I told you about the detective. Your emotions became a little easier to read, usually your face is blank and I can only read your eyes a little; but you haven't been hiding much. Last night concern and raw fear were written all over your face. I've never seen you react like that before."

"I didn't think I was that obvious, but last night you gave me a small fright when you went out. Then you came home to tell me you had gone to the very place I had hoped you wouldn't go. There are far worse people out there than me Gabrielle and I pray you never meet them."

Gabrielle smiled lightly and chuckled saying, "You're doing it again Doctor."

"Doing what?" the Doctor asked taking the smallest step possible forward.

He was close to her now, so close that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted to. Gabrielle realised this and felt a rush of emotions all at once. She was please and honored that he was concerned. His proximity sent shivers down her spine and made her whole body tingle. At the same time however, she was in a corner and she was claustrophobic, this caused her a little angsiety and made her feel like running and getting into open space.

She smiled and made a move to get out of the corner as she said, "Showing open concern for me Doctor."

The Doctor caught her around the stomach, stopping her. She looked up at him confused and a little scared but she hid that part. Then she saw that little sparkle again. It lingered a little and then was gone. He turned toward her and pulled her a little closer and she had to put a hand on his chest to keep from falling over.

"Just promise me something Gabrielle." Dr. Lecter said almost in a whisper.

"I'm not going to run to anyone and tell them your secret, I would never betray you like that, I promise you."

"Heh...That wasn't what I was going to ask, but thank you...I was going to ask that you promise me to never go back to Rose Red, at least not without me. I'm pleased you had fun when you went, but I would rather be there if something were to go wrong."

"But I'm always armed when I go out, you know that. You _are_ the one who dropped the Harpy at my feet the first night I went to a club with my classmates."

"Yes and you may know a little on how to use it but you don't know what others are armed with. My reflexes are much quicker than yours and I've been at this a lot longer than you have."

"But..."

"Please...Just promise me."

Gabrielle stared at him a moment...Dr. Lecter _never_ interrupted _anyone_ because it was rude. He was pleading with her and concern was written all over his face. Plus she had noticed that his hold on her had tightened. She had never seen him in this state before and it made her heart hurt. She unthinkingly put her head on his chest and found that his heart beat was slightly higher than normal.

She pulled her head back slightly and said, "Alright Doctor Lecter, I promise..._BUT_ On one condition."

"Name your price."

"Teach me..."

The Doctor let her go a little to look at her properly. The look on his face actually made her want to laugh, but she thought better of it and held it in.

"Teach you what exactly?"

Gabrielle pulled gently out of his arms pulled out her harpy and flipped it open with a flick of her wrist.

"How to use this properly...and how to defend myself without it."

"Wouldn't your Aikido help you to defend yourself?"

"Yes but that only works if someone is coming at you. I would like to know that if need be, I won't have to wait for someone to come after me."

"You want to learn how to hunt don't you?"

"If you wanna put it that way sure."

Gabrielle watched for his reaction and got one that she wasn't expecting. Dr. Lecter smiled and she saw amusement in his eyes along with that sparkle again. There was a dark tone to his facial expression but Gabrielle knew it wasn't meant to scare her. Gabrielle heard a jingle and turned her head to try to hear it better. She stepped further away from the doctor and then she figured out what she was hearing.

"Shit!" She cursed loudly as she ran towards the stairs.

She took the stairs two at a time and used the railing at the top to swing herself around. She bolted for her room and nearly knocked her door down as she opened it. She ran to her night stand and hit the send/talk button without even bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Gabby?"

"Yes...who is this?"

"Don't you recognize my voice hun?" the caller replied sounding a little hurt.

Gabrielle saw the Doctor lean against her door frame as the caller continued, "I called you a month or so ago but you never called me back..."

Realization hit her like a brick wall and her stomach started to knot-up. She shot Dr. Lecter a pleading look of fright and pain. Dr. Lecter straightened up and kept his eyes on hers waiting.

"Hello father..." Gabrielle nearly chocked out.

"That's better...So why haven't you called me back yet."

"You're not supposed to have this number, and you're not supposed to be calling me." Gabrielle said turning her head to look in the mirror trying to reassure herself that she was safe and ok.

"That's not an answer, but I'll let it slide for now. You brother misses you."

"I miss him too, and when I get back and get a car I will see him. I'm on a scho..."

"You won't have to wait that long hun."

Gabrielle frowned at herself in the mirror, "And why not? I'm not exactly within driving distance. I'm on a school trip and we're not even in the country."

"Well I wanted to surprise you, but we've decided to come to France."

"You did what?!?"

Gabrielle's head whipped around to find Dr. Lecter and she looked at him in horror. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the stomach and her knees went weak. Dr. Lecter rushed over to her and caught her before she actually did fall.

"I said...your mother and I have decided to bring your brother to France so he could see you."

Somewhere deep inside her some of the anger she held towards her father leek out and came to the surface.

"Karren is _not_ my mother!" She nearly yelled, "_AND_ you're not allowed near me without my mom present!"

"Well we're here so we wanna see you. I won't have wasted all this money to come here and not spend time with you."

Gabrielle heard a little venom in his voice and heard the sound of a beer being opened in the background.

"Well then sorry to disappoint you father, but you won't be seeing me. Goodbye."

And with a look of desperation she hung up on him. She knew it was rude but she hoped the Doctor would overlook it this time. She threw the phone on her bed, no longer wanting to be in contact with it and turned her head back to the Doctor.

Gabrielle's eyes swelled with tears as she put her forehead against his chest and whispered, "This can't be happening! Tell me this isn't happening!"

"I wish I could Gabrielle, I wish I could..."

She buried her face in his shirt and she started to cry as she said, "I was so safe here! I could finally breath! He had no idea where I was and I didn't think he had to money to get to me! Oh, Dr. Lecter, What am I going to do?!?"

"Look at me." He said firmly as he pulled away and put a finger under her chin, making her meet his gaze.

"I don't know what to do Doctor!"

"Gabrielle look around, where are we?" he didn't give her time to answer, "We're in the country at least forty-five minutes away from the nearest city. No one you know is aware of _where_ you are. They know who you are with, but if they try to find _Dr. Williamson's_ address they're not going to find it. I bought the house under a different name."

Gabrielle left out a little exhale and tried to calm herself as he went on trying to talk some sense into her.

"There is also no guarantee that your father will be able to find where you classmates are staying. Even if he does, dinner is the only time they are all together with your teachers so its not like he's going to walk into the hotel and just find someone from your school."

"You have a point there...and France is a rather large country, he could be anywhere." Gabrielle said as her breathing returned to normal.

"You are in the safest place possible."

"You wouldn't happen to have an alarm system would you?"

A dark smile crossed Dr. Lecter's face and he leaned in until he was only a few inches from her face as he said, "I am the alarm system Gabrielle. He has to get through me to get to you, and I promise you that will never happen."

His proximity made her heart skip and the seriousness of his words calmed her at the same time. He was going to keep her safe, and the home of Dr. Hannibal "the cannibal" Lecter _was_ the safest place in the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. Lecter sat in the 'love seat' and watched Gabrielle as she sat peacefully in the center of her ring of candles meditating. She had decided to meditate after she had called her mother and told her about her father. It had taken a little coaxing on his part for her to do it, but it had to be done. He had talked to her mother as well. The woman had insisted she talk to him and he could hear her desperation, fear, and the strain to not cry in her voice.

The woman had told him everything she possibly could about Gabrielle's father and his wife. He assured her, with out frightening her more, that Gabrielle's father wouldn't be able to find them and that he would protect her in every way possible. Gabrielle got back on the phone with her and caught her up a little on the things that happened over the past couple of days, minus the details about Dr. Lecter of course.

When she was done talking to her mom she shut off her phone and left it on her bed. She grabbed her meditation clothes, went to the bathroom, changed, and came back out putting her original clothes on her bed. She looked at Dr. Lecter when she noticed he hadn't moved from the spot where he had kept her from falling she flushed a little.

"I'm sorry Doctor."

"For what?"

"Just leaving you there like that and changing."

"It's ok. I take it you're going to meditate."

"Yeah, my body is just too overwhelmed and my mind is in peices. I need to restore some order before I can go on with my day."

"Are you sure you want to go out today?"

"Yes, I can't lock myself up just because my father is _somewhere_ in France. If I do that I'll go mad."

Gabrielle left her room and the Doctor followed. All her candles were in place in her meditation room. She never put them away because no one ever came to the house and the Doctor only entered this room with her permission. She went to the hope chest and picked the matches off of the cushion. They were the long fireplace matches, Dr. Lecter had bought them for her to use when she nearly burnt her thumb using the small ones.

She lit a match and lit the three candles on the windowsill. She then blew it out and broke off the burnt peice into a glass ashtray he had also bought. There was still a good three and a half to four inches left to the match and Gabrielle didn't want to waste it by letting it burn. She walked over to the ring of candles and stepped into the center, picking up the lighter she always left in the center.

She lit the match and lit all the candles then put the match out in the ashtray. She put the ashtray and lighter outside the circle and sat down, crossing her legs, putting her hands palm up on her knees. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Dr. Lecter sat quietly in the love-seat and watched Gabrielle as her breaths became calm and controlled. His eyes never moved from her simi-relaxed form. There was too much light for the candle lights to have any real effect, but there was still a slight glow that reached her........

* * *

I so hope you liked this chapter...and I appologise again for it taking so long for me to get this chapter up!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

theshepardslamb


	24. Chapter 23

Authors note:

hello everyone!

Trust me this is NOT the end of my story...i have another chapter comming i promisse...my work had me doing CRAZY hours...but they "let me go" so now i have the time to finish this next chapter...please bear with me...

and to Anonymous....

"...You've never been to France, have you?"

Of corse I've never been...I said that in an authors note at the top of one of my chapters...plz pay attention to those, for they are actually important....

LUV U ALL!

theshepardslamb


	25. Surprises All Around

Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long. Just a small warning, this chapter is long...lol! I couldn't find a place in it that felt right to split it. Hope you find it was worth the wait!

-theshepardslamb-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Seventeen: Surprises All Around

Tuesday May 8th 07', 11: 15 a.m.

"You are aware there is a cannibal on the loose correct?" the detectives voice floated through Gabrielle's mind.

She focused on his features...Tall, slightly muscular, and looked very weather worn,....like he had followed one too many leads. Gabrielle felt a light smile cross her face. She wasnt overly worried about this man, he didn't seem like he had the energy or the wits to catch the good doctor...She wasn't even worried about who he worked for. He wasn't an "agent" which ment there was no one important (the F.B.I. for example) involved yet. Even if they were she wasn't too worried. The only agent who knew the doctor at all was killed in the line of duty years back. She felt the issue float away as she let it go...The next problem latched on like a leech...

Her father....His face came to her without being called for and would not leave, no matter how hard she tried to push it away. He was in France. Her beautiful sactuary, her safe haven is now threatened and she felt helpless. She knew the possibility of running into him was slim to none but the fact that he was in the country was frightening enough. Then without warning another face entered her mind and pushed her father's face right out of its way.

Dr. Lecter stared back at her now, and he looked at her with a comforting smile. He had promissed to protect her; to keep her father away from her. To keep her safe...As she looked into the eyes of this vision in her mind she felt something. It was that feeling she couldn't place, the one she felt come from him in intense moments. It filled her now, surrounding her, almost like it wanted her to figure out what it was. Like it was demanding that she figure out what it was. It almost looked desperate as the feeling took the shape of deep purple mist and begain to weave its way around her and the image of the Doctor.

She pulled away a little and lightly became aware of her suroundings. The feeling got stronger and threatened to nock her over. She felt it, she felt him...his eyes on her, the feeling was so much stronger outside of her mind and when it merged with itself inside her mind it made her dizzy....there was something she was missing...No she wasn't missing it, he was hiding it. Whatever it was she was feeling, Dr. Lecter was hiding from her and only let it loose when he thought she was unaware. But the fact that she had felt hints of this feeling ment he was having trouble hiding it.

Concentrating on this feeling was pulling her out of her meditation, but she didn't mind. Dr. Lecter hadn't noticed yet, so she was able to soak in this feeling so that she might figure out what it was. Whatever it was she was feeling from him was making her both anxious to know what it was, yet totally calm knowing it was aimed at her and no one else...Which in itself was a weird thought, but she brushed it aside as she brushed off the last of her meditative stupor.

Gabrielle took in a deep breath and stretched. She opened her eyes slowly to allow them to adjust. She blew out the ring of candles and stood slowly. Her deep meditations always gave her a small bit of vertigo when she came out of them and she had no wish to fall on her ass. She stepped out of her ring of candles and blew out the ones on the window sill. She felt a shift in his mood as she stepped out of the circle and couldn't help but smile to herself, he was fighting for control again...

When Gabrielle turned around she felt so calm it scared her a little. She made eye contact with the doctor as she crossed the room. She broke the eye contact as she passed him and she passed so close she nearly brushed against him. She opened the door and left it open as she walked across the hall and entered her bedroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Lecter stood after Gabrielle's door shut and walked out of the room towards the upstairs living room. He had seen something flicker in her eyes as she passed him. Something dark, yet playful at the same time. Her senses were heightened from the meditation...that was easy to tell. She was walking lighter and her movements had been much more fluid than they had been earlier in the morning. Plus her eyes were different, her pupils seemed a little wider than they should have been given the time of day and the placement of the sun.

She hadn't said a word and he hadn't seen any hint that she had anything that she wanted to say as she left the room. The biggest thing that had caught his attention was how long she held his gaze...Dr. Lecter had noticed that she had never kept eye contact with him for more than a few seconds, unless she felt that she was being challenged. She kept eye contact longer with him when that happened, but it always seemed that she was forcing herself to keep the connection. This time was different. This time he was the one who seemed to have the problem keeping eye contact.

When she had looked at him her eyes were so clear. Like a slate that had been wiped clean. He had felt her gaze penetrate him, slipping into his mind and soul like mist through and open window. She wasn't doing it on purpose, he knew that much, her features would not have been as calm if she was trying to fight her way into his mind.

Dr. Lecter sat down on the couch wondering what had calmed Gabrielle so much. What had eased her wounded heart so much, and so easily at that. He sat there for several minutes going through what he knew about Gabrielle trying to answer his own question. He was so lost in thought that he never heard Gabrielle come out of her room and was in the living room till she was nearly apon him.....

___________________________________________________________________________________________

As Gabrielle came out of her room she actually felt pretty. She looked into her meditation room and found it empty. She hadn't expected Dr. Lecter to stay there after she left, but you never know. She shut the door and walked down the hallway. As she walked into the living room she found him on the couch seemingly lost in thought. She couldn't help but wounder what he was thinking, and almost as if he had heard what she was thinking, Dr. Lecter's eye snapped up to meet hers.

Dr. Lecter made eye contact and saw the same clam he had seen a few minutes earlier. When he noticed her change in attire he couldn't help but look her over. Gabrielle's hair was in a half ponytail with a small strand hanging down to the side of her left eye. She was wearing silver chandelier earings and her make-up was of light earth tones. She was wearing a white corset that laced up in the front. It was pulled together and tied at the top in a knot, not a bow. It had white lace sleeves that came down to her knuckles and belled out. The corset came to a point just below her navel, and he could see she was wearing a studded bar with dangles that showed just below the point on the corset.

She was wearing a flowing, very pale, pastle pink skirt that sat perfectly on her hips. It waved and moved around her legs like water when she walked, and when she stopped he noticed it came down to just below her ankles. She was wearing white open toed heels that were at least two and a half inches in height. A bird flew by the window and caught her attention. When she turned to look for it Dr. Lecter noticed she had the rose clip in her hair that she had worn to the first play he had taken her too. As he looked over her jewelry again he notice that it was all the same jewelry she had worn to the first play.

"Are you ready to go Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter asked pulling her attention back to him.

"Yes, I am Doctor." Gabrielle answered as her head snapped back to him.

Dr. Lecter nodded as he stood up and motioned for Gabrielle to proceed before him. He waited to follow until there was a little distance between them. Something was different, he wanted to study her. The first thing he noticed was the way Gabrielle walked. Normally when she was in heels the girl had a bounce to her step...There was no bounce, it was like she was floating across the floor. Her steps were now fluid, like one constant movement. Not only that but her steps were nearly silent.

One thing Dr. Lecter had learned was that although Gabrielle's dance and martial arts had taught Gabrielle how to carry herself while she was flat footed, she had yet to transfer that knowlege to when she was wearing heels. Yet as she walked towards the stairs she sounded like she was wearing anything but heels.

As Gabrielle rounded the banister and started down the stairs her skirt billowed out and follwed her like a ribbon. When Dr. Lecter rounded the stairs she was already at the bottom and making her way to the door. Dr. Lecter made his way down the stairs and stopped at the door to his study. He checked it to make sure he had locked it, once he was saticefied he continued down the hallway. He found the front door open when he got to it, but when he looked to either of the cars he saw no one near it.

"Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter called.

There was no answer. There was a light breeze and out of instinct, Dr. Lecter lifted his head slightly and took in a small breath. He smelt her, her sent was very strong which ment she hadn't gone far.

"Gabrielle?" he called again.

"Yes?" she called back.

Dr. Lecter looked to the direction of her voice and saw her come out of the shrubery on the left side of the driveway. She had a smile on her face and she was holding a small bunch of wild flowers. He was amused by how even the smallest things pleased Gabrielle. Her eyes were fixed on the flowers which ment she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going. The Doctor inspected the ground in front of her and saw nothing but the gravel the driveway was made of.

She was a little wobbly on her feet, given the uneveness of the ground, so out of precaution the Doctor started towards her. The first thing he saw was her foot catch an a rock that was bigger than all the rest. As she started to fall the Doctor took a handfull of large steps and caught her before she fell half way to the ground. Through the fall Gabrielle had dropped her flowers in order to prepare to break her own fall.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Lecter asked.

"Yeah I'm ok..." Gabrielle replied as she looked up to meet his gaze, "Thank you so much."

"What?...Did you just expect me to let you fall?"

"No,...to be honest I was lost in my own little world...."

"Meditation does that."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that fast before."

"What?" Dr. Lecter asked tilting his head slightly.

"The way you caught me...I know you were by the door...then out of no where you catch me."

"Why were you in the bushes to begin with?"

"I saw some beautiful flowers..." Gabrielle stopped short and looked down, "Where did they go?!?"

Gabrielle looked around her feet as Dr. Lecter looked behind him. He spotted them a little ways behind himself and turned to pick them up. He bent down to pick them up and he felt a hand on his back.

"Did you find them?"

"They're not that hard to miss Gabrielle." Dr. Lecter said as he chuckled, "It's not like we're looking for a missing contact lense."

As the Doctor stood, he noticed how close Gabrielle actually was. There was bairly an inch between them. Gabrielle saw his eyes go wide for a second, then started to feel that feeling she couldn't place only it was practically as intense as when she was meditating. She had to take a small step back because it was so overwhelming. She saw the Doctor take one as well and he handed her the flowers.

"Here you are. They don't apear to be ruined."

"Thank you."

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile as she took the flowers from him. They kept their distance as they walked to his car, but Gabrielle noticed that he stayed close enough to catch her again if he saw her start to fall. As always, Dr. Lecter opened the door for her and she buckled up as he made his way to the driver seat. He kept the top up so the wind wouldn't ruin Gabrielle's hair or her flowers, and as he pulled out of the drive way he came to the conclusion that she was right on one thing. Things between them were still the same, yet at the same time, completely different.......

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Forty-five minutes later they pulled up to the entrance to a resturant, the name of which Gabrielle couldn't pronounce. Dr. Lecter handed the vallet to keys and went to Gabrielle's door as another vallet opened it. She accepted the hand the Doctor offered with a gentle smile and got out of the car with as much grace as she had getting in. Dr. Lecter saw both vallets exchange looks of awe and he could see a yearning of the dishonorable kind in their eyes. Gabrielle put her arm around the doctor's as they walked towards the front doors. She had seen the look on the closer vallet out of the corner of her eye and she felt like showing off a little bit ... just to see if he would try anything later, when they left.

The doctor gave the hostes "Williamson" as his last name and Gabrielle held back a small chuckle. It seemed a little weird to hear Dr. Lecter called by his 'cover' name now that she had gotten used to calling him by his actual name.

"So what are you in the mood for today Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter asked as he helped Gabrielle to her seat.

"I'm not sure Doctor." Gabrielle said as Dr. Lecter sat, "What's good here?"

"Well, their chicken parm is pretty good."

Gabrielle opened her menu to look at it then put it right back down. Dr. Lecter chuckled and Gabrielle rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair crossing her legs in the same movement.

"You like bringing me to places where I can't read the menu don't you?" she asked with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, yes I do"

"Any perticular reason why Doctor?"

They paused the conversation while the waiter poured water into their glasses and handed Dr. Lecter the wine list.

"Because it means you're getting quality French quisine. Anything thats in English is usualy ment for tourist and I know some resturants try to,...I think the correct term here is 'hustle', the American clientle."

"I see. Well you know what you're doing, so...surprise me."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Dr. Lecter said as he raised an eyebrow and smiled mischieviously.

Gabrielle chuckled picking up on the inside joke and said, "Nothing too exotic Doctor."

Dr. Lecter chuckled and then was a little taken aback when she added in a much lower tone, "At least not today."

He had no chance to respond because the waiter had come back. Dr. Lecter gave him their order in French and by some of his tones, Gabrielle thought he was trying to stress some points on how something was to be made. The waiter took everything down patiently and left quickly after the Doctor was done.

Dr. Lecter looked back to Gabrielle to ask her what she ment but noticed something had caught her eye. He followed her line of sight and found two small children (a boy and a girl) playing in the open courtyard just outside. Gabrielle had noticed when they came in, that their table was the closest to the back door. She was contemplating whether or not Dr. Lecter had planned that when she saw the young girl fall and scrape herself. Gabrielle got up without thinking and went over to the girl. She was sitting now, and crying her little head off.

"What's wrong little one?" Gabrielle asked as she knelt infront of the girl.

The girl's crying lessend as she held up her hands, showing Gabrielle that she had scraped them a little. She took the girl's hands in her own and examined them.

"You've gone and scraped your hands little one." Gabrielle said as she saw there was a little blood on each hand.

The girl nodded. She was just sniffling now, her crying had stopped now that someone was paying attention to her. Gabrielle let go of her hands and picked her up, setting her on her hip as she turned back into the resturant and returned to her table.

"Lets get you cleaned up, shall we?"

The girl nodded, and then it hit her...the girl understood english...it was a curious thing. Gabrielle sat down and put the girl on her lap.

"Now lets see those pretty little hands of yours little one." She said as she grabbed her napkin and dipped it in her water.

The girl held out her hands and only winced a little as Gabrielle cleaned her hands gently.

"See its not so bad, just little scrapes."

Gabrielle dried the girl's hands and smiled at her. The girl gave her a huge smile back and threw her arms around her neck giving her a hug.

"Thank you!" the girl said in a thick French acent, "You are a very nice lady."

"You are very welcome, little one." Gabrielle replied as she set the girl on her feet, "Now go find your parents so they can put some ointment on it."

The girl nodded with a smile and ran off. Gabrielle smiled and looked back to Dr. Lecter only to see a smile on his face.

"What!?!" She asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing..." he replied the smile not leaving his face.

"Tell me!"

Dr. Lecter shook his head a little as he said, "It's just..."

"Just what? What did I do?"

"Your compassion amazes me sometimes."

"Really?"

"Truely."

"Wow."

"I'm sure that little girl's father would agree with me."

"It was an automatic thing to be perfectly honest with you."

Their conversation was cut off again by the waiter. He was carrying a tray of food in one hand and a lovely bouque of roses in the other. He set the tray on a stand near the table and handed the flowers to Gabrielle with a smile. He started speaking to her in French and she had to look to the Doctor for a translation.

"He says they are from the resturant owner. Apparently that little girl you helped was his."

"Oh." she said as she turned back to the waiter and said, "Thank you."

The waiter nodded with a smile and proceded to lay out their food. He smiled again and left.

"Like I said." Dr. Lecter said before taking a bite of his meal.

Gabrielle chuckled and said nothing, taking a bite of whatever it was that Dr. Lecter had ordered for her...

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Lecter and Gabrielle talked throughout their meal. When they were done Dr. Lecter paid and they left. Gabrielle was on his arm once again as they walked out the front doors; only this time she was smelling her flowers. She looked up just in time to see a flash of shock, dissappointment, and jealousy cross the vallets' faces. She managed to keep a full blown laugh down to a chuckle and the doctor looked at her. She saw at once that he new what she was thinking and he chuckled as well as their car was brought around.

"I think I can handle it." Dr. Lecter said to the vallet as he went to open the passenger side door.

"Yes sir." the vallet studdered, "I ment no offence."

"None was taken."

The vallet smiled at the Doctor's words and walked away.

"Thank you Doctor." Gabrielle said as he opened her door and helped her in.

Another vallet tossed Dr. Lecter his keys as they crossed paths; one to the driver's side and the other away from it. As they drove away Gabrielle saw the vallets talking to each other. She knew what they were talking about because they were looking right at her. Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh this time and was glad the Doctor had decided to be a speed demon today.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later they pulled up and parked infront of a small dress boutique. Gabrielle became confused, but had no time to ask her questions because Dr. Lecter was already out of the car and on his way to open her door. He opened it and pulled her out gently. The pulling was nessiscary because he felt her resistance to get out. He just chuckled and shut her door, nearly pushing her into the store. A small bell tinkled as they entered and emediately a man came to them.

"Ah, Doctor right on time." The man said greeting Dr. Lecter, "I take it this is the lovely young woman you told me about earlier."

"Yes, it is." Dr. Lecter replied and turned to Gabrielle, "This is Francisco Jaques, Gabrielle. One of France's most famous, undiscovered dressmakers and designers."

"Well isn't that an oxymoron." Gabrielle said, then turned to the Frenchman, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Jaques."

"Please call me Francisco." he said with a smile, "Now lets go take your measurements so we can get started."

"What?!?" Gabrielle said and looked to Dr. Lecter, "Would you mind telling me whats going on here?"

"Yes, I would mind." Dr. Lecter answered, "Therefore I'm not going to...Now go, you're keeping this creative man waiting."

"I.....ehh.....wha.....Doctor!" Gabrielle growled as Francisco pulled her along.

"I get the feeling that he's never going to hear the end of this..." Francisco chuckled when they were out of earshot.

"You would be absolutely correct my friend." Gabrielle chuckled.

"So you have absolutely no idea as to why you are here today?"

"You would be correct on that as well."

"Hmmm...maybe we can work so surprises for him into his surprise for you."

~Fool say what?!?~ Gabrielle thought to herself, ~Imma think'n Mr. Frenchie has got the very wrong idea!~

Francisco lead Gabrielle to a quiet room. There was a pedistal in the middle and a five pannel mirror in front of it. There was a couch off the the side and another door in the corner. As Gabrielle looked around She saw a window that had a white shear curtain in front of it and a water cooler as well. There was also a long table full of food and she could hear soft music playing in the backgound.

"Do you have any prefrance to a certain type of music?"

"Do you have a way to connect an I-Pod up to your sound system?"

"Yes we do."

"Then could you hook mine up. I'm not one for regularity, so there's a lot of different genres in there. Hope you're not opposed to any of it." Gabrielle replied handing him her I-Pod.

"Not at all miss. I'll just be a moment then"

He left through the second door and Gabrielle looked around the room again. She made her way over to the table and deciding that she was too full to eat anything at the moment she got herself a glass of water instead. She walked over to the pedistal and walked around it rather then getting on it...she figured she would be up there soon enought anyways. She turned to look at herself in one of the five mirrors.

She twisted and turned to see every angle of herself. She felt vain doing it but at the same time, seeing herself so together was a very uplifting thing. She stopped and smiled when she heard Paramore's "Decode" coming through the speakers. About two minutes later Francisco walked back in with two women at his heels.

"Thank you" Gabrielle said as he came up to her.

"It is no problem miss...Now if you would please take off your shoes and step up on the pedistal we can begin to take measurements"

Gabrielle nodded and did what was asked of her. Her part was real simple. She just had to stand there with her arms held out at shoulder length while Francisco took measurements giving each to one woman while the other walked in a continuos circle around her taking notes of her own.

When they were done with measurements, the woman working with Francisco handed her a portfolio of dresses and what looked like a bingo marker. Gabrielle took each and the confusion was clear on her face.

"The marker is so you can mark the styles of dresses you like. This is all to help us find you the right dresses." Francisco explained.

"Ah ok."

Then Gabrielle sat down on the pedistal and started flipping through the book. She was done after about twenty minutes. She had marked roughly about a third of the book. As she handed the book to Francisco (or 'Frenchie' as she called him in her mind) the lady who had helped him earlier stepped forward again.

"Now what colors do you like?"

"Deep tones are my favorite. Deep blues, greens, purples, and crimson tones are my favorite; and black of course."

"Alright miss, the girls will be back in a few minutes. I must go to the front of the store for a moment."

"Ok."

Francisco nodded to Gabrielle then turned to his assistance and spoke to them in French. The three of them left the room, leaving Gabrielle sitting on the pedistal.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabrielle paced around the room. It had been ten minutes already and neither the girls or Francisco had come back yet. She wondered what was taking them so long. As she finished this thought the girls came through the door with not one, not two, but three racks of dressses.

"Dear God!" Gabrielle said, "We're gonna be here until tomorrow!"

One of the girls left the room while the other handed Gabrielle the first dress and lead her to a changing area behind the mirrors that she hadn't seen. She quickly changed and walked to the center of the room. Both girls were in the room now and one came to her holding a pair of three-inch heels. Gabrielle was helped into them, and when the girl stood up Francisco had walked back into the room.

"Ah I see u have just started."

"yup"

The dress she had on was deep purple and was in the style of the old rennasance sun dresses. Gabrielle was happy with it until she turned to the side to get her profile.

"I love the style but..."

"but what?"

"When I turn to the side I look pregnant..."

Francsico made a hand movement and one of the girls grabbed all the dresses of the same or similar style off the racks and left while the other handed her a new dress. They went through this process for the next two hours and by the time she was back in her own clothes she had thirteen dresses that she liked. The last dress was the only one on the rack that was in a black dress-bag. It was the "special" one Francisco had been talking about...she had been allowed to look at their "specialty" dresses and pick one that she liked.

There was a nock at the door and Francisco answered, "Come in..."

Dr. Lecter walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Are we done?"

"Yes, finnaly" Gabrielle answered, "He insisted that I try everything, that he had brought in, on!"

Dr. Lecter chuckled and walked to the dress rack.

"I see you have found quite a few that u like."

"Yeah, but Francisco won't let me narrow them down."

"Do you feel as if you have too many?"

"Have you seen the prices on these dresses?!?" Gabrielle asked as she raised an eyebrow, "It's way too much!"

"No its not."

"Say what?!?...how is it not?!...I did a rough estamate and without the thirteenth dress it puts the total a little over a thousand dollars! The last dress alone is almost two hundred!"

"You're point is what exactly?"

"Thats WAY too much money!"

Dr. Lecter chuckled as he finished looking through the dresses and said something to Francisco in French. They had a short coversation and Gabrielle had a feeling they were talking about her. When they were done the man nodded and headed towards the front of the store pulling the dresses behind him. Gabrielle looked at the Doctor in shock.

"Doctor I just bought five new dresses the other day! I don't need thirteen more! I can pick my favorites out of that bunch.!"

"From what I hear, they all look very nice on you."

"That doesn't mean I need all of them!"

"Yes it does."

"How does that work?"

"Because I say it does."

Dr. Lecter walked right to Gabrielle and looked her straight in the eye. He could see delight mixed with confusion and guilt. He knew she felt like she didn't deserve all of them and that she was uncomfortable with someone spending so much money on her, eventhough she craved to expand her wardrobe of fine clothing.

"I can't believe you're doing this Doctor."

"Well, think of it this way...Now that I've seen them and heard how great they look on you there is no way you're leaving this store without any of them." Dr. Lecter chuckled.

"I'm not gonna win this one am I?"

"Not a chance. Now tell me....whats the one that was already in a dress-bag?"

"You should never ask Doctor." Gabrielle said as they walked towards the front, "It spoils the surprise."

Dr. Lecter laughed, "Touche, Gabrielle, touche."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabrielle didn't want to know how much Dr. Lecter was actually spending, so she was glad that Francisco gave him the total in French. However she had to turn her back to them when he started pulling cash out of his wallet. Dr. Lecter laughed as he tapped her on the shoulder after they had finished paying. Two men were shutting the trunk of the Doctor's car as they walked out of the store.

"Now where too Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter asked as he started the car and drove away from the store.

"Any place where you can't spend anymore money on me Dr. Lecter."

Dr. Lecter laughed but said nothing. Gabrielle relaxed a little as they drove into the countryside. She figured the were going "home" and that he didn't have anything else planned. She put her head back, closed her eyes, and relaxed. She didn't open them until they stopped and she felt him put the car in park. When she opened her eyes she found they were infront of a barn and she looked at the Doctor, confused.

"Do you like horses Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter asked.

"Yes! I love horses!"

the Doctor chuckled and said, "Good."

He got out and was helping her out as the bar owner came out to greet them.

"Dr. Williamson!...How nice to see you again!" The man said as he shook the Doctor's hand.

"Thank you Trevor. It's nice to see you again as well." the Doctor said and he motioned to Gabrielle, "This is Gabrielle. She's a friend and horse lover. I thought I might bring her by to see yours and possibly ride a couple. If thats ok with you of course."

"Anytime Doctor. Besides It's time for us to exersize them anyway." Trevor said and he turned to Gabrielle, "Do have any prefrance?"

"If your talking about breed, no, but can I look them over anyway?"

"Sure, follow me."

Gabrielle followed Trevor into the barn, while Dr. Lecter followed a few steps behind. As they walked into the barn Gabrielle's senses were filled with the smell of hay and horses. She stopped as she had a small flash-back.

***Gabrielle was sitting side-sattle on a beautiful horse. Someone came up to her, also on a horse.

"So how do you like the Cape little one?"

"It's beautiful Grams! Can I come live with you?"

"Ha ha...I think your mother would miss you little one."

"But its so pretty down here!"

"How about when you get older. Say like when you're eighteen or nineteen?"

"But thats like three or four years away!"

"I know, but think about it, you still have school. Do you want to leave all ur friends now?"

"No...I guess not. But Grams its so nice and calm here."***

"Gabrielle?....Gabrielle?" she heard someone call and she snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Dr. Lecter asked.

He was holding her shoulders and looking straight into her eyes. She knew it was his subtle way of examining her. His eyes told her he was a little woried.

"Hmm?...Yeah, oh yeah. I'm fine." Gabrielle said as she nodded, "I was just remembering something thats all."

"Want to talk about it when we get home?" he asked in a whisper.

"Maybe." she answered.

"Alright."

Gabrielle looked around and walked up to the nearest horse. She was a beautiful, chocolate mare with soft eyes. Gabrielle smiled and moved to the next horse. She looked at and pet each horse. She stopped at the nineth and ran her hand along its face. It was a black stallion with calm yet playful eyes.

"Can I go into the stall?" She asked as she looked back towards Trevor.

"Sure, but be careful Ergo is a little difficult sometimes."

"Alrighty."

Gabrielle saw the Doctor walk towards her a little. She also heard him say to Trevor:

"She's a little accedent prone."

She heard Trevor chuckle and she pretended not to hear any of it. She opened the stall door slowly. As she walked in the horse got a little restles.

"Shhhh" Gabrielle said as she ran her hand down his neck and across his side.

Ergo snorted a little but quieted down and she whispered, "Good boy."

Gabrielle walked back to the door and took a brush out of the bucket hanging from it. She brushed him over and took some extra time on his mane because it was all tangled and knotted.

"You must have a very gental hand miss." Trevor said as she put the brush way, "He doesn't usually let people brush him so much."

Gabrielle just smiled and grabbed the horses blanket and saddle. Trevor shot the Doctor a nervous look and Dr. Lecter moved a little closer to the stall. Ergo got a little restless when he felt the saddle on his back but Gabrielle just rubbed his back a little to calm him. When she got it all strapped and ready to go the horse layed down on his stomach.

Gabrielle chuckled as Trevor said, "He does that with all the women when they try to saddle him. We haven't figured out why yet."

"I know why." Gabrielle said as she looked at Trevor, "He's very old fashioned for a young horse."

She walked to Ergo and sat on the saddle. After she was settled the horse stood up and she was able to put her feet in the stirups. Gabrielle giggled as Ergo pranced around in his stall.

"Well I'll be damned....Looks like we have a gentleman in our barn." Trevor chuckled and he walked over to the stall and opened the door, "There ya go miss...why don't cha take him for his afternoon run."

"Really?" Gabrielle asked excited.

"I don't see why not. You're already up there, might as well."

Gabrielle giggled and said to Ergo, "C'mon boy...Lets go for a run!"

She nudged Ergo and he ran out the back of the barn into the field behind it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

There were acres of field behind the barn and Gabrielle help laugh as Ergo jumped over a small stream. The field was so big it took them five minutes to run from one end to other. They ran back and forth a few times and ran around the edge a found that it took fifteen minutes to go around the field once. About half way around the second time something caught Gabrielle's eye in the forest. She pulled Ergo to a stop and looked around. Her head snapped to a rustle in the forest and Ergo got restless. Gabrielle made sure to keep her face nuetral as she freaked out inside.

"Shit" she whispered, then acting like she didn't find anything she shrugged.

"Alright mister I think you've had enough exersize for one day, look at you you're sweating up a storm." she said and kicked Ergo into a run back to the barn.

As they ran back to the barn Gabrielle took her phone out of its holder on her hip and speed dialed the Doctor's number.

"Gabrielle is everything ok?" She heard him answer worried.

"No it's not. Start the car!" She said frantically, being careful not to yell.

"What?!"

"Just start the damn car! I'll explain when I get there."

Gabrielle hung up and put her phone away. She heard the car start as Ergo jumped over the stream and ran into the barn. Dr. Lecter walked looking her over worriedly as she got off the horse.

"Are you ok?" Trevor asked worried."

"I'm ok but that stream is a real speedbump" Gabrielle answered looking at the Doctor as she said the last word.

Dr. Lecter seemed to have gotten her intended message because his eyes went wide for a split second and he held out a hand to her.

"Trevor I'm terribly sorry but we must be going." Dr. Lecter said and gave him a look.

Trevor seemed to get his point and started to bring Ergo into his stall, undoing the straps as he did so, "No problems Doc. Gabrielle feel free to come back and ride Ergo anytime you want, he seems to have taken a reall liking to you."

Gabrielle smiled and grabbed the Doctors hand. As they ran out of the barn Gabrielle noticed the top was down. Before she was able to ask why however he picked her up by the waist and threw her into the car. Gabrielle's surprise kept her from screaming and she landed with her feet on the seat. She was able to sit as Dr. Lecter got in and pulled out of the driveway. He put the top up as they drove off and Gabrielle looked at him in surprise and confusion.

When she was able to catch her breath she asked, "He knows!?!"

"He's one of the only ones here who do."

"How many others?"

"Just the dress maker and the curator at Versailles." the Doctor answered as Gabrielle nodded, then he added, "Sorry I just threw you into the car without warning. There was no time to ask."

"It's ok...It was rather fun actually." Gabrielle giggled then got serious and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Home." Dr. Lecter said simply.

"WHAT!?" Gabrielle asked alarmed, "I counted seven cops in the small spot of forest I had looked at...ARMED cops! How do you know that they don't have the road watched?"

"When I went to start the car there wasn't anyone in the surrounding trees. I suspect they were aiming to surprise us in the barn. Do they know you saw them?"

"When I first saw one of them it took a minute to process so there was no initial reaction on my face. I kept my face under control as I counted while pretending to look around. Then I talked to Ergo about giving him a rest in a normal tone. He bucked a little when we started off again so I just let him run back, he's a smart creature..."

"You did good."

"What about Trevor? Is he gonna be ok?"

"He'll be fine. He knows was to say if they question him."

"You mean when they question him."

"Well they might not. If they believe you did not see them then they might just leave as quietly as they came. If their leader thinks otherwise they will probably question him."

"How did they even know that we would be there?"

"Thats the more important question." Dr. Lecter said and nodded, "Unfortunately its one I can't answer yet..."

Gabrielle's stomach started to turn and she felt sick as she looked out the window. She felt the Doctor take hold of her hand, holding it gently. He didn't say anything but the look in his eye was enough to know he knew how she was feeling...not necessarily that he was feeling the same thing, but that he understood. She looked out the window again and tried to calm her nerves.

"So what were you remembering when we first got to the barn?" Dr. Lecter asked.

Gabrielle smiled and answered, "The first summer Grams let me ride one of her horses. I was thirteen."

"Was it a good summer?"

"Yeah. She told me, 'Gabrielle you can ride the horses IF you take care of the one you ride. This means cleaning them before and after riding them AND feeding them before you leave the barn.' ...heh, I was so happy that I was finnaly old enough to ride that I rode all seven of them that summer. My favorite was a beautiful white mare. She was about five years old and the sweetest creature I had ever met. I think I became her favorite too, she used to follow me around the yard when Grams let them roam free on the land."

"Animals seem to be very calm and loving around you."

"Yeah, I've never been able to figure that one out. I feel so bad having to leave Ergo like that. I wish I could have brushed him and washed him down."

"I don't think he minds. Like you said, he's a very smart animal. He had a wild and frightened look in his eyes when you came in, and he kept his eyes on you as we said our 'good byes'. I thought he was going to try to follow us as we left."

Gabrielle laughed, "It wouldn't be the first time a horse followed me home."

Dr. Lecter looked at her with raised eyebrows and Gabrielle laughed harder.

"My mom, my step-dad and I were staying at a little cottage about two miles down the road from Gram's house. Her house only had one bedroom seeings how she had it built to give the horses most of the yard. I was walking home and it was staring to get dark. I got kinda spooked by a shadow and started to run. About a third of the way home I heard hoof beats behind me and as I looked back I saw Callisto running up to me. I stopped and climbed onto her back and rode her the rest of the way back to my mom's cottage. Gram laughed when I rode her back and told her the story."  
Dr. Lecter chuckled.

"Yeah... I learned a long time ago that I'm a strange child."

"Define normal Gabrielle,...then and only then can you call yourself strange."

"Thanks Doc." Gabrielle said with a slight bite of sarcasm.

Even with the sarcasm, talking about her grandmother helped Gabrielle to feel calmer. They were silent the rest of the way home. As they pulled into the driveway Gabrielle once again began to feel anxious. The car was bairly stopped when she opened her door and started walking to the house.

"Gabrielle" the Doctor called, and she turned around just in time to catch the keys he through at her.

She unlocked the door and left it open with the keys in it for him. She took her shoes off as she walk up to her room. She left her door open and dropped her shoes at the end of the bed and she flopped onto it and lay there face down. She was too tired to do anything and to anxious to sleep. She didn't mind though. If she were to fall alseep now her dreams would be twisted and cruel, and she would wake up feeling worse.

There was a knock on the doorjam and she new it was the Doctor. It took her a second to remember that her dresses had been in the trunk. He must have been getting them when he tossed her the keys. He knocked again and without really moving she waved letting him know he could come in. She heard him enter and put her dresses in her closet with the others she had bought before.

Then he left the room and she noticed she hadn't closed the door. She didnt really care, seeing the cops had scared her so bad it had taken all the energy out of her. She lost track of time as she lay there and didn't even notice that her room had gotten dark. She understood why Dr. Lecter had left her door open as the thick and wonderful aroma filled her room. As Gabrielle started to push herself however she became very dizzy and very tired. Within seconds she became to weak to hold herself. She let herself fall back to the bed and she had passed out before her body hit the bed. Dr. Lecter walked in a second later, picked her up off the bed and carried her out of her room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you like it!...I know it was long. Please reveiw, and as always NO FLAMES, but constructive criticism is welcome.

-theshepardslamb- 


	26. Safety First

Author's Note: I am so sorry this took _**forever**_ to update! I thank you for your patients and continuous good reviews!

I really hope you like this chapter!

Summary: The day starts out as normal as any other for our duo, but will a major turn for the worst send Gabrielle running or will it bring them a bit closer together?

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Safety First

Wednesday May 9th '07, 9:30 a.m.

Dr. Lecter Stood out on the dining room balcony with his hands on the railing. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was pacing in his memory palace. He was in the room he had created for Gabrielle. There were many pictures on the walls of her. Different expressions, different outfits, and shelves with items he was thinking of buying for her. There were two new pictures on the wall now. One was the image of Gabrielle and the look of complete worry on her face as she came into the barn. The other was of a man's silouhette. This represented her father, the man who frightened her more than anything, but this man wasn't the reason he was pacing.

He had drugged her, put her to sleep and moved her. Sure it was for her safety as well as his, but he didn't know how she would take it. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. After Gabrielle had gone up to her room he had taken a walk around the house and the yard. He found fresh tracks in the back yard. He recognized them as ATV tracks and knew that they were from the authorities. His home was no longer safe, he had to move them. He packed up the trunk of his car with Gabrielle's luggage and put his in the back seat. He then picked Gabrielle up off her bed and carried her to the car.

Once he had everything loaded up in the car he pulled out of the driveway and down the road. After about five miles he pulled over and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out a set of licence plates and a screwdriver. Dr. Lecter got out of the car and switched his plates, then got back in the car and resumed his course. Only after he had put everything in its place did he go to bed for the night.

Dr. Lecter became aware that he was being watched and left his memory palace. He turned around to see Gabrielle in a deep purple halter top, semi tight black dress pants, and her three inch heeled boots with her pant legs tucked into them. She wore a long sleeve, ankle length, button up sweater that hung open over her outfit. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail and she wore light make-up with silver hoop earings and her silver pentagram on a matching chain.

Gabrielle didnt say a word as she walked toward him. She stopped next to him against the balcony and looked out into the countryside. There was no anger or fright in her expression. She was calm on the outside but he could see the confusion and curiosity in her eyes. She sighed and turned to him, looking Dr. Lecter stright in the eye.

"Why?" She asked in a tone that was bairley a whisper.

"The house wasn't safe." Dr. Lecter said as she turned to him, "There was evidence that the police had searched around the place."

"But why did you drug me?"

Dr. Lecter winced internaly at the sound of hurt in Gabrielle's voice. She wasn't upset that he had moved them. It was the fact that he had knocked her out that had upset her.

"It was easier that way."

"Easier? Easier...How in the world was it easier?"

"There were things I had to organize."

"I could have at least packed my own things!" She said as she slammed her hand on the railing, "That would have saved you time!"

"Gabrielle you were exhausted and there was no reason to scare you further by telling you that the police had found the house. And the sleep seems to have done you some good. You look much better than you did yesturday."

Gabrielle sighed and turned back to the country side because she knew she wasn't going to win this conversation. She shook her head and chuckled.

"What is it Gabrielle?"

"How far away from Paris are we now?"

"About two hours." Gabrielle saw that dark sparkle in his eyes as he asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No, I like being farther away from Paris."

"Oh?...Why would that be?"

"Well I can bet u anything that my father will being staying in Paris." Gabrielle said as she turned once again to Dr. Lecter, "And though I refuse to hide completely, I would rather not take my chances."

"We wont be able to go into the city for a while now that the detective has decided to go with his hunch." Dr. Lecter said as he put his hands on the rail.

"He's gonna be too busy trying to find us in the city anyway. In his mind he doesn't have time to search all the way out here."

Dr. Lecter chuckled and turned to look at Gabrielle, but she wasn't there, she was already stepping back into the house. He followed her through the house, down to the first floor and to the back door. Dr. Lecter caught her arm and turned her around gently.

"Where are you going?"

Gabrielle pulled her arm out of his grip with a look of amusement on her face as she said, "To the barn, I saw it when I explored after I got up. Your stable boy said you had two horses. He said one was your favorite and the other you usually let guests ride. My last ride was cut short."

She then turned on her heels and walked out the door. Dr. Lecter chuckled, Gabrielle's childish moments amused him. He left the back door open and went to the kitchen. He walked out onto the back patio with a tray that had a pitcher of water, two glasses, and a bucket of ice. By the time Dr. Lecter sat down, put ice in his glass, and filled it with water, Gabrielle was leading his velvet black mare out of the stable.

Nodileame (pronounced No-da-lee-may) pranced around Gabrielle as the doctor's stable boy brought out the horse's saddle. Gabrielle didn't wait for him to come out of the barn. She grabbed the Nodileame's bridal as she came near her and pulled down gently. Nodileame bent her knees a little and Gabrielle pulled herself onto the horse's back. Gabrielle tested Nodileame's reaction to her control's before she tapped her into a 's strength was amazing. Without the saddle Gabrielle could feel every muscle ripple when she moved. They raced around the open area for about ten minutes then in a spot far away from the house she slowed Nodileame down to a stop. She slid off the mare and unclipped the reigns from the bridal.

"Don't roam too far ok?" Gabrielle said softly as she pet the mare a little bit.

Nodeleame trodded off a little ways and Gabrielle sat in a patch of sun and began to meditate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. Lecter chuckled as the stable boy came out with the saddle. When he noticed the horse and the girl were gone, the mans face went from confusion to worry in seconds. He looked up at the doctor and the doctor just laughed and waved him off. The man rushed back into the barn and Dr. Lecter went into the house to make something to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gabrielle both felt and heard Nodileame mozying around the area they were in. She loved how much her senses were heightened when she meditated. She could hear and sense so much more when she was in this state of mind. Gabrielle lost all track of time as she listened and relaxed. She scrunched her face when she heeard footsteps coming towards her. Nodileame was right next to her and they were too light to be a large animal. Someone was walking towards her. She tensed slightly, not yet wanting to open her eyes. She felt the person walk behind her and knew at once it was Dr. Lecter. She could smell his calonge and she relaxed a bit.

"Gabrielle are you okay?" He asked curiosly.

"I'm perfectly fine Doctor. Why do you ask?"

Dr. Lecter chuckled, "Because you have been gone for two hours. You've scared my stable-hand into thinking he's going to get fired because things slipped out of his control so easily."

"Whoopsy," Gabrielle said with an appologetic and slightly amuzed face, "Is everyone you know so jumpy around you Doctor?"

Gabrielle stood up and took a step towards Dr. Lecter as she asked her question with her head tilted to the side. She saw something dark flash in his eyes ans she wondered if she may have crossed a line, but she was surprised to find she wasn't nervous like she used to be when she thought she had offended him. With that dark look in his eyes, Dr. Lecter took two steps forward and closed the gap between them. If Gabrielle swayed even a little she would touch him.

"Are you 'jumpy' around me Gabrielle?"

"No Doctor, I must say even when I first met you I trusted you."

Dr. Lecter put his hands on Gabrielle's waist and put his mouth to her ear and in a tone that turned Gabrielle into mush whispered, "That's my girl."

Then he lifted her and placed her on Nodileame. Gabrielle fought to keep herself under control when he had grabbed her hips, but she couldn't help but giggle a little bit when he lifted her. She was now sitting side saddle and watched with amuzement as Dr. Lecter used a tree stump to get up onto the horse. When he was situated he held Gabrielle tightly and kicked Nodileame into motion. Gabrielle curled into the Doctor without a second thought.

The stable-hand look relieved when they rode up to the barn and gave Gabrielle a look that said 'holy shit you scared the crap out of me!'. He came up to the horse as Dr. Lecter got off but backed away quickly when the doctor gave him a look. Gabrielle swore she heard him growl at the man.

"Are you hungry?" Dr. Lecter asked as he helped her down.

"Yes, very much so."

"Good, there is food waiting inside."

Gabrielle nodded then started walking toward the house. She stopped when she didn't feel him following and turned around to see that he hadn't moved.

"Aren't you coming Doctor?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I will be there momentarily. Go on in."

Gabrielle noticed something had caught his attention. She wasn't about to ask what it was though. She wasn't quite ready to see that side of him yet. She went inside without hesitation and felt for her Harpy. She didn't think she would need it but it made her feel a little safer. She found fresh fruit, salad, orange juice, chocolate milk, grilled chese, and tomato soup ready on the table.

"Sheesh! What a feast! Is he throwing a party or something?" she thought out loud.

She shrugged and sat down, grabbing a little bit of everything. She was halfway through her lunch when she heard him come in. She turned around to see him wiping blood off his Harpy.

"What the hell?" Gabrielle asked as she got up and went to him with one of the extra cloth napkins he had set out. He looked at her with a wild look in his eyes as she got to him. He was covered head to toe in blood splatter and she wondered if it was animal or human. He looked at her in surprise when she wiped the blood off his face and neck.

"Are you not affraid of me?" He asked as he took the cloth from her hands and wiped the blood of his.

"Just tell me if it was or wasn't the stable-hand. Be honest and I'll be fine." she answered as she looked him straight in the eyes.

Dr. Lecter shook his head, "It was a cayote. I was informed that it had been stalking the horses for a couple of weeks now. It was one of the reasons my stable-hand was so worried. He was affraid it would go after you."

Gabrielle nodded, "Okay. I'm about half-way done eating, have you eaten already?"

"I was waiting for you. I will be down in a minute."

"Oky doky." Gabrielle said as she walked back to the table.

Dr. Lected watched her walk away and sit at the table seemingly unfazed by what he had done. He went upstairs and changed his shirt and pants then put the bloody clothes and napkin in the tub with some cold water and left his room. He got downstairs to see Gabrielle eating an apple mindlessly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he sat down.

Gabrielle jump a little, being pulled out of her thought, "I was thinking about Grandma's'

"I see," Dr. Lecter nodded, "Something like this happen when you spent summers with her?"

"Sort of, I used to take the horses by a cliff that connected with the sea. I would let them roam while I layed in the sun. I would only stay for an hour or so though, because the horses weren't a fan of the grass there."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that salt spray from the ocean covered the grass and upset their stomachs."

Gabrielle laughed, "I don't know if you have ever seen it, but a sick and throwing up horse is not a pretty sight."

They laughed and talked through the rest of the meal. Dr. Lecter took her to a small nearby town and taught her some more history. Then, inspite of her protests, payed for some more books he saw she was interested in from a small book shop. They got back just as the sun was starting to set.

"Wow, it cooled down fast." Gabrielle said as she got out of the car.

"Yes it has. Why don't you bring your books up to your room and put something warmer on. I'm going to get dinner going."

"Okay, sounds good." Gabrielle nodded, "What's for dinner?"

"Cayote." Dr. Lecter said with a playful look in his eye.

Gabrielle shook her head and laughed. Whether or not Dr. Lecter realized it, he had a childish and playful streak in him. She put her books away and looked for something warmer to wear. She decided on a long, fitted sweater. It was deep blue, the sleeves belled out at the wrists, and it came down to her mid thigh. She redid her hair and make-up then went back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Would you like any help?" Gabrielle asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner is practicaly done. It's just a matter of everything cooking now."

"Okay, may I ask how long?"

"About twenty minutes or so."

"Okay I'll jus.."

"I'm sorry Doctor." The stable-hand interupted suddenly.

"It's alright, what is it?"

"It's the mare Sir. She got spooked by the cayote earlier and she hasn't calmed down yet. I was wondering if I could use a light tranquillizer just to calm her."

"I'll go to her." Gabrielle said lightly, "let me try to calm her first. Tranquilizers make horses paranoid if it doesn't completely knock them out."

The stable-hand looked at Dr. Lecter, who nodded with approval. Gabrielle didn't wait for the approval, she just walked out to the barn. Nodileame could be heard from the back porch. Gabriele ran to see the mare practically sprinting around the barn.

"Shit." Gabrielle swore when Nodileame came running at her and she immediatley put her hands up and yelled, "Whoah!......Whoah girl!"

The mare showed no signs of stopping even when she was half way across the barn. Gabrielle pushed the stable-hand out of the way when he tried to go for the mare. She threw her arms again and prepared for the wost.

"For heavens sake Nodileame, STOP!" She yelled with a small amount of desperation.

The mare skidded to a hault just in time. Gabrielle let out a sigh as the stable-hand let out the breath he had been holding. Gabrielle's face was maybe three inches away from the mare's chest. Gabrielle patted and stroked the mare, trying to get breathing back to normal. She noticed the Doctor's stallion was in the stall right next to the mare's and there was only a four foot wall between them. This would not do at all.

"Prepare the stall next to the stallion. I want full bedding, food, water, and hay in there immediately." she barked at the stable-hand.

"You're moving the mare?"

"No we're moving the stallion."

"What for? They're fine..."

"They are not fine!' she interupted, "Nodileame is in heat. It's making the stallion rowdy. That coupled with the cayote earlier is stressing her out to no end. We move him so he can't tease or nip at her."

"But the Doctor..."

"The Doctor will understand. Do what I ask now. I'm going to walk Nodileame outside so she can relax. DON'T move the stallion when the stall is ready. Come get me, I'll move him. He is going to be hard to handle with the mare in heat like this. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes miss."

"Good, get to it then."

Gabrielle took Nodileame outstide and let her roam while the stable-hand did what she asked. She had a sneaking suspicion that the stable-hand had done something to the mare as well. She decided to check her over really quick while there were no eyes on her.

"I knew it." she whispered when she found a needle size hole/mark on the mare's shoulder, "Did that man stick you?"

In surprizing response Nodileame snorted and bobbed her head. Gabrielle put her head to the mare's side and listened. Her heart was pounding twice as fast as it should have been. Gabrielle put her hand between the horses front legs and found her heart with ease. Gabrielle nearly teared up when she felt the mares heart. It felt like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"You should be passed out or worse my sweet. You need to relax otherwise you will harm yourself even more."

Gabrielle stroked Nodileame to try to help her slow her heart ans calm down.

"The stall is ready." the stable-hand called.

Gabrielle walked the mare slowly back to the barn and tied her to the post outside the door.

"Relax I'll be right back." she said to the mare then turned to the stable-hand and said, "You, come with me.

"Shouldn't I stay wi...."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll calm down easier by herself. One sec."

Gabrielle pulled out her phone, turned it on, sent a quick text message, and then shut it off again.

"Alright." She said, "Let's do this."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dr. Lecter had just finished taking the last of the foos out of the pan when his phone went off. The fact that it was a text message didn't surprise him. The fact that it was from Gabrielle caught his attention.

The text read:

Mare has been poisoned. She'll live.

Stable-hand prob at fault, don't think

he's stable tho. Need ur help.

Dr. Lecter put the food in the oven to keep it warm then went outside. He inspected the mare and found the puncture wound. The mare's heart was pumping wildly, but was slowing down. Then he walked silently into the barn and listened.

"Why did you do it?" Gabrielle asked

"Do what?"

"You gave Nodileame a low dose tranq, then asked the Doctor to give her one. If you give her the proper dose now you will kill her."

"I'm not sure what you mean miss."

"Don't fuck with me!" Gabrielle snapped as she spun around to look at him while holding the stallion's bridel, "The only way the Doctor would have hired you would be if you had the right degrees and training. You know damn well what I'm talking about."

The stable-hand stayed quiet as Gabrielle finished moving the stallion. Once the door was securely shut Gabrielle turned back around.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

"I have been taking care of these horses for years. Others have come and gone, but these are his favorites."

"So why try to kill one of them?"

"My sister is a professional rider and has gotten many medals with the mare and has never gotten any praise let alone a smile from the Doctor. Yet here you are, breaking everyone of his rules for riding the horses, but he smiles ans has no problem with you ridding off with her without a saddle."

"So why take your anger out on the horse?"

"I didn't....she was a lure."

Before Gabrielle could react the man jumped her. Her reflexes took over and she rolled out of the way. Then man hit the stable wall which gave her time to collect herself and find her fighting stance.

"You little bitch!" He said as he got up, "My sister has been trying to get his attention for years. You just ruined EVERYTHING!"

The man dove at her again and this time she counter attacked. She clothes-lined him and flipped him onto his back. She held him by the throat and looked at him curiously.

"I'm not trying for his attention you fool! As for us I can see he has no romantic interest in me. He's trying to help me sort out my life!"

"Any attention you have of his is too much!" he forced out.

The man kicked her in the back of the head and knocked her over. She rolled onto her back, clutching the back of her head, then quickly rolled back as the man tried to step on her. She got to her feet and grabbed his foot as he tried to kick her. She tossed him away as she tried to clear her head. He pulled something out of his pocket as he fell and Gabrielle just barely saw it shimmer in the light, but it was all she needed to orient herself. The man ran at her growling and lunged at her with the knife. Gabrielle leaned to the side and grabbed his wrist. She then proceeded to back hand him with her fist with her free hand several times then pushed him away.

"You don't want to fuck with me mister!" She yelled in furry, "It won't be pretty for you!"

The stable-hand only growled again and lunged for a second time. Gabrielle hissed as she went into a half crouch and cried out when she kicked at him as hard as she could. Her foot connected squarely with his ribs and sent him flying. The power the kick had surprised even her as he skidded to a stop near the first stall. She started to run at him to attack again when Dr. Lecter stepped out of the shadows and put his hand up to stop her. She stopped running but walked up to the man as the Doctor knelt down and looked at his stable-hand with a darkness that she had only seen hints of.

The energy that she felt sent shivers up her spine, but to her surprise they weren't shivers of fear. She stopped when she got to the stable-hands knees and just watched everything unfold.

"You made a very big mistake my friend." Dr. Lecter said in a very dark and husky tone.

"Oh really?" The stable-hand said sarcastically, "What would that fucking be?"

The man gasped as the Doctor pressed and the man's broken ribs and the Doctor could feel the bones start to pierce the lungs. Gabrielle caught a glimps of his Harpy in his unused hand. Dr. Lecter wasn't sure what he should do. This man would already be dead if Gabrielle weren't in the room or in the room but unconscience so she wouldn't see, but she was here and she could see. He looked to Gabrielle to guage her reaction to his actions. She looked back at him and he could see no fear or anger towards him. Just curiosity and what he could have sworn was amuzement.

"Gonna answer my fucking question jack-ass?" the stable-hand asked, "Or are you just gonna ignore me like you ignore my sister?"

Dr. Lecter turned back to the man and growled, "Your first mistake was thinking about hurting Gabrielle. You second was trying to hurt her. Your third and final mistake was thinking that I would not retaliate and kill you."

The man laughed but was stopped suddenly by Gabrielle's foot on his chest. The man cried out slightly as a lung was punctured.

"Your wrong Doctor." Gabrielle said through gritted teath, "His first mistake was hurting Nodileame."

The stable-hand spat blood at Gabrielle and forced out, "Your nothing and will never be anything but a stupid bitch." then he looked at Dr. Lecter and said, "You don't have the guts to do it."

"Die ass-hole." Gabrielle snapped and much to her hope Dr. Lecter slit his throat right after she spoke.

Dr. Lecter stood up and turned to Gabrielle. She was coved in blood that the stable-hand had spat her and artierial spray from when he cut the man's throat. She was shaking and hand quite an animalistic look on her face. Dr. Lecter put his hands on her shoulders to bring her back down to earth, but when he did so she lashed out blindly not actually seeing who was touching her, just trying to defend herself.

"Gabrielle....Gabrielle!........GABRIELLE!!!" Dr. Lecter yelled snapping her out of it.

Gabrielle gasped for air nearly hyperventalating. Dr. Lecter pulled her close and held her tightly to him. She fought his grasp for a while then her gasps turned into sobs and she collapsed.

"He tried to kill me! The fucking bastard tried to kill me!" She said over and over again as she cried.

"You held your ground beautifully Gabrielle. I am very proud of you." Dr. Lecter said as he lifted her head to look her in the eye, "And now he is dead. *Gabrielle nodded in triumph* I swear to you, Gabrielle, that I will never let anyone come so close to hurting you again."

Gabrielle look at him bewildered and she saw that look in his eye. The one that she had yet to figure out.

~*~ There's that look again~*~ Gabrielle thought to herself ~*~What is that look?!? If I ask him though I might never see it again, and something tells me this a very good thing to see in his eyes.~*~

Then without even thinking Gabrielle wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and whipered (she had yet to find her voice), "Thank you Dr. Lecter. Thank you."

Shock registered and the Doctor's face, but he shook it off and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house and up to her room and into her bathroom and checked her over. Luckily there was no blood in her hair. He got her a warm face cloth and had her wipe off her face as he went and got pajamas. Her face was clean when he came back with her pjs. She let him take off her pants and top and help her into her pjs. He left her bra on figuring that she would eventually take it off if she realy wanted to. He then picked her up and put her in her bed, having pulled down her covers when he got her pjs.

After he had covered her up he went back into her bathroom and grabbed her bloddy cloth and clothes. He brought them to his room where he put them with his and put fresh water in the tub. After he had put on yet another set of clothes he then went down stairs and made up a tray of food for Gabrielle and brought it back up to her room. He didn't even have to call to get her attention. The smell of food had already reached her and she was sitting at the edge of her bed. He handed her the tray which, much to his happiness, she started eating right away. He went to her vanity and grabbed her brush then seated himself on her bed behind her.

He had never held a reationship with a woman long enough to understand it, but he had heard that it can be relaxing for a girl/woman to have their hair brushed by someone else, so thats what he did. As she ate he brushed her hair gently. It must have woked because after she was done eating her put her brush back in its place, and went to the door. When he looked back to her she was already soundly asleep. He smiled a little and went downstairs. He ate a little as well, cleaned up, then went back upstairs and crawled into bed and passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you liked it! plz reveiw and as always NO flames!

~theshepardslamb~


	27. Author's Note

Holy crap! I must say I am surprised, and very greatful. I just went through and read all my reviews

from the begining. Some of the criticism was a little harsh but I'm glad for it. Some of you brought

up Victor and Rose Red and I can't thank you enough for that. He has a purpose I promise you so

don't get dicouraged cause you haven't seen him in a while. I appologize for all the grammar issues

as well. When I get into my writing I end up forgetting about it and when I edit it before I post I check

my spelling but not the grammar. I will try to be better on that end. As for Dr. Lecter being out of

character: some of you die hard Lecter fans have been getting on my case about this. Yes I know

he's out of character. Yes I know that its something I need to improve. I'm working on that. Those

Dr. Lecter fans who still like my story even though he's out of character, I thank you. Not only for liking

my story but for being patient and giving me tips and advice on how to keep him in character without

being super mean about it. I thank you all again for being so patient with me and still following the

story eventhough I take so long to update. I hope to be able to get back into updating more often now

that summer is coming and I'll be home from school soon. I hope you like the newest chapter I posted

and all those that come after!

~theshepardslamb~


	28. Confusion

AN: Holy Crap its been a long time, but I finally got this chapter done. I had to reread things to remember where I was

going with this story, but I found my "writing groove" again. I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the terrible wait...

Chapter Nineteen: Confusion

Thursday May10th '07, 9:30 a.m.

~^~Earlier~^~ When got up at six this morning he checked on Gabrielle and was happy to see she was sleeping soundly. Then he went down stairs and out to the barn to deal with last nights issue. After saving a few things (brain, tongue, and a thigh) that he had made plans for while he ate last night. He figured that given how comfortable Gabrielle had become with him, and the fact that he hadn't gone out and just killed the first rude person he found on the street, that she wouldn't object to him having some of his favorites. After properly storing what he wanted to keep in the freezer he went back outside and past the barn, grabbing a shovel that was resting up against it as he passed. He walked through the forest for about fifteen minutes before he came to a small clearing.

He started digging in the center. dug a circle that was five foot in diameter and three feet deep. He stuck the shovel in the ground and walked back to the body. He grabbed a tarp from the barn and layed it next to the body. He then took an axe and cut off the mans arms and remaining leg. He put the axe in a bucket of water with cleaning solution then put the pieces of the body on the tarp starting with the torso. He dragged the full tarp to the whole he had dug and tossed the whole thing in. He soaked it in lighter fluid then grabbed brush and wood from the surrounding area and covered it completely. He then lit several matches and scattered them, pushing them as close to the body as possible, around the pile and watched as it lit in an instant. He fed the fire making sure it stayed as hot as he could get it. He would let it burn down a little and check the tarp every so often, and when he saw the body could no longer be recognized as human and that the tarp was now melting to the remains, he built the fire up one last time. This time he let it burn all the way down and started to cover it as it smoldered.

Once he was satisfied he covered it with some brush and went back to the barn. He cleaned the axe and cleaned up the blood on the barn floor. He then saddled his stallion and went looking for Nodileame. He knew she could not have gone far, but Gabrielle would get worried if she saw her missing. Like he thought, she hadn't gone far. She was grazing in the area Gabrielle had brought her to yesterday and when she saw Dr. Lecter she came right to him. He got both of them back to the barn, washed down, fed, and settled in their stalls.

~^~Present~^~

Dr. Lecter mulled around his memory palace, adding things here and there. In the outside world he was sitting on the balcony with a glass of half orange juice and half cranberry juice just staring out at the country side. Back on the inside he was less calm. He remembered the lucky fact that the stable-hand only had his sister. The rest of his family was laying at peace in a cemetery or too old to remember him. The man had a fight with his sister while Gabrielle had taken the mare out for a run, so Dr. Lecter wasn't quite sure when she would be back. He was in the middle of contemplating how the detective found his other home when he heard Gabrielle's toilet flush and the shower turn on.

~*~Good to see her up and about~*~ He thought to himself and went back to his thoughts

"What do you mean he got away?" The Chief yelled at Detective Tompson.

"They were gone by the time my men got to the barn." The detective sighed, "When we went to his house they weren't there either."

"So let me get this straight." The Chief said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "He got away from you not once but twice and he now has a teenage girl with him that he could use as a hostage if he wanted to? *the detective nodded weakly* Goddamnit you fool! How could you let this happen?"

"We were expecting it to be easy sir, at least it should have been." Detective Tompson said as he straightened up, "It's possible that she knows who he really is."

"Oh really? I don't see him just going up to her and saying 'Hi my name is Doctor Hannibal Lecter and I like to eat the rude' to a seventeen year old girl!"

"Sir think about it." Tompson nearly pleaded, "If she didn't know then why would he run? That would raise suspicion and she would start asking questions. I asked my men if there was anyway he could have had forewarning at the barn and Charlie said that it very well could have been the girl."

"And how would that be possible?"

"We were settled only behind the field that is behind the barn. We hadn't yet worked our way around full circle yet. The girl was the only one to ride a horse and the only one in the field for that matter. Dr. Lecter never set a foot out the back of the girl also stopped and looked right at me and my team and Charlie said he saw her pull out her phone on her way back to the barn."

"But two questions still remain. First, how did she find out who he was? Second, if she knows who he is then why is she still with him? One would think she would run at the first possible chance. You said she had done a report on him right, then one would think she would be aware how dangerous he is."

"There are two possible answers to your question." a female voice said behind them.

The Chief turned around and asked, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Special Agent Ardelia Mapp of the American FBI. Detective Tompson here called us when he recognized Dr. Lecter. I'm here as back up." Ardelia Mapp said as she held out her hand to the chief.

"No offense miss, but we don't need your help." The chief said without shaking her hand.

"With all due respect sir, we do." Tompson piped in, "Do you remember Special Agent Starling? The only one who had the ability and the possibility of catching the Doctor sir?"

"Of course I do. We worked with her several times, nice girl. It was all over the news when she was shot."

"Okay then. This is her best friend sir. I specifically asked for Agent Mapp because she was Agent Starlings best friend. She knows Dr. Lecter nearly as well as Clarice did through what Clarice told her. Which makes her the most qualified to handle this."

"I see where you're going with this." Chief said and turned to Agent Mapp and said, "You were about to answer our questions..."

"For the first question 'How did she find out?' there are two possibilities." Agent Map started, "The first is that she had watched your news the other day and was able to put two and two together. The second would be that when Detective Tompson talked to her she started thinking and figured it out."

"So you don't think that he actually told her?" Chief asked.

"There's not a chance in hell that would happen. Not even if his life depended on it. He's crazy but he's far from stupid." Tompson piped in.

"He's right." Mapp said, "To answer your second question Chief, the most reasonable would be that she is drugged."

"And the least reasonable, yet still possible answer?" The chief asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be that she has decided to stay with him freely." Mapp said as she shook her head, "I hope that she is in fact drugged, because if not it will be rather hard if not impossible to separate them."

"There's got to be a reason." Tompson muttered to himself.

"What did you say detective?" Chief asked.

"I said that there has got to be a reason that he's keeping her around if she does in fact know who he actually is."

"Yeah as a hostage."

"No it has to be deeper than that." Mapp piped in, "Tompson you said that she looked healthy and untouched by drugs right?"

"Yes, there were no signs of any type of drug use, and she was really enjoying the ride." Tompson answered."

"Then the reason has absolutely got to be deeper." Mapp said as she started to pace, "It could be something as simple to us as him taking on the role as her psychiatrist to something like the interest he had in Clarice."

"Lets hope its not the latter of the two." Chief said, "If it were that he could either let her go or allow her to stay with him. If that's the case, we'd have to kill him to get her back."

"He wont keep her." Mapp said, "The man values life and learning above everything else. She's only seventeen and she has yet to finish school. The girl is gonna have dreams and she's probly shared them with Doctor Lecter. If I know him half as well as Clarice did, I'd say that we can expect him to bring her back before her class leaves France. With this in mind, it would follow the theory to say that if we forced him to run he would leave her behind...after making sure she was safe of course."

"Ok, so knowing all this, what do we need to know about the good Doctor himself? 'Cause you know he's gonna put up a fight." Tompson asked.

Mapp pulled a large file and a notebook out of her brief case and the Chief called everyone to gather around the center table.

))))) 2 Hours Later (((((

Tompson sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was overwhelmed by all the information he had just been given. He lit a cigarette as Agent Mapp came out into the courtyard.

"More to know than you thought there would be huh?" Mapp asked as she walked to the side of the detective that was upwind of the smoke.

"How can one man be so complicated?" Tompson asked.

"A man who has much devastation and horror in his past. A very dangerous man." Mapp answered with a sigh, "And I'm not even half way done yet."

"God help us!" Tomson said as he put out the but of his cigarette, "Alright, lets get this done Agent Mapp.

Mapp nodded as they went back into the building.

Gabrielle shook her head as she came out of her bathroom. A little water came off her head and the difference in temperature chilled her a bit. She didn't put a lot of effort into her outfit today. Black dress pants; a deep purple, semi-low cut, fitted t-shirt with a black, long sleeve sweater that went down to the back of her knees and hung open loosely. She used her towel to remove most of the water from her hair then pulled it back into a ponytail. She put on some light make-up and some jewelry. She grabbed a pair of knee-high boots and left her room. Gabrielle didn't go downstairs right away. She decided to go to the window that overlooked the barn. She wanted to see if Doctor Lecter had cleaned up their mess from the night before. She sighed in relief when she saw that the body and the blood stains were gone.

~Thank goodness~ She thought to herself ~I don't think I'd be able to handle that clean-up~

Gabrielle left the window and went downstairs with the intention of going to the kitchen.

"Good morning Gabrielle." Dr. Lecter said coming up behind her having just come from the barn.

Gabrielle jumped a little and turned around to face him, "Good morning Doctor."

"I trust that you slept well."

"Actually, yes I did, surprisingly."

"Surprisingly Gabrielle?"

"Well with what happened last night I wasn't expecting to sleep well at all."

"I see, well the mind can be a curios thing. Give me a minute to change and then we'll get breakfast going."

"Okay Doctor." Gabrielle nodded.

After Doctor Lecter went upstairs Gabrielle went to the kitchen to lool through the fridge. She was making a mental list of things to make and she didn't hear Doctor Lecter come into the kitchen. He stood there and watched her walking around the kitchen looking through cabinets and the fridge. She stopped when she opened the freezer and Doctor Lecter couldn't help but chuckle cause he knew what had caught her attention. The sound of his chuckle made Gabrielle and give him a slightly frightened look.

"Don't worry Gabrielle, I wouldn't serve any of him to you without your knowledge."

"Him?" Gabrielle finally spoke, "You mean to tell me that this is that stupid fuck that tried to kill me last night?"

Dr. Lecter crossed the room so fast that he was apon her within the blink of an eye.

"Gabrielle that was rather rude of you, and having done research and been in my presence for the past several months you should know that I detest rude people."

Gabrielle swallowed hard. Dr. Lecter's eyes and expression were darker than she ever wished to see. The monster inside him was again showing itself, this time it was aimed at her.

"Make no mistake Gabrielle, I am a monster on the inside." Dr. Lecter continued and motioned to the freezer, "I am who I am and I have no reason to change. You can accept that or you can leave. I saved those for myself and I am not, nor was I ever, expecting you to want any of it anytime soon. So let your little heart rest easy and lets get on with breakfast."

Gabrielle didn't move and she couldn't get herself to say anything either. All she could manage to do was stare into his dark maroon eyes. Normally she burst into tears when she was being yelled at, but even though Dr. Lecter was reprimanding her she had no urge to breakdown. Instead she had the urge to fight him, so she did. She got her body to move and she turned grabbed what she needed to make crepes and caramelized fruit filling out of the fridge. She put the ingredients on the counter and went to pull out the pans she needed. As she did this the doctor grabbed her wrist.

"You are testing my patience Gabrielle.' Dr. Lecter said in an even darker tone than before, "This isn't the best idea. My patience with you stretches a little further than it does with most people, but not much farther. With our recent dangers, fighting between the two of us would put us at an even greater risk. Especially since I plan to deliver you back to your group safe and sound in time for you to be able to go back home. This means that if the police get any closer I will have no choice but to bring you back right away so that I can run without putting your life in danger."

Gabrielle's expression changed when she realized that it would be time to go back to the U.S. in a month or so. Even though she was a little sad she would have to leave soon, she couldn't get her combative feeling to go away and that made her even more upset. She turned back to her crepes and poured a few in the pan. Dr. Lecter put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around once again. There was a single tear rolling down her cheek and her eyes glazed back over to anger when she made eye contact with him.

"Gabrielle I am not your enemy." Dr. Lecter said, the monster gone from his eyes.

Gabrielle sighed, "No your not." She turned to flip the crepes and then looked back at the doctor, "He's in your freezer! I understand who you are and your...special... tastes in food, but did you ever think of how it would effect me if I found that the day after the attack? You could have put a note on the freezer door or even told me to stay out of the freezer before you went to get changed. I appreciate you cleaning things up this morning cause I know I probably would not have been able to handle it, but seeing that threw me into a flashback."

Gabrielle sighed and turned back to the crepes. She put them in a dish then put that dish in the oven to keep them warm. She poured a few more in the pan and sighed again. She turned back to the doctor and uncomfortably looked him in the eyes. That thing she couldn't identify was showing again. She turned to flip the crepes and two more tears ran down her cheek. They didn't say anything for the next fifteen minutes as breakfast was being made. Dr. Lecter set the table and poured the orange juice while Gabrielle finished the crepes and made the caramelized strawberry filling. They ate in silence and with their house rules, Dr. Lecter cleaned up because Gabrielle had cooked. When the doctor finished and shut the water off he heard what he had been expecting since last night. He filled a glass bowl with water and ice, grabbed the face-cloth from the freezer, put it in the bowl, and grabbed the box of tissues from the bathroom.

He walked into the living room to find Gabrielle curled up in a ball on the couch balling her eyes out. He put the bowl and tissues on the table and knelt down next to her. He had a flash back of a certain Special Agent as he brushed Gabrielle's hair from her face. Gabrielle buried her face in the pillow she was resting on and Dr. Lecter got the feeling she was ashamed of crying in front of him as she often felt when she cried over something she felt was trivial or too small to be crying over. He was right, Gabrielle was pissed with herself for not being able to handle something that she knew was nothing to him. He had killed before so he was used to it and she felt honored that he had killed for her. Fighting the stable hand wasn't the part she was having trouble with 'cause she knew her fighting skills were honed enough for her to be able to defend herself. It was the fact that she was willing to kill the man.

She had stepped on his broken ribs and punctured his lungs. The sound of his breathing becoming nothing but gurgles filled her ears. She heard Dr. Lecter saying her name faintly and she could feel him petting her head, but she didn't have the will to respond. As Gabrielle's sobs started to make her body shake, Dr. Lecter watched as she completely broke down and he felt a pain that he hadn't felt since Clarice. Then he did something that was completely out of character. He picked Gabrielle up bridal style, sat on the couch, and put her in his lap. She immediately curled into him and he pet her head trying to calm her. She cried for the next fifteen minutes then forced herself to calm down when she started to hiccup. Gabrielle's face turned red with embarrassment when she realized where she was and she struggled to get up.

"I'm so sorry Doctor, ohmygoodness." She said as she tried to get up again.

"Never say you're sorry for being scared of the feeling of wanting and actually killing someone." Dr. Lecter said as he kept her in his lap, "You were in an aggressive state. The wanting and liking of killing the man who was trying to kill you is completely normal. You have nothing to fear or be ashamed of. You feeling guilty for killing him is what makes you human and I the monster."

Gabrielle stopped struggling, "You feel no guilt?"

"For killing the man?" Dr. Lecter shook his head, "No, but for not seeing him for what he was or what he would try to do to you? Yes, very much so."

"How can you feel guilty about that? He showed no sign, no indication of his anger, or whatever it was. I know its your talent to read people, but you can't peg them all."

~You got that right...~ Dr. Lecter thought to himself.

"For my own safety and the safety of another in my care, I have to be able to see and "peg", as you say, anyone that could potentially harm either one of us."

Gabrielle looked the Doctor in the eye and saw that thing again, it made her heart jump, which made her want to know what it was even more. She was suddenly aware that his arms were resting comfortably around her waist, and she felt her face get hot. She turned down her face so he wouldn't see, though he probably already had, but she couldn't get her heart to slow down.

~You're seventeen goddamnit!~Gabrielle thought to herself ~There is no way he has any romantic feelings for you! Besides he's old enough to be your grandpa, though he looks young enough to be your dad, how the hell is he able to do that? NO! That's NOT the point! Get your head on straight girl your going nuts!~

"I'm a mess." Gabrielle finally said and she tried to get up, thankful that Dr. Lecter let her this time, "I'm gonna go upstairs and fix myself."

Gabrielle didn't give the Doctor time to respond. She grabbed and wrung out the face-cloth from the bowl and wiped her face as she went upstairs. The cloth wasn't to help with her eyes, it was an attempt to cool her face off as fast as possible. She ran into her room and sat down at her vanity, then looked herself in the eye and slapped herself across the face to try to get the image out of her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Gabrielle yelled at herself as she got up and started pacing the room.

It took about twenty minutes but she was finally able to calm herself down and get the image out of her head. She sat back down and fixed her make-up and hair. She had an idea on how to fix her problem, but convincing him wasn't going to be easy. She might have to let him come along, but she'd be damned if he tried to keep her away from it right now. Set in determination she left her room to go back downstairs, hoping to not have to face the beast again...

Dr. Lecter was quite amused by Gabrielle's reaction when she realized she was in his lap. He purposely held her there to see if she would fight him. When she didn't, and he saw her to be quite comfortable he became curious. When she became embarrassed again, he had to fight to keep himself from laughing out loud. The only thing that concerned him was this feeling he kept getting and the fact that it was getting harder to suppress. He passed around the living room while he added some things to his memory palace and tried to figure out the strange feeling. Dr. Lecter felt like he was being watched and looked up to find Gabrielle watching him from the bottom of the stairs, she looked rather nervous.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Lecter asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "But I have a favor to ask."

Dr. Lecter stiffened a little, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"I want to go to Rose Red tonight." Gabrielle blurted it out without hesitation.

"Absolutely not!"

"I am not a child Doctor, I can handle myself." Gabrielle said calmly finding her dominant demeanor, "Besides I didn't ask to go alone did I? I remember promising not to go without you, not promising to never go there again."

Gabrielle suddenly had a mischievous thought and before she could talk herself out of it she walked up to the Doctor. She stood inches away from him and looked into his eyes. She saw a darkness there but it wasn't the beast. It was playful like the time she got him to play hide-n-seek tag on their picnic.

"I'm honoring my promise Doctor." She said as she stuck her hand in his pocket.

Dr. Lecter didn't move for fear of hurting her too much. She pulled out her hand and held up his harpy, there was a dark amusement in her eyes.

"Now it's time for you to honor yours." She finished with a smile.

Dr. Lecter swiped the harpy from her hand and lashed out at her with it. She ducked just in time and pulled her own out of her pocket. She spun around and ran outside, there was no need to ruin such a nice home unnecessarily. She vaulted over the railing to put some distance between her and the doctor, but he was faster than she had anticipated. When she turned around she barely had time to duck the punch he had thrown at her. She threw one back but he blocked it easily, grabbed her wrist and held his harpy to her throat.

"You need to learn to anticipate Gabrielle." Dr. Lecter said in somewhat of a dark tone.

Gabrielle nodded and pulled away. He gave her no time to get her bearings and lashed out again. Gabrielle dodged and ducked out of the way for the next couple of minutes as she tried to focus. A couple of his punches connected and knocked her back, but it seemed to be what she needed cause she finally realized that he was only holding back when he swiped at her with his bade. She rolled and got back to her feet quickly and lunged at him. He blocked and took another swing at her, but she expected it and dodged. She swung at him and her backhand actually connected with his face. Without thinking she kicked his legs out from under him, straddled his chest and held her blade at his throat.

"Nicely done Gabrielle but you forgot something very important."

"Oh? and what would that be?"

"I still have the use of my legs."

Before she had time to think, Gabrielle felt him put his leg around her neck and bend her backwards. Her neck was in the crook of his knee and instead of fighting it she rolled back with it, putting her hands on the ground on either side of him and pushing off with her feet. His momentum helped her flip herself upright and get out of his hold. He stood up as she ran around him and tackled him from behind. she lingered only long enough to put a small slice at the base of his neck and then let go, rolling away as he turned around.

"I'm not completely ignorant Doctor." Gabrielle said with a little venom.

"Oh really? I think I'll be the judge of that."

He lunged at her again and the continued their sparring. Dr. Lecter had the upper hand for a good fifteen minutes but after a while Gabrielle gained strength in her determination and the good Doctor found himself at the end of her blade more than he cared to. Finally he caught her wrist and once again had his blade to her throat. Gabrielle chuckled darkly and just before he asked what she was laughing at, Dr. Lecter felt blood running down the side of his neck.

"Am I still completely ignorant Doctor?" Gabrielle asked with a smile as she lowered her blade.

"Not completely, no." He answered as he released her, "But you still have a lot to learn."

Gabrielle let the hot water flow over her body as she inspected her wounds. There were small cuts and scrapes on her stomach and arms, and she was pretty sure there were a couple on her back too. She was a little disappointed though, her two favorite pieces of clothing had gotten torn up. Dr. Lecter said he would replace them, and selfishly she hoped it would be soon. She turned the heat on the shower and grimaced as it got hot enough to boil, but it was necessary. She was going to have bruises all over (including a couple on her face) and she always found that if she stayed in hot water for a while then switched it to freezing cold that most of them were taken care of before they even had time to appear. She stood under the hot water for fifteen minutes then under freezing cold water for fifteen.

Dr. Lecter showered and was quite surprised to see how many cuts he had on him. It was nowhere near how many Gabrielle had but it was still more than he had been expected, he was getting rusty. He was so used to taking out his victims that he had completely overlooked training. Gabrielle had Martial arts training and now kickboxing under her belt. He was going to have to step up his game if he was going to continue to teach her. He got dressed in his black dress pants, navy blue silk button up shirt, black suit coat, black shoes, and grabbed his black fedora with the blue silk around it and went downstairs. He hadn't looked at a clock since he got up this morning and was surprised when the living room clock rang six o'clock, sparring and Gabrielle's breakdown had taken up most of the day. Dr. Lecter tossed his hat onto the coat rack and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Half an hour later Gabrielle came down in a simple tank-top, black, cotton dress and barefoot. She had straightened her hair and threw it up into a ponytail. She walked into the kitchen to find Dr. Lecter straining pasta in the sink. She noticed that he seemed to already be dressed for the club and felt a little guilty that she would have to make him wait after dinner, but she wasn't going to risk ruining an outfit before she got to wear it out.

"Smells good." Gabrielle said as she set the table and pulled down two plates.

"Just a simple spaghetti and sauce with some buttered bread." Dr. Lecter answered as he dished out dinner.

Dr. Lecter gave her a look over and chuckled when he saw that she was barefoot. Gabrielle's attempt to avoid shoes as much as possible amazed even him. She had even been able to take off her boots when they were sparring. They ate in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the much needed nourishment.

"I take it that you're going to get dressed after dinner Gabrielle?" The Doctor asked when she got up to get seconds.

"Yup, it won't take long, I already have my clothes laid out. Twenty minutes at the most."

"Okay, there's no rush."

They talked a little while Gabrielle finished eating. When Gabrielle went upstairs, Dr. Lecter walked around and made sure that he had everything that he needed and that the house was properly locked up. Gabrielle walked into her room and shut the door. She took off her dress as she walked towards her bed and started to get dressed in the outfit she picked out. Skin colored nylons, semi-tight black dress pants, a black halter corset that laced up in the front, and her black knee high boots zipped up over her pants. She kept on her pentagram and added a velvet black choker that had a jeweled gothic cross hanging from a ring in the center, rose dangle earrings, and her usual rings. Her make-up was dark but subtle, she sprayed herself with a soft yet musky perfume, and she redid he ponytail and put it into loose curls. She put on her fitted leather trench coat, buttoned the middle three buttons and left her room. Her steps were measured and controlled. She felt somehow filled with power and determination, she was ready for anything.

Dr. Lecter was sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for her when Gabrielle finaly got downstairs. He took a deep breath when he saw her and his nose was filled with the sent of her perfume. He hoped she had sprayed some on her neck so that if anyone tried to bite her they would quickly release her 'cause of the taste. Dr. Lecter caught himself staring and quickly stood to greet her.

"I'm ready now" Gabrielle said as she crossed the room.

"You look very nice." Dr. Lecter commented pathetically.

Gabrielle chuckled, "You haven't seen what is under my coat yet."

Dr. Lecter chuckled as well, "Are you armed?"

Gabrielle patted her hip, "Little miss harpy is safely in an inside pocket of my pants here at my hip, and I have my switch blade in an inside pocket at the top of my boot."

"Good." Dr. lecter said as he nodded to the door, "Shall we?"

"Yes please."

Two hours and a little bit of traffic later Dr. Lecter pulled up to the club and a valet opened Gabrielle's door.

"You go in now, im going to park the car so we are not perceived to be together, after all I am here to watch over you not escort you."

Gabrielle nodded and smiled, "Oky doky Doctor."

Gabrielle Got out of the car and walked up to the door with her hands in her pockets. She remembered the bouncer and gave him a smile.

"Name?" He asked.

"Gabrielle." She answered politely and she caught Dr. Lecter's car go down a side street out of the corner of her eye.

"Welcome back m'lady, go right on in." The bouncer said with a noticeable amount of new respect.

"Don't I have to pay?" She asked confused.

"You're at the top of Victor's list miss, you get in free of charge."

"Ummm, ok." Gabrielle said and she took out her twenty, "Here then, you keep this. It's a tip for being so nice to a lady."

The man bowed and graciously accepted the tip, "Thank you m'lady."

Gabrielle nodded and went inside. She made her way to the bar to see if Tanya was working tonight and she smiled when she saw her newest friend serve'n up drinks like a pro. Tanya looked up to see Gabrielle smiling at her and leapt over the bar without hesitation.

"Gabrielle!" Tanya cried as she hugged her, "Ohmygoodness I was afraid you weren't coming back!"

"Tanya it's only been three days..." Gabrielle said between breaths 'cause Tanya was hugging her so tight.

Tanya let go of her and smiled weakly, "Most of the time when people haven't come back after day three, they don't ever come back."

"Well you don't have to worry 'bout that with me girl!" Gabrielle said with a big smile, "I love this place!"

Tanya clapped, "Awesome, hey let me take your coat for you, I'll put it behind the bar."

"Thanks."

Tanya whistled when she took off her coat, "Ohmygoodness, wait till Victor gets a look at you! You'll have him following you home if you're not careful!"

Gabrielle laughed, "I'm glad you approve."

Tanya went back behind the bar and put Gabrielle's coat away as she sat at the bar. Tanya gave her a water and they talked for a while. Gabrielle felt someone standing right behind her and she knew it was Victor 'cause Dr. Lecter would have said something by now. Not to mention Tanya had a smile on her face a mile wide. Gabrielle spun around on the stool, legs crossed, on arm in her lap and the other resting on the bar.

"Hello Victor." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Well hello love." He answered and took a couple steps forward, "I must admit, you had me worried that I had scared you off."

Gabrielle stood up, got as close as possible to him, put her hand on the back of his head, and whispered in his ear, "You're the reason I came back."

She heard him suck in air and felt his body temp rise and she chuckled. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd to dance. They danced for about twenty minutes and as her moves got more provocative he started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She had completely forgotten about his fangs until he started to nip at her ears and neck. She let him have his fun, she had no intention of sleeping with him, but the attention was appreciated. They danced for about another half hour before he let her go have another bottle of water. She laughed when some woman who had been eyeing him all night came up to him and tried to dance with him not ten second after she left his side. Gabrielle laughed as Tanya handed her a bottle of water. It was Tanya's turn to laugh when Gabrielle tried to pay for it.

"Have you not figured it out yet hun?" Tanya asked.

"Figured out what?" Gabrielle answered curiously.

"Special guests of the boss man don't pay for what they want here."

Gabrielle's eyes went wide, "He's the...boss?"

"I luv ya babe, but sometimes you can be rather dense." Tanya laughed.

Gabrielle stuck her tounge out at Tanya in a childlike manner and drank her water. They talked for a while as she drank her water and just as she had expected Victor came up behind her. He put his hands on the bar on either side of her and nipped at her neck.

"Can you not keep up love?" He asked in a mocking yet playful tone.

Gabrielle turned around slowly so as not to hit anything...precious on him and had to lean back against the bar 'cause he was so close.

"When I made my way in here earlier and up to the bar a couple of minutes ago, I caught men looking at me like they wanted me and men looking at me with a sort of respectful jealousy. Why is that?" She asked as she played with the buttons on his shirt, trying to focus on something other than his distracting eyes.

"The men who look at you with respect recognized that you are with me when you're in here." Victor answered in a husky tone, "Those who look at you with wanting believe that you are still fair game because you're 'human' and I have yet to mark you as my own."

"How far does that stretch, just out of curiosity?"

"You are your own person outside this club. If you happen to run into someone from this club in the outside world they will treat you as such." Victor answered and he stroked her face, "But here I have the right to have you as mine and mine alone, as does any Vamp with his or her human. I must tell you that a human who is not 'bound' to one vamp here is marked as a fake or a...fang-whore. You could be bound to me without the marking, but you will get no respect from anyone of any status in here without it. I won't mark you of course, unless you agree to it."

She looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want to mark a girl who will be leaving and going back to her own country in about a month or so?"

"It makes the want to mark you as my own even stronger love."

Gabrielle was overcome by the emotion coming from him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. He pulled away looking a bit stunned.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked with a smile.

He sucked in air, gently took off her choker and handed it to Tanya. Gabrielle figured her friend would put it with her coat so she wasn't worried. Victor kissed her neck softly then bit her. Her eyes went wide at first then she relaxed when she realized he hadn't bit her too hard. She was also very much aware that everyone was now looking at them. He gave her a light hicky and put a new choker around her neck. It was crimson red velvet with a ring in the center like hers. There was a gothic style cross that had a rose wrapped around it. The bloom sat on the intersection of the cross lines and there was a pentagram nestled in the center of it. He held up a mirror that Tanya handed to him so Gabrielle could see it.

"What do you think?" He asked in a whisper.

"I love it!" Gabrielle said with a look of awe, "Its beautiful!"

"You are the only one with this choker Gabrielle." He said as he look her in the eye, "I wont lie that I have a few pets as well, but theirs are all black and don't have the rose on the cross, just the star."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why is mine different?"

"Cause you're not a pet, you're my human companion. My only human companion."

He kissed her deeply and lead her back out onto the dance floor. She got a lot of nods and a lot of "m'lady"s as they passed people in the crowd. Gabrielle saw the woman who had tried to dance with Victor earlier and she looked positively peeved. Gabrielle couldn't help but chuckle with amusement.

Dr. Lecter knew his patience would be tested the second Gabrielle took off her coat. He was sitting at a table next to the railing of the balcony so he could watch her easily. He wasn't surprised that she was appropriately dressed, he was surprised at the outfit itself. He had gone through her closet when he checked on her last night and didn't remember seeing the corset there. The music and the dancing (both somewhat vulgar at times) he could handle, the marking part nearly broke his control. His reaction confused him though. This "marking" was something that he should have been able to brush off. It wasn't like she was betraying him or anything, she had kept her promise. He would think about it later, right now he had to keep his wits about him because there were some not so pleasant conversations taking place behind him.

"Ugh, did you see that?"

"Yes, the sad thing is that I can see him stooping so low as to take a young American teenager as his companion."

"I feel bad for her."

"Ha! Why would you? She's leaving soon to go back to America. She'll get home and forget all about him, and he'll move on to someone else."

"Like who Anne? You? Ha! You've been trying to get into his bed for years and look where you are now."

"I don't know if he'll just move on to another girl. I mean, he seems really attached to this one. Something is different in him."

"Ladies please, we all know that once she's gone and her 'pure of heart' influence is gone he'll go back to normal."

"Now see, I'm not so sure about that. She has definitely changed him. This is the first time I have seen him treat a girl like this, she is equal to him in his eyes."

"Oh and how do you know that?"

"The choker he gave her, for one thing, is a lot different than the others he has given. He lets her lead him around when he's usually the one leading. Lastly he hasn't tried to dominate her...once."

"She's got a point."

"Well then we will just have to wait and see now won't we."

Dr. Lecter's interest was now peeked. He would have to look into this man thoroughly. He would not allow Gabrielle's safety to be jeopardized again. When he saw her fighting and holding her own made him feel better, but seeing her being attacked gave him a feeling of panic and instant anger like he couldn't believe. As he watched her dance Dr. Lecter couldn't help but wonder how that aggressiveness could come from her.

As Gabrielle danced she thought of how this would be the perfect fantasy if she were a few years older. He kept in perfect time with her as they danced, almost like he knew what she was going to do next. They danced for another two hours and the time seemed to fly by. She checked her phone to see what time it was and jumped when she saw it was already almost 2am.

"Holly mother of the goddess!"

"Whats is it my rose bud?"

Gabrielle had a shudder of giddiness from her new nickname, "It's incredibly late!"

"I didn't even notice."

"I'm sorry Victor but I must go, I'll come back though I promise."

"Alright but only if you absolutely must."

Gabrielle smiled and kissed him on the cheek and started walking to the bar to get her coat. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Dr. Lecter that she was ready to leave and put her phone back in her pocket. She saw him slip out as she put on her coat and thanked Tanya for her help. Victor walked her to the door, mostly for her safety at the moment, though she just thought he was being romantic. Victor kissed her again and watched her leave. As Gabrielle got to the curb the doctor pulled up in his Jag. He opened the door trying his best to look like "just the driver" because he knew Victor was watching. Once she was inside he got into his side and sped off.

Victor was curious at once about Gabrielle's driver, but quickly put all thoughts aside as the man was seemingly too old for her to even be interested. He did however find the man's face to be somewhat familiar. He would have to wait and see when he saw the man again if he could figure it out. Meanwhile Gabrielle had fallen asleep not ten minutes after getting into the car. She admitted to herself that the biggest reason she had wanted to leave was because she was actually tired, which is what made her check her phone in the first place. So as a result, Dr. Lecter was left to figure out and sort out the feelings he had tonight as he drove home.

Dr. Lecter pulled in the driveway and turned off the car. He got out and unlocked the front door. Meanwhile the gust of cold air that shot into the car as he got out had woken Gabrielle from her sleep and she got out of the car. Dr. Lecter turned around to see her halfway to the door and rubbing her eyes. Even in her half slumber she was still graceful as she walked across the gravel driveway. He held out his hand to help her through the door so she wouldn't trip and she took it without hesitation. He noticed she was consumed in her own thoughts as she entered the house and wondered if something had happened at the club that he hadn't seen.

Gabrielle was confused like never before. She had a lot of fun at the club that was for sure, but her mind had wandered and that's what confused her. It had first happened when Victor had bit her, marking her as his companion. After he had bit her and was leaving a light hickey she stopped thinking of victor the hickey. She was thinking of Dr. Lecter. At first it startled her, but after a while she figured it was only because she knew he was a cannibal. She figured it was a normal reaction. However when she went back to dancing with Victor, she caught herself pretending it was the doctor she was dancing with instead. She had then rationalized out to be because of the Ball he had brought her to. The dream on the ride home however was a completely different matter. The things she had dreamt of him doing for her...doing to her...she didn't dare think of them for fear of him seeing it in her eyes.

Dr. Lecter followed Gabrielle at a distance as she went upstairs to her room. He was quite curious to know what had her in such deep thought, she had seemed perfectly happy when they had left the club. She turned around and mumbled goodnight to him, till lost in thought, and quietly went into her room. Dr. Lecter went into his room, but didn't go right to sleep. Instead he sat up in bed and read for a while. He wanted to occupy his mind for a while and stop thinking so much as he had been. He had definitely had enough of that today. Gabrielle stripped on her way to bed, thankful that the doctor almost never came in her room to wake her unless he had something planned and she knew their schedule for tomorrow was wide open. She didn't worry bout her make-up, it would come off in the shower tomorrow. Too tired to put any pajamas on, she climbed into bed with nothing but her underwear on and had just enough sense to turn off her cell before passing out completely.


	29. Too Close For Comfort

I'm Back! I appologize for the wait, but I moved across the country and couldn't find my writing notebook that had this chapter in it. I found it though, and after rewriting the ending its finally done!

I thank you though for the emails I have gotten lately filled with encouragement 3 I hope you like this chapter. I feel this story may come to a close in one or two chapters. As always please review! No flames, but feel free to send me a private message with suggestions =D

This is one of my favorite chapters

* * *

May 26th '07 9:30am

Gabrielle looked at herself in the vanity mirror as she towel dried her hair. She was dressed in a black, casual, dress slacks and a simple, light pink, semi fitted, mid cut, t-shirt and black socks. She was wearing her usual jewlery and light make-up. She decided to let her hair dry on its own so while it was damp she put in some light curling gel to help along her hairs natural loose Curls. Once that was done she grabbed her pair of black, light, sneakers and went across the hall to her meditation room. She left her bedroom door open to let Dr. Lecter know she was awake and quietly shut the door to her meditation room behind her.

She sat up her pillows and grabbed her incense burner. She had been doing this sends the second week she had been here. When she meditated in the morning it was just a quick one to make sure her head was in the right place. The incense acted as a timer for her since each stick took about an hour to burn, and seeings how that was the most time she needed in the morning it worked perfectly. She used her candles at night for her deep meditations because they last much longer.

She sat on her pillow, lit and incense stick, and put it in its holder, then went into her meditation. The first thing that popped into her mind was Victor. She liked him a lot and kissing and had been exhilarating, but there was a lot she wondered about him. What she really the only one he had taken as is equal? What made her different to him and others he had encountered? Was it because she would be leaving soon? If so, how many others came before her? Did her friend and sit her up for this? There were too many questions for her to answer at the moment so she made a mental note to write them down when she got the chance.

The next thing she thought of was how her mind had wandered at the club. She was afraid to think about it, 'cause she feared the doctor would know what she had been thinking about that night.

~*~ _He's a psychiatrist NOT a mind reader_.~*~ she thought to herself as she tried to convince herself to think about this... problem of sorts. ~*~ _Oh for heavens sake! If he finds out he'll probably just think I'm a typical teenager_.~*~ she thought with a sigh.

Then she brought the issue to the front of her mind. While she was at the club our mind had wandered to Dr. Lecter. It happened when she was dancing with Victor. It happened once when he kissed her. It also happened when Victor marked her. She quickly rationalized the last one to be because Dr. Lecter IS a canibal, so she figured that was natural. What she couldn't explain away with any of them was the way she felt when they each happened. She refused to think about that for fear of that happening again. She moved on without actually dealing with it. She thought of the fact that she would have to go home soon. She would have to deal with Becky and her new found "queendom". She would also have to deal with what the kids were going to say about are not staying with the group the whole trip. That is, if rumors weren't being spread it already.

Gabrielle hadn't had any contact with Becky in a while and since she and Dr. Lecter had moved she hadn't been able to see the girls from the hotel. She had called them a few times, but they never mentioned anything about her classmates. They mostly let her talk and ask her questions. Then something occurred to her; what if they're asking questions 'cause the police actually figured it out and they were trying to figure out if she was in danger and needed help? She strongly hoped that wasn't the case but kept it as a possibility.

She smelled the loss of incense and decided the rest could be dealt with later. She came out of her light meditation and put everything away. One she was satisfied that everything was in its proper place she put on her sneakers, left the room and went downstairs. She went into the living room and didn't find the doctor. She didn't smell coffee or breakfast, and a quick peek revealed her to assumption of him not being there was confirmed. She leaned up against the door jam and sighed. This wasn't the first time Dr. Lecter was absent in the morning. The problem she faced now was finding him. It occurred to her that he could be testing her. They had been training and honing her skills as part of the deal they made. She immediately opened her senses, noting sound, smells and things that may be out place. The one thing that caught her eye was the open back door behind the stairs. Aware that this could just be a diversion she kept her senses open to movement as she crossed the house. As she stepped outside she laughed at herself and relaxed. Dr. Lecter was sitting in the swing with a glass of orange juice in his hand staring out at the trees.

Gabrielle quietly went back into the house and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was in his memory palace, she could tell by the "far away" look on his face. This wasn't the first time she had seen him while he was there, what she was happy to see there wasn't pain on his face is time. The only time she never seen pain on his face was when he was in his memory palace. Being the person she was, she always wanted to ask and see if she could help, but the reality of it was that not only would she not be able to help but it also definitely NONE of her business. She would be putting the line she wasn't allowed to cross on a cliff and jumping off it, the end result is not good in the slightest. She kept to her thoughts as she made waffles and bacon. She set the table and put the pitcher of the orange juice on the table as well. She safely assumed that was the drink for breakfast because the doctor was already drinking it.

Out on the balcony Dr. Lecter wandered around his memory palace. He had added things to the room he made for Gabrielle, including a picture of the outfit she was wearing last night. It intrigued him how she wore clothes that fit her ever changing mood and personality. He was beginning to be able to read her outfits and what mood of the reflected on her. In the middle of his organization he caught a whiff of her sent and realized he hadn't stored it yet. Though, like are close, it changed with her mood. The scent was gone almost as quick as it came, which meant she had found him and decided to leave him be. He put a bottle of her sent on a shelf and made and no to label it with the correct mood later. He left his memory palace and got up from the swing.

~*~ _Let's see how she is today_.~*~ he thought to himself as he walked through the house.

Gabrielle faintly heard the door close and knew he was in the house. She counted out 25 seconds because she knew that's what was the time needed to get from the back door to the kitchen. After the allotted time she knew he was watching her because he had yet to say anything but she had heard him taking swallow of his orange juice. She smiled to herself and continue cooking.

"Good morning doctor, I hope you don't mind a simple breakfast. I couldn't think of anything else to make." Gabrielle said without turning to look at him.

"Smells wonderful to me Gabrielle." Dr. Lecter answered with a smile.

He wasn't surprised she had known he was there. The back door was in very quiet and her skills were advancing nicely. He took in her outfit, gauged her mood, and labeled the scent he had stored acordingly. He watched as she expertly moved around his kitchen without a word. It was a comfortable silence for him and he sensed her contentment with it as well. Dr. Lecter sat at the table and poured himself in other glass of orange juice. Gabrielle finished making breakfast and brought it to the table. She sat down as Dr. Lecter served her and she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"So do we have any plans today doctor?" Gabrielle asked and took a bite of her waffles.

"Nothing in particular." Dr. Lecter replied, "Is there anything you need or want to do today?"

"Well I was kind of wondering if there was a town nearby town had some sort of incense store. I'm almost out and I could use another lilac candle because that one is almost gone too."

"I'm sure we can find a local store." Lecter replied as he took a sip of juice, "If not we can take the trip into Paris and go to the store you like there."

Gabrielle shuddered slightly and thought to herself ~*~ That's the last place Hannibal should be right now. Not till I know for sure...~*~

"Gabrielle?" Lecter asked pulling her out of her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. I'd rather not going to the city if we don't have to though."

Hannibal chuckled ~*~ then she is finally caught on to what her friends had been trying to do huh?~*~

With the last handful of weeks Dr. Lecter had been listening in on her calls with the girls from the hotel. He had figured out a while ago that her conversations with them or not only being recorded, what they were also trying to trace her and find them. This is why he wasn't startled by what happened at the barn. Now her concern was written all over her face and he was pleased at the reinforcements that she was indeed happy to be spending this time with him. He only hoped that that she would leave willingly when the time came. He didn't want to have to scare her off.

"Alright then, I'm sure we can find a shop around here." Dr. Lecter replied with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor." Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief.

They finished eating, talking about this and that. After Gabrielle brushed her teeth and made sure she was ready while the doctor cleaned up the kitchen.

"All ready Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter asked as they entered living room at the same time.

"Yup all set, wait new found a place already?"

Dr. Lecter tap the side of his head and replied, "found a place in town about 25 minutes from here."

"Well that's good, it's nice and warm today can we have the top down?"

"Absolutely." Lecter replied as he opened the front door for.

* * *

Dr. Lecter's memory palace never cease to amaze Gabrielle. She thought she would have to wait at least a little while he checked the computer in his office, but he just pulled it out of his head like they had just bend to that town yesterday. She hoped to be able to do that one day. For now she listened to the radio and enjoyed the beautiful day that it was. The town was small enough that they could park next to the post office and walk around without having to go very far. They bought ice cream and window shopped for a while. Dr. Lecter noted a few things that caught Gabrielle's interest, and thought about coming back later to get them. When they found the shop they were looking for they entered and Gabrielle took in a deep breath. He love that she got the most enjoyment out of the little things, like a scent or a picture. He waited by the register as Gabrielle picked out the various items she needed, and some new ones she wanted. When she was done, despite her objections, Dr. Lecter paid for her things and they left to walk around the town once more.

As much as she wanted to, Gabrielle couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. Though she did her best to disguise it, her eyes were constantly scanning for anything out of place. She found it. In front of her was a gorgeous woman sitting at a small table, sipping coffee, and reading the paper. Two things were wrong with what she saw. First, the paper she was reading was purely in English. Second, instead of a fancy watch to go with the rest of her outfit, the woman was wearing what looked like a hiking or diving watch.

"Dr. Williamson, I think I might like to go home now. All this fresh air has seemed to tire me out." Gabrielle said with a meek smile, "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry." The Doctor replied with a look that said he understood her true meaning, "After all, this trip was for you. We can come back later if you wish."

Gabrielle exhaled with a smile. Dr. Lecter responded just how she hoped he would. Her asking to go home first was her way of showing, whoever was watching, that she wasn't being held against her will. Dr. Lecter's response was the icing on the cake. It showed she was allowed to do as she wanted. As they walked back to the car, Gabrielle noticed a poorly hidden GPS receiver under the rear, passenger side wheel-well.

"Tag, you're it Doctor." She whispered as Dr. Lecter opened her door for her.

Dr. Lecter understood what she was hinting at. He had seen it too. The house was too close for them to get rid of it without causing suspicion. Luckily he had another plan. He had sensed people move closer to the car, so he knew at least one agent was in earshot. He made his next few sentences quite deliberate.

"You've gone through some tough memories this week. Why don't we go on a little picnic, I know how much you love those."

Gabrielle's face beamed, "Oh could we please?! Its been so rainy all week, and we haven't gone in a while."

Dr. Lecter smiled and nodded, "A picnic it is then."

The excitement Gabrielle felt was genuine, for what she said was true. Plus she was starting to miss their games of "hide, seek, and disable" they have in the woods. Shortly after they left town, she fell into a light sleep. Dr. Lecter was very pleased to see that they weren't being followed in any physical manner. About half way to their picnic site, Dr. Lecter woke her up.

"Gabrielle, wake up please."

"Yes Doctor?"

"I need you to grab the gloves from the center console and remove the tag from the car."

Gabrielle's eyes went wide, "Why can't we just stop and take it off?!"

"If we were to do that, whoever is tracking us would know we found it, and come after us immediately. If it just stops while we're in motion, they will assume it simply fell off and bicker for a while."

Gabrielle gave a defeated sigh, she knew the answer right after the question left her mouth, "Alright then, you're the boss."

"Thank you."

Gabrielle took off her shoes, grabbed the gloves by the cuff, and crawled into the back seat while Dr. Lecter kept driving. She then wrapped the center seat belt around her left calf and made her way out to wheel-well. Just as she predicted, the seatbelt reached its end right as she reached her destination.

~*~_Well at least I know I won't fall_…~*~ Gabrielle thought, ~*~ _As long as the Doctor doesn't make any sudden turns…_~*~

She put on the gloves and looked quickly for the tracker. When she found it, she gave it a swift yank. It wasn't as secure as she thought it was, and before she knew it she lost her grasp on it, dropping it down in front of the wheel. She heard is crunch as it got run over and saw it in pieces on the road behind them. She smiled and carefully made her way into the safety of the back seat.

"Well there's no need to worry 'bout the GPS anymore Doctor." Gabrielle called out as she untangled herself from the seatbelt.

"Oh, and why is that?" Dr. Lecter asked as he peered at her from the rearview mirror.

Gabrielle plopped herself into her seat, "Because you just ran it over."

"Nothing in the wheels?"

"Nope, all on the road."

"Nicely done Gabrielle"

"Thank you"

Feeling calmer know they were no longer being tracked; Gabrielle fell back into her nap. Dr. Lecter still kept a close eye out as he drove. He was a little concerned that Gabrielle had spotted the agents in town before he did. At the same time however, he was quite pleased with her ability to spot them. She woke up as they parked and got out before Dr. Lecter had a chance to get to her door.

She noticed the funny look on his face and laughed, "What? I thought it might be more efficient to meet you at the trunk, so I could help you unpack."

The doctor just shook his head and pulled blankets out of the trunk. As he walked away he told her to grab the basket. Highly confused, because she thought it was empty, she grabbed the basket. She became more confused when she found that it was rather heavy. They set up the blanket in their usual spot and Dr. Lecter grabbed a water bottle for each of them and some fruit. Gabrielle saw that there was more in the basket, but the Doctor closed it when he saw her trying to peek. She sprawled out on the blanket and ate her peach in silence. Dr. Lecter cracked open his water and watched her finally start to relax for the time being. After about an hour, Gabrielle got restless of watching birds playing in the trees. She got up, threw the remainder of her second peach as far as she could across the field, and stared walking towards the woods.

"That's littering Gabrielle" Dr. Lecter quipped.

"Not its not. I just fed the earth and planted a seed." She responded with a smile.

Dr. Lecter smilled and the sarcasm was evident in his voice, "Have it your way then, but don't come crying to me when the cops arrest you."

"Hmm, see, there's a more valuable shark in this pond that those poachers wanna catch so…"

Gabrielle's words were cut off by a harpy at her throat.

"Tsk tsk Gabrielle, we were having such a good day." His eyes were dark and testing.

"I'm disappointed in you Doctor." Gabrielle responded while putting a hand lightly on his chest. Her words were soft, gentle, and without fear or judgment, "I'm saddened to learn that you have no faith in the little fish. That you don't think that little fish wouldn't kick up as much sand as possible to insure the escape of the shark. Poachers be damned."

A single tear rolled from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She kept still, making no effort to remove it.

They stood in silence while Dr. Lecter processed everything his senses were showing him. Gabrielle was happy for the tree he had slowly backed her against. Her legs had become weak. Not from fear, but from the sadness she felt in the knowledge that he thought (after all he knew about her, after all he pulled out of her during the therapy sessions) that she would give him up to the cops at the first chance she got. She was angry. She was angry at whatever made this man so unable to trust someone who knew his secret. He saw this…

He watched her, their eyes never wavering from one another. He watched the tear fall. He watched as she let it. As long as she has been with him, Gabrielle still hated to let him see her cry. This tear wasn't because of him; it was for him, though it wasn't born from pity. She was completely relaxed against the tree, a warm hand still rested on his chest, and the Harpy at her throat didn't seem to matter to her. He saw the anger rise up in her, but it wasn't aimed at him. He realized in that moment that the one wall he had been trying to break down since she came to live with him had just fallen.

Care, protectiveness, respect, and something else shined brightly through the anger in her eyes. It was the one he had yet to place and didn't dare allow himself to assume what it could be. He was staring at the one part of her soul she kept private and tucked away. Yet, as hard as he searched, he still found no fear. Deep down she truly wasn't afraid of him… He recorded everything, storing it away in the room he had built for her. He even went so far as to create a new room off the first for this moment. He then withdrew his harpy and wiped the tear from her face. She smiled as happiness and understanding lit up her face.

Dr. Lecter was about to apologize, when Gabrielle shook her head and stating in the same soft tone as before, "There's no need to apologize, when there's nothing to forgive. I get it, it's alright."

Her hand slipped from his chest as she made her way back to the blanket to grab a drink of water. That private part of her soul was dark to him once again, and he found himself knowing he would most-likely be the only one to ever see it. He looked back at the blanket only to find that Gabrielle was already half way to the woods.

"You've got fifteen minutes, Gabrielle." He called to her, "Make it count."

She turned and looked at him with a mischievous smile plastered on her face, "Oh don't worry. I will."

And with that, she took off running. Dr. Lecter sat and drank his water. He organized the basket so it would be easier to set up their meal after the game. Once everything was to his satisfaction he got up and made his way to the woods.

Upon entering he whispered, "Ready or not here I come…"

* * *

Dr. Lecter opened his senses and he was able to locate Gabrielle's scent rather quickly. There was a light breeze, and he chuckled for this gave him a large advantage. The spastic zig-zag of Gabrielle's scent pattern told him that she was aware of this too. It was futile, but she was trying to use the wind to her advantage. The idea was that with the breeze spreading her scent Dr. Lecter may be unsure where to look first. Unfortunately he had too many years of tracking people to be fooled by the attempt.

Gabrielle had decided to hide in a pine tree, hoping its scent was strong enough to mask her own. Her deodorant was unscented, but she was wearing a light perfume and she knew the incense was still hanging on her. It took him longer than she thought it would for him to find her, but luckily she had seemed to spot him first. Quite gingerly (so as not to shake the branches too much) she climbed further up the tree, into the thicker cover of branches. The tree was rather large and when she got nearer to the top she noticed a nearby maple's branches pushing their way towards the center. When she found it was strong enough to hold her, she climbed across into the maple and froze in the first safe place she found. She was high enough that she might be shielded by the tree cover if the Doctor looked directly up into the tree, but her pink top would give her away if he looked at it from a distance.

Dr. Lecter stopped when he got to the pine and looked around a bit. When he looked up into Gabrielle's tree she held her breath and went stone still. He didn't seem to see her, and after looking around once more he left the way he came. Assuming that he had gone to retrace his steps, Gabrielle quickly and carefully climbed to the bottom. She barely made any sound as she hit the forest floor, and was rather pleased with herself for it. She stayed in a crouch and looked around for the Doctor before she decided to move forward through the forest.

Dr. Lecter heard her hit the ground, but only just. If he hadn't seen her come out of the tree he might have mistaken the sound for an animal. He chuckled at the way her head darted back and forth looking for him before taking off. He followed her, and managed to get in front of her. The look of determination on her face was rather amusing, but the look of shock on her face would be an even sweeter to see. He followed behind her at a distance, slowly closing in on her. He was happy to be down wind this time. Eventhough he only used very little, Gabrielle had an nack for picking up his cologne. They were almost out of the woods, and he thought he had her now that he was only inches away, but once again she surprised him.

She turned suddenly and jumped him, pinning him to a tree with her harpy at his throat. He didn't remember seeing her pull her knife out so he gave her points for that.

"Did you really think you had me Doctor?" She asked with a smile as she cut his throat only slightly, "You're dead."

Gabrielle stepped back and dropped her harpy to her side. She knew it wasn't smart but she turned away from Dr. Lecter and started walking towards the edge of the woods again. Dr. Lecter disregarded the cut he received. She never cut deep enough to cause worry. He grabbed her left wrist, spun her around, lifted her slightly, and pinned her to a tree with his knee between her legs. The attack was too sudden for her to process, but when she felt herself hit a hard surface she knew she was done for. When she finally got her bearings she saw what he had done to her, and also noticed that the Doctor's harpy was at her throat. It was the look in his eyes that she wasn't prepared for. It was the one he kept guarded. The one that always seemed to bring them a little closer everytime she saw it.

Gabrielle smiled at him mischievously and swung her free arm. As she predicted, Dr. Lecter blocked with the hand that had his harpy. She evaded and grabbed his wrist. He hesitated for a second and she used his wrist to pull him closer. She swung her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She had to stretch a bit because the Doctor still had her arm pinned. He eased up a little, not wanting to actually hurt her. She used this to manipulate her body weight to knock him over. She let go of his wrist to cushion the back of his head as he fell, and because he still had hold of her their faces were inches apart when they hit the ground.

"You just had to go and try again, didn't you Doctor?" Gabrielle asked with a smile.

"If at first you don't succeed, try try again."

She shook her head and asked, "Are you ok? You hit the ground pretty hard."

"Nothing that will do more than bruise Gabrielle."

The way he said her name made her shiver, and she knew he felt it because that look in his eyes got stronger.

"Well that's good to hear." Gabrielle said quietly, trying very hard to ignore their closeness, "Will you please let go of me so we can get off the ground?"

"As you wish."

Lecter released her and she rolled off of him. She stood, brushed herself off, and straightened her clothes. They made their out of the wood and Gabrielle watched a couple birds fly around eachother in a tree ahead. They were about to step out of the treeline when she turned to ask Dr. Lecter a question. Walking backwards, her heel hit a tree root and she started falling. She tried to catch herself, but when she realized it wasn't going to happen she closed her eyes and prepared to hit the ground. She was ready to roll when she felt a strong hand on her back. Hey eyes flew open as she was pulled to her feet faster she could take in a breath.

"Oh my God." She whispered as she exhaled.

"Don't scare me like that Gabrielle. It's not very nice." Dr. Lecter practically growled.

"I'm sorry Hannibal…..I mean Doctor Lecter. That was not my intention, I promise you that." Gabrielle answered as she noticed their closeness.

She had a hand hold on the back of his neck to steady herself. The other was clinging to his shirt from the adrenaline. Their faces were a little less than an inch apart, and she couldn't help but notice the strength in his arms as held her tight. It was like he was afraid she would crumble if he let go. Their eyes were locked, and she found that she was very glad for being held so tight. His eyes always seemed to penetrate the deepest corners of her soul, and the sensation usually threw her off balance. It didn't help that he had that look in his eyes again. Her hand instinctively curled around the hair at the base of his neck. She felt her face get hot as she realized what she was doing and let go of his neck entirely. His hold on her wasn't relinquished, but loosened for a more comfortable space.

"Do you think you can make it to the blanket before you fall again?" Dr. Lecter asked with playfully mocking tone, "Or am I going to have to carry you back?"

Gabrielle stuck out her tongue and answered, "I was prepared to roll when I hit the ground you know. I would have righted myself."

Gabrielle moved out of the Doctor's grasp slowly, almost reluctantly, and started for the blanket.

* * *

Dr. Lecter was replaying the game in his mind when she turned to him. Her eyes grew wide as she tripped and fell away from him. Without second thought he closed the gap between them and caught her. He felt his body react to her gasp and the way she clung to him. He was aware of their closeness immediately and was curious as to how she would react once she realized it too. He watched her emotions fluctuate, and then stop dead in their tracks. There was that look again; the one he saw earlier before their game. When she left his grasp, he could have sworn he felt reluctance.

Gabrielle layed down on the blanket in a sun spot and the doctor rested against the tree. She was rather tired, both emotionally and physically; it wasn't long before she was completely out. Dr. Lecter chuckled and set to work removing the rest of the food from the basket and setting it up for their lunch. A cloud rolled over the sun and without a second the doctor put the extra blanket over Gabrielle so she wouldn't wake. Today they would be having a nice, crisp salad full of romaine, arugula, a variety of fruits, and walnuts. He also had raspberry lemonade that she was very fond of seeing as how he did not allow her to drink wine.

"No you can't. I won't let you." Gabrielle mumbled in her sleep.

Dr. Lecter turned his attention towards her. This wasn't the first time he had heard her talk in her sleep. Infact there had been a few incidents where had had to breech the private space that was her room in order to wake her from a nightmare, which had had her screaming in her sleep. She still hadn't told him what they were about, but he was starting to get a picture of what they might be.

"Don't! You promised!"

Dr. Lecter placed himself next to her as her breath became shallower. He sensed a scream coming on.

"no…nononono…." Tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

"Gabrielle wake up." Dr. Lecter spoke softly, shaking her a little, "Gabrielle, you're dreaming. Wake up."

"NOOOO!" She screamed, as predicted.

Her own screams woke her, and she sat up like a bat out of hell. She gasped for air, breaking into sobs that sent her into a coughing fit. When she saw the doctor she nearly fell into another sobbing fit. He wrapped his arms around her snuggly trying to give her a sense of safety.

"It's alright Gabrielle; your monsters can't hurt you. It was only a dream."

"These nightmares make my heart hurt so much." She said as she took several deep breaths.

She knew he wanted to know about her nightmares but she just couldn't tell him. Why? Because they were about him. Not about him hurting her, but about him being killed. Violently. In every instance there was nothing she could do to stop it or even save him. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know that she cared about his safety, they already covered that today. She was trying to spare him from caring too much. She knew that he cared about her well-being at least on some level. He did after come to her aid when that stable hand came after her. It was the fact that he was a fugitive, and in being so, he couldn't be burdened by such dangerous emotions. Emotions like worry and too deep a caring for another could cloud his mind, creating a mistake that could get him caught. She though herself foolish for thinking she, of all people, could ever cloud his mind. The doctors had dubbed him psychotic and she had seen how methodical his mind worked. Still, she wasn't going to take any chances. Staying with him had already caused enough risk. The cops had almost caught him twice. Then like a ton of bricks realization hit her.

"Only 11 more days….." Gabrielle whispered.

"Untill what Gabrielle?" Dr. Lecter asked.

He knew the answer, but he was curious about how she would word it.

"In 11 days you can run and be safe again." She responded, "Though at the same time I could go back to the hotel with my class, and you could run tonight. They got far too close today for….."

Gabrielle trailed off and fell into thought and turning her gaze from the doctor. She couldn't let him see how worried she truly was for him.

"How can I leave when I'm not done with you yet?"

Gabrielle's gazed whipped back to his. There was a mixture of confusion, mild fright, curiosity, and….that emotion he had yet to place.

"Not done with me?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"Yes, don't you remember when I took you to Versailles for the winter ball? I told you I would give you a grand tour of Paris."

"I remember. For more than one reason, but I remember."

"Then you know I can't return you to your teachers until after the Masquerade Gala." Dr. Lecter said with a smerk.

Gabrielle's eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten about that. Though it now answered the question in her mind about why she HAD to have the gown from the museum. Then she chuckled and smiled. The good doctor hadn't seen the dress yet. This should be fun.

"Something amusing Gabrielle?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing really." Gabrielle replied, but she couldn't keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Gabrielle."

The way Dr. Lecter growled her name made her even more determined to keep her secret. The fact that she had something to surprise him with was rare and she was fully intent on savoring the moment

"We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we Doctor?" She asked, mischief dancing in her eyes.

"You have a surprise for an event that you completely forgot about?"

Gabrielle just nodded.

"Please, indulge me on how that happens."

"Let's just say I acquired this surprise back when I remembered."

Dr. Lecter was about to answer when Gabrielle's stomach growled loudly. The look of astonishment on his face made Gabrielle crack up laughing. Dr. Lecter shook his head, sat against the tree once more, and they ate.

* * *

Again, I hope you like it! Please leave a review so I know it wasn't a total bust... Kinda hoping I was able to get our good Doctor at least a little more in character. I know I have failed at that in the past...


	30. What Is That I See In Your Eyes?

I am SO sorry this took so long to get up! I have a little more time on my hands so I should be able to get the last few chapters up quicker than I have been.

Thank you for all the wonderful comments and corrections you have all sent me 3 I hope you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: What Is That I See In Your Eyes?**

** Date: May 29th Time 6:30pm**

Gabrielle stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. They had just gotten back from their picnic site, after a great game of their "hide and defend". There was no therapy today because they had sessions everyday for the past week. Tonight they were going to Rose Red. They had gone a few nights ago, but two "vamps" started fighting over some "fang banger" chick and Victor was forced to intervene. The girl had managed to slip out of the ruckus and headed straight for Gabrielle. Not expecting Gabrielle to be able to defend herself, the girl swung at her, screaming words of hate and jealousy. Without a second thought Gabrielle had the girl pinned and faced down on the floor before Victor could even think to act. She gained the respect of many people that night. It had also taken a good deal of Dr. Lecter's control to not leap to her aid; though she would never be told of that.

Gabrielle dressed in a light, black, lace, layered shirt that went down to her knees. Then over that she donned a midnight purple corset, and her thigh-high, four inch heels. She curled her hair and left it loose. After her make-up and jewelry had been put on, she donned the collar Victor had given her. She chuckled as she thought about the look she was going to receive from the good doctor. He always made a small face when he saw the collar, then took his time to take in the rest of her outfit... Gabrielle grabbed her leather coat and left her room. The last button of said coat was buttoned by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she found Dr. Lecter seated on the couch reading the paper.

* * *

Dr. Lecter followed Gabrielle up the stairs when they got home, and went into his respective room. Showering quickly, he then dressed himself in a black suit with a deep purple shirt and matching fedora. The whole while he was contemplating Rose Red and its owner, Victor. He didn't like Gabrielle in the man's attentions, for she was far to young for a self-believed vampire of his age. The ladies who were jealous of Gabrielle posed a threat as well. While it was true Hannibal would not go back to prison for Gabrielle, he would still do everything in his power to keep her safe... Even if this meant killing in public. He wholeheartedly wished that it would not come to that. As long as nothing went wrong again, this night just might be enjoyable.

He grabbed the book he had been reading and went downstairs to wait. However when he reached the couch, the paper on the coffee table caught his eye.

The front page read:  
American High Schooler Rebecca Perry Caught in Gentleman's Club.

Dr. Lecter chuckled as he started reading. He flipped to the rest of the article and tried to decide when he should tell Gabrielle. The girl in the paper did just happen to be her former best friend.

"Something interesting doctor?" Gabrielle asked as she tilted her head, "You almost never read the paper..."

~'Now is as good of a time as any I guess.'~ Dr. Lecter thought.

He closed the paper and held up the front page for her to read, and chuckled, "It's a good thing I 'Stole you away' isn't it?"

Gabrielle cracked up laughing, "I was wondering when she was going to go through with it. She kept saying she wanted to be a dancer... How'd she get caught?"

"Bad timing on her part. The French police decided to do a drug and human trafficking raid that night."

Gabrielle scoffed, "She's probably going to say she was forced to do it or something so she doesn't get in trouble."

Dr. Lecter tossed the paper onto the table and took in Gabrielle's appearance as he stood. As usual he couldn't fully tell what she was wearing, as she had starting putting her coat on before she came downstairs. However she WAS wearing Victor's collar, much to his dismay, and then a thought occurred to him.

"Gabrielle?" He asked.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Why do you wear that?" He nodded to the choker as he tried to keep a nutral face.

"It keeps me safe." She answered plainly, "You saw what happened last time."

"Yes, you were attacked." Dr. Lecter said flatly.

"That was for the attention I was given. I'm talking about after. Victor's guards took her from the building without a second thought, and I was guarded the rest of the night." She sighed with the last few words.

"There's something else you're not saying Gabrielle." Her reaction to the way he purred her name was not lost on him as he continued, "Spit it out."

"I'm not sure what would happen to me if I didn't wear it."

"There we go." He whispered metalicly.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "What would you have me do Doctor?"

"Not go back." He answered and stepped closer.

The room was filled with that all too familiar atmosphere. It was tense, nervous, challenging, with a little arrogance and that emotion that they both refused to acknowledge. It made the air thick and warm. Gabrielle was grateful for the cool leather against her skin. Dr. Lecter saw sparks fly in her eyes and a predatory shift in her personality as she took a step towards him. It changed her stance, the air about her, and there was a tone difference in her voice.

"That would be rude Doctor, and would go against your teachings."

"It would keep you safe Gabrielle, and I won't have anything less."

She closed the gap, "I'm safe as long as you're with me Doctor. Besides, I refuse to leave without saying goodbye to the friends I've made there."

They were mere inches apart now, and with her four inch heels, Gabrielle was just about eye level with the Doctor. She was becoming quickly overwhelmed by the look in his eyes. He wasn't wearing his contacts tonight, like he usually did when they left the house, but as their destination was Rose Red and everyone wore strange contacts, his natural maroon color wouldn't stand out. However it was harder for Gabrielle to combat the Doctor when he wasn't wearing them. When he wore the blue contacts it was like he became a completely different person... He WAS Dr. Williamson, just a normal doctor then. However without said contacts... Gabrielle would never admit to herself that she was in love with Dr. Lecter, but she would freely admit how much she loved his eyes. She couldn't allow them to sway her this time though. She had made a promise.

"What makes you think you are safe with a monster like me? Dr. Lecter asked, tilting his head; with only two steps he was directly behind her, "Do make an effort to answer me Gabrielle.

Just when she had an answer, an arm snugly wrapped itself around her waist and stole it away. A shiver escaped her control, and she hoped with everything in her that the Doctor took it a sign of fear. It wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to feel this comfortable, this safe, this ... happy in his arms. She was barely seventeen, and he had to be in his mid-sixties (though he didn't look it). Not only was it inappropriate for her, but he was also a fugitive. Even if something did happen between them, it just couldn't be. He had to keep moving; he had to stay safe, to stay free.

"Not two minutes ago, you stated that you wanted me to stay away from the club to keep me safe." Gabrielle finally answered, twisting in his arms, creating space but not breaking the embrace, "You have stated on more than one occasion that you plan to bring me back to my teachers safe and in one piece."

"That explains nothing. I could be using you as a shield. Try harder this time." Dr. Lecter growled trying to frighten her.

"You could have killed me the night I made it known that I knew your true identity. You could have killed me, cleaned up, and moved on before the cops even noticed. Plus with me being American the investigation would get messy. The French police and the FBI would fight over jurisdiction. My mother and father would fight over who's fault it was, then fight the cops for my body. My mother would want to take me home as soon as possible, and the two governments would try to claim me as evidence. Between all three dramas, there would be enough time for you to get away." Gabrielle answered as she took a small step back, "There's one other thing..."

"And that would be?"

"If you don't car about my safety, you wouldn't have gotten so angry the first time I went to Rose Red."

Gabrielle turned on her heel and walked towards the door. She stopped looking for his reactions a while ago. He was as composed as stone.

"You have no idea of the monsters that are in that club." Dr. Lecter stated matter'o factly.

She was but three feet from the door when she let her response slip without a second thought, and regretted it the moment it left her tongue, "I've been taught the art of combat by, and live with a cannibal who's profession is running from the police. I think I can handle myself."

Gabrielle didn't even have time to brace for impact. Dr. Lecter spun her around and pinned her to the door by her throat. There it was. The monster shining brightly in Dr. Lecter's eyes. The first time she saw this part of him, Gabrielle was more than frightened. This time however, she found herself gasping. Not because breathing had just become rather difficult, but because of the transformation she had just witnessed. His pupils were dialated and his heartbeat seemed elevated, she could feel it in the hand that was against her throat.

* * *

He didn't think it would actually happen, but it did. He snapped, he lost control, and it something he wasn't used to. Why was she looking at him like that? That wasn't a look of fear, for he smelt only minute traces of it on her. Was it a look of pity? No, he had seen that before. He'd been in similar situations before, but this was different. He felt no need to kill Gabrielle, only to dominate her, to make her understand. He held her there without a word, and watched as her hand reached out to him.

* * *

The wheels were turning in his head, Gabrielle could see them. She reached out to touch his cheek and as expected, it caught his attention. Like she did in the forest; using her body weight, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed them to the ground. His attention snapped back and he moved to roll them. Gabrielle knocked the Doctor's hand from her throat and in grabbing his, pushed hard on the pressure points at the corners of his jaw. Dr. Lecter grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her close and headbutting her. He then rolled them and straddled her. Gabrielle saw him go for his Harpy and pushed him backwards, locked his neck in the crook of her knee and stretched him backwards. She rolled them again, stood up, and kicked the blade from Dr. Lecter's hand. Something was off to her. He should be dominating this fight, but it felt like he wasn't even trying.

"What's the matter Doctor? Lost your nerve?" She chided as she walked away.

Dr. Lecter grabbed his harpy and went after her. After bending her over the back of the couch, he pinned her there. Grabbing a fistfull of her hair and pulled Gabrielle upright, placing his Harpy at her throat. She regretted not taking it from him.

"I'm offended that you underestimate me Gabrielle." His voice was metallic and cold, "You should know better by now how deadly I can be."

"And yet you fight like a lamb right now." She responded softly, "I see the monster in your eyes, but not in your fighting."

Gabrielle twisted the Doctor's wrist, took the Harpy and turned around. The Doctor still had hold of her hair and used it to bend her backwards. She closed the blade and threw it far from both of them.

"Why are you so angry with me Doctor?" I didn't insult you, I just called you by what you are." she asked, as softly as before.

As she finished speaking, her phone went off. She pulled it out and read the text. They were still locked in their strange embrace, but she paid no mind to it.

Her eyes went wide, "dear sweet baby Jesus..."

"Read it." Dr. Lecter growled.

"Gabbs. As much as I want to see you, you have to stay away from the club. There are strange men here looking for you. They look quite dangerous." She added, "It's from Tanya."

After her phone was off and put away, Dr. Lecter pulled her back more, "Now will you listen?"

Gabrielle let her head fall back to ease the strain on her spine. She let go of Lecter's wrist to balance herself on the couch. Feeling his eyes on her, she wondered what the Doctor was thinking.

"These men are Feds aren't they Doc?" she spoke, making no effort to look at him.

"Yes." He responded as he ripped the choker from her neck.

"Hey!"

He found what he was looking for and pulled her upright. Keeping her pinned he took the choker in both hands.

"Look Gabrielle, the charm is a locket." He stated as he opened it.

Gabrielle's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the tracking chip inside it. She quickly knocked it out of his hands and crushed it to bits with the heel of her boot. After she was certain it was thoroughly destroyed, she looked back at the Doctor. The monster was still there but it was receding.

She slapped him across the face, "THAT is for going easy on me."

Lecter pulled her backwards once again, raising an eyebrow as she growled at him, "I'm a predator Gabrielle, I'm always going easy on you.

He released her and went to collect his Harpy. Meanwhile Gabrielle picked up the remains of the choker, threw it into the fireplace and lit it. She wasn't taking any chances that the tracker was still operational. Once satisfied, she stood and took the glass of water Lecter offered her.

"So, is there anywhere we can go tonight? If I sit here with all this energy I might just go mad, and dancing alone in my room isn't that much fun." She asked with a small laugh.

"There is a festival going on in the next town over." Lecter answered and watched her face light up, "Though, your attire might be a little to intense for the event. You might want to think of changing before we leave."

Gabrielle handed him her glass, "Gime like ten minutes!"

As Gabrielle left his presence, Lecter took this time to think. He couldn't seem to get the image of her bare neck out of his mind. With her hair firmly in his hand, he had her bent backwards just enough to throw he off balance. With her head tilted backwards (and especially when she let her head fall back completely) her neck was extended in such a way that he just could stop staring. The image of her soft flesh is now burnt into his memory. He had originally ripped off the choker so he could see her neck unblemished by an object of ownership; for he couldn't bare the sight of his girl in a cage no matter what the form. Wait...His girl? When did he star... Well it was true, she was his. He was the one to tear her down and then rebuild and heal her again. He taught her new things everyday: history, cooking, and some killer (pun intended) self-defense. He also found her to be rather entertaining to toy with. Give her a topic that confuses her on a moral or emotional level and watch her go.

The one thing that enthralled him the most, was that she wasn't afraid to push his buttons either. Clarice was polite to him, making sure she didn't cross any boundaries. The same could also be said for Barney. Gabrielle was different. She was respectful, yes, but not just because of who he was. No, she was naturally respectful of everyone she came across. However there were times when she would deliberately push buttons, trying to find the limits of his patience. The interest in the monster he could be was another curious thing about her. Like earlier when she slapped him. It was if she saw that he was calming down, but her curiosity had yet to be satisfied.

A flutter of motion caught his eye and he looked up to find Gabrielle with an amused look on her face. She was wearing a long, flowing, tan skirt, as well as a lavender purple top with long, flowing, bell sleeves.

"Something amusing Gabrielle?" Lecter asked, breathing in the scent of the body oil he had given her.

"You haven't budged and inch." She answered, shaking her head, "Look, you're still holding our glasses."

"Can't a man sit still while he thinks?"

"Never said you couldn't. What's got your attention held so steadfast Doctor Lecter?" She asked as she took the glasses and brought them to the kitchen.

"You, my dear." He whispered too quite for her to hear, noticing the slit on her skirt that revealed her brown, sued, thigh high heels.

"My outfit change now makes yours look a bit too intense Doctor." She stated as she looked him over on her way back.

"My attire is..." He started to respond, but he was silenced by a finger on his lips.

Gabrielle took off his suit coat and draped it over the couch. Then snatched his had and tossed it lightly onto the coat rack. After making quick work of his tie, she draped it with his jacket. She undid the top two buttons of his shirt, then unbuttoning the ones on each cuff, rolled his sleeves up, stopping just below the elbows.

"I'm going to need my contacts Gabrielle." Lecter stated.

"But it'll be dark soon." She responded, trying her best to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Yes, but people like to take pictures at festivals, don't they?" He said as he walked passed her, catching her pout out of the corner of his eye.

He was back in a minute or two, finding her leaning against the door. There was a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. She almost looked like she wanted to eat him, though in what way he couldn't be sure.

When they got to the festival, Dr. Lecter watched as Gabrielle was enthralled by everything around her. The lights, sounds, food, and especially the dancing. Everyone in unison, in near perfect harmony. He took her by the hand, and lead her to the dance floor. It was like they had been living there for years, they fit in so well. Gabrielle giggled when the Doctor surprised her with a lift, and he found himself savouring the sound and saving it to his memory palace immediately. He watched as all her fears and worries melted away. They danced, they ate, and he chuckled as she pouted when he refused to let he have any wine. He got caught up talking to an older couple, when he heard the familiar sound of Gabrielle's laughter. The Doctor looked up to find her dancing with a handful of small children. The couple he's talking to make a comment about how lucky he is to have a girl like her in his life. Their whole time here has been surreal for him, and as the song ends Gabrielle comes back to the Doctor and drinks some of her sweet tea. She rests her head on his shoulder, and before he realizes, she asleep. Dr. Lecter bids the couple goodnight and carries he sleeping companion to the car, and brings her home. After laying her in her bed, he ventures to remove her shoes (a rather interesting en-devour because her thigh high heels have no laces or zippers), and covers her to keep her from getting cold. The Doctor leaves and heads to his own room, crawling into bed, and for the first time in a great while...he dreams...

* * *

Again, thank you so much for your patience! I've already got part of the next chapter written. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter 3


End file.
